The Cat and The Hare
by onioner
Summary: A new hero comes to town, Chat Noir suddenly falling for his secret identity and his super hero alter-ego. TBH, I don't even know what this is anymore, this is honestly just an excuse to make Chat super gay before I really knew anytyhing about Nino. French translation by zoemitzuko available here: /s/11631671/1/
1. Chapter 1

1

The sun was beginning to set, the day ending with another enemy being taken down as the two heros sighed softly, today's villain being some sort of heat demon who brought the city's temperature up to heats over thirty seven degrees celsius.

"That was fun! Hey, wanna grab some coffee?" The black suited hero asked his partner in crime, her reaction seeming full of unamusement. "Hey, come on! You've still got four little dots on your earrings and I've got a full paw! Let's get some coffee together!" He persuaded, the girl sighing in defeat.

"Fine, where do you want to go?" Ladybug asked softly, rolling her eyes at his big smile.

"Let's go to Dunkin Donuts! There's one nearby!" The cat laughed, grabbing her hand as he wanted to get there before her transformation would have to wear off.

The two of them walked into a quiet cafe, the bell ringing as Ladybug opened the door for her partner, the boy feeling a little bad that he didn't get to the door first to open it for her. "Thank you, my lady~" he purred to her before looking around the shop, locking eyes with a dirty blonde reading a book from across the cafe, his cheeks getting a hint of red added to them under his mask. No matter what, the hero felt he couldn't take his eyes off him, making it awkward after while. The stranger just waved at him a little before his eyes traveled back down to his book, Chat Noir breaking his vision as well as he was tapped on the shoulder by Ladybug.

"Oh my gosh, Ladybug! Do you see that guy over there?" He asked kind of loudly, pointing to him as he was being extremely obvious as to who he was talking about.

The bug quickly put her hand over his mouth and yanked his hand away from where it was pointing. "Shush up! Yes I see him, what about him?" She asked quietly as Chat Noir just smiled dreamily as he glanced over again, purring softly as he loved how the sunset made him look so angelic.

"I'll be back."

"Wait, Chat Noir!"

The cat boy strutted over to the boy just as he picked his eyes back up from underneath the lenses of his glasses, the two locking eyes. Chat Noir put a hand next to the cinnamon cappuccino on the small table, getting a bit of a weird look from the stranger.

"Can I help you?" The stranger asked softly as the cat smirked widely at him, staring into his dark, milk chocolate eyes.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I think those pants would look much better on my floor," the mischievous cat purred softly, leaning down to stare at the unentertained boy in front of him. "Hm, nothing to say to that? How cute."

The boy sighed softly, rolling his eyes before grabbing the cat by his bell and yanked him down, his lips right against his ear. "I think my dick would look a lot better in your ass," Chat Noir felt the man's breath against his ear, his cheeks turning bright red as he tried to pull away, the stranger just yanking him down harder as he put a hand on the cat's face. "And your ass would look great up in the air, along with your face pushed down into the pillow."

After that last comment, the stranger let go, quickly opening his book again and keeping his eyes locked on the pages with a straight face. Chat Noir took a deep breath as he slowly stumbled back to his partner in crime, his legs feeling weak after that.

The girl looked at him with great concern as he saw his face about as red as her suit. "Oh my goodness, what happened," Ladybug asked quietly as the boy sighed softly.

"He… He was smoothe… Ugh, I can't calm down, I'm gonna leave…" He mumbled softly, stumbling out of the cafe as Ladybug glanced at the stranger, then back at her partner walking down the sidewalk with a longing look on his face.

* * *

"Nino, he's annoying as hell," Adrien started, strolling around the school grounds with his best friend, Nino. "I can't believe a guy like that said that!"

"Well, in his defence, you were hitting on him. He probably didn't appreciate it very much," Nino replied before laughing softly as his friend pouted softly. "Did you get his name at least?"

"No, but he looked maybe about our age… Maybe."

"Maybe? What do you mean?"

"Well, he was really freaking tall! But there's a lot of people our age like that."

"Yeah, you just got the _short_ end of the deal."

"I'm absolutely not short, I'm average," Adrien stated as he looked down to his feet, then back to his friend. "Besides, we're like the same height, that'd make you short too."

"Nah, I'm like five centimeters taller."

"More like point five centimeters."

The two laughed together softly before Adrien yawned softly, stretching his arms out and looking around. "The campus is so empty right now… We should just go home," Adrien suggested as Nino nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's go get something to eat," Nino suggested to his friend, the both of them agreeing.

"I want fast food," Adrien complained before yawning again, walking down the street his friend as he looked around. "Look there's a McDonald's across the street, let's go there."

The two walked down the sidewalk to a crosswalk, talking quietly as they waited for a little, Adrien yawning once again.

"Man, you've been yawning a lot, you getting enough sleep?" Nino asked as he put his hands up behind his head.

"Yeah, just been studying a lot lately. I haven't eaten much all day either, might be that," He replied as he stared at the light in frustration, his stomach growling softly. "Ugh, this light is never gonna turn green, let's just go, there aren't any cars in the street."

"Adrien, that does _not_ seem like the brightest idea you've had."

Adrien rolled his eyes at his friends comment, holding the strap of his book bag as he started heading into the street.

A hand quickly tugged at the back of his shirt, pulling him back as Adrien did not look both ways while crossing, not seeing a car speeding down the road. "What the hell! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" The person from behind asked, Adrien turning to the familiar voice to find it was the man from the cafe. "Be a little more patient, idiot."

' _He's a lot taller when he stands up…'_ Adrien thought as he watched the man cross the road, the light finally green. Nino ran up beside him, his face having turned white from almost seeing his friend ran over.

"Oh my gosh! You almost got yourself killed! I told you not to! If he wasn't there, what would've happened!" Nino rambled as Adrien was kind of lost in a trance.

"Nino, that was him! The guy from the cafe!" Adrien exclaimed as Nino quickly waved his hand, telling him to quiet down a little in case the guy had heard.

"Fantastic, I'm a little more worried about how you, y'know, almost died!"

* * *

"Chaos is spreading through Paris, a large infestation of roaches all over town!" The TV broadcasted, Adrien's eyes getting big as he turned his head, the channel showing live feed of what seemed to be thousands of roaches all marching one way down the streets of Paris.

"If only the hallways at school moved like that…" He mumbled before quickly looking for Plagg, finding the small creature sitting on his bed with a large plate of cheese. "Come on, we gotta move now," Adrien sighed before looking toward the large pile of homework on his desk, sighing softly.

"Ah, I was just about to take a nap though…" Plagg yawned before being snatched up from the bed, Adrien quickly transforming into Chat Noir.

He escaped out the window of the mansion, fleeing the beautifully kept grounds into downtown, laughing as he jumped from building to building with perfect agility.

The cat boy waited atop a building, lying in the sun and letting the heat fall into his black suit as he awaited Ladybug to come join him for the fight. He wasn't greeted by Ladybug though.

Instead, a tall man in bunny ears and a pink outfit suited for fighting appeared, glancing up at the black cat.

"Yo, what're you doing up there, _Monsieur Hero_?" The bunny boy asked, running a hand over his whisker covered mask as Chat Noir quickly yanked his head up to the difference in the voices.

"What the hell, a bunny?" The black suited boy asked, playing with one of his cat ears softly as he looked at him confusedly. ' _Who the hell is this kid?'_

"I'm a hare, not a bunny," the seems-to-be hero stated, tightening the short ponytail on his head with a sigh. "What're you doing up here, anyways? Isn't there some city-folk you should be saving?"

"I'm waiting for Ladybug, Monsieur Bunny, but she seems to be running a little late," Chat Noir stated as the other hero glared at him, knowing the nickname "Monsieur Bunny" was given to him just to piss him off.

"Listen, kitty, the city's in trouble, the roaches are abducting people down into the sewers, so we've gotta move fast. Let's go," the other hero stated before sprinting ahead, being much faster and more coordinated than either Chat Noir or Ladybug.

"Huh," The cat mumbled as he watched the other run ahead, amazed by his speed. "Yo, wait up!"

The two of them sped off toward the trouble, sort of racing, even though Chat Noir had zero chance of catching up with the quick hare. They both stopped atop a building, staring down at all the chaos.

"Why the sewers! Why not a nice field of flowers," the cat started, out of breath as he looked up at the bunny next to him. "So, I didn't catch your name. What is it?"

The hare looked at him with annoyance, a look Chat Noir recognized but brushed off. "Spring," the boy stated, sighing as he looked over at the hero. "I'm kind of new around here."

"Well, Monsieur Bunny, it's nice to meet ya'," Chat Noir exclaimed, laughing softly before hearing the cry of a woman being abducted into one of the manholes in the ground. "C'mon, Monsieur Bunny! Let's go kick butt!"

Chat Noir hopped off the building, Spring reaching to catch him, sighing softly as he pulled out a slinky, launching one half of it down towards the cat boy as it caught him by the back off his collar. The cat yelped loudly as he was pulled back up by the slinky's recoil, Spring quickly catching him with a sigh.

"Be a little more patient, idiot," the hare mumbled before dropping him back onto the rooftop, leaving the other hero mesmerized as before at school. Where had he heard that before? He couldn't remember, he just knew he felt something like that earlier.

Once the cat snapped out of his trance, he quickly sprung up, looking at the hare as he looked around at everything going on, trying to find a weak point. "Hey, what the hell was that! Why'd you bring me back up here," Chat Noir screamed at him, all the roaches suddenly stopping and turning their attention towards the hero duo.

"Because you're impulsiveness is going to get us killed! Like right now," Spring yelled back before all the roaches started rushing up the building, the roof shaking beneath their feet as Spring grabbed his thought-to-be sidekick and started sprinting toward the side of the building, jumping to the next with amazing force and speed.

Chat Noir felt he was in that trance again, sighing softly as he felt so content, even with the roaring sound of little bug footsteps coming their way.

"-diot! Snap out of it and get ready to land!" Spring shouted at Chat Noir, the cat boy snapping out of it finally as he looked down at the high rooftop they were on. He was thrown off by his current partner in crime, screaming before falling on his butt, Spring following as he gracefully flipped through the air after him and landed on his feet. "Aren't cats supposed to land on their feet?"

"Haha, smart guy, let's just get a move on. Where to?"

"Over here, down this," Spring stated, pointing to an open manhole that was cracked all around the sides as the bugs couldn't all fit through it and had to break it a little. "This seems to be where they were coming from when they first appeared."

"Ugh, down there? Gross, no wa-"

"Quit being a drama queen and get a move on!"

Spring pushed the boy into the hole quickly, sighing as he climbed in a little way before pulling the manhole cover back on, struggling a little as he then dropped into the hole with a loud huff, his arms tired from lifting the heavy hunk of metal. "We don't have a lot of time, let's get going."

The two rushed through the dark, wet tunnel, Spring slowing down as he couldn't see very well in the darkness of the hole. "This is absolutely putrid, I can smell everything," the cat complained, hissing softly as he heard the body next to him slip with a loud squeak, turning and grabbing him before quickly pulling up. "And you tell me to be careful!"

"Thanks for catching me, kitty," the hare laughed softly as he stood up straight again, softly petting the other hero before starting to run again, Chat Noir a little stunned at the sudden change in personality of his previously arrogant and annoyed partner.

"Yeah, sure," He replied after a moment, quickly catching up with him due to the boy running much slower than before. "Hey, why aren't you speeding ahead like before?"

"I can't see anything in here," Spring replied as he sighed softly looking back as he could hear the pitter patter of cockroaches approaching quickly. "Crap!" Spring suddenly grabbed the cat boy quickly falling into the water beside them. Chat Noir covered his mouth, trying to hold in anything coming up. This was not where he'd ever envision himself ever being in his life.

The bugs quickly rushed by, the hare's breath hitching as the cat could see his fists clench up, a little confused as to why he was so nervous. Once the bugs were finished, Spring sighed in relief, hearing the little legs rush farther down the tunnel, sitting up and looking down at the partner beside him. "That was frightening…"

"What, really? That's what you consider scary?" The cat questioned as he also sat up, shaking out all the dirty water from his hair onto the sides of the tunnel and the hare.

Spring looked at him, annoyed with the water whipped onto him. "Yeah, of course… It's dangerous…" the hare whispered as he slapped his partner in the back of the head. "And be quiet, you're gonna get us caught again…"

"Yeah, whatever, anyways, what do we do now?" The cat asked, trying to be a little quieter as he looked down both ways of the tunnel.

"Well, we find where they came from," Spring replied as he got up as well, looking at the wet cat with a soft laugh. "You look like an idiot, your hair is so frizzy."

"Shush. Come on, let's start heading down this way," Chat Noir stated as he began walking opposite the way they had been running from.

The two of them walked together, trying to be as quiet and discreet as was possible for them. "Hey, it's too dark, I can't see anything…" Spring whispered, nervousness in his voice as the cat looked over at him with a look of disgust.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark!"

"Shut up, I can't help it. Besides, you've got night vision, you wouldn't understand why it's so scary," the hare sighed before hearing loud, shaking noises from above them, the manhole nearby moving around as the two quickly got ready to fight whatever was about to emerge from it.

Once the manhole was moved, the red suited hero fell from the hole, looking at the two of them with a shocked expression. "Ah, my lady!" Chat Noir cried as he ran up to the girl, Spring grabbing the cat boy and covering his mouth.

"Shhhh! They're gon-" the loud rumbling suddenly started approaching once again. "You idiot! Think before you do stuff like that!"

Ladybug looked panicked as she heard the rumbling get closer and closer, staring at them for an explanation.

"Eh hem," Chat Noir cleared his throat before shrugging. "Roaches."

"Let's go, idiot!" Spring suddenly grabbed both of them, speeding off again as he the two of them hung onto his hands. "Kitty, where are we going!"

"Take a right!" The cat called out as Ladybug looked at the two of them, really confused as to how they had such a connection, assuming they met today.

"Who's this guy!" She called to her partner, trying to keep her footing as the hare just kept speeding up, the rumbling getting closer and closer.

"This is Monsieur Bunny!"

"My name is Spring!" The hare replied, rolling his eyes at the cat's words. As they ran, Chat Noir suddenly pulled him back, the three knocking into each other.

"What the hell!" Spring yelled as the roaches quickly surrounded them, all three of them screaming as the roaches started carrying them away. "You see what you did, idiot!"

"There was a dead end!" The cat yelled as the three of them were quickly hauled away by the swarm of sewer bugs.

* * *

The three heroes were circled by the villain, all of their wrists tied into knots together. "Look where you got us now. Tied up and defenseless with this joke of a villain," Spring stated, him and Ladybug glaring over at the cat.

"Joke of a villain!" The man with a large pair of antennae on his head gasped, the hare quickly averting his glare from Chat Noir over to the scrawny man in what seemed to be iron armor covering his body.

"Absolutely. Roaches, seriously? What kind of a power is that?" Spring stated as Chat Noir then gave him a hard elbow in the arm.

"Shut your smart mouth! You're gonna get him angry!" The cat scolded him, pouting softly as he couldn't believe he was the one being told that he was going to get them in trouble. "Besides, I have a plan. Be a little more patient," He whispered, using the claws on his gloves to discreetly cut the rope that held them all together.

The man stared at them with a displeased look, knowing they were conversing about escaping his clutches. His eye's went wide as he seemed to be hearing something before the stern look returned, stalking over to the three.

"Ah, hey," the hare mumbled as the cockroach reached towards the choker around his neck, starting to try and remove the pendant on it. "What're you doing! Let go of that!" Spring shouted, obvious panic in his voice as he squirmed a little before suddenly kicking him off, sending him flying into a wall. The hare breathed hard as he looked around at the heros beside him, Ladybug extremely worried about him but Chat Noir too focused on cutting the rope to actually care or notice what had happened.

"Oh, now you've asked for trouble!" The villain yelled as he slowly got up, not even a dent in his armor, though he did have the wind knocked out of him a little. "You're gonna shudder when you hear of The Cockroach!" He yelled as he rose his arms, the ground rumbling for a moment before thousands of cockroaches swarmed into the room, starting to crawl all over them. The roaches started trying to tug off their miracle stones, Ladybug and Spring panicking as they didn't have theirs in an accessible place, unlike Chat Noir, trying his best to hold on to it before cutting through the last string in the rope.

"Now!" He yelled as the three quickly sprung up, falling back together since the knots weren't fully undone. They all grumbled quietly before getting back up, the knots falling apart as they slowly moved their hands to their sides, looking at each other for a moment before looking back at the roach.

"We need to get his antennae!" Ladybug shouted before spinning her red, spotted yo-yo in the air, shouting "Lucky Charm!" The yo-yo dropped a hammer with the same ladybug pattern as on her suit. She looked down at it, then at the two other heroes before asking, "What do I do with this?"

The two looked at her and shrugged before Chat Noir then started running at the villain, laughing loudly as he ran around, trying to distract him a little. "You think I'm afraid of some bugs? Ahaha! Monsieur Bunny was right, you are a joke of a villain!" The cat laughed as he rushed around, the villain directing all his attention to the mischievous cat boy as he swarmed all the bugs over towards him.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug called as she held up the hammer, knowing what she had to do. The cat quickly ran to her, tapping Spring on the shoulder.

"Go distract him while we talk," Chat Noir instructed, the hare pouting slightly as he didn't want to be bossed around by such a cocky, annoying child. But he did as he was told, knowing that it was to help him.

"Hey hey! Look over here!" Spring laughed as he started sprinting around, laughing wildly as Chat Noir's face went red at the sound of such a thing. Roaches quickly tried to swarm Spring but he was just too fast, eventually jumping up onto the walls and laughing as he hopped back and forth. "Y'know, The Cockroach sounds a little long. Why not shorten it to _The Crotch_!" He provoked, getting a small laugh out of the cat as Ladybug explained the plan to him.

"Alright, are you ready?" She questioned him as the cat boy nodded at her, the two looking toward the roach as Spring let out another loud laugh. Chat Noir smiled at the laugh once again, covering his mouth to hide his little giggle before Ladybug called Spring back down. "Alright, we'll take it from here!" Ladybug smiled before nodding at her teammate.

Chat Noir quickly ran up, raising his hand as he yelled, "Cataclysm!" His hand was engulfed in what seemed to be dark plasma, slamming his palm against the armor on the roach and immediately rusting it and breaking it to pieces. Ladybug then threw the hammer as hard as she could in a crack on the ceiling, the rubble immediately crumbling on top of the man as Chat Noir jumped out of the way.

"Grab!" The cat giggled allowed as he took the antennae off the top of his head and snapping them over his knee quickly. The dark akuma escaped the cracks as Ladybug caught it in her yo-yo, flipping it around before opening it back up and watching the white butterfly fly away. "Bye bye, butterfly!" She smiled as she waved it goodbye, the two other heroes walking up to her with big smiles on their faces.

"Good job!"

"Yeah, you too!" The hare and cat complimented each other and high fived, smiling at each other before Ladybug threw the fallen hammer into the air, watching it dissipate into glitter as everything started returning back to normal.

The three heroes stared at each other in silence for a moment before Chat Noir glanced at his ring. "Ah, I gotta head out, before I transform!" The cat exclaimed before looking at the two of them, about to run off before Spring grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, can we, uh… Meet up later tonight?" He asked quietly as Chat Noir looked at his ring, one bean on the paw left.

"Y-Yeah sure! I'll meet you at the tower at around twelve tonight! Bye!" The cat boy shook his hand away, rushing away as fast as he could as Ladybug looked over at the hare.

"So, you're, uh, Monsieur Bunny?" She asked kindly as the boy looked over at her, crossing his arms as he sighed softly.

"No, I'm Spring, I'm a hare," he replied to her question as she smiled and nodded.

"Anyways, I've gotta head out too! Bye bye!" She smiled before rushing away, Spring waving good bye before sighing softly.

He stood there quietly for a while before looking over at the man who was previously The Cockroach. "Ah, hello, sir! I'll help you out!"

"What happened? Where am I?" The man questioned as the hare just smiled at him and helped him up.

"Don't worry about it, let's get you home."


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Ah, it's twelve… It's freezing, why the hell is that guy late, he asked _me_ to meet him!" Chat Noir sighed, leaning against the metal of the tower as a shiver ran down his back. He crossed his arms across his chest and continued to look around for the pastel hero, tapping one of his feet. "If he doesn't show up in the next five minutes, I'm gonna get outta here." The cat whispered to himself. He waited in silence, admiring the lights of the Eiffel Tower above him before hearing soft footsteps approaching beside him. Spring was finally here.

"Hey, kitty!" The hare smiled, extremely excited to see him and even more excited that the boy actually showed up. "Sorry I'm late, I got a little held up doing something."

Chat Noir stared at him a little, smiling as the lights around made Spring seem to glow and sparkle. "No, yeah, it's fine. Anyways, why'd you want to meet me?"

"Well~" the hare started as he inched closer, wrapping an arm around the cat, causing the feline to blush a deep red. "I wanted to work with you a little more," Spring whispered softly, Chat Noir looking up at him suspiciously as he recognized a whisper like that. "I'd just like to hang out with you a little more… Maybe a little more personally. Maybe, like… I don't know, a date?"

"Woah woah woah! No way am I exposing my identity, especially to some random hero I just met today!" Chat Noir countered, pulling away from the hare as he looked a little concerned.

"Who says you have to be out of costume! If you're willing to, we should for a walk, hang out a little," the hare suggested before taking both of the cat's hands, giving a hopeful smile. "Please?"

Chat Noir would've declined, but the lighting and the scenery just got him caught up in the moment, smirking a little as he kissed his hands. "Well, alright, Monsieur Bunny," the cat complied as he pulled him close. "Maybe we'll do a little more than hang out~"

Spring smirked widely as well, leaning in much closer, their lips almost touching. "Oh, don't tease me, you'll regret it~" the hare chuckled softly before pulling away, leaving Chat Noir flustered and annoyed with how suave he could be. "Let's go, my darling kitty," Spring smiled as he started pulling him along, excited to actually be on a date with him.

The two walked around, seeing very little amount of people on the sidewalks as they held hands together, Spring holding his much tighter as he continuously looked at the boy walking beside him. "Is this any fun for you? You seem bored."

"No, I'm just… Really relaxed. This is really nice, no one on the streets to bug us and little to no bothersome sounds," Chat Noir smiled as he glanced up at his "date," letting out a content sigh as he looked around the city. "I'm a little tempted to tell you my identity so we can hang out more!"

Spring giggled quietly before shaking his head softly. "Ah, please don't! Besides, we'll be fighting crime together from now on, right?" The hare smiled and looked at the shorter cat, then around the city once more.

The cat shrugged softly and looked back up at him. "Sure, why not," he replied before looking away, now realizing how preposterous it was to have just gone along on this date with this stranger and even saying such embarrassing things to him. He slowly let go of his hand and put his own hands up behind his head. "It's, uh, getting late, isn't it," he said awkwardly as he looked up at the hare. "I need to be getting home."

"Wait! We've only been out here for ten minutes!" Spring pleaded before the cat looked over at him, seeming a little guilty. The hare sighed as he knew his date was going to leave soon, looking down a little. "Well, if you are leaving… Can we, maybe… Do this again sometime?"

Chat Noir looked away as he shrugged softly as he began turning and trying to walk away and end the encounter already. "Sure, why not." He repeated before turning and waving at him a little. "Catch you later!"

The cat quickly jumped up onto a nearby building, laughing and whooping as he did acrobatic flips across the town and back over to his mansion.

* * *

The boy flipped through the window, landing on the bed and quickly transforming back with a flash of green. Plagg escaped the ring quickly and floated around the blonde haired boy, sighing softly.

"Phew! Making me transform just to go on a date with that bunny! I can't believe you!" Plagg called out as Adrien fell back into his bed, letting out a heavy sigh. "That was tiring and he seems like a real idiot."

"Relax, I just got caught up in the moment 's all... I won't let it happen again…" The boy mumbled tiredly, quickly starting to undress and get ready for bed.

"Oh please, I could see you longing for him all day today! You look at him the way you used to look at Ladybug," Plagg stated before letting out a devilish and silly giggle, plopping down on the bed next to Adrien.

"No, absolutely not! In no way am I attracted to him! He-He's… He's… Ugh, maybe I like him a little, but definitely not more than Ladybug! She's so gorgeous and sweet but hard to get… Everything about her is just so-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it, loverboy."

* * *

The sun shined over the school campus, Adrien heading to his class in peace in quiet. Ever since the villain "Heat Wave" had struck, it had been bright and beautiful for the past couple days, and Adrien was enjoying the warmth while it would last. He lifted his head up as he walked past the giant windows of the building, letting the sun warm him up.

"Adrien!" A voice shouted in front of him, Adrien knowing the familiar voice that would ruin his good mood. He leaned his head back down and opened his eyes, Chloe running up to him as he let out a quiet sigh.

"Good morning Chloe…" He mumbled as the girl ran up and hugged him tight, trying to kiss his cheek as Adrien pushed her away slightly. "So, uh, why are you walking this way, we have the same class…"

"Ah, I wanted to talk to you!" She giggled, Adrien looking away as he rolled his eyes at her. "Hey, have you seen that newer kid! He transferred here after mid terms," She said as Adrien looked a little suspicious as to who this person was.

"I haven't. Would you introduce us after classes?" He asked kindly, thinking that maybe the new kid would be the new hero who had suddenly appeared.

"Sure, why not!"

* * *

"Come on, he told me he'd meet us here." Chloe instructed as they left their last class, pulling Adrien with her as they exited the classroom with several other students, Marinette sighing softly as she watched what she thought to be a couple quickly wander off. "Hurry hurry!" She complained as Adrien rolled his eyes, finally stopping the resistance of being dragged by her and running beside her. The two approached a large column by the entrance, a tall man with dirty blonde, long hair, glasses, and light blue eyes waited next to it.

Adrien quickly stopped once he saw him, blushing a deep red as he recognized him from the cafe and the crosswalk. "Oh no…" He mumbled, being dragged by the girl up to him.

Almost immediately did the stranger recognize him, sighing softly as he took his hands from his jean pockets and crossed his arms. "Look who it is, Monsieur Impatient." The stranger sighed as Adrien looked down, his a light red dusting on his cheeks.

"Uh… Hi…" Adrien replied awkwardly, refusing to make eye contact as he linked his hands behind his back, playing with his fingers nervously.

"Ah, you two already know each other?" Chloe asked as she looked at them with a bit of a confused look, the other man sighing as he shook his head.

"If saving him from getting hit by a car counts as knowing him." The man sighed before shaking his head at him. "Are we done here? I have other things to do."

"Wait!" Adrien shouted at him, the looking at him with a raised eyebrow, the look seeming intimidating from how tall he was. "I, uh, I never got to thank you for your help at the crosswalk! Let me treat you to dinner tonight," he smiled, putting a hand up behind his head as he awaited a response.

The man stared down at him, sighing as he thought for a moment before nodding his head at him. "Sure, why not."

"Adrien, why don't you ever treat me to dinner!" Chloe complained as she glared at him a little.

"A-Ah… I'm simply returning a favor! Do something for me and I'll treat you to dinner!" Adrien tried to explain to her, a little annoyed with her current advances.

"I can do things for you! What do you want me to do!" She pleaded as she grabbed both his hands, the man putting his hand between them.

"Listen, rich girl, he obviously doesn't want to take you out to dinner. Now leave him alone, we're talking right now," the man told Chloe, pulling Adrien away from her as she let out a quiet gasp.

"Hey, I was ta-"

"Let's go discuss plans somewhere else, Adrien," The man put a hand on Adrien's back, pushing him forward a little as he noticed a lack of resistance from the smaller blonde, sighing as they abandoned the girl.

* * *

"So, I never got your name," Adrien stated, hoping he would get a reply out of the monotone man.

"Lain," the taller of the two replied as he ran a hand through his hair, sighing softly as they walked down the street, silent for the most part. "And you're Adrien, right?"

The sunshine blonde nodded softly as he smiled a little, rubbing the back of his neck a little. "Adrien Agreste."

"Yeah, I recognize you from the magazines," Lain said, sighing softly before stopping for a moment, talking his glasses off and rubbing his temples a little. "That girl, Chloe, she's so loud and obnoxious, how do you not get tired of her…"

Adrien sighed at the question before giggling a little, realizing how annoying she was once again. "Well, she's a childhood friend. I don't really like the way she's changed since then, though. But whatever, we're still kind of friends," Adrien explained as he stared up at Lain, smiling a little.

"Oh. Well, anyways, about dinner tonight, what time are we on for? And where are you taking me?"

Adrien laughed softly with soft red on his cheeks, thinking the way Lain had phrased it made it sound like a date. "I-I thought maybe we could just… I don't know, just go somewhere not too formal… Maybe around seven?" Adrien replied, his voice a little shaky as Lain stared down at him, a little curious as to why he seemed to be acting so odd. But he didn't know Adrien very well, he could just be shy.

"Alright," Lain said before holding his hand out to the other boy. "Lemme see your phone," he said softly as Adrien nodded at him, quickly pulling his phone from his front pocket and handing it over to Lain. "Hey, unlock it, idiot."

"O-Oh, right! Sorry!" Adrien fumbled nervously as he took the phone back, sliding his finger over the screen in an odd pattern before handing it back to Lain.

Lain scrolled through his apps before clicking "Contacts," clicking the little plus button in the corner before starting to put in his name, phone number, email, and address. Then, he lifted the phone, taking a picture for the contact. Lain smiled slightly, winking at the camera as he took the photo before returning to his seemingly bored face, hitting done and handing it back to a bright red Adrien. "I'll see you then," Lain said before giving him a pat on the shoulder and started walking away from Adrien, turning the corner and disappearing.

Adrien held his phone close to his chest as he took a deep breath, left blown away by the whole situation. "Oh gosh… I think I've fallen for him…" He mumbled under his breath before feeling his face a little, his cheeks hot as a fireplace. "I wonder if he noticed…"

* * *

Adrien lied on his bed as he stared at the contact picture of Adrien, his eyes longing and his smile goofy. Plagg noticed this and just laughed at the lovestruck boy, stuffing another piece of cheese in his mouth. "You can't be falling in love with three different people," he stated, Adrien finally breaking his eyes away from the photo to look at his plasma friend.

"Who says I'm in love with anyone but Ladybug!" Adrien retorted, easily frustrated by this as he locked his phone and put it by his side, resisting to open it and look at the photo again.

"I do! You've been staring at that photo of him for the last hour! And the way you acted just hanging out with him today! Oh, forget about dinner, you're gonna be a mess," Plagg teased before letting out his unique, goofy laugh.

Adrien glared at him, annoyed before rolling over yawning softly. "Plagg, I do _not_ like, nevertheless _love_ , anyone but Ladybug!" Adrien responded, closing his eyes before letting out a huff of frustration. The only reason he was frustrated was because he knew it was true. He had definitely fallen for Lain, but he was a little unsure of Spring. But, boy, was he falling for Lain, and hard. He couldn't wait for their dinner tonight, deciding he'd just take a short nap so he wouldn't have to wait with all the nervous energy he had.

* * *

Adrien woke up very slowly and disoriented, looking out the window off the pitch black room. The blonde slowly rubbed his eyes, yawning softly before looking around again, trying to understand where he was. "Mm, what time is it…?" He mumbled to himself, grabbing his phone as he leaned up against the wall behind the bed, everything on the screen seeming a little blurry. What he could make out, though, was about ten texts from Lain.

His eyes went wide as he quickly unlocked his phone, reading through the texts with a worried look on his face.

-Hey, It's almost 7:20, where are you?

-Um, it's 7:30, are you still coming?

-Hey, where are you? Sorry if I'm bothering you, are you alright?

-Did I do something wrong?

-Sorry.

-Um, it's 8:10 now… Should I just give up on you coming?

-Did you forget?

-I'm gonna head over, I think I know where you live.

-That sounded weird, sorry.

-Wow, your house is huge!

Adrien jumped out of bed in panic, running over and turning the lights on before going to the big monitor displayed in his room, turning on the camera to make it act as a mirror. He quickly tried to fix his bed head, grunting softly as he just continuously got more and more frustrated with himself, fixing his shirt and grabbing his phone and rushing out of his bedroom. He sprinted down the hall, turning and jumping down the stairs, about 4 steps at a time before reaching the bottom and running into the living room where Lain sat by himself, holding a teacup in his hands as he waited quietly.

"Lain!" Adrien smiled as the boy picked his head up, raising his eyebrows as his name was called. His look of surprised turned into a bit of a scowl, whipping his head away from Adrien's direction.

"You stood me up."

"I'm sorry! I was just taking a little nap, I didn't know how long it was going to become! I just looked at all your texts, I'm so sorry, you didn't do anything wrong!" Adrien nervously sputtered, sitting next to him as he looked down, staring in his lap with disappointment and frustration.

Lain stared at him for a while, taking another long sip of tea before putting it down in the small plate. He put a hand on Adrien's shoulder and rubbed it softly, sighing. "It's fine. Why don't we just… Hang out for a while, alright?" He said softly as he rubbed his back a little, Adrien looking up at him with a little smiled before nodding softly. "Besides, I'd rather hang out at home than go to some restaurant."

Adrien nodded before finally letting out a sigh of relief, happy that Lain wasn't mad at him. "Alright, how about we head up to my bedroom! There's not really another place in the house where you wouldn't feel all stiff and stuffy," Adrien suggested as he slowly stood up, looking away for a moment to cool his nerves. That was really just an excuse to head up to his room, hoping that maybe he'd bond with him a little more. But his imagination was getting ahead of him, lifting hopes of something _else_ happening, although it would never happen.

"Alright, yeah, sure. Um, what should I do with this?" Lain asked softly, holding up the cup and saucer as Adrien looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, should I, uh, go put it in the sink somewhere or something?"

Adrien looked bewildered, having never heard anyone ask him this kind of question or hearing of having to do such a thing. "Uh… Just leave it there, someone will take care of it," he said awkwardly, starting to walk towards the wide stairway as Lain quickly put the saucer and cup down, walking up behind Adrien as he starting tearing some of the skin off his fingers, being more nervous than he would appear. Being in a household where everything looked so valuable and nice made him extremely nervous, making him not want to touch anything, not even walk on such clean floors and carpets!

Adrien led his guest up the wide staircase, smiling to himself as he couldn't help it, really excited to have the other up in his room, he couldn't get over the fact that Lain was gonna be in his room. He looked back at his friend as he heard a quiet grunt from him, Lain's finger bleeding a little. Adrien stopped at the top of the steps and looked at him. "Is your finger okay?"

Lain looked up at him, a little confused as to why he was asking. He then looked down at his finger, realizing it was bleeding slightly. "Oh, yeah! That happens all the time," Lain shrugged before showing Adrien his hands, scabs all over his fingers and dry blood in the cracks between his finger nails and nail beds.

Adrien looked at his hands with a bit of a frown, wanting to hold them in his own. "Ah, that's not good… Why do you do that, doesn't it hurt?" He asked in a quiet tone, starting down the hall again to his room.

Lain shook his head softly as he followed, Adrien opening the door to the large and beautiful room. "It doesn't hurt… At… All, wow, this room is gorgeous. Adrien, you keep it so clean," Lain said softly as he looked around, walking to the window and touching the silk curtains, smiling a little.

"Ah, I myself don't really keep it clean… Butlers and maids normally clean up after me," Adrien explained, walking to the bed and plopping down, realizing Plagg was still asleep on the bed. Adrien ran to the bed and grabbed the plasm cat, rushing over to a duffle bag and shoving him in with a loud shush before straightening up once Lain looked over at him, a little suspicious.

"Whatcha' got there?" He asked softly, walking over as Adrien just waved his hand side to side, laughing nervously.

"Nothing! Let's just hang out, I think dinner will be ready soon," Adrien stated before walking to the bed, lying down as his face went red. ' _If he lies down next to me, I'm gonna scream,'_ he thought as he glanced over at Lain, watching as the boy approached him.

Lain climbed into bed next to him, glancing over at Adrien with a curious glance. "Your face has been red all day, are you sure you don't have a fever?" He asked softly, putting a hand to Adrien's head, watching as the boy's face just turned an even deeper shade.

"I, uh… I…" Adrien stuttered, staring at him with longing eyes before suddenly reaching up and grabbing his hand softly as Lain looked at him curiously.

"Hey, whatcha' doing there?" Lain asked softly before receiving a kiss on the lips, blushing a deep red as his eyes went wide. Lain froze, not really sure how to react to this kind of situation as Adrien just kept going and going.

Adrien blushed deeper as he couldn't believe Lain was letting him do this, pulling him a little closer as he made the kiss more passionate. Although Lain wasn't doing anything to stop it, he wasn't doing anything to encourage it either, Adrien slowly pulling their lips apart as Lain stared at him, blinking a few times before covering his mouth, sitting up quickly as he started breathing hard, Adrien sitting up with him with a look of worry.

"Oh my gosh! Lain, are you alright? I'm so sorry!" Adrien shouted worriedly, putting a hand on his back and rubbing it softly.

"Adrien, I… That was my first kiss! I-I don't like you like that!" Lain shouted as Adrien gasped, running a hand through his hair, looking away as Lain sighed softly.

"I'm sorry, I got a little ahead of myself…" Adrien mumbled, shaking his head as he returned a hand to his back. "So, uh… Who… Who do you like?" He asked quietly, looking down with bright red cheeks.

Lain looked at him and sighed quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I… I'd prefer not to tell…"

* * *

"Stalagmites! Really! Are you kidding!" Ladybug shouted as she hopped over several buildings, large, rocky spikes rising up out of the ground and through the buildings behind her. "Where the heck is that cat!"

"Right here!" He called, running past her on all fours, causing her to laugh a little bit at him. "Hey, shut up! Let's get this over with!" He shouted, quickly jumping off the side of the building and falling to the ground gracefully before another sharp rock rose from the ground. "Crap!"

"I got you!" A pair of hands wrapped under Chat Noir, holding him close before landing on the sidewalk. The cat looked up, finding Spring to be his rescuer. "Be more careful, kitty cat." Spring winked, about to put the cat down before feeling the ground beneath them start to rumble, jumping back up into the air and landing on top of a building. He then quickly dropped Chat Noir, sprinting off and gracefully jumping between buildings as Chat Noir raced the other way, the villain standing in the middle of all three of them, not being able to focus on all of them at once.

"Why can't you just stand still!" The villain shouted, stomping her foot on the ground as larger stalagmites erupted from the ground. Ladybug and Spring quickly avoiding them but Chat Noir not as quick, being too distracted by events from the previous day. This gave him a large cut in his foot, the large rock ripping right through his boot as he screamed, falling over as he was quickly surrounded with the large stalagmites. The enemy began to approach the cage, her heels clicking on the ground.

"Chat Noir!" "Kitty!" The two other heros cried out as they could hear loud whimpers from their trapped partner.

"Spring, what do we do!"

"Stay here, I'll get the cat, you distract her," the hare instructed, leaping high into the air and landing on a building nearby. He quickly jumped again before falling with more force, slamming his feet into the rocks as they shattered, the woman gasping as her cage was broken. Spring quickly picked up the whimpering boy, springing off as she stomped on the ground again, many stalagmites emerging beneath his feet. Spring quickened his pace before jumping atop a building and hopping over several buildings. "Kitty, are you okay?" He said softly, staring down at him worriedly as he slowly put him down. "We're far enough away, she doesn't know where we are…" the hare assured him, softly rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I screwed us up. I just… ugh, I went through a… a rejection, and I'm kind of out of it…" Chat Noir mumbled, rubbing his head with his palm as he took deep breaths, being in a lot of emotional and physical pain right now.

Spring frowned softly, but was kind of happy that he might have had a chance. "Hey, it's alright. Besides, you've got me," the hare smiled, caressing his cheek softly before hearing a loud scream from the other side of town. "Ah! Stay here, Ladybug and I will finish this up!" Spring instructed, jumping off and away from Chat Noir as the cat boy sighed.

Spring laughed as he hopped between the large rocks in the ground, taunting the woman so Ladybug would have time to think up a plan. She had already used Lucky Charm, a bag of ice having dropped into her hands. As she realized what to do with it, she called out to Spring to be careful, dumping all the ice onto the ground where the woman fell, breaking one of the heels to her boot. The black akuma floated out, Ladybug catching it in her yo-yo and reverting it back. "Bye bye, butterfly," she smiled as Spring walked up next to her, putting an elbow on her shoulder.

"I'm gonna go get the cat home. I'll see you later," Spring smiled as she nodded before throwing the bag into the air, the stalagmites receding down into the ground again, the buildings returning to normal, and the woman that was previously their enemy returning to normal.

Spring hopped across the buildings, heading back to where his feline friend was waiting, smiling as he saw that he hadn't moved. "Hey! We took care of everything! Now, why don't we get you home," the hare suggested before Chat Noir looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"That'd reveal my identity, you can't take me home!" He instigated, trying to stand up again before falling flat on his bum, holding his foot as he grunted softly from the pain of the gash.

Spring frowned a little, crossing his arms over his chest before letting out a quiet sigh, kneeling down next to him. "What's the big deal if I know your identity! Besides, I'm going to find out sooner or later," the hare protested, smiling at the suffering cat.

Chat Noir stopped to think for a moment, wondering if there was any other way to get out of here without revealing his other life. He stared at the ground for a moment, about to accept his offer when he realized he'd be able to just call a friend and ask them to pick him up. "Get me to somewhere no one can see me transform, I'll call a friend from there," the cat explained, getting a long sigh from Spring.

"Fine, whatever," he puffed before picking up the injured feline, starting to walk down the sidewalk as he stared ahead, taking his sweet time to make the moment last a little longer. "So, a rejection, huh?" Spring asked, breaking the silence between them as people stared at them walking down the street, taking pictures and videos as the two sighed.

"I'd rather not get into it, it was stupid… I was stupid," Chat Noir replied, correcting himself as he leaned his head against the hare's chest, letting out a heavy sigh. "But I'm happy I have you, Bunny," he whispered, nuzzling up against him as Spring looked down at him in surprise, taking a deep breath as he couldn't believe how red his cheeks were getting.

"Hey, don't fall for me like this, I'm not some replacement. Get over your feelings about that otherer kid, then we'll talk. And I'm not a bunny," Spring told him, his voice actually quite deep and serious as he stared ahead again, tiring of everyone giving them so much attention. "Let's get out of here," the hare said before jumping up, landing on a building beside them with a soft thump. He then began running, being a little slower than usual to put the cat in his arms at ease, looking for a discreet spot to drop him off. He decided that maybe an alleyway would be best, stopping before a space between buildings and jumping down, landing softly as he carefully lied his partner down. "Bye bye, kitty. I'll see you soon," Spring whispered, kissing his head softly before dashing away.

Chat Noir watched as he ran, waiting a moment to let him get far enough before finally changing back, the cut being covered by his sneakers as his breath hitched, gritting his teeth. Plagg looked up at him, seeming actually concerned for once as he sat on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, of course… It just… hurts a little…" Adrien mumbled, sighing as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He stared at his contacts for a moment, wondering if he should dial Nino or Lain. The only reason he considered Lain was in hopes of a romantic walk home, wanting to be in the arms of the one he'd fallen for. But he then decided Nino would be a lot less stressful, a lot more easygoing, and a _whole_ lot less awkward.

* * *

"And he said he wasn't interested," Adrien finished explaining to his friend, earning a sigh from him as Adrien just played it off with a quiet laugh.

"That must've been terrible!" Nino gasped as he looked at him worriedly, sighing again before putting a hand on his shoulder. Adrien brushed the hand away as he could only think about the way Lain would do that. He only knew him for a week, but his imprint was there, and boy did it hurt.

"I wish I hadn't done that… I should've just stuck with the crush! I should've ju-" Adrien was cut off by the bell, sighing softly as a few stray kids walked in, one of those kids being a tall, tan blonde walking in, Adrien's jaw nearly dropping as he stared at him. Lain looked over at Adrien and smiled softly, Adrien blushing a deep red before covering his face and looking away. "Oh my gosh, Nino, he's so beautiful, I can't just give up on him," Adrien whispered as he grabbed Nino's shirt, taking a deep breath as Alya leaned down between them.

"What're you going on about Adrien? Sounds like a crush~" She teased as Adrien laughed nervously at the comment.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Adrien shouted before the teacher cleared her throat, the three of them looking to the front of the classroom embarrassedly, the rest of the class letting out little giggles. Adrien sighed as he just leaned back, rubbing his neck softly as he could feel more knots in it than usual.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Adrien got up from his seat in class, grabbing a pair of crutches beside his seat and lifting himself up with them, his foot bandaged up from the other day's incident. Nino gathered his own bag, and grabbed Adrien's bag as well, walking beside his friend and about to walk out with him before Adrien felt a tap on his shoulder.

Adrien turned to see Lain staring down at him, his face going red as Lain smiled softly at him. "What happened to your foot?" Lain asked, his sweet tone almost making Adrien melt into his arms and give him a kiss again.

"Ah… I cut myself on a piece of glass…" Adrien mumbled, clearly swept away as Lain sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Adrien, stop making those kinds of faces. Like I said, I do not like you in that way…" Lain stated, rubbing his shoulder softly before taking his hand away, Adrien immediately calming himself down as he stared at him with a now straight face. "Anyways, that's too bad. I hope your foot feels better!" Lain smiled before walking off.

Nino looked at Adrien as he could clearly see how hurt he was. "Adrien, are you okay…?" He asked softly as Adrien took a deep breath, sliding a hand through his hair.

"Let's just go home, I don't want to talk about this right now…" Adrien mumbled, crutching down the hall as the two left the school. "Nino, why doesn't he like me?" Adrien sighed, his friend raising his eyebrows at the question before thinking on it a little.

"Maybe he isn't gay," Nino said as Adrien picked his head up, having a moment of realization.

"Nino, oh my gosh, I'm gay," Adrien said to him, as if it were the most insane idea he'd ever heard of. "What the hell, I'm gay, dude, I'm gay," he continued to sputter, panicking a little before Nino started laughing harder than ever.

"Adrien, oh my gosh! Bahahaha! You didn't even know!"

"I was caught up in the moment, okay! Holy crap, this is- Oh my god, what's my dad gonna say! Ohhh no!" Adrien began to start hyperventilating, looking around in a panic as Nino's laughter died, realizing Adrien was having an anxiety attack.

"Woah, okay. Let's get you home, and quick. I'll get a taxi," he stated, patting his back as Adrien tried to take deep breaths, feeling his entire body shaking. Although he was on the verge of tears, his body refused to let them out in public, making his eyes sting as they just turned red. Nino quickly waved his hand at a yellow car, the cab stopping as Nino quickly opened the door and helped lead his friend into the car.

"Are you okay?" Nino asked, shutting the door and now feeling bad for laughing at him earlier. "It's going to be okay, Adrien, it will-"

"No, nothing's okay, Nino! This is terrible, everything about everything is terrible! I can't deal with this, I feel like I'm dying!" Adrien complained, starting to cry now as the cabbie minded his own business, not bothering to even look back at them. "My dad is gonna kill me! The thought of Lain is tormenting me! And there's so many more things I can't tell you because I have to keep them a secret! I can't take this!"

"Hey, Adrien! You need to take a deep breath and relax! I can't help you if you're gonna be like this!" Nino finally yelled, Adrien crying harder but shutting up as his entire body shook with such extreme fear and nervousness. "Let's just go home… Chill out for a while… We're gonna go to your place, chill out in your room, and you're gonna be able to calm down, okay?" Nino tried to comfort his friend as Adrien just nodded, feeling like ripping his hair out once the mansion was in sight.

* * *

The next day when Adrien came to school, he looked like a wreck. His hair was unbrushed, there were large bags under his eyes, his face was pale, and he was wearing sweatpants and a large t shirt instead of his usual casual wear. Adrien sat in the classroom with a sigh, Nino sitting beside him and remaining quiet, afraid he was going to make Adrien angry or sad.

Lain walked into the room, playing with the choker around his neck as he walked over to Adrien's desk. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked, his tone gentle and kind in contrast to his bored and monotone face.

Adrien sighed softly before shaking his head a little, covering his face as he felt a hand on his shoulder, flinching a little. He hated that kind of touch from Lain now, nudging his hand away as he let his head fall to the desk, his arms covering his head.

Marinette and Alya walked into class together, looking at the other two with concern. "Hey, Adrien, are you alright?" Marinette asked quietly, putting her fingers to her lips.

Adrien raised his head and faked a little bit of a smile before nodding softly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just having a bit of a rough week, I guess," he explained before looking down at his desk again, his face returning to the concerned expression from before as Lain went to touch his shoulder again. Adrien quickly slapped his hand away and looked up at him, seeming a little irritated. "Can you just not touch me? You're making a lot of my feelings get all mixed up," he stated, Lain looking down as he listened to Adrien, picking at the dead skin around his nail beds again.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, about to walk away before Adrien grabbed his hands.

"Stop picking. You're gonna ruin the skin around your fingers," Adrien demanded, quickly letting go before Lain just shrugged at him.

"The skin is dry and falling apart anyways, it just sometimes gets a few layers too deep is all," Lain stated, looking down at all the dry blood and scabs on his fingers. "It's ruined already, there's no making it better."

Adrien sighed as he listened to him, holding a finger up before grabbing his bag from Nino's side of the desk and starting to rummage through it. "Here," Adrien pulled out a small bottle of lotion, holding it up to Lain with a sigh. "It's really good for damaged fingers. It's a little greasy, but it should make the dead skin go away," Adrien explained before cracking a small smile as Lain took it from his hands gently.

"Thanks… I appreciate it."

"Yeah, no problem," Adrien smiled as he watched Lain return to his seat, blushing a little before shaking his head, sighing as he didn't want to continue stirring up those feelings for him.

"So, "feelings getting all mixed up," huh?" Alya teased, Adrien glaring at her a bit as he really wasn't in the mood. "Adrien, do you have a crush on Lain?" She giggled, Marinette looking at him with big eyes as they awaited an answer.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Adrien mumbled, running a hand through his hair as Nino looked back at Alya, about to say something before she squealed quietly.

"Oh my gosh, you do! That's so cute, Adrien!" Alya laughed as Marinette let out a frustrated sigh, slamming her head on the desk.

"Who do you have a crush on, Adrien?" Chloe leaned over and asked, obviously jealous as Adrien glanced at her with a bit of a disgusted face, then sighed and looked down at his desk, shaking his head. "Alya, who does he have a crush on!" Chloe fumed, Alya just giggling.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she teased as everyone in the class started looking towards them, whispering about who Adrien might have a crush on now. Adrien looked around at everything and took a deep breath before quickly getting up, walking out without his crutches as it didn't hurt too much to walk if he just walked on his toes.

Nino looked back at the crowd of people, obviously frustrated and irritated by them as well. "Alya, do you understand when to piss off? Seriously, did you not see how pissed off he was getting?" Nino questioned as Alya looked like she felt bad now, Nino's scolding not helping as she looked down at her desk.

While Adrien was walking, he suddenly heard an ominous voice in his head. " _They don't respect your privacy…"_ The voice spoke, Adrien scowling as he gritted his teeth. " _They don't seem to respect you either…"_ The voice continued as a dark akuma fluttered down the hall, slowly landing on his ring in warping into it. Adrien started becoming very pale, his hair slowly warping into a dark, midnight black.

"Plagg…" He mumbled as the little cat rose out of his sweatpant pocket. "Transform."

* * *

Class went on without Adrien, everyone getting really worried about where the beloved model had disappeared off to since they knew they had hurt his feelings. Marinette sighed softly as she stared at the empty seat in front of her, the class not seeming as bright without him.

The monitor above the board suddenly turned on, the principal on the screen with a serious look. "Due to what is going on in the city, the school is to be evacuated immediately. Please get home safely," was all the principal said before the teacher looked at the monitor, confused, before turning to the class and shrugging.

The students started gathering their things, Marinette and Lain rushing as they were extremely worried about what could be happening in the city that would cause the school to evacuate. Marinette was the first out of the school, welcomed by the sounds of a street pole falling on the streets as people began running and screaming frantically. Beside the street post looked like a nega Chat Noir. His suit was white, his hair jet black, and his eyes yellow. But he looked to be Chat Noir.

"Monster! Who do you think you're calling monster!" The cat boy yelled to the screaming crowd, pulling out a staff and swinging it around a little, about to smack someone over the head before a glove covered hand stopped it. The villain looked up to see Spring standing in front of him, a stern look on his face as he pushed the staff back at him.

"Who do you think you are trying to hurt people like that," Spring stated, his voice deep and serious as he seemed intimidating, getting really serious once people were starting to be harmed.

"I'm Chat Blanc! And you're gonna show me some respect, no matter what it takes! Now," the white cat's hand was surrounded in dark matter, slamming his hand against the ground as he smirked. "Bow!"

The ground beneath the hare began crumbling, Spring jumping up before he would let it sink him as he pulled out his slinky. "You are _not_ Chat Blanc! You are Chat Noir!" Spring yelled as he jumped at him, the cat's hand becoming encased with the dark matter again.

"You can't put a name on me! You don't control me!" Chat Noir shouted as he put his hand out, Spring replacing where his face would land with the slinky, watching it crumble as Chat Blanc then slammed his fists into his head, the hare's body smacking on the ground as the villain began laughing before actually looking concerned for a moment, about to help Spring up before laughing again. "I control you, Bunny! Do. My. Bidding!" The cat laughed before hearing footsteps behind him. He turned to see the scarlet hero walking up behind him, playing with her yo-yo in a cocky way as usual. "Come to join the party, Hagbug?" The cat laughed before she just giggled a little.

"Mm, yeah, I have. But this isn't so much a party as it is a ruling, monsieur king," Ladybug smirked, thinking that might offend him but instead just feeding his ego.

"Yes, I like that, Monsieur King! I should suggest that to the mayor. Maybe he'll drop from his position. Y'know from his own "free will."" Chat Blanc laughed, jumping away as Ladybug gasped, not expecting him to run off so fast. She threw her yo-yo at him, but it was too late, he was out of reach. She ran over to her current partner in crime, staring down at the hare with a worried expression as she started lifting him up. "Spring, are you alright…?" She asked quietly, the boy having been knocked unconscious by the hits he received. Ladybug knew she couldn't leave him there, but she had to hurry, or Chat Blanc would destroy City Hall and the mayor.

She decided to leave Spring there, sighing loudly as she sprinted off, thinking he could be extremely useful right now if he was awake she wouldn't have to run all the way across town.

Once she finally reached City Hall, she stared at all the police forces, heavily armored as she sighed again, rubbing her temples. Ladybug hopped down from the building she was on, the police suddenly turning towards her in a defensive position. "Freeze!" "Ladybug, you're under arrest by order of mayor Chat Blanc!" The forces called out, Ladybug looking shocked before they started charging at her.

Ladybug squeaked softly before throwing her yo-yo at a lamppost, swinging around them and landing closer to the building as she sprinted in, shutting the doors and holding them shut as she looked for something heavy to block the door. She noticed a bench off to the side, thinking that would have to do as she threw her yo-yo at it, the string hooking around it as she pulled it over as hard as she could, the bench a lot heavier than it looked. She carefully replaced herself with the bench, unraveling her yo-yo before running to the mayor's office, panting softly as she slammed the doors open.

The mayor was tied to his chair while Chat Blanc was already fighting with Spring by the time she got there, questioning his amazing speed an ability to get past the police so easily. She sighed before using Lucky Charm, watching as a bag of catnip fell into her hands, staring at it with disbelief. "No way…"

She opened the bag, Chat Blanc only taking a moment before stopping, losing interest in Spring quickly as he began purring, walking over. "NO FLIPPING WAY, OH MY GOSH!" Ladybug laughed as she held up some of the crushed up leaves. Spring even covered his mouth, trying to contain his laughter and remain professional as he watched his teammate take such interest in the catnip.

Ladybug moved away once Chat Blanc got too close, taking a deep breath to contain her laughs before looking at Spring. "Grab his ring," she instructed, the hare about to walk over and do so before looking over at Ladybug, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Won't his identity be revealed though…?" Spring asked quietly, watching as Chat Blanc swatted the bag out of Ladybug's hands and began digging through the catnip.

"Well how else are we supposed to do this?" She asked as the hare looked down with a sigh, hearing a loud sneeze from the cat boy and watching as his pupils grew huge. Chat Blanc looked around, frantically before starting to bolt around the room, the two laughing softly before Spring sighed softly. "Well, let's do this."

Ladybug began shaking the bag softly as the cat quickly darted his head over that way, carefully walking over as Spring tackled him down, taking his ring off and stepping on it, watching as the akuma flew away. Ladybug quickly caught the akuma with her yo-yo, smiling as she purified and released it with a, "Bye bye butterfly!" She then threw the bag of catnip up, any damage being done being undone and the mayor becoming untied. The hero the quickly escaped through the window, preferring to keep the identity under the mask a secret.

Spring kept his back turned as a bright flash came from behind him, the hare biting his lip. He almost turned around before shaking his head, about to escape with Ladybug before hearing a loud screech come from behind. The hare turned, his eyes getting big as he saw Adrien, holding his bandaged foot as he realized what must've happened. "Ah, Adrien! Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Spring called as he bent down, Adrien nodding quickly before looking up at the hare.

"Adrien…? Ah! Spring! Oh my gosh!" Adrien yelled, covering his face quickly as he realized he had been found out, his body starting to shake again and his breathing picking up.

Spring watched him, slowly sweeping him up into his arms as he gave him a small kiss on the forehead, watching the boy flinch and then freeze. "While you were in that form, the pain of your foot must;ve been nullified, all the pain being suppressed until now," the hare explained, holding Adrien closer as they headed out of the city hall. "And Adrien… I won't tell anyone… And besides, I'm happy I know now… I guess I should tell you who I am too, then…"

Adrien slowly uncovered his face, looking up at him as he'd like to see who hid behind that pink, whiskered mask. He clung tight to the hero and sniffled slightly, being really stressed out by everything and being extremely happy that the other hero was so okay with knowing his identity. "Hey, you don't need to-"

"Adrien, I want to, I need you to know. We're going to go to your house, into your room, and I'm gonna show you who I am, and everything will be better from there on," Spring explained, kissing his nose before starting to speed up, jumping on the buildings quickly as he ran with the newly identified hero in his arms.

* * *

Spring jumped through the window of the mansion, sighing as they landed on the nice carpets of Adrien's room. The hare walked to the bed and slowly set Adrien down, the two of them feeling the other's excitement and nervousness. "Ready?" Spring asked, Adrien nodding eagerly. "And you promise not to tell?"

"Not a soul." Adrien replied as Spring nodded once more before taking a deep breath, deactivating his miraculous and transforming back into his secret identity. The person revealed to Adrien made his heart skip a beat, watching as Lain appeared in front of him with a fluffy, cotton ball-like creature floating next to him.

"Hi…" Lain smiled, really happy to be able to share this with Adrien at last. "This is Shiri, my Miraculous," he explained, looking over at the other boy for a response. Lain began getting concerned with the fact that Adrien wasn't responding, about to start picking at his fingers again before Adrien ran up to him, hugging him tight as the two laughed softly.

"Lain, this makes me so happy…" Adrien whispered as he smiled brightly, nuzzling him before feeling another kiss on his head, realizing something. "Does that mean you do like me?" He asked, the question a little out of place but Lain just shrugging the placing of the question off.

"Yes… Yes absolutely, I like you so much, Adrien. I might be falling in love with you for all I know," Lain replied, watching the boy's eyes fill with tears, a smile still on his face.

"Lain! I love you too! I love you too! I love you too!" Adrien repeated as he squeezed the taller boy, reaching up and pulling his face close as he gave him a passionate kiss, his happiness growing as he felt Lain return it this time, loving the feeling of the taller boy's hands on his cheeks.

"Does this make me your boyfriend now…?" Lain whispered as he broke the kiss, Adrien's expression turning from extreme and utter happiness to broken and stressed, just as this morning. Adrien suddenly pushed Lain away as he looked down, taking a deep breath as he hated that Lain had to be a boy, hated that his love would have to be a boy.

"I… I just…" Adrien started before starting to shake again, getting another anxiety attack as he started wheezing a little, Lain's eyes getting wide as he led Adrien to the bed again, sitting him down as Lain sat next to him, holding him close.

"What's wrong…? You can tell me…" Lain whispered, softly rubbing his back to comfort him and ease him into it. "You don't have to if you don't want to…"

Adrien took a moment to catch his breathing again before taking a deep breath, still shaking but not as bad now. "I'm not out to my dad yet… I don't think he'll react well to me dating another boy... " Adrien explained before Lain nodded at him, understanding the situation as he still wasn't out to his parents yet either.

"Well… No matter what happens, I'll be here… Even if you wanna break up, I'll still be your friend and I'll be here for you…" Lain whispered before hearing Adrien crying again, kissing the boy's head as he sighed softly. "I know, babe… I know…"

* * *

The next morning, Adrien woke up, another body in the bed as he almost forgot what had happened last night. Neither of them were in pajamas, both still in their clothes from yesterday as they slept. Adrien looked at Lain and smiled sleepily, not really caring that he had to be up in a half hour and off to school. "I love you…" He whispered, snuggling close and wrapping his arms around the sleeping boy, nuzzling up against him before staring up at him. ' _It's so ironic that he's a bunny when he's this freaking big,'_ Adrien thought as he yawned once again, snuggling up. ' _He's warm too… It feels so nice…'_ his thoughts continued before hearing a quiet groan from the boy next to him.

"Mm… Adrien…?" He mumbled, his voice deep and scratchy as he rubbed his eyes softly, pushing his glasses off his face. Lain stared at him for a while, his vision really blurry right now as he looked around. "Did I fall asleep here? Sorry, I didn't mean to…" He said softly, sitting up a little as he looked around, cleaning his glasses off before putting them back on. Adrien snuggled up into his stomach, sighing softly as Lain pet his head, giggling a little. "You really are a kitty…" he whispered before remembering yesterday's events, suddenly covering his mouth as he tried to conceal his laughter.

"What're you laughing so hard about?" Adrien giggled, loving the sound of laughter in general even though he didn't understand why he was laughing.

"Yesterday, when you were Chat Blanc, oh my gosh, Ladybug got a bag of catnip and you went crazy holy crap," Lain laughed harder as he remembered the scene. "You got down on all fours and everything! Your eyes even got big when you stuck your face in it, oh my gosh! That was hilarious!" Lain finished, watching Adrien's face get red with embarrassment as he covered his face.

"Ugh, really? Crap, I must've looked like an idiot…" Adrien mumbled before Lain pulled him up closer, moving his hands before giving him a little peck on the lips.

"Oh, kitty, you always look like an idiot…" Lain smiled, the two laughing together before touching their noses together.

"Master Adrien, it's time to wake up," a voice from behind the door said, suddenly opening the door as Adrien quickly pushed Lain away, gasping softly before Nathalie, Gabriel Agreste's assistant, looked over at the two with a curious look. "When did he get here? Why didn't he sleep in the guest room? Oh, whatever, you need to get moving," Nathalie then left the room, slamming the door behind her as Adrien let out sigh of relief.

"Alright, let's get ready. Do you need to borrow clothes? I can see if I have something for you," Adrien said as he slowly sat up, looking over at Lain with a soft smile.

"Ah, I doubt any of your clothes are going to fit me," Lain replied as he pushed the covers off himself, yawning softly before running a hand through his hair.

"I can ask Nathalie if you can borrow some of my dad's clothes. Hold on," Adrien said before Lain looked over at him, shaking his head as Adrien approached the door, quickly getting up and grabbing Adrien's arm.

"No, please! I don't wanna be a bother!" Lain pleaded, looking up at him with a worried look on his face. Adrien looked at the blonde, smiling softly before shaking his head at him.

"It's no bother! I'm gonna ask Nathalie," Adrien smiled, giving him a little kiss on the cheek before opening the door again. "Nathalie, my friend needs some clothes, would it be too much if he borrowed some of dad's?" Adrien asked the assistant waiting outside the room, Nathalie looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't think Monsieur Agreste would be okay with that, but perhaps Master Felix would let him borrow something," she replied, sighing softly as Adrien looked back at Lain, wondering if his brother's clothes would actually fit such a large figure.

"Alright, please ask him," Adrien said before closing the door again, looking at Lain with a sigh. "I don't think my brother's clothes are gonna fit you very well," Adrien sighed as Lain looked at him curiously.

"You have a brother? I've never seen him in school," Lain said as Adrien walked away from the door, beginning to undress as he tugged off his shirt. "Then again, I got here just a couple weeks ago."

Adrien looked up at his boyfriend, laughing softly at his comment. "Well, Felix is a lot older. He's currently looking at colleges since he had to stay home a year after high school to resolve some stuff with my parents," Adrien explained, sliding his sweatpants off as Lain quickly turned away, his face a deep red.

"That's, uh… That's cool, um…" Lain stuttered, taking a deep breath as he couldn't believe right behind him was Adrien in his boxers. For a moment, it was silent between them, Lain about to turn to see if he was done changing before Adrien wrapped his arms around Lain from behind, kissing his back.

"Dumby, you don't have to look away while I'm changing… That's the fun part of sleeping over your boyfriend's," Adrien laughed as Lain sighed softly, turning around and holding him close as he realized he was just in his boxers, his cheeks turning a little red.

"Fine, then you gotta stare at me while I change," Lain replied, giving him a soft peck on the lips when Nathalie knocked on the door, Adrien jumping up and away from Lain with bright red cheeks, letting out a relieved breath when he realized she hadn't walked in.

"Master Adrien, Felix was willing to give some clothes to your friend as long as they're returned," Nathalie notified from behind the door, Adrien walking over and opening it just a crack, Nathalie looking over at him. "Here you are," she said as she handed the clothes over to Adrien, the boy nodding at her before shutting the door again.

Adrien turned back around with a sigh, Lain already having most of his clothes off, about to pull off his boxers before Adrien squeaked, his face going a bright red. Lain looked over at him and smirked a little, pulling his boxers down only a little. "What? I thought this was the fun part of sleeping over~" Lain purred, laughing softly before pulling his boxers off, covering himself with his hands as he walked to Adrien, taking the clothes out of his hands. Adrien held his breath as he watched him approach, glancing down as Lain laughed softly at him. "If you wanna see, just ask," Lain teased, removing the hand covering himself up as Adrien looked down with wide eyes, his cheeks going a deep red.

"Lain… Stop… G-Get ready already…" Adrien mumbled, pushing past him as Lain laughed, finally stopping with the teasing. The two of them got ready together, their cheeks red as they kept their backs turned to each other the whole time.

Lain was dressed in a grey dress shirt with a vest and dress pants, causing him to get nervous about ruining it. "Your brother dresses nicely," Lain said as he looked at himself in the mirror, Adrien walking up beside him and brushing his hair out a little.

"You look really good in his clothes," Adrien smiled as he handed the brush to Lain, the taller boy brushing his longer hair out. as he stared at the clothes in the mirror. Adrien walked behind him, heading into the bathroom connected to his room. He put some toothpaste on the toothbrush sitting on the counter, wetting it under the faucet before starting to brush his teeth. He glanced up in the mirror, Lain following behind him as he looked a little nervous. "Do you need a toothbrush?" Adrien asked with his mouth full of bubbles, Lain nodding as he looked down, feeling like a bother.

Adrien opened a drawer beside the sink, still scrubbing his teeth with his toothbrush before opening a new one from a packet, handing the purple toothbrush to his boyfriend with a little smile. Lain smiled before starting to brush his teeth as well, holding Adrien's free hand with a smile. The two of them quickly finished up, Adrien packing his bag before looking at Lain, realizing he didn't have any of his stuff. "Hey, are you gonna be okay without your bookbag?" Adrien asked before Lain waved his hand, dismissing it.

"It's no big deal, I'll just follow along with someone else," Lain explained, walking to Adrien and giving him a little smooch on the cheek before heading to the door with his boyfriend, holding his hand as Adrien opened the door, quickly pulling his hand away. Nathalie handed Adrien his crutches, sighing softly.

"Your little friend dropped them off, Pequeño or something." Nathalie said as Adrien sighed at the incorrect name, ignoring the mistake though because she wouldn't bother to learn his name since she didn't care enough. "Let's go, the limo is waiting outside for you," she instructed, rushing Adrien a little as Lain tried to keep up, not really fully understanding how rich and fast-paced Adrien's life was.

"Hey, how have you been walking around all morning with no crutches?" Lain asked softly as Adrien looked at him, about to answer before Nathalie gave him a little push, Adrien hurrying down the stairs on his toes. "Ah, like that," Lain answered himself, following behind quickly as Nathalie shoved the two out the door, the long, black vehicle honking at them as they rushed over to it.

The two of them climbed in, Lain staring at the beautiful interior of the limo in awe. "Wow, I've never been in a limo before…" he mumbled softly, Adrien laughing a little at how amazed he was.

"Get used to it, this is what my life is like, which is now apart of yours," Adrien smiled and kissed the boy's lips softly, leaning his head on his shoulder after before letting out a content sigh. "We should do some modeling together, you seem like you'd be a _great_ model, Lain," Adrien suggested, Lain laughing softly as he put a hand behind his head.

"You think so? Then I'd be happy to do something with you! Who knows, I might get discovered by someone!" Lain laughed, Adrien smiling up at him before wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm not gonna let them have you though~" Adrien sang, kissing his cheek again as Lain laughed softly, not used to all the affection Adrien was giving him. "Mm, I'm so happy, Lain... " Adrien whispered, Lain giggling at his words before grabbing one of his hands.

"Why?" Lain asked sweetly, rubbing his thumbs over the smaller boy's knuckles.

"Because I'm with you, idiot," Adrien laughed, Lain looking away a little as he didn't really like the lovey dovey kind of affection and talk.

"That's, uh… That's great, yeah," Lain sighed as Adrien looked up at him worriedly, wondering why Lain wasn't returning his affection. Lain looked at him, realizing Adrien was already getting concerned about their relationship and sighing, looking away. "Can you back off? You're smothering me and it's a little annoying…" Lain mumbled, Adrien looking up at him with a bit of a surprise. Adrien slowly pulled off of Lain as he looked into his lap.

"Sorry," Adrien mumbled as he stared down, playing the the flap of his bookbag quietly as Lain sighed, wrapping an arm around the sunshine blonde.

"Hey, I didn't say I didn't like the affection _at all._ I just meant that the whole… lovey dovey thing is a little too much. I don't mind a little snuggling," Lain explained, yawning softly before looking down at Adrien, smiling at him. "We can even make out in the hallway at school if you'd like~" Lain purred as Adrien's cheeks went bright red.

"Pfft, like you'd be any good at it, monsieur "That Was My First Kiss,"" Adrien teased, laughing softly with Lain.

"Hm~? Is that a challenge? Because I will _definitely_ accept…" Lain teased, kissing the boy's neck a few times before Adrien giggled softly, letting him do as he pleased.

"Mm, y'know what, it is…" Adrien whispered before the limo stopped in front of the school, the two of them sighing before Adrien grabbed the crutches on the floor of the luxury car, opening the door and slowly getting out with a bit of Lain's help. Lain followed him and smiled, leading his boyfriend up the stairs as Alya walked up to them, Marinette next to her as usual.

"So, I'm guessing you two hooked up?" Alya teased, Adrien blushing and looking away awkwardly as well as Lain, the two getting a little nervous from the question. Alya laughed as she knew the answer from the way they were acting. "Congrats!" Alya laughed, Marinette snapping a little as she seemed really broken from the response. Meanwhile, Alya continue to gush about them, the two boys smiling shyly before hooking their pinkies together, being too shy to hold hands with the two girls next to them.

"Anyways, Lain and I need to be going…" Adrien mumbled before hearing a high pitched squeal from behind him. "Oh my gosh, go, go," Adrien pleaded as he tried to hurry into the building, Lain helping him as he heard the voice calling his name.

"Adrien, shouldn't you-"

"Keep moving," Adrien urged Lain trying to get farther ahead before feeling a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. Adrien sighed softly, rolling his eyes as the pair of arms were revealed to be Chloe's.

"Hey!" She laughed as Lain glared at her, finding her annoying as she interrupted them once again. "How's your morning been, sweetie?" She asked Adrien, Adrien shrugging as Lain scoffed, not appreciating the little pet names. "How about a kiss~?" She laughed, about to lean in and kiss Adrien as usual before Lain pushed her out of the way quickly, standing over her.

"Hey, brat! Adrien's in a relationship!" Lain yelled as she stared at him in disbelief, the commotion getting the attention of a lot of people walking in.

"Yeah, with me!" She countered, smirking a little as she put her hands on her hips, Lain glaring at her as she said such a thing with such confidence.

"With you? Bitch, back the fuck up, I'm his boyfriend," Lain scowled, getting closer to her as Adrien put a hand on his arm, trying to give him a little signal to ease up. Lain looked back at him before smirking a bit. "Watch, I'll prove it," he said cockily, grabbing Adrien and pulling him close, smiling a little as he watched his face get red. Lain then locked their lips together in a passionate kiss, Adrien not struggling at all as he instead put a hand on his cheek.

Chloe watched the two in both shock and disgust. "Woah, hold on? You two are gay? That has to be the most dis gu-"

"Yeah! Get some!" A voice called from the group of people watching, the rest of the kids laughing as Lain pulled his lips away, the lovebirds joining in the laughter as Chloe rolled her eyes.

"You were saying~" Lain smirked before starting to lead Adrien away again, Chloe pouting before starting to throw a miniature tantrum, her voice cracking as she screamed with her mouth closed. Lain looked at Adrien with a smile, ruffling his hair a little. "I don't wanna see anyone else's lips on you," Lain whispered, laughing softly as they made their way to class.

"Oh, don't worry, yours are the only ones I want," Adrien flirted a little as he rose his eyebrows, making a silly face as Lain started laughing a little harder, his laugh very loud and a little annoying, but fun and uplifting. Adrien laughed a little with him, loving to hear his laugh, feeling a lot happier once hearing it.

"Hey! Adrien! And Lain…" Nino said, a little confused by the smile on Adrien's face while he walked in with Lain. Adrien sat down besides Nino as Lain walked past him, petting Adrien on the head softly. Nino looked at them in a bit of confusion, waiting until Lain went to the back of the room. "What the hell happened? Why are you two so together?" Nino whispered as he noticed Lain heading back over, quickly shutting up. Lain wrapped an arm around Adrien, smiling softly as Nino blinked a few times, more puzzled than ever before.

"We hooked up," Adrien stated, pulling Lain down as he gave him a little kiss. Lain smiled as he received the kiss, holding Adrien's hand a little as Nino raised his eyebrows at how close they were already, just yesterday Adrien was on the brink of tears at the mere sight of Lain and now they were all over each other.

"O-Oh, congratulations!" Nino stuttered, still trying to figure stuff out as he watched them with a slight red on his cheeks, the two starting to kiss a little more passionately as Nino just looked down, grabbing his phone out of his bookbag and putting his headphones in, feeling like a bit of a third wheel with them.

Adrien pulled Lain down a little further, making the kiss much more passionate as he whined softly, Lain smirking a little before having to pull away. "Don't make noises like that, kitty…" Lain whispered, his cheeks a slight red as he pulled away, lifting his chin a little. "You never know what's gonna set me off…" He whispered before the bell rang, Adrien frowning a little at him as he let go of his hand.

"Don't leave me…"

"Ugh, you're getting too lovey dovey again," Lain stated, sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend as Adrien giggled, watching him head back to his seat before he turned around, looking over and seeing Nino, the boy seeming a little disappointed. "Yo, Nino, what's the matter?" Adrien asked before hitting his arm softly, Nino raising his head and taking out a headphone.

"What? What is it?" Nino asked, seeming a little surprised as Adrien smiled a little.

"Class is starting," Adrien replied as kids came in, Marinette and Alya together again as there was a bit of a sad aura around them. Nino looked back at the two of them as the teacher started introducing their class today, noticing Marinette's disappointment.

"What's wrong, Mari?" Nino asked quietly, frowning a little as Marinette glanced up at him and sighed softly.

"The person I like is with someone else," Marinette mumbled and looked down before glancing up at Adrien, kind of hoping he'd realize what was going on. She had a small bit of hope that maybe Adrien would then break up with Lain and date her after finding out about the crush, though she knew those kinds of intentions were terrible.

Adrien turned as well, frowning at her a little. "That's really too bad," Adrien said, the concern sounding a bit fake as Marinette sighed.

"Hey, you should maybe tell them how you feel, just to get it off your chest and get over it," Nino smiled, trying to cheer her up a little.

"That's what I said!" Alya exclaimed, the teacher clearing her throat as they all turned their heads back to the front, the rest of the class laughing a little. Adrien blushed softly as he could hear Lain laughing a little harder than the others, loving his stupid sense of humor.

* * *

"A date?"Adrien rose his head from his desk as waited for him to gather his stuff, Adrien no longer needing his crutches as a week had passed, his stitches having healed.

"Yeah! We've been going out for about a week now, we should go on a little date," Lain smiled, loving the idea of hanging out with the boy in such a romantic way even though he didn't like the lovey dovey stuff as much. "Maybe you can come over and we can cuddle up and watch a movie or something! Or would you rather we go out?" Lain suggested as Adrien looked up at him, smiling at how excited he was getting.

"Why don't we go out to a nice restaurant? I'll pay," Adrien smiled as Lain looked at him, a little surprised before sighing and looking down.

"I don't know, it's a little public and all… And I don't have a lot of nice clothes," Lain complained, pouting his lip out as he didn't really want to do something like that. "But I'll do whatever you want," Lain huffed, playing with his own fingers a little bit.

Adrien sighed with a smile on his face, loving to see him so pouty and frustrated. "We can do what you want. We'll go to your house and watch a movie together," Adrien smiled as he got up from his seat, the teacher behind them giggling as she overheard their conversation.

"Goodness, Lain, just got here a few weeks ago and already dating," the teacher commented with a little laugh as Lain blushed, smiling and laughing with her as it was loud as usual. Adrien smiled at her comment, grabbing Lain's hand as he kissed his cheek.

"The most popular kid in school, nonetheless," Adrien added as he started walking with Lain, sighing happily as Lain stayed quiet, shoving his free hand in his pocket.

The two walked in silence, Adrien on his phone as they walked and Lain just kind of looking around, thinking a little as they started heading out of the school. "Ah, I've got fencing, babe, you're gonna have to head home without me," Adrien smiled, slowly letting go of his hand as Lain looked at him, having been a little lost in thought and not paying attention.

"Hm? I'm sorry, what did you say?" Lain asked, his cheeks a little red as he was embarrassed he wasn't paying attention.

Adrien laughed softly as he gave Lain a little kiss on the cheek, staring up at him as he caressed his cheek. "I'm going to fencing now, so you ca-"

"This school has fencing? Oh, can I come watch! I've always wanted to try, but I'm not very good," Lain smiled before Adrien looked at him, a little shocked as he heard him state he wasn't very good.

"You're not a good fencer? From your speed and agility as Spring, I'd expect you to be better," Adrien whispered, giggling softly as Lain smiled, shrugging. "Anyways, you can come if you want to," Adrien replied to his question, starting to walk towards the gym where they practiced.

The two of them walked into the locker room, Lain blushing as he looked around at everyone changing, Adrien noticing quickly as he pouted a little, elbowing him roughly. "Stop staring at everyone," Adrien mumbled as Lain blushed a deep red, embarrassed that he got caught.

"Hey, Adrien, who's the new kid?" One of the other boys asked, referring to Lain as Adrien looked back at his boyfriend.

"Ah, this is Lain. He's going to be watching today," Adrien replied, smiling as he started taking off his shirt, Lain looking away for a moment, but having a straight face as he waved to the man in front of him.

Adrien threw on another t-shirt from the locker, before pulling his pants down, Lain sighing softly as he tried to act casual. "I'm gonna wait outside, it smells like too much cologne in here," Lain mumbled, starting to walk away as Adrien nodded, smiling a little at him.

Lain walked out and held his cheeks, blinking a little as he stared at the ground. "Fencers are hot…" He whispered to himself, loving the fact that Adrien was a fencer. Something about it turned him on a little. He waited quietly, leaned against the wall as people started walking out, seeing his sunshine blonde and smiling a little. "Hey, love…" Lain smiled as he checked him out a little bit. "Let's see how well you do with that sword of yours," Lain giggled as Adrien rolled his eyes, smiling a little.

"Watch and learn, darling. I'm pretty good," Adrien said, a little cocky with the way he said it as he flipped his hair to the side, Lain feeling his heart throb a little. Adrien giggled as he would see he had left him stunned, taking the helmet under his arm and slipping it on over his face, staring through the black screen with a bit of a smirk as he walked to his collection of fencing swords, looking at them as he carefully chose what he would fight with. He grabbed his foil, sighing softly as he held it in his hands, looking over and walking to where his opponent was waiting.

Lain watched as the two readied themselves, then got into their fighting stance, very interested in this sport. Adrien quickly evaded or countered any attack made on him, mostly playing defense as Lain studied his every move, watching them carefully as Adrien quickly turned the tables, switching from defense to offense as about every attack was countered. Adrien could be heard grunting a little in frustration, his attacks getting quicker, but sloppier. Before Adrien could switch his stance, the tip of his opponent's blade was pressed to his chest, Adrien gasping softly as they stood like that for a moment.

"Dammit!" Adrien yelled as he pulled off the mask, breathing hard with sweat falling down his face as he walked to the wall,grabbing his water bottle. He picked it up, squeezing some of the refreshing liquid into his mouth as Lain walked over, his cheeks bright red.

"You did really good, and…" Lain looked down before rubbing the back of his neck, taking a small breath before grabbing Adrien. "This is really turning me on, is that weird?" Lain whispered as Adrien was left a little shocked by the comment.

"I mean, sometimes we all get hard after practice and stuff, so I guess I understand," Adrien confessed, his cheeks bright red. Lain leaned in to give him a kiss before Adrien blocked it with his hand, sighing softly. "Stop that, I'm in the middle of practice," Adrien grunted, looking away in a bit of disgust as Lain looked at him in a bit of shock. But he liked the rejection he got from Adrien, not really sure why all this was turning him on so much.

"Mm, Adrien, come on," He whispered, grabbing his hips softly before Adrien pulled away, letting out a frustrated grunt.

"No, Lain," Adrien sighed before slipping the helmet back on before adjusting his gloves a little. "Save that for tonight," Adrien whispered before walking back over, adjusting his pants a little as Lain stared at him, biting his lip a little.

"Oh gosh, Adrien… You're making this way too hard…" Lain mumbled to himself as he took a deep breath, watching him again with hungry eyes.

* * *

Adrien was the last to go to the locker room, Lain following him in and leaning against the locker next to Adrien's. "So you're coming over tonight?" Lain asked softly, checking him out a little as he watched him change.

"Yeah, I am. I think I know where you live," Adrien responded, slipping back into his jeans with a soft sigh. "You can't flirt with me like that while we're in school, darling," Adrien scolded him a little, glaring at him as Lain looked away, smirking a little.

"Stop seducing me, then," Lain retorted, laughing softly as Adrien gave him a soft slap on the arm.

"Hey, I'm serious. Last thing I need right now is getting stressed about tight pants in class," Adrien said, biting his tongue a little as he slipped his shirt back on, sighing as he grabbed his bag and shut his locker, Plagg floating out and yawning.

"Lover's quarrel?" Plagg stated before letting out a goofy giggle, Adrien sighing and rolling his eyes before pulling out his phone and starting to walk. Lain followed behind him, wrapping an arm around him with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, love, you're right," Lain confessed, kissing his cheek. "I'll try to keep myself under control," Lain smiled before laughing softly, Adrien looking up at him and smiling a little at his laugh.

"I love your laugh," Adrien smiled and took his hand, giggling softly before hearing several camera shutters nearby, looking over to find paparazzi surrounding them. His eyes got wide as he threw Lain's arm off him, starting to run away as Lain ran in the opposite direction, the group of nosy photographers splitting up and chasing the two down the street. Adrien was bombarded with questions as the group got on his tail, running through a crosswalk. He sighed in relief as the light turned red, finally losing them as he continued down the street and began heading home.

Adrien rubbed his head softly, knowing a photo of him and Lain would pop up in magazines and on tv, feeling his hands start to shake as he thought of his father finding out about it. "God dammit, I gotta be more careful…" He mumbled to himself, heading into his house as he started texting Nino.

dude this is so bad-

the paparazzi caught me with lain-

i need u to come here rn-

-wait wats going on

a lot i need u to get here rn-

-adrien i cnt just drop evrthng bc ur hvng a meltdown

nino what the hell-

why are you acting like this-

-bc adrien im doing my own thngs

-i wanna b thr 4 u but u need 2 give me some space rn

nino please-

this is so serious-

nino answer me please-

please nino-

fine be a dick i dont care what u do-

stop ignoring me-

Adrien covered his face as he walked in the front door, Nathalie about to greet him before he rushed past her, stomping up the stairs and down the hall to his room. He slammed his door shut, taking a deep breath as his eyes were stinging with tears. He wasn't going to let himself cry, he was acting like a girl. He hated this feeling, he felt so vulnerable and like panicking. He lied down in bed, curling up as he held his head tightly, sniffling softly. Adrien heard his phone buzzing, taking a deep breath as he glanced over, Nino calling him. He sighed softly as he picked it up, trying to gather himself before talking to him.

"Hello…?" Adrien mumbled into the phone, staring at his ceiling blankly.

"Adrien! I'm sorry I said what I said, but you can't expect me to always be ready to give up what I'm doing to deal with you! I'm having dinner at my aunt's right now! I'm sorry, just… You need to learn to handle things yourself," Nino explained, sounding very frustrated as his family could be heard in the background.

Adrien was crying quietly over the phone as he listened to everything he had to say, covering his eyes as he took a deep breath. "Okay… Bye…" He mumbled and hung up, shaking again as he suddenly felt more alone than ever before. Adrien rubbed his eyes before his phone buzzed again, picking it up and seeing it was a text from Lain.

-Hey darling!

Adrien felt a little relieved at the text, just imagining him here now whispering that to him.

hey-

-Are you still coming over tonight?

-Or you gonna blow me off like last time?

-Ahaha, just kidding!

yeah do you think it'd be okay if u came and picked me up?-

-Oh, yeah! I'll head out now!

okay-

um-

can we talk when u get here?-

-Uh, yeah!

-Is everything alright, love?

Adrien sighed happily at the security Lain gave him, starting to cry again as he thought about how wonderful Lain was, how he didn't deserve such a wonderful drop of sunshine.

once i talk to u everything will be fine-

* * *

Lain walked with Adrien into his apartment, holding him close as Adrien was breaking down again. "It's okay, no matter what happens with your dad, I'm going to stay with you, okay? I'm here for you, always," Lain explained to him, kissing his cheek softly as he rubbed his shoulder softly, Adrien taking a deep breath as he was reassured that he wouldn't be alone.

"Thank you…" Adrien whispered and looked up at him, his eyes very glassy as he grabbed one of his hands.

Lain smiled at him, kissing his nose softly as he squeezed his hand to give him some more assurance. "Now, let's go sit on the couch and cuddle up," Lain suggested, walking over to the comfy looking sofa, jackets, blankets, and pillows scattered all over it as he started clearing some off. "Sorry, it's a bit of a mess here!" Lain laughed as Adrien sat down, rubbing his red eyes with a bit of a smile.

"Don't worry about it, it makes it comfier. Not as stiff." Adrien replied as he looked around the apartment, the place seeming really small, but really cozy. "Where are your parents?" Adrien asked softly, starting to feel better already.

"Oh, well I originally lived in Italy, and then I wanted to try a program where I'd transfer here for a semester," Lain explained as he wrapped a blanket around Adrien, smiling at him. "So they got me an apartment out around here, so I live alone," Lain explained as Adrien looked up at him worriedly, a sinking feeling filling his heart as he looked down.

"Only for a semester?" Adrien asked, clearly starting to get worked up again as he started shaking, staring down into his lap with wide eyes as Lain looked at him in surprise, not meaning to get him worked up like that again.

"Ah! Don't worry, Adrien! I'm going to stay for the summer and try to enroll here the rest of high school!" Lain explained, sitting next to him and snuggling close, holding his hand and to comfort him. "And even if I can't, I promise I'll make this work, I'll try to talk to you every day and I'll make sure to visit often!" Lain explained, nuzzling him and kissing his neck softly as he squeezed his hand tightly.

Adrien fidgeted a little as Lain kissed his neck, looking away as his cheeks turned a soft red. "Stop that," Adrien whispered before Lain raised an eyebrow at him, smirking a little.

"Oh~? Is your neck sensitive?" Lain teased, starting to kiss his neck again as Adrien whined, squirming under him as he slowly pushed Lain off him.

"Can we at least eat and watch a movie…?" Adrien whispered as Lain pouted a little, putting a hand on his neck as he kissed it again. "Lain, stop," Adrien groaned as he pushed him off again.

"Ugh, fine," Lain took a deep breath, getting up as he walked over to the kitchen area of the living room. "I'm gonna make us pizza," Lain sighed as Adrien looked up at him, frowning a little.

"Are you mad at me because we aren't having sex right now?" Adrien asked as he watched him from the couch, Lain looking at him with wide eyes.

"What? No, not at all, darling!" Lain smiled, taking a frozen pizza from the fridge with a quiet laugh. He opened the box on the counter as he lied the pizza on a pizza pan, Adrien watching him with interest. "So, is modeling fun?" Lain asked, looking up at his boyfriend before walking to the oven, putting it at 425 degrees and letting it pre heat.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it actually is. It makes me feel really good about myself, actually," Adrien explained, smiling a little as he thought about it, Lain looking over at him and laughing softly.

"How come, doll?" Lain asked, Adrien grinning at the little nicknames he continuously received from Lain.

"I don't know, they make me look really handsome. And it's nice to know people think I'm hot," Adrien explained, laughing softly as Lain looked over at him, happy to see Adrien laughing now rather than shaking and crying.

"Y'know, I first saw you in a magazine. Just about a year ago is the first time I ever saw you, on a magazine rack," Lain explained as he leaned on the counter, smiling to himself as he thought about it. "I actually used to have tons of pictures of you on my wall with some other celebrities," Lain smiled to himself as he thought about it, never thinking he'd actually find himself dating Adrien Agreste. "When I first met you, I got nervous, so I put up that tough guy front! And I was also focused on Chat Noir!" Lain explained, laughing softly as Adrien stared up at him as he spoke.

"Man, I can't believe you're Spring! You're so cool and fast and strong, it's amazing!" Adrien exclaimed, laughing softly as Lain smiled at him, heading back to the couch.

"You're awesome too! You're really agile and you're pretty quick! And the way you taunt and tease is so cute and funny!" Lain gushed as he thought about the boy, not being able to help but start laughing a little. "You're outfit is adorable too, like, a cat? How perfect is that! And how skin tight it is, ohoho!" Lain continued, Adrien laughing at how much he liked his hero form.

Adrien looked down a little as he thought about it, wondering if Lain actually did like _him_ or _Chat Noir_. To Adrien, the alter ego was a totally different person, although it did kind of reflect the person he really was. "Hey… What do you like about me?" Adrien asked quietly, Lain raising his eyebrows before leaning back to think for a moment.

"Well… I love your sunny blonde hair, your gorgeous smile… Hm, uh…" Lain paused for a moment as Adrien furrowed his eyebrows together, waiting for more answers. "I love how sweet you are, how much you love to hang out with me. I love your voice and your hands, how gorgeous they are, the ring really compliments them," Lain continued as Adrien sighed softly, looking away a little.

' _It always ties back to Chat, everything is about Chat…'_ Adrien thought as he looked over at Lain, pouting a little bit. "Would you like it better if I acted like Chat?" Adrien asked as Lain looked at him, smiling a little.

"Well, yeah," Lain replied, Adrien clenching his fists in his lap before Lain put a hand on his shoulder. "It's the real you, isn't it?" Lain asked quietly as Adrien blushed softly, a little surprised by how easily Lain could figure him out.

"Well, I mean… Yeah, kinda," Adrien replied shyly before looking up at him, smirking a little. "Are you insisting I be more flirty? Are you insisting you want me to tease you?" Adrien asked as he got on his knees, turning and straddling Lain. Lain blushed softly as he watched the boy, his eyes getting big as he didn't expect this from him. He more expected Adrien to just get flustered and laugh with him, but this was totally unexpected, making him a little too nervous to say anything. "Aha, you seem speechless…" Adrien whispered, laughing softly as he caressed his cheek, then slid a hand down his neck over to his chest. "Want me to make you feel good?" He whispered as Lain gasped a little, taking a moment to reorient himself before nodding a little. Adrien then just giggled and got off him, sitting down next to him and leaning on him. "Well, you'll have to wait until after pizza and movies," Adrien laughed softly before Lain finally exhaled in relief, slumping over.

"Oh my god, you had me there… You really had me going…" Lain mumbled, his face getting all red again as he thought about it. "But I like the teasing… And the flirting…" Lain continued as he looked at Adrien, smirking a little as he wrapped an arm around him. Lain was about to lean in and give Adrien a kiss before hearing a loud smash from outside, the two jerking their heads up in shock. Both of them looked out the window to see violent winds blowing, cars and lamp posts being thrown around the streets.

"What the hell was that!" Lain shouted as he got up, Adrien quickly reaching into his pocket and pulling out the little black cat, Plagg yawning as he looked at Adrien in discontent.

"What do you want? You're such a bother," Plagg grunted, as he shook his head out, Adrien scowling at him,

"Shut up! There's no time for that!" Adrien shouted before starting to transform, Plagg being sucked into his ring as Lain watched out the window, seeing people still out in the streets trying to run away, but instead just getting blown around.

"Adrien, hurry and help the people!" Lain shouted as the bright green light around Adrien dimmed, revealing Chat Noir with a confident smirk.

"I'll take care of it!" Chat Noir laughed before opening the window, hopping into the screen as it blew away, along with the black cat.

"Chat!" Lain shouted in panic, his eyes wide before pulling his head back into the window, wind blowing around his apartment. "Shiri, now!" Lain shouted as the little fluffball appeared from the kitchen, glaring at him a little.

"Fine, if I have to…" Shiri mumbled as he floated over, being sucked into the jewel on the choker around Lain's neck, transforming him into Spring with a bright pink light. Spring quickly hopped out the window, able to maintain more control with the winds as he jumped between buildings with great speed. Along the way, Spring would pick people up and try to bring them to safe spots on the roofs, the winds not as strong above the rooftops since the air was more spread out. Spring sighed as he picked up one last person, wondering if Chat was alright before Ladybug landed next to him with a person in her arms as well.

"Ah, Spring!" She exclaimed, walking to him as he let out a stressed sigh. "Where, Chat? Did he get blown away?" She asked, Lain nodding with a deep growl.

"That idiot is gonna get himself killed with how he makes decision!" Spring yelled in frustration, scowling as he huffed heavily. "Let's go find that idiot cat and get to finding the source of all this." Spring mumbled as he hopped off the roof again, whipping between buildings as fast as he could while looking for the kitten. "Chat!" He shouted, hoping that maybe he'd be able to hear his voice above the winds.

"Geronimo!" A voice from above echoed as he jumped in front of the hare, Spring slamming into the black suited hero/ The two were quickly carried away by the wind, Spring grabbing Chat Noir and holding him tight as he looked furious, being whipped around and slammed into things flying around them. Chat grabbed his staff and jammed it into a building, quickly spinning them around and up onto the roof as Spring landed on top of the boy.

Spring slowly got up, bruises developing all over his body and face as he clenched his fists. "You _idiot!_ " The hare yelled, Chat Noir getting up and just dusting himself off as Spring had protected him from all the damage.

"Oh, relax! I knew we'd be fine, it's okay!" The cat smiled and laughed as Ladybug hopped over next to them, seeing the hare was all beaten up.

"Spring, are you alright!" She shouted in panic, running over to him and touching his face, Chat Noir crossing his arms and looking away as he was yelled at.

"I didn't do anything wrong! Come on, we need to hurry and find where this wind is coming from!" The cat shouted as he clenched his fists and started stomping away, muttering insults and curses to himself as he started moving in the opposite direction the wind was blowing in.

"And there you go! Running off just because you got yelled at a bit! Off to screw this up again!" Spring shouted at him as he waved a hand at him. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Hey!" Ladybug shouted as she glared at Spring. "You're new around here, you haven't seen what Chat can really do yet! He may fool around a little, but he gets the job done, and really well!" Ladybug shouted at him, standing on her toes as she only reached his chin, trying to seem intimidating.

"Whatever! I could take care of this faster than either of you! I don't fool around because I know there's lives at stake!" Spring continued to yell before running past Chat Noir, the black cat watching him with a concerned look.

"Ladybug, he's gonna get hurt! We have to hurry!" Chat Noir yelled as he started flipping over buildings, Ladybug looking at him in confusion, not really sure why he was suddenly so worried about the other hero after he said all that about him. Ladybug sighed and shrugged, running after him as she watched the cat get much farther ahead of her, never seeing him so worried before.

Spring ran up much farther ahead, completely out of their sights as he followed the trail of wind, forgetting about the incident already as he had more important things to take care of. He quickly turned to see a villain with large wings laughing, being the center of every wind current flowing through the city. He sat for a moment, trying to plan out a strategy before his name was yelled nearby, the villain instantly looking over at him as Spring panicked for a moment.

The woman glared at him for a moment, her wings raising up as Spring then quickly hopped away before she could even flap at him. "Don't come over here!" Spring shouted back, hopping around as the villain gritted her teeth, eventually figuring out his pattern and immediately swinging her wings in the direction he was about to jump through. Spring was slammed against a building, the building cracking against his body before he fell to the ground, slamming face down into the bricks of the sidewalk.

Chat Noir, being too worried about Spring, ran over, looking at what had happened as Ladybug joined him, the two staring at the woman as she laughed manically, walking over to Spring as he tried to lift himself off the ground, looking up at her with a furious glare. She just laughed in his face, stepping on his back before grabbing him by his hair, smirking at him. "What did you think you were going to accomplish? Silly bunny! You can't do anything but jump!" She gloated, digging her heel into his back as Spring whined, clenching his fists as his whine slowly turned into a scream as she pressed harder. "You're weak!"

" _ **Get off him!**_ " Chat shouted, jumping down and slamming his staff into her head before kicking her away. The woman fell back onto the ground as the cat gripped his staff aggressively. " **Don't you say** _ **anything**_ **like that about him again!** " Chat shouted, hissing as he kicked her in the face, sending her flying as Ladybug quickly jumped next him, grabbing his shoulder and holding him back a little.

"Chat, calm down!" Ladybug shouted as Chat stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath before nodding, turning around and kneeling beside Spring. Ladybug took the rest into her hands, their villain already having been knocked out as all she had to do was crush the buckle on her belt, as she assumed that was what the akuma was hidden in. She unclipped the belt from the other woman, blushing softly before taking her yoyo and smashing the buckle, the black akuma flying out as she quickly caught it in her yoyo, healing the butterfly, but sighing once she set it free. She looked around at all the damage, not really sure how to fix it without her Lucky Charm.

' _Try your yoyo! That should work too!'_ A voice echoed in her head, assuming it was Tiki. She nodded and swung her yoyo into the air as sparks fled from it, everything reverting back to normal before she sighed once again, Chat Noir walking over as he supported Spring, looking at the sad Ladybug.

"What's wrong, My Lady?" Chat asked, his voice returning to the smoothe, flirty tone it was before. Spring looked at him with a bit of a frown, not appreciating the way he flirted with her but was too weak to actually try to argue it with him

"Ah, well… My crush kind of got a lover, so… I'm a little bummed out," She explained, looking away as Chat laughed softly.

"Fear not, My Lady! I'm still here for you!" Chat Noir laughed as he grabbed her hand, kissing it softly as she just sighed, pulling her hand away. Chat Noir looked at her with a bit of a pout. "That kid doesn't know what he's doing! What's his name! I'll go have a talk with him!" Chat argued, Spring glaring a little as he talked in such a way.

"Ah, you probably don't know him anyways," Ladybug sighed as she looked away, putting a hand up behind her neck. "His name's Adrien."

Chat Noir and Spring both gasped a little with wide eyes, Ladybug looking over at him with a curious look. "What? What's wrong?" She asked as the two boys looked at each other, not really knowing what to say. "Tell me! Come o-" Ladybug was cut off when she heard the beeping on her earrings, her eyes wide. "I gotta run!" She squeaked, waving goodbye before swinging her yoyo as it wrapped around a lamp post, Ladybug swinging away.

The two boys sighed in relief as she had to leave, Spring looking at the black cat before punching him in the stomach, Chat Noir leaning forward and holding his stomach. "What was that flirting! If you're gonna flirt with anyone like that, it should be me!" The hare yelled at him before the woman who had previously been their winged nemesis tapped one of them on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, could you help me home?"


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: THERE'S SOME SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER. JUST IN THE BEGINNING THOUGH.**

4

"I left the oven on and it smells like shit," Lain mumbled after having come home with Adrien, the two gagging a little as Lain opened the oven, sighing before putting the pizza in. "Sorry," he mumbled before Adrien walked up behind him, laughing quietly. It wasn't his usual laugh, though. It was more of the sneaky snicker of Chat Noir.

"No big deal, babe!" Adrien smiled, Lain smiling as his boyfriend was acting more like himself now. Lain stared at his smile, noticing his incisors were a little sharper than average. "Why you staring at me like that? Am I just that handsome~?" Adrien teased arrogantly, biting his lip a little before winking at him.

Lain blushed softly before smirking a little. "No, just noticing those sharp teeth you can bite me with," Lain replied, Adrien laughing softly before wrapping his arms around him, caressing his face.

"Mm… Why don't I try now…" Adrien whispered as he leaned up, gnawing on Lain's neck softly as Lain leaned his neck to the side to give him more room, letting out a low grunt as he felt the boy suck as well. Adrien caressed the other side of his neck, sliding it down to his chest as Lain let out a quiet moan, his breath hitching. Adrien slowly pulled away as he looked at the currently red spot on his neck, smirking before Lain backed them over to the counter, starting to grind against him as Adrien looked down, his cheeks bright red. "Wait, Lain, I was just-" Adrien stopped as he moaned quietly, his face turning a dark red as he got nervous, feeling his pants get a little tighter.

"Oh, hard already?" Lain whispered, his voice low and husky as Adrien looked away with a hand over his face. "My my, how dirty~" He whispered, pressing his lips against his ear as Adrien shuttered, whining a little. "Mm, do you want me to take you…?" he whispered against Adrien's ear, biting softly on his lobe as Adrien let out another quiet whine.

"Y… Yes…" Adrien mumbled as Lain continued to grind, gasping a little as he bit his lip. Lain held his hips softly, Adrien wrapping his arms tight around him as he buried his face into his chest. "Can we- hnn… Go into your room…?" Adrien whispered as Lain looked down at him, smirking a little.

"Eager, aren't we," Lain chuckled, kissing his neck a little as he picked the boy up, walking through one of the only doors in the apartment into the bedroom. The bedroom was messier than the living room, clothes all over the floor along with glasses cases and papers. The desk was full of wrappers and books stacked all over each other. The bed was a mess, clean laundry all over one side while the other side had no sheets and the pillows all on the floor beside the bed. Lain lied Adrien on the bed, his lips parting from the skin and leaving a large mark.

Lain tried climbing onto Adrien, but instead, Adrien flipped them over, pulling Lain down to the bed and straddling him. "Oh, you didn't think I'd let you dominate~? Oh, no," Adrien stated, pulling his shirt off before running a hand through his hair. "I'm gonna dominate you…" Adrien whispered, unbuttoning his pants before starting to pull them down, teasing him a little as his boxers slid down a little. His pants slipped off his feet as Adrien licked his lips. "Where's the lube?" Adrien whispered, Lain too shocked to do anything. "Hey!" Adrien shouted in his face as Lain blinked a few times, quickly opening the drawer beside the bed. Adrien stared down at the bottle with a small pout, the bottle half full. "I thought I was your first…" Adrien complained.

Lain went bright red, looking away as he covered his face. "I… May have played with myself a little…" He replied shyly, whimpering softly before Adrien smirked a little.

"Oh, how cute… Well now you get to play with someone else's," Adrien whispered as he turned himself around, handing it back to Lain. He slowly pulled his boxers off, shoving his butt into the boy's face. Lain went red in the face, blushing as Adrien started fiddling with his pants before slowly sliding them off. Lain put a hand over his face as Adrien pulled his boxers off as well, feeling a hand slide down his member. "Oh my, it's so big, Lain…" Adrien whispered, Lain looking away for a moment before Adrien scooched his butt up closer to him. "Hey, what're you waiting for!"

Lain took a deep breath before grabbing the lube and lathering it over his fingers. He looked at it nervously, Adrien staring back at him as he refused to do anything to him until he was touched. Lain gathered himself before a devilish smirk appeared on his face. "Mm, lemme just get started then…" he whispered, Adrien's eyes widening a little as he realized he wasn't in control anymore. Lain spread his cheeks before leaning in, suddenly starting to lick around, Adrien shivering as he felt it, not expecting that at all. Adrien whimpered a little before looking down at Lain's member, breathing heavily before licking up it. Lain suddenly bucked his hips up, gripping Adrien's cheeks so tight he left marks. Adrien smirked at him, taking this opportunity to take control again as he licked it again, watching the boy squirm a little beneath him.

"You like that, don't you…?" Adrien whispered before taking the tip in his mouth, starting to suck a little as Lain let out a heavy breath. Lain then took his lubed finger, shoving one into Adrien as the boy's eye widened, suddenly clenching.

"And you tease m- ah…" Lain moaned as he felt Adrien get more in his mouth, watching him with bright red cheeks as the tip could be seen poking under the skin of his cheek. Lain's member suddenly grew, Adrien letting out a little gasp before changing its position, starting to put more in his mouth as he began deep throating him, not even having the whole thing in yet. Lain watched him, moaning as he felt Adrien sucking on him. Adrien glanced back at him before narrowing his eyes, moving his butt a little bit as he was signaling for him to start playing with him again. Lain grunted softly before slowly moving one finger in and out, Adrien whining again as he sent vibrations down Lain's member.

Lain moaned softly as he bucked his hips again, choking Adrien by mistake as the boy gagged a little, taking his mouth off and coughing. Lain gasped looking worried as he covered his mouth with his free hand. "Adrien, are you okay! I'm so sorry, baby!" Lain squeaked as Adrien looked at him, his face a little red.

"I'm fine… That was kinda… Arousing…" Adrien mumbled, smirking a little as Lain turned bright red. Lain smirked back at him and chuckled softly.

"Mm, then maybe I'll do that again…" Lain whispered before kissing one of Adrien's cheeks, starting to move his fingers again as Adrien gasped, looking back at Lain with half lidded eyes. Lain slowly stuck another finger in, Adrien whimpering again before letting out a quiet moan. Lain smirked at him as he slowly pushed his fingers in and out before starting to scissor his fingers around inside before Adrien gasped, clenching his fists on Lain's legs as he arched his back a little. "Mm… I wonder if I can find your good spot," Lain laughed quietly, shoving his fingers deeper into the boy, receiving a low grunt from him. Lain curved his fingers up a bit as Adrien let out a loud whine, arching his back again as his he shut his eyes tight. Lain smirked as he watched him, starting to move his fingers around on it as Adrien let out a few short, high pitched moans, starting to move his but around a little.

"Lain… Take it out…" Adrien managed to grunt as Lain looked at him, seeming a little concerned.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked, slipping his fingers out before Adrien sat up, looking back at him with a devilish smile.

"You thought I'd let you make me come like that?" Adrien giggled before turning himself around, Lain looking a little confused. "Mm, I'm not gonna give you the satisfaction of making me come from just my ass," Adrien continued before lying down on top of him. "Besides, I'm not gonna let you do me on the first date," Adrien whispered before starting to grind against him, Lain moaning softly as he couldn't believe the teasing he was putting up with. Maybe it was a mistake to ask him to be more like Chat Noir.

Lain groaned quietly, biting his lip as Adrien let out a quiet whine again, starting to speed up a little. "Adrien, I'm gonna-" Before Lain could finish, Adrien let out a loud, high pitched moan, sitting up as the white fluid bursted from his member. Lain blushed before joining him, moaning very loud as well. The two panted hard as they looked at each other, Lain having gotten it all over his chest.

"Sorry," Adrien mumbled taking a deep breath before collapsing next to Lain, continuing to stare up at him. Lain turned his head and smiled at him, shrugging.

"Don't be, babe!" He smiled before sitting up, grabbing a tissue from the box on the night stand. "It's nothing to apologize for," Lain continued before starting to wipe off his chest, Adrien staring up at him with a sleepy smile. Lain stared down at him as he threw the tissue away in the trash can beside the bed. "You've got really gorgeous eyes… They're like the leaves growing on trees in the springtime," Lain whispered, lying back down beside him and getting nose to nose with the boy.

"Wow, what a poet," Adrien giggled sarcastically, Lain pouting jokingly before Adrien wrapped his arms around his neck and held him close. He slowly closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before putting his head beneath Lain's. "I'm really tired… I wanna sleep…" He whispered before Lain rubbed his back softly.

"We still have the pizza to eat."

* * *

"I have a shoot I need to be at this morning," Adrien yawned, wrapping his arms tight around Lain as he snuggled close. "I'd rather stay here with you, though…" Adrien mumbled and smiled up at him, Lain seeming a bit uncomfortable with such a lovey phrase.

"You should probably get ready," Lain replied, running a hand through the boy's sunshine blonde hair. "You're gonna be late," Lain said as he sat up, stretching a little as Adrien clung to his hips, pouting.

"Fine…" Adrien mumbled before burying his face into his lap, Lain sighing and patting his head again. The two remained like that for a little while before Adrien lifted his head, looking at him with big eyes that reminded Lain of a cat. "You said you wanted to come to a shoot, right? Wanna come to this one?" Adrien asked him, Lain grabbing his glasses off the nightstand and staring down at him before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Sure. Why don't you go get showered and ready?" Lain mumbled, starting to get up as Adrien continued to cling to him. Lain smiled at his silliness as he got up, Adrien sliding off the bed as he was dragged by Lain. "Come on, go shower! The bathroom is the only other door in the living room," Lain told him, taking Adrien's arms off his waist with a quiet laugh. Adrien smiled at him, watching as the boy got a pair of boxers from the drawer, the boxers black with green paw prints on them.

"Oh my gosh," Adrien laughed as Lain looked back at him, smiling a little as he knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Yeah yeah, I know," Lain laughed softly, pulling them up his long legs and over his waist. He then started heading out of the room, Adrien following behind him but stopping at the door to the bathroom. Adrien yawned before turning the knob, walking in and gasping. Every product in the bathroom was either Chat Noir themed or Adrien Agreste themed, Adrien not believing how big a fan Lain was of him.

"Hey, Lain," Adrien asked, standing in the bathroom doorway before Lain turned toward him, starting to pull out a pan and a few eggs. "Are you famous in Italy because of your Miraculous?"

Lain looked at him and shrugged a little, looking away as he was embarrassed about having so much merchandise of him. "I mean… Not really…" Lain mumbled before looking back up at him. "Please don't think I have some weird obsession about you! I mean, I do like you a lot and all… And I might have been really into you… But it when I met you, I wasn't some creepy stalker or anything! And I'm not one of your, uh… Like, "fans," if you get what I mean," Lain sputtered, trying to explain himself and not doing a very good job doing so.

Adrien blushed as he looked down, smiling a little bit. "I get what you mean. You do have all my products and stuff, but you aren't a creepy fan stalker who knows more about me than I do," Adrien explained for him, giving him another sweet smiled before disappearing behind the door of the bathroom, Lain's eyes getting big as he was ecstatic that Adrien didn't find it weird or creepy that he had his products.

' _Sometimes I forget he's famous...'_ Lain thought as he stared at the door for a while, really happy he understood what he was saying and that he was so chill with everything that's happened up to this point. ' _He doesn't seem like a classic celebrity…'_

* * *

Adrien yawned as the two of them headed out to the limo in front of Lain's apartment building, Lain walking ahead a little and opening the door for him. Adrien smiled at him before climbing in, sitting on the smooth leather and leaning his head against the window. Lain climbed in after him, shutting the door and looking around at the interior. felt surrounded the walls and the flood was covered in a padding that seemed it could be unlatched and cleaned off. He ran a hand over the seat, the feeling of real leather very alien to him. Adrien glanced over at him, noticing he got into the mood from the mansion; hands in his lap, picking at his fingers, back straight with refuse to put it against the back of the seat, and feet together, one leg shaking a little.

"Hey, you're being really uptight again," Adrien pointed out, glancing at him from the corner of his eye as he continued to lean his head against the window.

"It all just looks so nice! I don't want to do anything that might ruin it," Lain explained as he looked into his lap, Adrien smiling at how careful he was before turning and putting his arms around him.

"Lain, it's okay. I doubt you'll damage anything I haven't screwed up already," Adrien assured him, receiving a small smile, comforted smile from the taller boy. The two sat in silence for a few minutes once again, Lain looking around before noticing the window to the driver of the limousine was shut.

"I need to talk to you," Lain started, instantly getting Adrien's attention as he looked at him with sort of a serious face. "About that little stunt you pulled yesterday."

Adrien immediately got off him and looked away, crossing his arms as he thought they were past this. "I didn't do anything wrong! I was just trying to have a little fun!" He explained himself, very loudly in fact as Lain gritted his teeth a little. Lain was very short tempered when it came to things about safety of himself, loved ones, and even strangers, not wanting to listen to anyone telling him that he's being too careful.

"Sorry, did you fucking see what your little stunt did to my body! I've got bruises all over my back! You're lucky my spine didn't break! Do you know how dangerous that could've been!" Lain argued, Adrien flinching a bit at the raised voice. Adrien just looked away and pouted like a little kid, not wanting to listen anymore as Lain just got more frustrated. "You think this is something you can just ignore, Adrien! What if I get really hurt next time! What if I-" Lain stopped himself as he watched Adrien start shaking a little, quickly calming down as he realized he was raising his voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell... " Lain sighed as he put his face into his hand, Adrien rubbing his red, stinging eyes asLain stared up at him.

"Can we not talk about this right now…" Adrien mumbled, his voice clearly strained as Lain put a hand on his shoulder softly, rubbing it a bit before receiving a little kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah… I'm sorry…" He mumbled, sliding his hand down Adrien's arm and wrapping it around the boy's smaller hand, Adrien squeezing Lain's hand as he took a deep breath. He was trying his best to collect himself and prevent his eyes from getting redder and swelling. "You alright?" Lain asked before Adrien gave him a little smile.

"Of course… I just can't talk about this right now… I have to look my best and just… Hearing this is going to make me really emotional," Adrien explained, sounding a little embarrassed to say so.

"Yeah, sure," Lain smiled before wrapping his arms around him, nuzzling him a little. "My little kitty."

The limo stopped and Lain pulled away, smiling as Adrien opened the door for two climbed out of the car as Adrien took another deep breath, his shivers returning, but more because of the cold, early morning air. Adrien looked at everything as it was set up, starting to head to a clothes rack off to the side.

"Monsieur Adrien!" A voice called, Nathalie running up to him with his father up on the iPad. Adrien tensed up, looking up at her a little nervous.

"Hello, son," Gabriel started, seeming a little angrier than usual as Adrien could guess what was going on. Lain walked up behind him, kind of confused as to who the man on the iPad was. "Do you mind explaining who that is?" Gabriel asked as Adrien looked at Lain, seeming very casual as he didn't think the pictures of them had gotten blown up yet.

"This is Lain. He's a new kid I met at school. What's this about?" Adrien asked nonchalantly, pretending he had no idea about anything his father was trying to bring up. Lain, meanwhile, was very tense and suspicious, his eyes wide as he was clearly nervous.

"Well, would you mind explaining these pictures of you two?" Gabriel asked as he held his phone up, the pictures not very visible because of the way the camera worked. Adrien squinted at the screen, pretending to try and make out what it was even though he knew exactly what that picture was.

"Oh, that? Lain and I were just rough housing a bit on the way home," Adrien covered up quickly, Gabriel raising an eyebrow as he could see right through his lie, the picture not matching up with that.

"Adrien Agreste, are you… _gay_ for this boy?" His father asked, Lain flinching a little as he said so while Adrien gave him a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about! That'd be disgusting!" Adrien covered up, crossing his arms. "I'm done talking to you about this! Making assumptions like that is awfully rude!" Adrien complained before tapping the screen, pressing the red button in the middle and hanging up before looking at Nathalie.

"Adrien, are you-"

"Holy crap, what is with you people! No, I'm not! Would you quit making assumptions like that, it's absolutely disgusting!" Adrien shouted at her, rolling his eyes before pushing past her. Lain watched Adrien walk by before looking at Nathalie.

"I'm sorry, he's acting like a diva," Lain apologized to Nathalie, obviously shocking her as she looked at him, confused. Lain ran after Adrien, meeting up with him as Adrien looked through the clothing for this shoot, seeming to be acting like usual now.

"Sorry about that, I just really don't want my father finding out about this," Adrien explained, smiling sweetly before looking at Nathalie. He felt a little guilty for acting that was towards her and her father, but he decided he'd just let it blow over, even though that thought would refuse to leave his head for another day or two. But he'd decide to ignore it for now.

"Here's the outfit you'll be wearing first, Adrien," one of the workers said, holding up a blue and white striped, long sleeved shirt with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, the seems a golden yellow, and a pair of short, ankle high black boots. Adrien smiled and nodded, taking the outfit from the woman.

"Thank you!" He smiled before looking at Lain, taking his hand loosely in case anyone caught them, and heading to a small, porta potty sized dressing room with a red curtain acting as a door to the inside. Adrien softly moved the curtain aside as he stepped inside, winking at Lain as he disappeared behind the curtain. Lain turned red in the face as he did so, looking down a little as he leaned against the side of the, what he liked to call, dressing booth, crossing his arms and pouting a little as he just listened to the ruffling of clothes within the booth.

Lain waited patiently, sighing softly before feeling someone tap his shoulder, jerking his head up and looking at them. The person to tap his shoulder had hair blonde like Adrien's, but kind of slicked to the side, and cold, blue eyes that seemed to glare at him. Lain looked him up and down really quick, noticing the clothing was the same as when he had to borrow from Adrien's brother when he had gone over. "Pardon me if I come off as rude, but what are you doing here?" The man asked, the first part of his sentence seeming insincere as Lain stared down at him, eyebrows raised.

"I'm accompanying Adrien," Lain replied before Adrien stepped out, fixing his hair a little before turning and seeing Lain. Adrien wrapped his arms around him from behind, giggling a little as he was about to say something before Lain took his arms off, the man's eye getting a little wide.

"Adrien, oh my gosh, no way," the stranger laughed as Adrien went bright red from the sound of his voice, looking past Lain to recognize his older brother, Felix. "The picture was true, is this guy your boyfriend?" He pressed as Adrien furrowed his eyebrows together, pouting a little as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, he is… Don't breathe a-"

"Yeah, I know, don't tell dad. You think I would after the incident?" Felix interrupted, frowning a little before looking back at Lain with an icy stare. "So you're the guy my brother's dating?" Felix asked as Lain shoved his hands into his pockets, putting up the same tough guy front he had put up with Adrien, although he was very surprised by how close Adrien seemed with Felix as he was the only one in the family who seemed to know so far.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Lain replied as he stood up a little straighter, seeming like a giant to the two other blondes.

Felix smirked at him, laughing softly before lowering his arms to his side. "No need to get so defensive about it. I'm no threat to you or Adrien," he explained as Lain rolled his eyes a little, Adrien looking up at Lain with a bit of a confused look, wondering why he was being so cold to his brother.

"I know you're no threat to Adrien, but you could always try to drive us apart," Lain explained, sighing a little before taking Adrien's hand. "You're ready, aren't you? They probably need you on set," Lain said to him before giving one last dirty look to Felix before walking away.

Felix smirked a little, biting his lip as he watched them walk away. "Quite a bit of spice on that sausage…"

* * *

Adrien sighed as he walked into class, staring down as he decided he'd have to apologize to Nino for the way he acted. Lain watched him, noticing the signs that he was stressed. Lots of sighing, holding and rubbing his head, slouching a lot, shaking his head to his own thoughts, and shaking his foot quickly. "Hey, alright?" Lain asked as he got up and walked down over to him, Adrien raising his head a little before sighing.

"I need to be left alone right now," Adrien replied as Lain nodded, giving him a soft pat on the shoulder, about to head back to his seat before the voice of a diva could be heard coming up the hall. Adrien let out a loud groan, slamming his head against the desk as Lain rubbed his back. The diva herself, Chloe, marched in, about to walk to Adrien and start squealing at him before Lain stepped in front of her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Back off, he's not in the mood," Lain stated in a very authoritative manner, earning a little hip just and lip pout from the blonde.

"What? Are you scared I'll steal him fr-"

"I'm not kidding, Chloe. He needs to be left alone right now. He's really stressed out and doesn't want to deal with anyone else, especially not your squeaky and obnoxious little voice screaming about him for ten minutes straight without end," Lain explained to her, towering over her as Chloe looked at him, offended but deciding not to fight him, considering how much bigger he was. She scoffed at him, heading to her seat as Adrien looked up at Lain, smiling a little before grabbing his hand softly, rubbing his thumb on his fingers.

"Thank you, bunny," Adrien whispered as Lain looked back at him, giving him a gentle smile before Nino walked in, having his headphones in but removing them once he saw Adrien looking so stressed.

"Hey, are you-"

"Nino!" Adrien cut him off as the boy sat down, frowning before looking down a little. "Listen, I uh," he sighed, glancing up at him before taking a deep breath. "Sorry for the way I acted the other day…" Adrien started, Nino looking at him before laughing softly.

"Adrien! There's no need to be sorry, it's fine! It's really no big deal!" Nino smiled, patting his back softly before Adrien let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh, gosh, that's a huge load off my back…" Adrien laughed before Lain gave him a big grin, ruffling his hair before heading back up to his seat, Nino watching him and waiting for him to sit before giving him a mischievous look, giggling a little as he raised and lowered his eyebrows quickly.

"Speaking of _loads_ … How did your first date go?" Nino asked before Marinette and Alya walked in together, Marinette frowning at the sight of Adrien.

Adrien blushed as the two sat down behind him, laughing softly before looking down. "Well, I'm nothing if not a tease~" Adrien replied, smirking a little as Nino started laughing a little at him. Marinette picked up her head, seeming a little shocked from the tone of voice Adrien used.

"Adrien? You? A tease?" Alya joked before laughing softly, Adrien getting red before putting a hand behind his head.

"Ah, uh… Ahaha, y'know…" Adrien mumbled awkwardly, looking down as Nino and Alya giggled at him, the teacher walking into class and loudly slamming her books down. Before she could start, the monitor on the top of the board flickered on, displaying the principal with Gabriel Agreste standing behind him. Adrien tensed up as he saw, the principal seeming very distressed.

"Would Adrien Agreste and Lain Martelli please report to the principal's office," the principal spoke, before the monitor shut off, a sinking feeling in his chest as he slowly got up, starting to shake a little as Nino helped him keep his balance, almost everyone knowing what this was about. Chloe smirked as Lain took over for Nino, Lain supporting Adrien as they walked out of the room.

Lain shut the door behind him before Adrien suddenly fell into Lain's arms, shaking violently with unsteady breathing. "Lain, I-I-I-I can't do this! I thought maybe the lie would lead him away but it didn't! Lain, I-" Adrien was silenced as Lain leaned in and kissed him passionately, Adrien quickly pushing away as this wasn't the time for that. "Lain! Stop!" Adrien yelled at him before Lain just looked down, feeling guilty about getting him so much more worked up. Adrien took a few shaky breaths, trying to collect himself as much as he could as Lain stood quietly, holding his hand out in case Adrien wanted to hold it. Adrien looked up at him, seeming like he was about to cry as he took Lain's hand. "I don't want this to be the last time I hold your hand…" Adrien whispered before Lain squeezed his hand tight.

"Adrien, it's okay… We're gonna be okay…" Lain whispered before giving him a little kiss on the cheek. Adrien looked up at him, shaking his head as he knew something severe would happen now that his dad found out.

"Lain, I don't think I'm ever gonna see you again…" Adrien whispered as he thought about it, Lain staring down at him before letting out a little huff of frustration, suddenly feeling anger and frustration bubble up inside him.

"Let's go have a fucking talk with your father," Lain said, letting go of Adrien's hand before the boy held his breath a little, clenching his fists before following along. "You're father has _no right_ to dictate how you feel and what you can do! _Especially_ if he **isn't even there half the time!** " Lain shouted as he stomped along, Adrien listening and realizing he had a strong point.

' _He was never there for me… Why is it that he's only here now when he wants to drive us apart…'_ Adrien thought, feeling the fire of Lain's frustration spread over to him, his tears quickly disappearing as he then started running down the hall, screaming loudly, Lain looking after him as he couldn't help but smile a little, even though he knew how serious this situation was. Lain joined him, running after him as he screamed as well, the two racing down the hall as their anger turned into smiles for each other, Adrien feeling like such a rebel acting out like this. The two ran like this all the way to the principal's office, teachers yelling at them on the way there as they just laughed it off, continuing to run through the school and stall time before finally having to confront their problem.

Adrien stared at the door with a confident smile on his face, grabbing Lain's hand as he was now feeling fired up. He felt like he did when he was Chat Noir, rebellious and confident in himself. He glanced up at Lain and smiled a little more, feeling happy as could be that Lain could bring out this side of him. Adrien opened the door roughly, the two walking in proudly as Gabriel just scoffed at them. Felix stood in the corner of the room, surprised by the fire that seemed to burn in his brother's eye. Felix smiled at him, waiting to watch him stand up for himself and being ready to defend him at any time.

"So you were lying! You are gay for this boy!" Gabriel shouted as Adrien smirked a little, nodding at him as he suddenly let go of Lain's hand, walking closer to his father. "Adrien, why are you acting out like your sister! This is not the family your mother and I had created! We didn't make a bunch of queers!" Gabriel continued as the principal sat in the middle of it awkwardly, wanting to intervene about how he shouldn't say that, but honestly afraid he might get smacked across the face.

"How would you know what you made! You haven't been here my whole life! I've only really talked to you through a screen, and that's for not even five minutes every week!" Adrien protested, clenching his fists a little. "And Felix is my _brother!_ " Adrien yelled, Felix getting short of breath from the mention of his gender identity. Lain quickly walked to him, rubbing his back softly as Felix started breaking down as Adrien normally would. "You have no idea what kinds of people we are! You have no idea what goes on in our lives!" Adrien continued as Gabriel seemed a little baffled by how his seemingly quiet son was yelling at him. "You don't understand anything that isn't about work! What the hell do you do there anyways that's so important you can't even say goodbye to your kids in the morning or ask them about their day! Oh wait! You can't do that anyways because you're never in the goddamn house!" Adrien continued to yell before receiving a swift slap across the face, the principal finally intervening as he stepped in front Adrien, holding his hands up.

"That's enough you two! Mr. Agreste, please bring your brother home," the principal instructed the crying Felix in the corner of the room, Felix taking a deep breath before nodding as he wrapped an arm around Adrien, the two of them just shaking and stumbling out together as Adrien could be seen burying his face in his hands. Lain glared at Gabriel in absolute disgust, clenching his fists before stomping out, following Adrien and Felix to the limousine out front.

Gabriel watched as they all left before looking down at the principal, his hair a little messed up from yelling at his sons. "I do not want Adrien hanging out with that boy again," Gabriel instructed as the principal looked down, taking a breath before giving Gabriel a stern look.

"I'm afraid I'm not going to do that, Mr. Agreste…" the principal defied as he sat back in his seat. "I refuse to oppress your son because of your homophobic decisions," he continued, Gabriel shocked by that sort of response, especially from the principal. "Mr. Agreste, please have a seat, allow me to explain this to you."

* * *

"I hate Gabriel…" Felix mumbled as he leaned on Lain's shoulder, sniffling loudly while shaking his head. "If he's gonna treat me like this, he should just kick me out already!" He shouted, slamming a fist on the seat before returning to a sobbing mess, Lain rubbing his shoulder softly as Adrien sat on the other side of him, lying in his lap as he tried to sleep. Lain sighed as he noticed the big, red slap mark on his cheek, softly running his thumb over it. Felix watched them and sniffled, finding it a little calming how gentle Lain was with Adrien. "Lain," Felix started as Lain looked over at him with sad and tired eyes, being very emotionally drained just as Adrien was. "Do you really love Adrien?"

Lain looked at him with raised eyebrows before sighing loudly, rubbing his temples. "Ugh, that's such a romance movie type of thing to say…" Adrien mumbled, trying to lighten the mood a little as he hoped he'd get a laugh out of Felix. But to no avail, Felix looking up at him with serious eyes. Lain looked down at Adrien, admiring his gentle features a little as he moved some hair out of his face. "I'd like to say I do… But we're only a few weeks into this relationship…" Lain stated, sighing softly as he knew Felix might get a little defensive over his brother. "Not that I think I don't love him… I just don't wanna make a false statement like that... " Lain explained, not being able to remember telling Adrien 'I love you' even though he had many times before.

"And you're telling me I'm pulling line from romance movies," Felix replied as he took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Just make sure you protect him for as long as you're with him… He's so sweet and kind but it always seems like the world's against him," Felix explained with a long sigh, staring down at his brother as he slept.

Lain just nodded quietly as he followed Felix's line of sight, Lain taking a deep breath as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I've learned that the worst things happen to the nicest people…" Lain sighed, gently caressing Adrien's cheek with a bit of a frown.

* * *

A few days passed, Adrien surprisingly not in grief about this whole situation, but rather more confident now as he was proud of himself that he confronted his father about this and got the chance to speak up against him.

Lain was accompanying Adrien to fencing again, Adrien having a fiery look in his eye as he couldn't wait to finally get in there and take out some of this energy. "I'm so pumped for this!" Adrien laughed as Lain giggled at him.

"Pumped? That's how you're going to describe how you feel?" Lain teased as Adrien just snapped his fingers pointing at him.

"Listen here, pal," he joked as they walked into the locker room, Lain getting all red again but surprisingly keeping himself very controlled, not looking at anyone else, not staring at Adrien, just leaning against the lockers as Adrien started pulling off his shirt. "Anyways, I'm really excited! I can't wait to get in there and show everyone what I'm made of!" Adrien exclaimed before letting out a loud , Chat Noir laugh as Lain couldn't help but smile at his energy.

"We could always burn this energy doing something else~" Lain giggled, skimming a finger down Adrien's back. The boy shivered a little at the touch, making a quiet 'ooo' noise as he shook his head.

"None of that, now! And that felt so weird," Adrien said as he pulled his pants down, Lain just laughing at him before ruffling his hair a little. Adrien pouted as his hair was messed up, just rolling his eyes a little.

"You're really starting to act like yourself," Lain smiled as Adrien slipped into his fencing pants, looking up at him before smiling a little.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Adrien replied, kind of talking to himself more than to Lain. "I just feel so powerful and alive like this!" Adrien laughed, some people staring at the two of them as they walked past them in the locker room.

"And that's what life is all about, now hurry up," Lain chuckled before grabbing a towel from Adrien's locker, Adrien looking confused as his boyfriend spun it up tight.

"What're you- ME-OW!" Adrien yelled as a loud cracking noise emitted from the towel, Adrien having whipped the towel at him. Lain started cracking up at the cat pun, laughing wildly as he earned some stares from the rest of the kids in the locker room accompanied by a 'shut up!' from one kid.

Adrien sighed, shaking his head with a bit of a grin on his face, starting to change a little faster as he realized he was running a little late. But he was suddenly starting to feel a little more tired, Lain having a tendency to wear him out quickly. "Ugh, I wanna sleep,"

Lain looked at him in confusion, cocking an eyebrow up as Adrien yawned a little. "Dude, what the hell, just two minutes ago you were going on about how much energy you had," Lain asked, accompanied by a quiet chuckled as Adrien slammed his locker shut, heading out of the locker room with Lain following behind him.

"Don't worry, once I actually face off against someone, I'll be more energized," Adrien assured, laughing softly before walking to display of swords. picking up a shorter one that was lighter than the others in his hands. He looked over at a couple of other boys sparring, observing and spotting any flaws in their technique. ' _He was too late to block.' 'What the hell is he doing, don't go for the arm!' 'Why the hell is he moving like that?'_

Lain looked at Adrien, seeing he was in complete concentration on the match before walking over to the wall of the gym, setting his bag down and admiring the little black cat keychain on his bag, having gotten that from Chat when they went out on their second date. Nothing too major, just a movie and then a little shopping. And nothing else. Lain pouted a little as he thought about it before looking over, the coach calling Adrien over along with some other kid. He watched as Adrien walked to his sparring partner cockily, talking to him a little before they both laughed. Adrien pulled the netted mask over his face, his partner doing the same before the coach blew his whistle, the two suddenly locking swords.

Adrien took a much more offensive stance, being quick as he kept going for the stomach. Due to Adrien's cocky attitude, though, he was defeated in a short time, getting "stabbed" in the neck as he groaned loudly in frustration. "Dammit! What the hell was I doing!" Adrien yelled, pulling his mask off and turning, walking over to the opposite wall Lain was standing at.

"You're getting too arrogant, Agreste," the coach stated as Adrien pouted a little, looking away as he picked up his water bottle. Lain watched him, recognizing the same behavior from the day Chat Noir jumped onto him and caused him to slam into the flying debris. They still had yet to talk about it. "You need to slow down and think for a moment, Agreste, too much on the offensive," the the coach continued his previous statement, Adrien rolling his eyes.

"I was just trying to get it over and done quickly," Adrien argued, the coach surprised that Adrien said anything back to him besides 'okay.'

"Well you got it done quickly. You lost," the coach refueded, crossing his arms before blowing his whistle again, the next pair of kids beginning to spare.

* * *

"I'm home," Adrien yelled, having just parted from Lain walking him home. "Not that anyone is here to care," he mumbled to himself, heading up the stairs with a soft sigh. Adrien turned, heading down the hall toward his room. Standing at his door was his father, Adrien looking up at him and glaring a little. " _What._ " Adrien spoke in a frustrated tone, his father taking a deep breath before walking over to him.

"Adrien," he started, starring Adrien in the eyes with a very sincere look, Adrien looking a little surprised by how gentle he was acting. "I don't understand how all this gay and transgender stuff really works but… I want to. I want to know who my children are and what they do," Gabriel explained, looking down as Adrien gasped a little, shaking a little as he wasn't sure how to react. "How was your day, Adrien?" Gabriel asked before Adrien sniffled loudly, suddenly hugging him and starting to cry into his chest.

"Gabrie- Dad, you have no idea how amazing this day has been!" Adrien cried as Gabriel slowly wrapped his arms around him, sighing softly. "Can we eat dinner together? Will you be here more often?" Adrien asked, looking up at him with a little smile before Gabriel frowned at him a little.

"I'm afraid not, I am very busy right now, especially with advertising your new photo shoot and that clothing collection," Gabriel explained, sighing as he reached a hand up, taking off his glasses and rubbing his temples. "But I promise I will when I can. I'll try to be home more often and I'll FaceTime you everyday and ask you about your day, I promise, Adrien."

Adrien looked up at him and smiled, nodding at him before giving him one last squeeze and pulling away from him. "Okay, dad… Thank you…" Adrien mumbled, Gabriel giving him a little smile before walking past him, Adrien laughing a little to himself as he ran into his room, rubbing and jumping on the bed with a laugh.

Dude!-

my dad, holy crap, dude, my dad-

-whtd he do ths time

no, nino, he like just told me all these things about-

how he wants to be more like a father

I'm crying-

-woah dude thts awesome!

-man dude thts gr8

I'm so happy rn-

I'm gonna go tell Lain-

Adrien smiled to himself as he opened Lain's contact, giggling to himself as he couldn't wait to tell him that his dad was okay with them being together. They could be together in peace, finally.

Lain!-

Lain-

Lain-

Lain-

Babe, omg-

-You're obnoxious

Adrien giggled to himself, knowing Lain was just being sarcastic as he could barely type correctly anymore, he was so happy.

-So, what is it?

My dad said so much to me, omg-

All about how he wanted to be wht me more-

And how he wanted to learn about me being gay-

are you far? can you come over?-

-I'm on my way over right now!

-Oh my god, I'm gonna kiss you so much when I get there.

Adrien smiled to himself, jumping up out of bed as he had so much energy from being so happy. Plagg rose out of Adrien's duffle bag with a quiet yawn, looking at Adrien in annoyance. "I'm trying to sleep, pipe down, boy…" Plagg demanded, floating lazily as Adrien looked over at Plagg.

"Plagg, can we transform? Please?" Adrien asked sweetly, Plagg looking disinterested before letting out quiet grunt.

"And why would we do that?" He asked, seeming a little cranky as he swayed back and forth, starting to sink back into the duffle bag.

"I wanna be Chat! I wanna be loud, wild, and free! Please!" Adrien pleaded, Plag peaking up at him from the bag.

"When the other kid gets here…" Plagg insisted as Adrien smiled happily as he started marching around the room, his hands up in the air before slumping down in his desk chair, smiling softly. There was a soft knock on the door before it was slammed open, Lain running through and over to Adrien as he jumped on his lap and started kissing him passionately. Adrien smiled as he returned the kiss before pulling their lips apart.

Adrien stared into his eyes for a moment, giggling softly before giving him a tight hug. "We're together, Lain…" Adrien whispered, Lain grabbing one of Adrien's hands and nodding at him.

"Yeah, we really are…" Lain whispered before giving Adrien another kiss, Adrien smiling as he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Oh!" Adrien exclaimed as he pulled his lips away. "Can we go out right now? As Chat Noir and Spring?" Adrien asked softly as Lain looked down at him, shrugging a little bit.

"I don't see why not," Lain smiled, laughing a little before his kwami floated out of his pocket.

"Ugh, really? Can't you guys just go on a normal date?" Shiri groaned, Plagg raising his head out of the duffle bag.

"I agree with the flying cotton ball," he groaned before Lain looked at Adrien, a little smirk on his face.

"We could spend this energy doing something _else_ …" Lain whispered, kissing Adrien's ear as he frowned a little.

"Yeah, like playing DDR," Adrien said as he shoved Lain off him, the boy falling on the ground with a loud thud as Adrien started walking over, turning the arcade game on as Lain glared at him a little.

"Hey, why are you refusing to have sex with me?" Lain asked, Adrien looking over at him as he seemed a little irritated, yet also a little scared.

"Listen, I just don't think I'm ready. Can we not have this conversation right now? I'm having a really good day and I don't wanna fight…" Adrien stated before Lain rolled his eyes, walking over to the arcade machine.

"Yeah, whatever," Lain grumbled, Adrien flipping through the songs with a smile as he was super excited to play.

"Mm, these are all crappy remixes of Japanese songs… Let's play this one," Adrien stated, picking a very fast paced song before looking over at Lain. "Pick a difficulty," Adrien instructed, picking intermediate. Lain smirked a little bit as he looked at Adrien, picking one level above: expert. "Hmm? You sure you can handle it?" Adrien teased, looking up at him with a smirk before Lain smirked back.

"Let's make a wager. If I do win this, we have sex. If we don't, then we'll just chill out the rest of the time," Lain explained, Adrien huffing loudly as he was done with talking about this.

"Lain, just respect my damn decision, okay? I do not wish to have sex right now, so just accept that," Adrien demanded, starting the song as he just wanted to have fun. He got himself ready, looking over at Lain.

Lain seemed irritable now, hating to be talked to like that even though he knew he needed to respect Adrien's decisions. "Let's just play," Lain mumbled as the song started, Adrien smirking a little as the fire returned in his eyes, Lain seeing this as he couldn't help but smile. The two started moving their feet quickly, abiding to the patterns and rhythm pretty well overall, although they both came up with a score of C.

* * *

Adrien laughed as Nino just finished a joke, the two walking through the mall together as they hadn't hung out like this in quite a while since Adrien started dating Lain. "That's so great, I love that," Adrien smiled before Nino stared at him a little.

"Hey, your laugh has changed a lot," Nino pointed out, Adrien getting red in the face as he got a little embarrassed by him pointing it out. "You sound a lot like Chat Noir," Nino continued before Adrien took a moment to compose himself, just letting out a quiet chuckle.

"I must have some devilish good looks then! That guy is hot," Adrien stated, laughing at himself internally as he admired how arrogant he was being.

Nino laughed a little at him, slapping the side of his leg. "You are so gay," he giggled, Adrien nodding at him in agreement. The two shared another laugh before hearing their names being called out.

"Adrien! Nino!" The voice from behind called out before they both turned, realizing it was an overly energetic Alya, a flustered Marinette, and Lain following behind them. Alya ran up ahead, hurrying to the two other boys as Lain and Marinette hung back and talked a little more. "What're you guys doing here?" She asked as Nino looked a little frustrated, pouting as he watched Lain walk over.

"We were having _our_ time, but I guess not," Nino sighed before taking off his hat, running a hand through his hair before just shaking his head. "But whatever, I guess you guys can join us if you'd like," Nino continued, slipping his hat back on as Adrien elbowed him.

"Lower your guard, Nino. I won't be smothering Adrien as usual," Lain explained, smiling as Nino let out a little sigh in relief, Adrien sighing softly.

"Aw, Lain, smother me~" Adrien mumbled, trying to wrap his arms around Lain before Lain pushed him off.

"No, you need to spend some times with your friends, idiot," he rejected as he pushed Adrien away, Alya laughing softly at the two of them as Adrien crossed his arms, pouting a little.

"Fine, I'll just be smothered by Nino," Adrien joked a little, putting Nino's arm around him as Nino laughed, pulling Adrien close. Alya laughed harder, holding her stomach as she bent over, Lain covering his mouth as he giggled a little, loving to hear other people laugh so hard.

"U-Um, anyways, we should, uh, y'know, get moving," Marinette stuttered as Nino took his arm away from Adrien.

"Yeah, what store were you guys heading to?" Adrien asked as they started walking in the direction Alya and her group had previously been walking in. "We weren't really heading anywhere in particular."

"Oh, well, we were gonna stop by Victoria's Secret," Alya laughed as Marinette covered her face, flustered as she was hoping they'd reject following them. Adrien just laughed softly, looking up at Lain as his boyfriend blushed.

"Lain, what exactly were you planning to do there?" Adrien teased, smirking a little as Marinette made a bit of a disgusted face toward him, recognizing the smirk from Chat Noir and being repulsed by it.

"Marinette, why're you looking at Adrien like that?" Nino asked with a little laugh, the girl raising her head as she didn't even realize she was making it.

"What face? Was I making a face? I'm sorry!" She sputtered, Adrien and Nino laughing a little bit before Adrien patted her head softly.

"Don't worry about it!" He smiled, Marinette getting red in the face again as Adrien slowly took his hand off. Lain looked at Marinette, quickly catching wind of the situation.

"Marinette… Do you maybe like Adrien…?" Lain whispered to her, the other kids in the group all just joking back and forth as Marinette tensed up. "Ah, don't worry about it! Ahaha, it's actually quite cute!" Lain smiled, ruffling her hair a little bit as she took a sigh of relief.

"Not to be rude or anything, Lain, but I was afraid of letting you know since you've got this thing with him," Marinette explained, looking up at him shyly, really realizing how much taller he was than her. ' _Holy crap, he's so intimidating,'_ she thought, Lain kind of scowling but not meaning to by any means.

"Ah, no, I get that. But you know who really likes you?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her and bending down next to her. He looked side to side playfully, knowing he didn't need to but getting a little giggle out of Marinette. "Alya…" He whispered before Marinette went red in the face, covering her mouth a little.

"No way!" She shouted as everyone in the group along with a few people around them turned and looked at her.

"What is it, Marinette?" Adrien asked as she could finally look Adrien in the eye without getting flustered, but when she looked over at Alya, she felt she had to break eye contact, her face burning.

"Bingo," Lain giggled, ruffling her hair a little before putting an arm around her shoulders. "We're gonna go up ahead, we'll meet you at Victoria's Secret," he said as they started walking away. Adrien and Alya crossed their arms, pouting a little as they walked away.

"Pfft, what're you, jealous?" Nino asked Adrien, both of them turning and looking at him.

"No, I'm not!" They both shouted before looking at the other. Being as clueless as Adrien was, he wasn't piecing together the situation, but Nino's jaw almost dropped as he instantly figured it out.

"OH!"

"Stop," Alya mumbled, starting to walk ahead as Nino walked beside her, Adrien behind them.

"OHHH!"

"No,"

"NO WAY!"

"Nino, I swear."

"YOU!"

" **I'm gonna pop you in the jaw.** "

The three continued walking to Victoria's Secret, Nino continuing to taunt Alya before actually getting a soft uppercut from Alya as she didn't want to hurt him but just let him know he needed to shut his trap. Adrien hung back behind them, staying on his phone as he had to plug in his headphones, getting a little anxious with all the sound around him and no one to talk to. He put a headphone in and started playing some music, the sound of the music helping a little as he just kind of started spacing out while walking.

He bumped into Nino as they were outside of Victoria's Secret, Adrien getting a little red as he looked inside. "Let's go! I'm gonna buy the cutest bras," Alya laughed, pulling Nino along as Adrien just followed behind them, looking at all the lacey yet adorable underwear on display. He blushed a little before sighing softly, looking around for Lain a little. He quickly broke away from the dynamic duo, looking around the store with a bright red on his cheeks. Girls gushed as they saw him, giggling and taking discreet pictures of him. Adrien didn't notice all the attention with his headphones in, sighing as he wandered around before finally finding Lain talking with Marinette.

"Are you positive?" "Absolutely," the two spoke with each other, kind of quietly before Adrien took his headphones out, seeming a little distant now.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked tiredly, looking over at the shelf of red, black polka-dotted underwear. He let out a little chuckle before looking back up at Lain. "I lost Nino and Alya," Adrien mumbled, Marinette getting red at the mention of her name.

"Hey, can Mari and I have a little while longer to talk?" Lain asked softly. Adrien looked at them with a bit of a pissed off glare, honestly getting a little jealous.

"Why do you need so much time to talk in so much privacy?" He asked suspiciously as Lain let out a little grunt of frustration.

"We're just talking about a serious subject and we haven't finished talking it over, okay?" Lain explained calmly, Marinette looking up at them with a bit of a worried face.

"Hey, if it's a problem, we can just talk about this later, Lain," she insisted, getting a little shy as Lain sighed softly, looking down for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, I'll text you about it later," Lain said before she nodded, taking a pair of the red, black dotted underwear, taking a moment to find her size in bra before rushing off, going to find Alya and Nino.

"What were you talking about?" Adrien asked as he crossed his arms, Lain cocking an eyebrow up at him before wrapping an arm around him.

"Listen, we were just discussing some stuff about Marinette's private business that I'm not going to tell you unless she lets me," he explained, kissing the boy's cheek softly. "I would never cheat on you, kitty," he said before taking his arm off and crossing it over his chest along with the other one. "And you're also getting jealous way too easy. I'm gay and you're getting worked up about me hanging out with a girl friend, but I don't make a big deal when you hang out with Nino or even Chloe who tries to constantly kiss you and you do nothing about it!" Lain pointed out, Adrien looking up at him and sighing softly, nodding at him. "You need to chill out, okay? I would never make a move on anyone else for as long as we're together," Lain said before giving him a little kiss on the nose. "Now, I was thinking maybe these Chat Noir themed panties would look cute on you~"

Adrien went red in the face as Lain said such a thing, watching his boyfriend pull up a pair of black panties with green paw prints on them. "Oh my gosh, no way. And is that actually a thing? I have my own panties brand? Nice."


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: HELLA LOT OF SMUT, WATCH YOURSELVES**

5

"Happy two month anniversary!" Adrien smiled as he stood at Lain's desk, almost seeming to glow with how happy and excited he seemed.

"Something can't be annual unless it's happened for three years," Lain teased, leaning his head on his hand. Adrien hit him in the back of the head softly, pouting a little.

"You know how to kill a romantic moment," Adrien sighed, climbing into his lap and wrapping his arms around him. "Anyways, I was thinking we'd go out tonight! On a date!" Adrien giggled as Lain looked a little disinterested.

"What'd you have in mind?" He asked with a bit of a sigh, Adrien looking at him with a bit of a worried look.

"Well… I thought maybe we'd get a private room at a really nice restaurant! And then maybe we could spend the rest of the night walking around when the city's quiet… er," Adrien explained before walking a few fingers up his chest. "And maybe we'll have a bit of fun~" he finished as he gave him a devilish smile.

Lain looked at him with a still disinterested look, sighing softly before leaning his head on his shoulder. "Yeah, alright," he complied, sighing softly as Marinette rushed up over to them.

"Lain, I need to talk to you!" She shouted, sounding like she was in panic as Adrien sighed, getting up out of his lap and walking back to his seat. Adrien sat next to Nino, lying his head in his lap. "Take a note. Marinette and Lain are annoying as hell," Adrie mumbled as his friend laughed softly.

"Hey, don't say that stuff about Marinette," Alya demanded, Nino looking back at her with a devilish grin. She just giggled a little at his smile before Adrien rose up from his lap, sitting up.

Adrien looked back at the two of them, frowning a little. "They look like they'd be such a cute couple…" he mumbled, sighing softly before looking down. "And Lain has seemed so annoyed by me lately… Maybe he wants to break up…" Adrien mumbled as Nino patted his back.

"I doubt it! Lain loves you so much, Adrien! Come on!" Nino smiled, trying to cheer him up a little bit.

Adrien sighed, shaking his head before collapsing his head into his arms onto his desk. "I even tried to ask him out on a date just now and he seemed like he didn't want to. Maybe he's bored of me. Am I boring? Probably," Adrien mumbled as he started getting a little anxious, Lain softly putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No you aren't babe," Lain smiled, ruffling his hair a little before kissing the top of his head, having not heard the beginning of the conversation. Marinette sat down beside Alya, whispering something in her ear as Alya blushed and nodded a little, smiling to herself.

"Hey, Lain, we sh-" Adrien was cut off by a loud smash outside, a lamp post having fallen down outside the school. The teacher had just walked in as she looked at it in panic, all the kids running the windows besides a few who, instead, ran outside.

Adrien and Lain ran together, Marinette following not far behind, a little confused as to what they were doing, running out as well. Adrien and Lain both stared at a wolf boy standing on the other side of the sidewalk, Adrien audibly hissing as Lain covered his mouth, laughing quietly. "Shut up," Adrien mumbled, his face getting red before looking back at the school. "Shit, Plagg's in there! You transform, I'll-"

"Shiri is in there too! Dammit, come on!" Lain yelled, as he grabbed Adrien, pulling him into the school as the wolf boy smirked, cackling deviously as he rushed after them, running on all fours like Chat Noir would sometimes run. Lain panicked, pulling Adrien and himself over onto the wall. The wolf skidded to a stop, growling a little as he turned and smirked at them. "Fresh kill!" The wolf growled, starting to charge at them before his eyes went wide, skidding to a stop. The wolf looked up at Adrien before growling in frustration. "You're lucky…" He mumbled before running off again, Adrien breathing heavily as he nearly collapsed into Lain, Plagg and Shiri floating over in a bit of panic.

"Plagg!" "Shiri!" The two shouted. "Transform!"

The two outwent their transformation before looking at each other with smirks. "Let's go, Monsieur Bunny!" Chat Noir shouted, slapping his shoulder before Lain laughed softly, starting to follow. The wolf continued to put holes in buildings and knock over street lamps before turning his attention to the cat whistling for him, swinging his tail around. "Hey, wolfy~ Why don't you come chase the kitty cat," Chat Noir taunted, smirking at him before blowing a little kiss. The wolf looked at him in a bit of confusion before growling, Chat Noir starting to run off while laughing wildly. The wolf quickly started chasing after him, Chat laughing again as he looked back. The cat suddenly panicked and stopped, seeing the wolf jump for him.

Chat stared up at the wolf, having been a little panicked at first before smirking again. Behind the wolf was the shadow of his bunny saviour, bouncing the end of his slinky up and down casually. "Looks like the predator has become the prey," Spring chuckled cockily, his slinky coiling into his hand. Lain grabbed the other end in his hand and stretched the silver spiral out, chuckling softly as he started getting closer. What he didn't expect, though, was the wolf to pounce onto him, starting to growl furiously as he actually started to dig sharp fangs into Spring's neck, causing him to let out a loud scream of distress. Chat Noir quickly jumped to his feet, climbing onto the wolf and reaching over to his mouth, tears welling in his eyes as he pried his jaws off and yanked him back.

"Get off me!" The wolf shouted, turning his body violently and slamming Chat onto the roof. He climbed on top of him, about to do the same before sniffing him a few times, looking a little confused. "You're… That kid from before…" The wolf mumbled as the cat stared at him in shock, but taking advantage of the wolf's thinking time and pushing him off, the wolf grunting before Chat held out his staff.

" **I'm gonna-!** "

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted from the roof of the school, a water bottle dropping down. Before she could even think of what to do with it, though, Chat lunged at their opponent, swinging violently as the wolf dodged each attack, every swing predictable as they weren't dictated by thought but by anger.

" _ **I'M GONNA KILL YOU,**_ " Chat Noir yelled as he then tossed the staff aside, tackling the wolf down. Chat was about to start clawing at his face and just completely tear him apart before feeling a few spritzes of water on him, blinking a few times as he looked up at her, his eyes wide and innocent. "What're you-" she started spritzing him again before he hissed a little, hopping off the boy. The wolf was about to lunge at her before she stuck the bottle in his mouth, knocking him to the ground. The wolf started chewing on it a little before growling softly, flipping onto his stomach and gnawing on it.

"I swear, you're all a bunch of animals…" She mumbled before taking the collar on his neck and snapping the little name tag off, the akuma fluttering out as she caught it in her yoyo. As Ladybug purified the akuma, Chat Noir walked over to Spring, covering his mouth a little.

"Babe…?" He mumbled as he sat next to him, Spring just softly opening his eyes as he stared at him sleepily.

"Hey Adri…" He trailed off, starting to close his eyes again as Chat started crying, staring at the wound on his neck as blood was pouring out. He sniffled loudly before pink sparkles fluttered about, the wound being healed suddenly as Spring opened his eyes wide, looking at the cat. He looked at him crying and frowned a little, sitting up and caressing his cheek. Chat Noir hiccuped a little before swinging his arms around him, nuzzling his head into the spot where he was wounded before. "What's wrong?" Spring asked quietly as Chat Noir started crying harder, squeezing tighter as he shook his head.

"You almost died! I-I-"

"Shh shh… I'm not dead, though, darling…" Spring whispered before Ladybug walked over, looking worried as she saw her partner crying.

"Hey, is he all right…?" She asked quietly as Spring just kind of shrugged at her, starting to pick him up with a soft sigh.

"I'm gonna bring him home. You should head home too, Madame Red," Spring told her, walking to her and ruffling her hair a little bit. She smiled at him, concern obviously still on her face, nodding as she then ran off. Spring looked at Chat Noir with a sigh, rubbing his back a little bit as he held him tight. "Let's get you home."

Spring jumped down onto the sidewalk, not being able to run while holding him like this. So, he instead walked down the concrete walkway, people staring and taking pictures as they walked by, though he ignored it. "They're gonna post those online…" the cat mumbled, his head remaining buried in his shoulder as he had calmed down a little.

"I don't care," Spring replied, turning and kissing his head softly. "Their our alter egos, it's just gossip about people who aren't real," he explained, Chat nodding before hearing a voice calling for him.

"Chat Noir!" The voice yelled, the cat raising his head to see it was Nino, obviously videotaping them on his phone. Spring stopped and turned, looking at him as the boy stopped in front of him, panting hard as he had ran up to them at full speed. "Pardon me if this question is a little odd, but… Are you two in a relationship! I wanted to find out for a friend…" Nino smiled, not seeming all that shy to ask the question even though he tried to be polite.

Spring stared at him and smiled a little, knowing it was probably for Adrien as he sighed softly. "Yeah, kinda," Spring smiled, giggling softly as Chat Noir couldn't help but smile a little, holding him tighter as Nino smiled at the two of them, noticing Chat clinging to the taller boy even more.

"Well, you guys seem really sweet! Do you mind if I put this on my blog?" He asked softly, the two looking at each other and shaking their heads, Chat twisting his head and looking over at Nino.

"Not at all," Chat smiled, his voice a little scratchy as Nino looked at him in curiosity, recognizing that voice from a phone call with someone.

"Anyways, we need to be going," Spring smiled, waving to him before turning and starting to walk away. Chat noticed Nino still recording and smirked at the camera, forming his hand into a peace sign as he giggled quietly. Nino laughed softly at the way he acted, covering his mouth before stopping the recording.

"Adrien is gonna be happy to hear his favorite superhero is gay."

* * *

There was a light knock on the door, Lain quickly running to the living room of his apartment to open it. On the other side was his sunshine blonde, smiling at him with a rose in his hand. He was wearing a navy blue blazer over a white dress shirt, a black bow tie around his neck. He had black dress pants on along with black dress shoes. Lain blushed softly, smiling at how good he looked. "I'm here to pick you up, Monsieur Bunny~" the boy cooed, holding the rose out to him.

Lain blushed, impressed by how nicely dressed Adrien was. All he was wearing was a black dress shirt with a ocean blue tie. He wore black skinny jeans and a pair of converse. He didn't own a lot of nice stuff, but the smile on Adrien's face made him feel like that would be okay. Lain stared at the rose with a bright smile, looking at his boyfriend with a soft sigh. "Right on time, kitty…" Lain mumbled longingly, pecking his lips softly before walking out of his apartment, locking the door behind him. "Hey, uh… This outfit it okay, right? I don't really own a lot of nice clothing…" Lain asked, looking away as Adrien smiled at him, nodding.

"Of course! Besides, we've got a private room. You just need to look decent," Adrien explained, taking his hand before starting to walk down the hall of the building with him, Lain not being able to take his eyes off him.

"You look really dressed up and nice. And did you cut your hair? It looks a little different," Lain pointed out, Adrien laughing softly as he used his free hand to play with his hair a little.

"Um, yeah, just a trim… Do you like it?" He asked, the two walking into the elevator as Lain giggled, nodding.

"Yeah! It looks really nice!" Lain smiled, tapping the rose bud on the boy's head with a quiet laugh."It suits you."

Adrien smiled at him and laughed softly, squeezing his hand tight as he stared at the floor of the elevator, Lain hitting the button for the lobby. Adrien stared up at him and took a deep breath, still a little shaken from that day's events. He unconsciously reached up and caressed his neck, noticing a scar over where he was bit. Lain looked down at him and sighed softly, knowing the reason for his neck being touched like that. "Hey," Lain called to him, snapping him out of his trance as he looked up at the boy. "Don't obsess. Let's live in the moment," he smiled, kissing Adrien's head as the door opened, the two about to walk out when a couple of kids ran in, laughing and screaming as they had toy airplanes.

The two looked up at Lain as he walked out of the elevator, chasing after him as the couple laughed about the kids and how cute they were. "Lain! Lain! Where are you going?" One of the kids asked as Lain turned and looked at them. He recognized the kids as the ones who are always laughing and yelling in the hallway of his apartment, the two living right next door.

"Ah, I'm gonna be going on a date!" Lain smiled as the two were in awe.

"With her?" "She looks like a guy!"

Lain laughed softly, Adrien looking away with red cheeks and a slight smile. "That's because he is a boy. This is Adrien, he's my boyfriend," Lain explained, pointing the rose at the flustered blonde as he waved a little.

"Woah! You can date guys?" One of the kids exclaimed, Lain giggline again before nodding at the two of them.

"Absolutely! You can date anyone!" Lain smiled, letting go of Adrien's hand and ruffling one of their heads. "As long as they're super sweet and nice to you, you can date anyone!" Lain laughed, the two nodding before looking back, realizing the elevator closed.

"Ah!" "And it's on the top floor!" The two screamed in agony before Lain turned, taking Adrien's hand again as he started heading out of his apartment building.

"You're really good with kids," Adrien smiled, Lain laughing softly before shrugging.

"I don't like kids all that much but when they talk to me, of course I'm gonna be nice," Lain explained, leaning against his boyfriend a little as Adrien smiled up at him.

The two walked in a bit of silence, heading down the street to the nice restaurant Adrien had been talking about. "Here, this is it!" Adrien exclaimed, looking up at the beautiful and glowing establishment. Lain looked up at it, getting nervous about it as he started scratching at the dead skin on his thumb with his index finger. Adrien noticed it in an instance and kissed his cheek softly, having to get on his toes to do so. "Don't worry, we'll have a private room where no one will see us," Adrien explained before starting to pull Lain along, walking through the glass doors of the restaurant. The two approached the hostess as she gave a big smile.

"Monsieur Agreste! It's a pleasure to have you here tonight!" The hostess smiled, nodding at him before grabbing a few menus.

Adrien laughed softly at her kindness, following her and pulling Lain along as he was hesitant to be in such a nice place. "It's a pleasure to come!" He replied, the woman leading them to the back where there were closed off areas, hearing the sounds of people laughing behind a few of the doors as the woman opened one of them. Inside was a beautifully set table and two chairs on each side, Lain looking at it with a sigh of relief. Adrien started heading to his seat, Lain rushing ahead of him and pulling the chair out nervously, Adrien smiling a little at him. Adrien sat in the seat happily as the woman put their menus down on the clothed table, smiling at them.

"A waiter will be with you in just a moment," she said softly as she shut the door, Lain sitting in his seat nervously as he looked down into his lap, fidgeting a little as he was extremely nervous. Adrien didn't notice this much, just slowly putting his napkin in his lap before looking back up at his boyfriend.

Lain looked back up at him and smiled nervously, noticing the neatly folded napkin had disappeared from Adrien's plate. "Oh, right," Lain mumbled to himself, unfolding his napkin and putting it in his lap as well, sighing as his pants scuffed the black denim. "Sorry, I'm not used to this kind of environment…" Lain sighed, looking at Adrien with a bit of a nervous and downtrodden look.

Adrien smiled at him and reached over the table, holding his hand out as he hoped Lain would notice and put his hand in his. He did not notice. Adrien giggled at his distraction, Lain picking his head up as Adrien pulled his hand back. "Lain, don't worry about it! This is our private space, act however you want!" Adrien explained, Lain becoming less tense as he was reassured. "You heard those people in that other room, right? You can act like that if you want! I got this room so you would be comfortable," Adrien smiled as Lain let out a heavy breath before smiling a little.

"Alright, nerd," Lain giggled, stepping on Adrien's foot softly under the table as Adrien laughed.

"See, like that," Adrien smiled and watched the boy take a deep breath, sitting back in his chair a little more as he put his arm on the back of it.

"So… Um…" Lain mumbled, trying to start a conversation as he ran a hand through his long hair, the strawberry blonde locks reaching his shoulders as Adrien stared at him longingly.

"You should get you haircut," Adrien smiled as Lain looked at him, a little shocked.

"Really? I like it long like this. Makes me look cooler than I am," Lain joked, playing with the ends of his hair a little as Adrien giggled.

"Well, it's all in your face. Maybe you should clip it back or something," Adrien suggested as Lain faked gagging at the sound of doing so.

"I'd just look like a girl if I did that. And look at Nathanael! Or whatever that red-head's name is. He's got hair in his face and he's fine," Lain explained, Adrien smiling as Lain was getting worked up over such a stupid topic.

"He doesn't have anyone constantly trying to stare into his eyes," Adrien flirted, Lain looking at him and sticking his tongue out.

"What are you, Medusa?"

* * *

Adrien squeezed Lain's hand as they reached the outside of his apartment, Lain smiling at him longingly. "I had a really fun time," Lain said softly, Adrien blushing before putting his head on the other's chest.

"I-I did too…" Adrien mumbled before wrapping his arms tight around him. "Can I come in and talk to you for a little…?" Adrien whispered. a little bit of a strain in his voice.

Lain looked at him worriedly before nodding, rubbing his back a little as he used his other hand to grab the silver key ring from his pocket. "Of course, is everything alright?" Lain asked as he flipped through his keys a little, Adrien shaking his head as Lain fumbled to unlock the door. Once he finally got it open, he led a now shaking Adrien into the small apartment. Once Lain shut the door, Adrien clung to him for dear life, Lain confused and worried about his boyfriend. "Adrien, what's wrong honey…? Please talk to me…" Lain whispered before Adrien hiccuped a little, starting to cry silently as the tears filled the tops of his lower eyelids.

He took a deep breath before finally looking up at Lain with glassy eyes and a reddened face. "Don't die!" Was all Adrien managed to squeak out, squeezing Lain tight as he now let the sounds of sobbing out of the lump in his throat, Lain holding him close. Lain took a deep breath as he waddled over to the couch with Adrien, the funny movements making him a little happier for a moment before they sat down. Lain started stroking Adrien's hair softly, staring at the sniffling boy in his lap

"Have you calmed down?" Lain asked softly, Adrien nodding a little bit as Lain nodded, trying to think about what he wanted to say and how he wanted to say it. "Adrien," he started, pausing again before letting out a long sigh. "I'm gonna die one day, you're gonna die one day, we all will. Besides vampires, I swear some live in this apartment complex," Lain explained, stating the last part to lighten the mood a little as Adrien couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle. "But we have to enjoy ourselves in the moment, Adrien. Don't focus on me being dead, focus on my being alive, here, and with you right now," Lain finished, Adrien staring up at him with red, stinging eyes. "Look, see? Here I am with you… Alive and well…" Lain smiled, lifting Adrien's chin a little before giving him a nice, gentle, romantic kiss. The two smiled into the kiss before Lain pulled his lips away. "Now get out of that stuffy outfit and get ready for movies, blankets, and cuddling," Lain smiled before Adrien looked up at him, not expecting his words to go in that direction.

"Didn't you wanna have sex?" Adrien asked quietly, Lain looking at him and shrugging as he undid his tie.

"Movies and blankets sound like a lot more fun. We can even make a fort if you wanna!" Lain smiled, his face lighting up like a child's before he ran into the bedroom, laughing wildly as Adrien smiled to himself.

'I love him so much…' Adrien thought as he started unbuttoning his blazer, setting it on the couch sloppily like many of the jackets on the floor. He then started taking off his bowtie, taking a sigh of tranquility before feeling a pillow lightly smack in the face, Lain laughing as he dragged blankets and pillows over to the couch.

"Got you!" Lain smiled, walking over to reveal he was in his boxers. It was a nerdy pair, two pokeballs in the center of the front while the back had writing. In big bubble letter, it said "Gotta catch 'em all," the text making Adrien giggle as Lain had already flipped the coffee table over, setting the blankets up on the floor. Adrien unbuttoned his shirt neatly, Lain starting to connect the blankets between the couch and the table slightly in front and beside the couch. "Should I get the air mattress? I'm gonna get the air mattress!" He laughed, running back into the other room as he laughed again, Adrien blushing a deep red as he listened to his laugh again.

'I love his laugh… So much…' Adrien thought to himself, tossing his shirt to the side before slipping off his socks and shoes. "I love him…"

"What?" Lain asked as he came in with the inflatable mattress, dragging it along. Adrien blushed a deep red, looking down at the ground.

"I, uh… Lain, I, um…" Adrien continued to stutter, Lain flopping the mattress on the ground in front of him, looking up at him.

"What is it, kitty?" Lain asked softly, running a hand through his hair as Adrien blushed more, sighing softly before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"I think… I think I'm in love with you…" Adrien whispered, Lain's eyes getting wide before pushing the boy away, Adrien feeling a little pang in his chest as he was parted from Lain. Lain sighed, looking away as he took the boy's hands.

"Adrien… I… I don't think we know that yet… It's only been two months!" Lain explained, Adrien furrowing his eyebrows together as he crossed his arms.

"Who says that!" Adrien argued, Lain taking a deep breath as he didn't want to get angry back at him.

"Look, I just-"

"Why don't you think I love you, Lain! Why can't I love you after two months! Who says that's impossible!" Adrien started yelling, Lain taking another breath.

"Adrien, I don't want to fight you on this, but… We're teenagers. We don't know anything and just because your heart speeds up a little when you're with me or you smile when I look at you, that doesn't mean we're in love…" Lain explained calmly, although there was a storm raging inside of him.

Adrien took a big huff, sighing softly before rolling his eyes. "Whatever, just blow up the mattress…" Adrien mumbled, starting to tug off his pants as Lain looked down, thinking the boy was mad at him now.

"Adrien, I like you so much… I just don't think we should say love yet…" Lain explained again, Adrien sighing as he threw his pants to the side.

"Yeah, I get it… Now come snuggle me."

* * *

"How is it?" Gabriel asked, sitting with his two sons at breakfast as Adrien looked ecstatic while Felix just narrowed his eyes a little. They were having omelettes with bacon and orange juice.

"It's great, dad!" Adrien smiled happily, Felix glaring at his brother before looking back down at his plate, Gabriel looking at Felix with disappointment that he was still mad at him.

"Claire- I mean… Felix. How's your food?" Gabriel asked as he took another bite of his.

"It's fine," he mumbled in response, staring down at his food, refusing to make any sort of eye contact with his father.

The three sat in silence for a while, Adrien being put in a bit of a bad mood from Felix being so touchy.

"How has your week been, Cl-... Felix?" Gabriel asked, having to once again correct himself since he was trying to get used to calling his previous daughter Felix.

Felix let out an annoyed sigh, looking at him with a frustrated look. His silverware slammed on the plate as he just rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Fine, I guess. I don't know," he replied, Gabriel sighing softly before turning to Adrien.

"What about you, Adrien?" He asked softly, Adrien perking his head up before smiling at his dad.

"It was a lot of fun! Lain and I went on another date and I went over his house yesterday! And Nino and I hung out on Wednesday, and I was really good in fencing on Thursday!" Adrien explained, acting like a first grader laughing about his first day of school. The energy put a bit of a smile on Gabriel's face before he looked down into his plate, sighing softly as the silence returned, all to be heard throughout the dining room being the scrapes of the silverware on plate and the sound of Adrien loudly sipping from his orange juice.

"Can you shut up! You make so much noise…" Felix yelled, his father looking at him with a bit of shock. He was never around to see his children arguing, not really knowing what to do about them.

"Oh shut up! I just sipped a glass and my lip slipped!" Adrien argued, sighing softly before taking another bite of the meal. Felix mumbled something to himself, Adrien glaring at him a little. "What'd you say?" Adrien spat, Felix smirking and giggling to himself.

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

Lain put an arm around his boyfriend, the two walking down the hallway together. Lain slept over Adrien's again, the two having stayed up until twelve in the morning playing video games and foosball and starting a new TV series. They were both tired, lugging themselves down the hall as Adrien yawned loudly, Lain smiling at how cute he looked. "You really do look like a kitten sometimes."

"Shut up," Adrien mumbled, sniffling a little as it was starting to get colder lately.

"Especially your nose, how flat it is and the way it curves up a little," Lain continued to antagonize the cranky boy, snorting softly before laughing a little. Adrien couldn't help but smile at him, looking up at him.

"C'mere…" Adrien whispered, stopping and turning as he put both his hands on Lain's cheeks. Cold to the touch. Adrien leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss, Lain smiling against his lips before taking one of his hands. The two stepped closer to each other, the kiss getting deeper as Alya and Marinette passed by them.

"Oh, look at you, Adrien! Get some of that ass!" Alya hooted, Lain smirking a little. As the two passed by, Lain stuck out his leg a little, tripping Alya into Marinette's arms. Lain pulled his lips away, looking back at their red faces as Adrien looked a little confused.

"What? What is it?" Adrien asked as Lain just giggled, looking down at his sunshine blonde.

"Nothing, kitty," Lain smiled before hearing the sound of lips smacking behind him, his eyes getting wide before he quickly whipped his head around, seeing Alya holding Marinette's face with a longing look in her eyes. "Ohh! Ohhh! Oh god daaaaamn!" Lain hollered, Adrien looking over and still not getting it.

"What just… I don't understand, Lain, what's going on?" Adrien persisted to ask, the two girls standing up straight as Lain giggled quietly, wiggling his eyebrows at Marinette. Alya took Marinette's hand and giggled.

"So, whaddya' say to that?" Alya asked cheerfully as Marinette got all flustered, smiling into her hand before nodding at her, hugging her tightly. "Ah, Mari, my sweet!" Alya laughed, squeezing her back as Lain tore his hands away from Adrien's, clapping them as Alya turned around, a little confused. He walked over and wrapped his arms around the two, pulling them closer.

"You guys finally hooked up! I'm so happy for you two!" Lain giggled as Adrien suddenly understood.

"OHHHHH!" Adrien yelled before Nino walked up to them.

"Yo, what's with all the yelling? What be going on?" Nino asked with a bit of a giggle, Alya and Marinette turning before giggling together.

"Mari's my babe now!" Alya smiled, Marinette turning red again as she covered her face with her free hand.

"Oh, FINALLY!" Nino laughed, ruffling Alya's head a little. "Looks like I'm the only single friend. Sigh, time to get used to third wheeling," Nino joked before Adrien just laughed softly, wrapping an arm around Nino.

"Oh, don't worry Nino. Once Lain dumps me, I'll come crying for you and you can fuck me all night," Adrien joked, Alya and Marinette a little shocked. But somehow it seemed a little familiar to Marinette.

"And you won't let me? Rude," Lain teased before Nino gasped at them, covering his mouth over-dramatically.

"Adrien, you and Lain haven't done it yet? But what about-" Nino cut himself off, putting his index finger through a loop he made with his other hand. "A little while ago!"

Adrien went red in the face, shaking his head. "No, I said I teased!" Adrien squeaked shyly, Lain raising one eyebrow at him, wrapping an arm around his small boyfriend.

"Hmm~? Y'know, I should punish you for sharing our bedroom affairs…" Lain teased, Adrien getting redder as Nino giggled at them. Lain groped Adrien's butt, causing him to let out a little squeak as Alya smirked at them. Lain began whispering dirty things in his ear, Adrien covering his face as he stared down, seeming bothered but not pushing him away. "OH, kitty, I just wanna bury my dick deep in your ass… Fuck you hard, make your legs shake as you moan and come…" Lain teased, the other three kids watching as Adrien whined softly, the three of them getting red in the face.

"Woah, uh, guys… Chill out…" Nino mumbled, Lain picking his head up and away from Adrien's ear before blushing softly.

"Sorry, got a little carried away," Laing laughed softly, smiling brightly before noticing Adrien pulling his shirt down a little, Alya covering her mouth as she giggled.

"Oh my gosh, Adrien got a hard-on!" She laughed, Adrien reaching over and covering her mouth, looking around nervously to see some kids actually looking over. Adrien was so obvious with the way he acted, some of them giggling while others smirked at him. Adrien covered his flustered face, getting red from how much embarrassment had been dealt out in not even five minutes.

Lain sighed, taking Adrien and putting an arm around him. "Do you need to take care of it?" Lain whispered, trying to be casual as he sort of stood in front of the smaller boy, Adrien starting to adjust himself to make it a little more comfortable for him.

"... I don't think so…" Adrien mumbled, holding Lain's hand as they both looked at his pants, the bulge not very noticeable unless you already knew something was going on down there. Adrien looked down, Lain smiling at him a little before kissing his head softly.

"Sorry," Lain apologized, rubbing his back softly as Adrien looked up at him, his eyes seeming big and innocent to Lain as he sighed, looking away. "Your face is gonna gimme a boner too…"

"What! Oh, shut up, monsieur horny," Adrien mumbled looking down before grabbing the boy's hand. Adrien's face was getting redder, Lain raising an eyebrow.

"What? What is it?" Lain asked before Adrien held his hand tighter, slowly looking up at him.

"I, uh… I change my mind… I need some help…" Adrien whispered, fidgeting a little as Lain blushed a deep red, trying to process what he had said.

"You want me to… And you- Wait, Adrien, you-" Lain sputtered as the bell rang, Adrien grabbing Lain's shirt and nodding as the rest of their friends walked off, Nino looking back at Adrien a little worriedly as the two of them stood in the middle of a now empty hallway, bright red in the face as they huffed loudly, Adrien starting to grind against Lain a little. Nino covered his face as he walked into class, sighing loudly.

Lain breathed hard as he was grinded on, looking around for any straggling students before suddenly grabbing the front of the boy's pants, Adrien letting out a high pitch whine as he started collapsing, grabbing Lain's shirt as his knees buckled. Lain smirked as he watched, starting to rub him a little as Adrien breathed hard, the boy looking around a little as Lain giggled at him. "Adrien, you just got harder after looking around…" Lain whispered, leaning in close as Adrien shuttered. "Are you getting turned on from being so public? Anyone could walk out of the room and see you~" Lain teased, and just like that, Adrien gasped, suddenly coming in his pants as Lain looked at him, shocked. Adrien blushed a deep red as he realized what had happened, jerking his head up and looking up at his boyfriend.

"Oh my gosh, Adrien," Lain muttered, staring at his embarrassed boyfriend as the boy covered his face, his boxers feeling gross and sticky.

"Be quiet… I think I need to go home…" He mumbled as Lain giggled a little at him, kissing his cheek.

"Why don't we skip school and go home to my place? We'll hang out and be lazy. We can cuddle up in bed and-"

"I'll come back to your place, but...I wanna… Do something else~" Adrien smirked a little, tugging on his shirt as Lain blushed a deep red, looking away as Adrien grabbed his face. "Fuck me when we get there…" Adrien whispered, making it clear as possible.

Lain looked away with a deep red on his face as Adrien started kissing his neck, Lain sighing softly before looking down at the sunshine blonde. "Okay, but… Since it's our first… Can it be really fluffy and romantic…?" Lain mumbled as Adrien looked up at him with big eyes, a little shocked from those words coming from his seemingly kinky boyfriend.

"Yeah, of course, Lain! Anything to make you comfortable," Adrien smiled as he wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling him softly. "You're in full control."

* * *

"Man, I thought you dyed your hair, but now I clearly see the curtains match the rug," Lain giggled as he was lying on the now clean bed already naked. He had started cleaning up his apartment since Adrien started coming, all his clean clothes away, all his dirty ones in the wash, and his bed nicely made.

Adrien looked at him, a bit surprised that he was just realizing this now. "Lain, you've seen me naked. A lot. How are you just noticing now?" Adrien asked, walking over and plopping down in bed next to the strawberry blonde.

"Ah, I just never really took the time to notice." Lain smiled at him, caressing the cheek as the boy giggled a little. "You look so gorgeous, Adrien," Lain smiled, Adrien blushing a deep red. Lain never really used Adrien's name when they talked, only really using nicknames. Adrien thought it was special for him to be called by his name.

"Should we, uh… G-Get started…?" Adrien asked shyly, smiling a little as Lain nodded, pulling Adrien close before letting out a long sigh.

"I don't know, now that I'm holding you like this… I just feel like cuddling…" Lain mumbled as Adrien frowned a little, sighing softly as he looked down.

"Then let's just go back to school," Adrien sighed, rolling over and sitting up as Lain looked up at him, a little saddened and offended.

"Wha… Why!" Lain pouted as he sat up, looking over at him as Adrien crossed his arms, letting out a frustrated huff.

Adrien looked down for a moment, feeling like an ass for acting like that towards Lain. "I… Ugh, I just wanted to have sex… I know I was putting it off before but a lot of sexual frustration has built up since then," Adrien explained, running a hand through his hair before looking at Lain. "But I guess if you want to we can just cuddle in bed all day," Adrien said, looking over at him and smiling sweetly.

Lain stared at him for a while, just silence between them as Adrien started feeling a little nervous. Lain jumped at him, pinning him down to the sheets and staring down at him. "To be honest, a whole lot of sexual frustration has built up for me too…" Lain whispered before leaning down, smiling softly as he starting peppering soft kisses on his neck, holding his cheek as Adrien smiled a little. "But I saw you so close, so beautiful, so pure and innocent seeming…" Lain continued, starting to play with one of his nipples a little bit. "I just lost all feeling for it, everything fades away from me when I look into your eyes," Lain smiled, Adrien letting out a quiet moan as he was already getting hard. "It's like getting lost in a forest," Lain finally wrapped up what he was saying, kissing down his chest and over to the other pink bud. He looked up at Adrien who was already looking lewd. Lain got a little turned on, but he didn't want to. 'I wish I could have sex with him without getting horny and gross…' He thought, starting to suck on Adrien's unattended nipple as Adrien gasped a little, letting out another quiet moan.

"Lain… I like you so much…" Adrien mumbled, biting his finger a little before Lain pulled on the pink bud a little harder, Adrien suddenly bucking his hips a little as Lain giggled at him.

"Adrien… I like you too... " Lain whispered in return, wanting to tell him he loved him but not wanting to hurt him if they broke up. Lain looked up at him and smiled, Adrien staring at him and smiling back before the two connected their lips, holding each other close as they shared a passionate kiss. Lain pulled his lips away a little staring down at him as he tried to think about what he wanted to say. "Adrien, you mean so much to me… I hope we never break up, I want you to become a part of my life I can't give up... " Lain rambled, Adrien smiling up at him as he kissed his cheek softly.

"I want that too… I want to make you laugh and smile for the rest of my life… I love when you're happy, I love to see you and hear you be happy… I never want that to change…" Adrien whispered, laughing softly as he stared up at his lover lovingly. Lain nodded at him and held him close, holding him in silence for only a moment before Adrien started grinding against him with a quiet grunt.

"Oh, right," Lain said before laughing softly, Adrien sighing happily before Lain began peppering kisses down his body again, getting lower and lower before reaching his hardened member. Adrie flinched, his staff twitching a little as Lain kissed the tip softly, taking some of it into his mouth as Adrien let out a quiet whine, staring at him and just getting more turned on. Lain looked at him and just pointed to the drawer next to the bed, starting to suck on Adrien softly. Adrien gasped a little at the new sensation, loving the feeling all too much. Adrien reached for the drawer, but was unable to reach it in the position he was in now. Lain smiled a little at him and pulled his mouth off. "I'll get it."

Adrien stared up at him as Lain gon on his knees and stretched over Adrien's body. Adrien admired his torso as the boy rummaged through the drawer, noticing how big the muscles on his arms were, although he seemed to lack core strength, no sign of abs forming on him. "Lain, do you work out?" Adrien asked, Lain looking over at him for a moment before looking back into the drawer, still looking for the lube.

"Yeah, a much though," Lain said softly before letting out a little grunt of frustration. "Where is it…" he mumbled to himself, things in the drawer clacking against the wood and each other as he moved them about, Adrien staring up at him with a soft sigh.

"Maybe you put it somewhere else when you cleaned your room," Adrien suggested as Lain looked over at him.

"No, I would've remembered," Lain stated, letting out another long sigh before getting up off the bed, shutting the drawer. He walked to the other side of the bed, checking the other nightstand that had nearly nothing in it since he didn't sleep on it often. But that had been where he had stored the lotion-like bottle, sighing in relief as he pulled it out, blushing as he had forgotten there were some other things in that drawer he wouldn't want anyone else to see. "Got it," Lain smiled, Adrien giggling at him a little.

"Great, now come here," Adrien smiled, opening his arms as Lain climbed back on top of him, Adrien closing his arms in around him. Lain softly rubbed their noses together, the two giggling like little kids at each other before Adrien initiated another kiss, the two swept up in sweet passion. Lain popped the lube open, squeezing some out onto his fingers as he continued to kiss Adrien, the sunshine blonde getting a little excited from the sound of Lain rubbing it on three of his fingers. Adrien let out a quiet moan into the kiss, Lain doing the same as he slid his palm around Adrien's buttcheek, Adrien's breathing starting to get uneven as he was getting turned on by the behavior. Lain slowly out his middle finger in first, Adrien yanking his lips away from the kiss as he grunted, trying to keep steady breaths. Lain stared down at him, blushing heavily as he watched Adrien get like this, finally being able to get hard.

"Adrien…" Lain whispered, as he sat up a little more to keep himself balanced. He took his free hand and started pumping himself, grunt softly as he stared at Adrien's hole, his finger slowly pushing in and out. The sound and the sight of such a thing really turned him on, Lain starting to squeeze his index finger in. Adrien squirmed a little, getting a little impatient as he started moving against his fingers a little.

"Lain, a little more, please…" Adrien begged quietly, Lain's eyes getting wide as he got admittedly harder.

'Dammit, not another kink…' Lain thought as he moaned a little, his hand moving a little faster on himself. Lain grunted a little, putting his third finger in as Adrien gasped again, biting his lip hard. "Adrien…" He moaned quietly, Adrien going red in the face as he stared at Lain, moaning softly as Lain pulled all his fingers out, the two panting hard.

"Are you gonna-"

"Yeah, lemme just…" Lain trailed off his sentence, crawling over back to the drawer, opening it and picking up a square package, Adrien blushing as his eyes grew wanting. The boy licked his lips, Lain fumbling to open it with his slippery fingers as he was getting a little frustrated.

Adrien sat up and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Lemme help…" Adrien whispered Lain looking up at him as he slowly put the condom in his boyfriend's hands. Adrien quickly snapped it open, but Lain continued to stare at him, admiring his beauty. His blonde locks brushing against his cheek, his long eyelashes that encompassed his spring green eyes. He even noticed the boy had a few subtle freckles on his cheeks, Lain's heart jumping as he felt so lucky to get the chance to see his face like this. He'd remember this for the rest of his life, all those details that would make Adrien engrave such a deep hole in his life.

"I did it," Adrien whispered, handing it to Lain before getting off him, lying back down as Lain snapped out of his trance-like state, looking over at his boyfriend.

"Right, sorry," Lain mumbled, pulling the condom out of the little packaging. He slowly wrapped the rubber around his member, blushing a deep red before looking over at Adrien. Adrien smiled sweetly at him as Lain crawled over, seeming a little shy. "Tell me if I hurt you, okay? No matter what, tell me," Lain said, staring up at him with a bit of a worried face.

Adrien looked up at him and nodded softly, Lain spreading his legs a little as he shuffled in between them. "Be gentle…" Adrien whispered as Lain nodded at him, staring down at Adrien's hole nervously. He softly put both hand on the sunshine blonde's hips, taking a deep breath before slowly pushing the tip in, Adrien's eyes getting wide. 'Oh gosh, it already feels so big… I doubt it'll fit…' Adrien thought to himself, biting his bottom lip as his breath hitched, Lain easing more and more in before suddenly stopping. "Is it in all the way…? I feel so filled up…" Adrien mumbled, looking up at a blushing Lain, the boy looking away as Adrien's eyes wandered down, realizing he can still see some. 'Oh my gosh… It's not even halfway in!' Adrien looked up at Lain, seeing him get all flustered from his reaction. "Lain, how big are you!" Adrien shouted as Lain looked away, seeming a little embarrassed by this.

"... About twenty eight centimeters…" Lain mumbled shyly, Adrien's eyes getting big as he blinked a few times.

"How the hell is that gonna fit in me!" Adrien shouted, Lain covering his face as he looked away.

"I, uh… Do you still want to? I can stop. I'm sorry," Lain sputtered, getting embarrassed and nervous as he felt like he was being scolded. Adrien looked up at him, realizing he was getting a little worked up.

"No, wait! Lain, keep going… I'll tell you if I can't handle it…" Adrien mumbled, feeling bad for making him insecure. Lain looked at him, staring for a moment before nodding, starting to push a little more in. Adrien moaned softly, grabbing onto the sheets as he panted hard, feeling Lain's pelvis against his butt as he whined a little. "Lain, oh my gosh, it's so big… it's filling me up so much…" Adrien mumbled, staring at the boy with lewd eyes. Lain stared at him and blushed a deep red, getting a little bigger inside of Adrien as the boy moaned, pressing himself against him.

Lain took a deep breath as he slowly pulled back out of Adrien, Adrien moaning softly as he stared at the boy. "Are you alright? Does it hurt too much?" Lain asked sweetly as Adrien shook his head.

"No, I'm fine… It hurts but it's okay, it's not much…" Adrien whispered, Lain nodding at him nervously before starting to thrust a little, keeping a slow, but steady pace as Adrien moaned, holding the sheets tightly. Lain stared at his lover, blushing a deep red as he finally got to see him like this. So enveloped in passion and lust, it was a new side to his boyfriend and himself, something he never really saw. "Lain…" Adrien moaned as Lain went red in the face, leaning down and kissing him passionately as he sped up his pace, Adrien moaning loudly against his lips as Lain blushed a deep red. Lain angled himself a little as he thrusted once more, hitting Adrien's prostate as the boy broke the kiss, letting out a loud, pornographic-esque moan as Lain grunted softly, getting really turned on by such a noise.

"Adrien, you're gonna make me come too soon…" Lain mumbled trying his best to hold back as he hit that spot again, Adrien moaning loudly once more, the two of them suddenly coming together, both of them having came sooner than expected.

The two of them breathed hard, Adrien having came all over his chest. They stared at each other for a while, sharing their heavy breaths before Lain finally pulled out, looking at his member as it was all the way out. He pulled the rubber off and tied it in a small knot before noticing something else came out. "Oh my gosh, Adrien…" Lain mumbled before Adrien looked at him with clouded, tired eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" Adrien asked, wondering if maybe the condom broke or something. He sat up a little before realizing what had happened. He crapped the bed. "Oh my gosh, Lain! I'm so sorry! Oh, I'm disgusting, dammit!" Adrien panicked, covering his face as he started to sniffle a little, Lain just leaning over and kissing his nose.

"Adrien, don't worry. That happens pretty often during sex…" Lain assured, caressing his cheek as Adrien looked at him through his fingers. "Let's get all this cleaned up and snuggle," Lain smiled, trying to comfort him as he got up, walking to the bathroom to go help clean up. Adrien stared at him as he walked away, feeling better now but still really insecure about it.

* * *

"We should start talking about how we're gonna track down this big villain…" Lain said softly, the two hanging out on the couch, still naked but wrapped in several blankets. "What's his name again?" Lain asked before Adrien looked at him, a little surprised.

"Hawkmoth?" Adrien asked, looking over at Lain with a surprised look, not really expecting Lain to want to talk about this.

"Yeah. We really need to start thinking about his next moves and where he is to strike next…" Lain explained, sighing as he tried to think about it. "And where Hawkmoth's base is…"

Adrien looked at him and sighed softly, thinking about it for a moment. "Well, he seems to strike when someone feels any sort of pain, sorrow, or anger," Adrien suggested, looking down as he snuggled up to Lain, Lain smiling a little at him.

"Let's follow the next akuma once Ladybug purifies it," Lain suggested, holding Adrien close and taking a deep breath. "Hey, did you notice that the last akuma refused to attack you?" Lain asked as Adrien looked up at him, nodding at him.

"Yeah! It was weird…" Adrien mumbled, trying to think about it a little more as Lain sighed softly.

"Seems almost like he was… Commanded not to… I remember him pausing when we were cornered in the hallway," Lain explained, Adrien looking up at him and listening intently. "And he hesitated to touch Chat Noir… Meanwhile he chewed right into me…" Lain explained, the mention of the scenario making Adrien flinch a little, causing him to cling a little tighter to Lain.

"... Do you think Hawkmoth is… Someone close to me…" Adrien mumbled, looking down as he nuzzled his head under Lain's chin.

Lain's eyes widened as Adrien made such a connection, not wanting to admit it but just sighing softly. "We'll find out when we follow that akuma…" Lain sighed, holding Adrien close as the two out heavy breaths. Adrien started shutting his eyes, wanting to fall asleep in Lain's arms before there was a loud knocking on the door.

"Lain! We didn't see you the rest of the school day, did you come home sick?" The voice yelled from the other side of the door. It was Marinette. Lain sighed, making sure the both of them were completely covered up by the blanket before looking at the door.

"Come in."

Marinette turned the knob and opened the door, her and Alya blushing as they saw what was in front of them. "Yo," Lain muttered, Adrien too sleepy and tired to actually care about what was going on.

"So, you guys look like you had a good time," Alya giggled, walking in as Adrien yawned loudly, nodding and nuzzling Lain softley. Lain smiled, petting his head and treating him like a kitten as Alya laughed, Marinette still a little too awestruck to know what to do. "You guys are so cute! Marinette won't even let me touch her ass…" Alya complained, Marinette getting all red as Adrien laughed a little looking at them with a sleepy smile.

"Don't worry, Marinette. You get used to it," Adrien giggled, yawning again as Lain laughed softly, softly petting the blonde on top of him. Adrien started dozing off, pretty quick to fall asleep for once in his life as the two girls sat on the table beside them.

"So, do you think you…" Alya paused for a moment, looking at him with hopeful eyes. "Love him?" She asked as Lain sighed, smiling at the boy beneath him and nodding softly.

"I do… I just don't want to rush into things…" Lain sighed, staring at the blonde with a wide smile. "I love him so much… And I want to tell him, but… I'm afraid of hurting him…" Lain sighed before Marinette put a hand on his shoulder.

"Lain, you need to tell him… you need to make sure he knows…" She said softly, smiling at him as Lain nodded, looking at his sleeping boyfriend. The three stared at the kitten-like boy, Marinette getting a familiar memory from this. "Ew," she muttered as the other two looked at her, Marinette getting red in the face from the looks she received. "O-Oh, uh…" She stuttered nervously, laughing awkwardly. "Okay, honestly, he reminds me of Chat Noir and that guy is a prick," she explained, Alya seeming a little surprised by her colorful language and Lain giggling.

"I understand how you feel," Lain smiled, looking back down at Adrien with a soft sigh before kissing his forehead softly, Alya and Marinette giggling at them a little.

"Man, Lain. You're such a gentle giant," Alya smiled as Lain nodded softly, sighing happily as he held the boy close.

"I don't think I'd be able to live without him in my life anymore," Lain mumbled, Alya laughing before looking at Marinette, smiling and kissing the girl on the cheek. Marinette giggled at Alya, grabbing her hand as the two stared at each other for a while. Lain smiled at the two of them, laughing softly. "You two are a match made in heaven, though. So gentle and well fit, yet so different. A perfect relationship," Lain rambled, Marinette shaking her head.

"No such thing as the perfect relationship, Lain," she smiled as Lain sighed, nodding softly. Lain opened his mouth wide, letting out a big yawn before he looked down at Adrien.

"Mm… I think I'm about to fall asleep…" Lain mumbled, looking at them with drooping eyelids. "I'll see you guys tomorrow… B-" his sentence was cut off as he yawned again, putting a hand over his mouth before huffing loudly, wiping the tired tears away. "Bye," he finally finished as the two giggled, Marinette patting his head softly as she walked past him.

"Make sure you take good care of him!" Alya shouted as she walked out, Adrien grumbling softly as he opened an eye slightly.

"Oh, shut up and let me sleep already…" Adrien yelled at them, Lain smiling as he slid down the couch so his head rested on the arm. Adrien's body slid down with him, the boy yawning loudly before snuggling back up in his arms. "Hey… I heard everything you said…" Adrien whispered as Lain suddenly went bright red in the face, his eyes snapping open as he wasn't really tired anymore.

"What! Bu-But you fell asleep!" Lain shouted, Adrien grumbling softly at how loud he was.

"No one can fall asleep that quickly," Adrien countered before looking up at Lain, his eyes seeming truthful and loyal in a certain way. "Lain… Do you love me…?" Adrien asked softly as Lain covered his face, letting out a heavy sigh into his palm.

"... I do. I just didn't want to tell you because…" Lain removed his hand to reveal Lain sniffling like a little kid. "If I told you and we broke up… I just… I don't know what I'd do with myself!" Lain cried, holding Adrien tight as he nuzzled him. "Love is special and… And I know it's love because it's not just my heart thumping out of my chest or my hands getting shaky… It's the fact that… When I'm with you, I feel more special and happy than ever before! You make me feel so comfortable and relaxed and you understand me in a way no one has before, even though we aren't always on the same level! Adrien, you've become my rock, my anchor! You're my home!" Lain rambled, Adrien just getting redder and redder throughout the entire speech. Tears did well up in his eyes as the two were sniffling, sobbing messes.

"Lain, I feel the same way! Now that you're here, I don't think I'd ever be able to go on without you! You've made such a place in my heart, in my mind, in everything I do now! I can't help but think about you! I've come to learn that I need you in my life, now! When I thought you were dead…" Adrien had to pause for a moment, trying to shake his anxiety of that for now but failing all attempts. Adrien collapsed into Lain, shaking and sputtering nonsense as he tried to tell Lain what he wanted to finish. He sniffled and touched the scar on Lain's neck, immediately letting out a loud wail and hugging his boyfriend tight. Lain returned the hug, squeezing tight as he could as Adrien continued to try and calm himself down. "I don't want you to die… Lain, if you were to die before we got to spend our life together, I wouldn't be able to get past it because the thought of you is so deeply implemented in everything I've ever done! Going to a shoot would make me break down, school would just be a hell house, and even seeing my dad would cause such agony that I wouldn't want to be here without you! Lain, you're my rock too! And my anchor and my home! I love you, Lain!" Adrien shouted, holding him close as Lain shook his head wildly.

"Adrien… Don't say things like that... " Lain whispered, Adrien starting to shake more as he thought his whole speech was in vain. "If I die before we can spend the rest of our lives together, keep fucking going! I want the thought of me to make you happy and empowered, don't let me drag you down!" Lain demanded, as if he was already dying. Adrien's chest tightened up as he listened to him, nodding violently as the two shared quiet sobs and messy kisses for the next half hour, holding onto each other for dear life as if anything could rip them away forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: TRIGGERING STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER SUCH AS ABUSE AND GUN VIOLENCE**

6

" _It's too cold, I don't feel like hanging out."_ That was the last Adrien had heard of Lain outside of school for the past three weeks. Adrien sighed as he walked through the flurried sidewalks,the scarf Marinette had made for him wrapped around his neck as well as a big, stylish jacket, a knit hat, a pair of designer jeans, and Ugg boots. He let out a shaky breath, the carbon dioxide forming into a little cloud from his mouth as he shivered. "Maybe he doesn't wanna hang out with me…" Adrien worried, looking down with a depressed looks before shaking his head. ' _Now wait! He loves me! What am I saying!'_ Adrien thought as he laughed to himself, stopping at a crosswalk as he looked around. ' _Hey, this is where Lain and I met… The second time.'_ Adrien smiled to himself as he thought about it, not imagining having come this far with some random stranger he had met in a cafe.

Adrien sighed longingly before hearing a high pitched voice call out to him. Adrien turned to the familiar voice, seeing Chloe and Sabrina walking his way. Adrien smiled at the outfit Chloe was wearing, honestly thinking it looked adorable on her. A short trench coat, a mini skirt accompanied by black, thigh high socks with a pair of black, buckled boots. "Hey, Adrien!" Chloe gushed, Adrien just giggling softly as he stared down at her.

"Hey, Chloe. What're you girls doing out here?" Adrien asked, Chloe giggling as he responded.

"Oh, we were getting some Christmas shopping done!" Chloe smiled, grabbing one of Adrien's hands from his pocket. "Wait until you get your gift! It'll be great!" Chloe laughed.

Adrien smiled awkwardly as he slowly pulled his hand away from hers. "Ah, that's great… I should probably do some Christmas shopping," Adrien mumbled to himself, trying to think about something Lain would like. Adrien sighed softly as he thought about Lain, wondering if he was spending the season alone.

"Ah, yeah! What're you gonna get me? Hm?" Chloe asked in a bothersome tone, Adrien looking away as she was getting a little too annoying for his liking.

"I'm not really sure? What do you want, maybe perfume and a necklace…?" Adrien mumbled, not really sure how to shop for girls like Chloe.

Chloe looked displeased by his answer, rolling her eyes as she let out a soft pout. Adrien looked down, feeling a little guilty before feeling an arm wrap around his shoulder, looking up and seeing Lain narrowing his eyes at Chloe. "Wanna stop trying to flirt with my boyfriend?" Lain grumbled, Adrien holding Lain's hand before pouting a little.

"Hey, Chloe's my friend! We're just talking about Christmas shopping," Adrien explained, sighing as Lain rolled his eyes, knowing the only reason Chloe talked to Adrian was because she was in love with them. "Anyways, has the bunny finally come out of the rabbit hole?" Adrien joked, giggling a little.

Lain smiled at him, being happy to see him after being apart so long. "Well-"

" _Ahem!_ " Chloe barked as she looked up at the tallest of the two boys, glaring daggers at him. "We were having a conversation before you showed up! Now shush!" Chloe demanded, Adrien frowning at her.

"Chloe, don't talk to him like that! Both of you need to chill out!" Adrien scolded them, Sabrina giggling a little before Chloe stepped back on her foot, the girl squeaking and looking down. "Let's all go to Dunkin Donuts and get something to eat and drink," Adrien instructed, sighing as he was about to cross the street before Lain sighed and pulled him back.

"It's not green, idiot," Lain smiled, kissing his cheek softly as Adrien giggled at him, hugging him tightly.

"Oh yeah, why haven't you been out lately?" Adrien asked, looking up at him with bug eyes, the emerald color of his eyes absolutely lighting up Lain's face as it stood out in the white frosted streets.

"Well," Lain started, grabbing Adrien's hand as the light turned green, walking alongside him as Chloe tried to squeeze between them, Lain not letting her. "I don't know, the winter seasons just get me kinda stressed out and tired and I never feel like going out. That's all, really," Lain explained, shrugging as Adrien nodded.

"Well that's good. I thought I had done something wrong," Adrien stated as Lain laughed, kissing his cheek as they stopped in front of the Dunkin Donuts.

"Nah, you're too much of a cutie to do anything wrong," Lain teased, the two of them giggling as Chloe groaned in agony from the two of them being so lovey dovey.

"Do you ever shut up, Lain?" She growled as Sabrina opened the door for them, Chloe marching through before Lain grabbed the door in her place, smirking a little as he _loved_ to piss Chloe off.

Sabrina walked through the door a little shyly, not really used to people doing things like such for her. "Thank you…" She mumbled shyly as Lain nodded, Adrien walking in behind her before Lain followed the three of them, letting out a breath of relief from the warm atmosphere and temperature of the cafe.

Lain started pulling off the big, dark blue coat he was wearing, having a band shirt beneath it as Adrien blushed a little. Adrien loved the look of someone in a t-shirt and jeans, and Lain's glasses just completed the outfit, Adrien thinking he looked extremely cool and chill at the same time. "Wow, Lain, your arms are huge. 'You belong to a gym or something?" Chloe pestered him as Lain rolled his eyes, letting out a little grunting laughter.

"Wow, you're so great at insulting people, Chloe. I feel _so_ offended. Oh, what's this? A tear in my eye?" Lain said smugly, Adrien holding back his laughter as well as Sabrina, Chloe just rolling her eyes as she got in line to get some coffee.

Adrien let out a quiet sigh as he started pulling off his coat as well, revealing a cream turtleneck under the large coat. Lain smiled, that kind of outfit just happening to be his aesthetic. The collar being a little big around his neck, the sleeves going a past his wrists a little, and Adrien's big eyes and fluffy hair helped to complement the rest of the outfit. "You look really adorable," Lain smiled as Adrien softly tucked some hair behind his ear, looking up at the boy.

"Hm? Oh, thank you!" Adrien smiled, Lain taken away with how cute he was today. "And might I say, I love the way your arms look in short sleeves," Adrien admired, gushing a little as Lain looked away, running a hand through his long hair, his hair now going a little past his shoulders.

"Thank you, kitty," Lain smiled, leaning in and kissing his cheek once again.

Chloe sighed and looked back at them as Sabrina ordered her coffee, scoffing softly. "Kitty? What kind of a nickname is that?" Chloe complained, looking up at Lain with the same glare as before.

Lain sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared back at her. "What, do _you_ maybe want a nickname? Maybe dumb ass? Dip shit? Fuck head?" Lain listed off, Adrien raising his eyebrows as he smiled a little, not being able to help but find it funny. "Any of those working for ya'?"

Chloe smirked a little, thinking she had him this time. "Yeah sure, dip shit sounds like a great name for a dog like you."

"Chloe, don't talk about yourself in the third person," Lain spat at her, not missing a beat when it came to comebacks as Adrien covered his mouth and hunched over, letting out high pitched squeaks as he laughed quietly. Lain smiled at him, starting to laugh a little too as Chloe clenched her fists, gritting her teeth before punching Lain in the stomach. Lain flinched a little, but just kind of looked at her, seeming puzzled. "What the hell was that? Were you trying to hurt me?" Lain asked raising his shirt a little to reveal he did have some abs in the works now. Adrien went wide eyed as he stared, covering one of his cheeks.

"Lain, have you been working out your stomach too?" He asked, smirking a little as LAin noticed his sharp incisors, immediately thinking about how much Adrien was turning to into Chat Noir lately.

"Mm, of course, my dear kitty~ All for you!" Lain smiled before laughing softly. "And for fighting," he mumbled, Adrien snickering a little before they stepped up in line, Adrien pulling his wallet from his back pocket.

"I'll pay," he smiled at Lain, Lain nodding a 'thank you' at him as Adrien turned to the employee. "Can I just have a medium hot chocolate with whipped cream," Adrien stated, the woman nodding as she punched it into the machine in front of her.

"And a cinnamon latte for me, please," Lain said, his voice getting much deeper when he talked to strangers. It was a sign that we was a little nervous or shy, Adrien smiling and grabbing his hand softly. Lain looked down and smiled at him before Adrien handed the woman a credit card. Lain's eyes got wide as he noticed Adrien had a credit card. "Woah! Your parents gave you a credit card?" Lain asked, surprised by it before Adrien looked a little confused.

"Of course… Why wouldn't?" Adrien asked, slipping it back into his wallet before taking the receipt from the woman.

Lain felt a little belittled, knowing Adrien didn't mean to, but still felt a little offended. "Well… My parents don't really trust me with money," Lain said softly as he looked away, putting a hand up behind his head before Adrien grabbed his arm, nuzzling him a little.

"I'd trust you with money. You seem really reliable," Adrien smiled, kissing his cheek as the employee walked away from the counter, Adrien leading Lain over to the waiting counter. Chloe sighed as she looked at them, waiting for her drink.

"Adrien, what do you see in guys? I think you like girls, really," Chloe said as Adrien looked a little pissed but kept a smile, not appreciating comments like that.

"No, Chloe. I think I like guys," Adrien corrected her, thinking about it for a moment before shrugging. "I mean, I like both but I love Lain," Adrien explained, Lain smiling down at him and kissing his head. Chloe looked a little disgusted before scoffing with a slight laugh.

"Adrien, you can't like both! It's one or the other, isn't it?" Chloe stated, laughing softly as Sabrina looked at her with a bit of surprise and discomfort, knowing Chloe was mean but not thinking she'd say something like that.

Adrien and Lain both glared a little, Lain about to say something before Adrien cut him off. "Excuse you! I absolutely can!" Adrien shouted at her, the employees staring a bit but ignoring it before one came and put down Chloe's drink, Chloe too enveloped in the conversation to notice. "Who are you to say who I can and can't like! You aren't me!" Adrien continued, Lain a little proud that Adrien was standing up to Chloe like that.

Chloe rolled her eyes and giggled a little. "Adrien, I'm pretty sure this is just you rebelling against your father. You obviously like girls," Chloe continued, thinking everything he was saying was just idiot talk.

Adrien had to take a deep breath, not wanting to lash out, but Lain had enough. "Now how would you know that, huh!" Lain questioned, standing above her to intimidate her a little. "You, little miss prick, need to take a step down from where you are right now, because you aren't above anyone and you can't tell them how to live their lives," Lain gritted his teeth as he talked, just getting madder and madder as he thought about it. "If anything, I'm above you!"

Both Chloe and Adrien were a little dumbstruck by his words, not being able to keep themselves from imagining him with a royal cape and a large crown on his head, and Lain knew that they thought of him like that, smirking a little. "Are you gonna back off now?" Chloe nodded. "Are you gonna apologize now?" Chloe nodded again before looking at Adrien.

"S-Sorry…" She mumbled as Lain grunted in pleasure of seeing her so tiny. Chloe quickly grabbed her drink before rushing out, Sabrina quickly following behind her before Adrien looked up at Lain.

"Hey," Adrien called for Lain's attention, the boy looking at him as he ran a hand through his hair. "Although that was cool, I could've handled it," Adrien mumbled, sighing a little as he crossed his arms.

Lain looked at him and felt a little bad. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Lain apologized, covering his face in embarrassment. "So sorry! I just got really pissed as she said all that!" Lain explained in a rushing tone. Adrien couldn't help but smile, reaching up and grabbing his hands.

"It's alright… Just let me handle myself and I'll let you know when I need your help," Adrien smiled, winking at him.

Lain looked at him and couldn't help but smile widely at him. ' _My little kitty is growing up… He's really starting to gain some confidence!'_ Lain thought, ecstatic to see his lover like that. "Alright!"

* * *

"Adrien, meet my family!" Lain smiled through the giant monitor, having his big family in the room with a Christmas tree lit up in the back along with a fireplace, stockings hanging above the bricks. All of them were wearing Santa hats and most all of them had glasses of wine. Lain had gone back home to Italy for the break, kind of sad he wouldn't get to spend it with Adrien but happy to see his family and tell them about Adrien.

"Ciao!" Most of them shouted, Adrien blushing a deep red at how happy the family seemed to see him. Lain smiled, his mother kneeling down next to the boy. She looked confident, fun, and smart, Adrien giggling at how much just her looks reminded him of Lain. Adrien's family sat in his room, including his father and a few cousins and aunts, all of them happy to see the other family and how lively they were and who Adrien's new lover was.

"Quindi sei fidanzato di mio figlio?" Lain's mother shouted into the laptop, Lain's eyes widening as he realized he would need to translate. "Ah! She asked if you were my boyfriend," Lain said, smiling at his mother and laughing softly.

Adrien blushed softly and glanced back at his family, one of his aunts smiling and giving him a thumbs up before he turned back to the camera. "U-Uh, yeah! I'm his boyfriend!" Adrien smiled

"Ha detto che, sì, è il mio fidanzato," Lain smiled at his mother before she laughed loudly, the loud sound starting Adrien's family a little as Adrien giggled.

"È meglio prendere cura di questo combinaguai!" His mother laughed, Adrien a little confused as Lain went red in the face, smacking her arm lightly as she just laughed harder, having a very similar, loud and obnoxious, yet fun laugh as Lain.

"Mamma! Smettila!" Lain shouted, looking down before sighing.

"What'd she say?" Adrien asked curiously, Felix laughing a little as he did speak a bit of Italian.

"Lost in translation…" Lain mumbled, sighing as the sound of glass shattering echoed in the background followed by a voice shouting "dannazione!" before Lain bursted out laughing, looking over as the rest of his family roared in laughter. It made a lot of the Agreste family at least giggle a little, Adrien blushing as he started laughing as well. "My dad just broke a glass. That's the third one this week!" Lain giggled, trying to explain it over the noise as Adrien smiled.

The two remained silent for a moment, smiling at each other as Gabriel couldn't help but smile a little too, loving to see his son so happy. "Hey," Gabriel's sister antagonized, smiling widely. "What's with the smile? I thought you became, quote, a crotchety, old man," she teased, Gabriel rolling his eyes before chuckling softly.

"Something about seeing my boys so happy is really, kind of… Destressing me," Gabriel explained, shrugging a little before Adrien laughed softly.

"You're family seems so lively, Lain. Like a lot of fun!" Adrien laughed before Lain nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. But they're a headache sometimes!" Lain laughed before Nathalie came and knocked on the door, opening it right after as the whole family looked over.

"Dinner's ready," she mumbled before Gabriel nodded at her, everyone getting up as Lain frowned a little.

"Oh, damn…" He mumbled, Adrien frowning a little bit as well as he wished he could kiss his forehead.

"Sorry… I'll talk to you later tonight!" Adrien smiled before one of his cousins groaned.

"Wrap it up! I'm hungry!"

Adrien looked back and rolled his eyes before looking at Lain, smiling. "I love you," Adrien smiled, Felix's eyes widening a little as Adrien said such a thing.

"I love you too," Lain smiled before blowing him a kiss through the monitor, hanging up right after as the family started getting up, heading to the dining room. Adrien's aunt laughed a little as she wrapped an arm around Adrien, walking out with him.

"He's quite the catch!" She teased as Adrien went a little red, laughing softly and nodding. "You should invite him over next Christmas," she suggested as Adrien looked at her, giggling a little.

"Oh, believe me, I'd love to. But I think he'd much rather be with his family," Adrien explained before shrugging softly. "Gotta respect his wants," Adrien said as his cousin hummed in approval.

"Oh,my little man is growing up!" She laughed, pressing their faces together as Adrien giggled, looking away from her.

"She's right, Adrien. You're growing into a great young man," Gabriel smiled as his aunt looked at him, a little shocked that he'd compliment his son in such a way.

Adrien's eyes seemed to sparkle as he suddenly hugged his dad, laughing as he was ecstatic to be praised by his father. "Thanks so much, dad!" Adrien smiled as Gabriel nodded at him, patting his head softly.

"And Lain seems like a nice boy. We should have him over for dinner sometime," Gabriel said as Adrien let go of him, Adrien feeling his heart jump as he said so, remembering his father hasn't formally met him before.

Adrien smiled up at him, his smile wide as his cheeks rose up to his eyes. "Yeah! I think he wants to meet you too, dad. He hasn't talked about it much, but then again, we're normally just chatting away," Adrien smiled before blushing, realizing he was gushing about Lain to his dad. His aunt laughed as Gabriel sighed a little laugh, a smile on his face as he patted his shoulder. Gabriel started walking towards the staircase, Adrien following behind him as he could feel his heart beating hard, the excitement refusing to go away.

* * *

Dinner that night was just filled with chatting about Adrien's new boyfriend, some of his relatives disagreeing with it all but Adrien not really caring since he only really saw them once in a blue moon. Adrien lied down on his bed, extremely exhausted from talking during dinner and eating so much food. He felt disgusting, he couldn't believe he ate so much food in one night. He just lied in bed, hoping he wouldn't get fat as he had a shoot in about a week. He knew there were alternatives and debated it a while in his head before deciding against anything he thought might make him seem slimmer, sighing softly. His phone buzzed beside him, Lain's name coming up as Adrien smiled at it, unlocking his phone.

-Adrien, oh my gosh

-You have zero idea how much food I ate.

… U sure about that?

Bc I think I've got a p good idea-

-Holy shit, though.

-Like, my grandmother STUFFED me

-Jfc, I'm gonna barf

Oh, I ate bc it just looked SO good-

-Pfft, nerd.

-Wanna skype?

lol, yeah sure-

Adrien then locked his phone before getting up, his stomach not doing so well as he groaned in a bit of pain. "Ugh, shit…" He mumbled, walking to the large desktop set up and sitting in the chair, holding his stomach. He clicked the spacebar as the computer woke up from it's sleep, the screens all flashing on as Adrien quickly called Lain, burping softly as he tried to hold everything else back. Lain picked up, in his room this time, with a sleepy smile on his face.

"Hey," he said sweetly, his voice gentle and loving as most all the time. Adrien smiled, about to say something before his eyes went wide, covering his mouth as he got up and bolted into the bathroom. Lain was a little shocked but started laughing softly, knowing he probably just ate too much. "That's a nice way of greeting me," Lain giggled as he yawned, waiting for Adrien to come back.

Adrien did indeed barf into the toilet, panting a little after as he wiped his mouth, feeling even more disgusting than before. But his stomach didn't hurt anymore. Adrien coughed a little, disgusted by the current taste in his mouth as he stood up on wobbly legs. He always hated puking, his limbs having a tendency to shake a lot before or while since he was kind of scared of it. "Ugh, that was gross," Adrien mumbled grabbing his toothbrush from the counter in the bathroom along with the toothpaste. He began brushing his teeth, making weird faces at the mirror as he did and occasionally giggling at himself. He rinsed his toothbrush and put it away as he cleaned the toothpaste from his face, walking back into the room and starting to pull of the mandatory sweater-vest he had to wear tonight, figuring he'd get ready for bed.

Lain watched as he walked back in, his eyes tired and sleepy as he stared at Adrien. "So… How was your Christmas Eve?" Lain asked as Adrien smiled, taking off the button up shirt as well.

"Tiring… My family can't decide between loving or hating you," Adrien joked, Lain giggling softly as he watched Adrien, yawning a little.

Lain was about to say something before his door opened, his mother standing in the doorway. "Andare a letto, Lain," his mother said quietly, being very different than the outgoing and giggling woman from earlier.

"Mamma, è solo dodici anni…" Lain complained as his mother looked over his shoulder, seeing Adrien undressing in the camera and going red in the face.

"Lain! Che diavolo stai facendo!" His mother yelled, Lain seeming confused for a moment before looking back at his screen, then going red in the face.

"Mamma, no! Adrien è solo sta preparando per andare a letto!" Lain protested, Adrien looking very confused at the two of them after hearing his name. The two continued back and forth as Adrien threw on a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt, walking over to his chair and sitting down as they yelled. Lain then pointed at the computer screen, yelling once more as his mother just sighed, throwing up her arms as she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Lain sighed as he turned back to Adrien, smiling a little. "Sorry, my mom thought we were doing something else," Lain giggled as Adrien blushed a deep red, laughing softly.

"I mean, I'd totally be up for it. Just… Maybe not tonight," Adrien smiled as he then looked at the room behind Lain, kind of forgetting he wasn't just at his apartment in France right now. He was in Italy, not at his fingertips like he normally is. "Hey, lemme see your room," Adrien smiled as Lain seemed to realized Adrien had never been here before. Lain moved from the view of his laptop, showing a wardrobe and a TV set on a stand behind him. Beside the TV was a small fan with a couple of towels from his showers since he got back there. The wall on the side had a bunch of videogame and movie posters and merchandise and on the left side, he had a dresser lined with cologne and deodorant along with several pairs of glasses and some neatly folded clothes. Adrien liked how cozy the room seemed, wishing he was there with him. "Where's your bed?" Adrien as Lain rose his eyebrows.

"Oh right, it's up there," Lain said as he pointed back before leaning his laptop back, showing the underside of a bunkbed. "I'm at my desk right now," Lain smiled as he leaned his laptop back, smiling at Adrien.

Adrien nodded, his face lighting up as he was really happy to see what his home was like all the way in Italy. "Where in Italy do you live?" Adrien asked him, staring at the monitor with a wide smile.

"Oh, I live in Sorrento, Italy," Lain replied, feeling like he had told Adrien that a while ago. "Man, it feels really nice to be back home…" Lain smiled, Adrien sighing as he shut his eyes, imagining how nice and cozy Lain's house felt compared to his stuffy house. "But, I feel this way when I'm with you, too… You make me feel so at home…" Lain whispered, Adrien getting red in the face.

"Ah, how? I barely feel at home when I'm home…" Adrien mumbled, sighing softly as he barely knew his father and his brother was kind of a dick to him. Adrien suddenly felt a large wave of sadness sweep over him, realizing how lonely he felt at his house.

"Your house isn't always your home," Lain said softly, Adrien picking his head up and looking at him, staring at him a little before bursting into tears, covering his face as he hiccuped. He knew exactly what Lain meant by that and was sad because when his home wasn't here when he needed it most.

"Lain… Come back soon… Without my anchor, I'm floating along," Adrien sniffled, running a hand through his hair. Lain felt a pang of emptiness in his chest, not liking to watch Adrien cry and especially hating the fact that he wasn't there with him.

"I'll be there soon, my kitty… I'll come home real soon," Lain smiled, his toothy grin making Adrien calm down a little before he once again realized he wasn't here with him. "Adrien… Honey, it' okay…" Lain whispered as Adrien shook his head, sniffling.

"It's not okay… I feel like no one but you loves me, Lain… No one but you actually cares and loves me so unconditionally!" Adrien sobbed, sighing a little as he realized he was crying 'Stop acting like a baby…' He thought as he tried to suck it up, taking a deep breath.

"Adrien, don't hold it back. It's okay to cry," Lain assure him, almost like he was reading his mind as Adrien nodded at him, starting to break down. Adrien shook his head before his door opened.

"Adrien, are you okay…?" A voice called from the door before the sound of footsteps rushing over echoed in the room. Felix appeared in the webcam, wrapping his arms tight around Adrien as the boy sobbed.

Lain grew frustrated with himself, wanting to be there for Adrien too. "Adrien, I love you," Lain whispered into the webcam as Adrien yanked his head away from Felix, looking up at the webcam with red, tearing eyes as he hiccuped.

"I-I… I love- love you too!" He hiccuped out, Lain smiling at him. That warmed Adrien's heart, the sunshine blonde calming down as Felix started gently stroking Adrien's hair. "I love you so much…"

* * *

"Kiss me!" Lain shouted as he pulled Adrien in, kissing him passionately as the clock struck twelve. It was finally New Years and Lain had come back home for the party. Alya and Marinette followed in their footsteps, Alya smooching Marinette on the lips as everyone around them cheered. I mean, besides Chloe, of course.

Once Lain and Adrien parted their lips, they stared at each other for a little, getting lost in each other's eyes. "Lemme see you without your glasses…" Adrien whispered as he slowly pulled them off, his dirty blonde hair rising and falling with them. Lain blushed softly as Adrien giggled, caressing his face. "Your eyes are so gorgeous...:" He whispered, giving him another soft kiss as the world around them seemed to disappear.

Lain pouted a little, grabbing his glasses from the boy. "Without these, I can't see your face," Lain mumbled, suddenly being stopped as he was putting them on.

Adrien came closer, knowing Lain was near sighted, and smirked widely, pressing their noses together. "How about now~?" Adrien purred, Lain blushing a deep red before giggling a little.

"Mm, yeah, kinda," Lain smiled, Adrien's smirk morphing into a smile as well. As the two were about to share another kiss, a puff of smoke came from outside, everyone turning their attention. They all ran from Adrien's mansion into the street, seeing babies everywhere. "This doesn't look good…" Lain mumbled as Adrien grabbed his hand.

"Come on, let's go get changed," he whispered, tugging Lain back into the mansion. The two bolted upstairs around the corner, slamming the door to Adrien's room as Plagg rose from the bed, tired. "Plagg! Transform!" Adrien demanded as he matter-cat rubbed his eyes softly, holding up a paw.

"One moment," Plagg mumbled as Adrien suddenly grabbed him, transforming.

Lain took Shiri from his pocket, the fluff ball not seeming too happy about said action. "What do you think you're doing! Put me-"

"I don't have time for another one of your hissy fits!" Lain shouted as he pressed her to the choker, transforming as well as Chat Noir stared at him, his trademark sly smirk plastered on his face as he put a hand on his hip.

"Y'know, I gotta say, really wondering what the spandex under those shorts looks like," he teased, Spring just rolling his eyes as he secured the gloves on his hands.

"Yeah, maybe I'll give you a peak when we get back," Spring teased right back, Chat's cheeks getting red as he was once again defeated in the art of flirting. "Come on, we gotta go see what this is about," Spring said, walking to Adrien's window and opening it. Ladybug swung past them, Spring almost jumping right into her. Lain watched as she landed on a nearby building, Spring following after her as he laughed wildly.

Chat smiled as he heard him laugh, jumping after him and chasing the quick hare. "Ah, it's been quite a while since we've transformed!" he laughed, Spring looking back and slowing down the run beside him.

"Right? It feels amazing to have the wind in my hair again!" Spring smiled before suddenly being hit in the face with something. Chat Noir immediately stopped, looking toward the direction it came in to see the villain they were facing today.

"A grown man in a diaper. Well, now my 'things that make me cry' list has another bullet," the cat sighed before swiftly dodging another arrow, looking around to see Spring nowhere to be found. "Babe!" He shouted before feeling something tug at his leg.

He looked down to see a little baby Lain in diapers, Chat wanting to squeak and squeal about it but not having time as the man-baby was lining up another arrow. Chat swooped the baby up, starting to run away as he had to figure out what to do about him before charging into combat.

"No one runs from the New Year's Baby!" The villain laughed as Chat frowned.

"New Years Baby? What a creative name," Chat Noir rolled his eyes, Lain giggling loudly as he reached up and tried to tug on Chat's ears. "Hey, let go!" Chat demanded as the New Year's Baby fired another arrow at them, the cat jumping out of the way, grunting a little as Lain tugged on his hair. "Ugh, how annoying…" He mumbled as Ladybug swooped in, chuckling softly.

"Chat, who do you got there?" She asked as the cat looked at her with distaste.

"It's L-" His eyes went wide as he realized what he was about to say, sighing in relief when he didn't. "It's Spring."

Ladybug looked at him, a little surprised the quick hare would be the first to get shot. Ladybug turned back around, jumping up as he fired another arrow. "Do you think you can take this on yourself?" Chat asked as he looked at the little baby, smiling a little as he found him extremely adorable. "I gotta get Spring to a safe place," he said as Ladybug flung her yoyo at the villain, grunting when it was deflected.

"Yeah, just as long as you evacuate the streets! Don't need any lil' babies getting hurt!" She shouted, giggling a little as Chat Noir nodded at her. He then turned heading back to the mansion.

He jumped onto the wall of the mansion, holding Lain close with a smile. "His hands are so tiny… He really is like a bunny," Chat mumbled to himself, snuggling him softly before jumping onto Felix's window sill. He hung onto the wall with his free hand while knocking with his foot. Felix opened the window and saw the cat boy, Chat giving a big, toothy grin, "Hey, bro!" He laughed before hopping into the house.

"Adrien, what the hell? You're no baby daddy," his brother teased before Chat untransformed, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, Lain kind of got zapped by our current enemy. Anyways," Adrien started as he put the baby on the bed. "I need you to go help Ladybug," Adrien mumbled as Felix groaned, looking away.

"Fine. What're you guys up to right now?" He asked as Plagg floated over to Felix, lying down on his shoulder.

"You gotta clear the streets of people and children and then go see what Ladybug wants," Adrien explained before Felix transformed, Plagg being much more cooperative with the older brother.

"Alright, I'm out," Felix said, pulling the top of his boots up a little bit before sitting on the open window sill. "Ladybug~! I'm coming!" Chat Noir Senior shouted, having a crush on her just as Adrien used to. Adrien laughed softly as he watched him jump away before turning back to Lain, putting his hands on his hips.

"Now," Adrien smiled, lifting Lain up into the air and blowing raspberries into his stomach, making the baby giggle loudly. "We gotta find something for you. I think we have our old baby stuff somewhere…" Adrien mumbled, exiting Felix's room and rushing into his own, hoping no one would bother him. Adrien sat Lain on the bed, smiling and patting his head softly before looking around, picking up anything small that could be a choking hazard and putting it all on the loft in his room. Adrien then slid down the fireman's pole, laughing as he loved to do that.

Lain sat on the bed, blinking tiredly before yawning. "Aw, is someone sleepy?" Adrien teased, giving him a little kiss on the head. "Take a little nap, babe," Adrien whispered, grabbing a blanket and softly laying it on the baby. Adrien watched happily as the baby slept, finding it extremely peaceful to watch him. Adrien smiled, reaching out and softly sliding his hand on his cheek. "Lain, I love you in so many ways…" Adrien whispered to himself, before taking a deep breath, getting up from the side of the bed and rushing out of the room, starting down the hall to look for storage. Adrien sighed as he opened and shut doors repeatedly, not really remembering where storage from that age was held since he never really walked through the house like this. Adrien sighed, opening one final door to a closet full of boxes. Adrien sighed in relief after scanning all of them, finding one labelled "Adrien's baby toys" and a small drawing of a kitten next to it. He recognized it to be his late mother's handwriting, hesitating a bit to grab the box. He slowly reached out and picked it up, treating it as the most fragile thing in the world as he didn't have much to remember his mother by.

But Adrien stopped halfway down the hall, getting a little choked up as he thought about it. 'I should put this back…' He thought, feeling as if it was all too nostalgic to give to Lain and give new memories. He didn't want to let any memory of his mother be washed away. Adrien sighed, turning around and opening the closet again, delicately placing it back in its spot as Adrien tried to refrain from crying. He bit on his tongue to stop himself, slowly closing the closet door before running away from it to go check on Lain.

He opened his bedroom door with a sigh, hoping seeing a sleeping baby would calm him down before hearing the sound of gunfire coming from the TV. Adrien picked his head up in surprise, a ten year old Lain sitting on the floor in front of the TV. "Ah, Adrien! Do you have clothes I can borrow?" Lain asked, standing up and having to hold up his pants as they were the clothes from before they transformed.

Adrien stared at him, blinking in confusion. "Lain, w…" Adrien started trying to understand as Lain just gave him a toothy grin, laughing.

"Just get me some clothes, dumby!" He laughed, his voice a lot higher than he was used to hearing. Adrien nodded, smiling a little at his lap before running to his dresser, just pulling out a tshirt, boxers, and shorts.

"Here, see if these fit," Adrien said as he walked to him, finding him to be only a few centimeters shorter than him as Lain nodded, shuffling over to the bathroom and shutting the door, getting the pant legs caught in the door. The door tapped against the frame a few times before Adrien heard a little, "Oh," followed by the door opening a little and the pants being tugged in. Adrien giggled softly, loving how childlike he was.

Adrien walked to the bed, sitting down to wait for Lain before yawning softly. "Hm… I wish it was still baby Lain and we could snuggle…" Adrien mumbled, smiling to himself before hearing quiet giggles from the bathroom. Adrien smiled at them, loving how high his voice sounded right now.

Lain walked out, holding his other clothes as a cheeky grin was plastered on his face. "I had put the shirt on backwards," He giggled, setting his clothes on the couch in front of the TV. Adrien picked his head up, double chinning as he looked at Lain.

"Is that what all the giggling was?" Adrien smiled, Lain walking over and plopping down next to him.

"Yeah, partly," Lain mumbled, staring at the ceiling before yawning a little.

"What was the other part?" Adrien asked as Lain looked over at him. His face went red before he flipped himself over and buried it in the sheets.

"I don't wanna say, it's embarrassing!" He mumbled, Adrien raising his eyebrows at him as he could get a pretty good read on Lain.

"Wow, you're a perv even at this age. Grotty," Adrien teased as Lain made a loud groan-whine, just getting more embarrassed as Adrien witnessed his ears turning red.

"Shut up," Lain mumbled into the sheets, before snuggling up to Adrien. Lain fit right into Adrien's frame, Adrien blushing and turning to hold him close. "So, uh… what're we gonna do about this…" Lain mumbled as Adrien yawned, shrugging.

"Sleep it off… It's getting late…" Adrien mumbled before hearing the loud hollering of Chat Noir in the city followed by a loud "Shut up!" from Ladybug.

Lain looked at the window, confused as to how there was another Chat Noir. "Hey… who's the other Chat?" He asked as Adrien opened one of his eyes, sighing softly. Lain blushed a little, thinking he actually looked a little cool, like a friend's older brother.

"That's a secret," Adrien mumbled, Lain staring up at him and blushing more and more the longer he looked at him. "Hey, are you alright?" Adrien asked, looking over as Lain buried his face into Adrien's arm.

"Nothing," Lain mumbled as Adrien giggled a little.

"That's not what I asked," Adrien teased as Lain blushed more, peaking his eyes out from the sleeve.

"Shush up…" Lain mumbled, Adrien smiling at how flustered he was getting.

'How cute… ' Adrien thought as he wrapped his arms tight around Lain. "You're so cute like this, Lain! You should just stay like this forever," Adrien mumbled as Lain looked away, pouting embarrassedly.

"I said shush up!" He demanded, Adrien laughing softly before giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Alright alright… Why don't we watch a movie?" Adrien asked, starting to get up as Lain followed, clinging to him. Adrien smiled as he was happy Lain was being more snuggly.

"Nooo," Lain groaned, shifting and sitting in Adrien's lap as Adrien looked a little surprised. "We can-"

"No! I see that look in your eye," Adrien mumbled, shoving him off as Lain frowned, landing on the bed with a small thud. "Lain, you're ten years old right now…Until you're fifteen-"

"Sixteen."

"Sixteen!" Adrien gaped, not really realizing Lain was that old. "Well, until you're that age again, no more!" Adrien demanded as Lain groaned loudly, walking over the couch and flopping down.

"Fuck you."

"Watch your language, mister!"

"Adrien, shut up! Gosh, I'm not actually ten!" Lain shouted, crossing his arms as he pouted a little, Adrien rolling his eyes as he only saw behavior of a ten year old in him right now.

"Mm, sure," Adrien mumbled, flopping down on the bed before a bright flash came from the couch, Lain growing to about Adrien's height. Thirteen. Adrien picked up his head as Lain looked back at him, fitting right into the clothes now.

Lain looked back at Adrien, looking a little more mature now. "Can we play videogames?" Lain asked as Adrien sighed, slowly getting up.

"I'll watch you play… I'm way too tired…" Adrien mumbled, walking to the couch and sitting beside him. Adrien looked at him and smiled, liking him this height too. He loved Lain in any way, shape or form.

"Alright," Lain mumbled, picking the controller back up and unpausing the game from before. Adrien watched, resting his head on the boy's shoulder as Lain blushed slightly. The two sat in silence for a little, Adrien slowly shutting his eyes as Lain cursed under his breath, shaking his head. Small snores came from Adrien, Lain looking at him and blushing deeply. "I love you…" Lain whispered, kissing the boy's head softly before suddenly poofing back to normal, the clothes ripping a little as Adrien's face fell into his lap. "No," Lain mumbled, sighing as the romantic moment as ruined.

* * *

"It's cold!" Adrien laughed, walking down the street with Lain, Alya, Marinette and Nino. The group smiled and laughed as well, nodding as Nino elbowed him, raising his eyebrows.

"You'd think you'd be warm with Lain around. You're always hot and bothered with him," Nino teased, Lain laughing and ruffling his hair.

"And you'd think you'd have a girlfriend like the rest of us by now," Adrien teased right back, Alya raising her hand in the air as she hollered.

"You ass hole!" Nino giggled, the two best friends pushing each other a little as Lain giggled at the two of them.

"Takes one to know one!" Adrien laughed, Lain and Alya getting wide eyes as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Oh god damn!" "Adrien's getting salty as fuck!" The two yelled, Adrien blushing a deep red as so much attention was dragged to him, Nino laughing loudly. Overpowering all their laughs was Lain's, his laugh very loud and hardy, the four of them only laughing harder from him.

"Oh god, I can't breathe!" Marinette breathed heavily, holding her stomach before they all turned into Lain's apartment building, walking to the elevator. They all had red cheeks and noses, Lain sighing in relief of the warmth.

"It's so cold outside…" Lain mumbled, taking off his jacket before hitting his hip on the up arrow, Adrien blushing as the movement made him just start daydreaming about how nice his hips were. "I've got snacks and soda and if you guys want, I'll make some hot chocolate," Lain smiled, the doors opening to the empty elevator. The five walked into it, having to squeeze in a little with all the big winter jackets crowding them.

Adrien squeezed up against Marinette, the two blushing a deep red and looking away. Although Marinette was in a relationship with Alya, she did still admittedly find Adrien very attractive, and Marinette did remind Adrien of Ladybug. Lain and Alya seemed a little jealous, but also found it absolutely adorable, thinking the two would make a nice couple if they weren't already in a relationship. "Hey, Mari!" Alya called as Marinette got redder, looking over to Alya giving her a bit of a glare. Marinette looked down Adrien giggling a little before the doors opened. The five walked out, laughing together as Lain led them in front, holding Adrien's hand.

Lain unlocked his apartment and opened the doors, hearing a meow from a cat as Adrien gasped, looking at Lain in excitement. "Where. Is. The. Cat," Adrien stated, looking around as Adrien laughed softly, a black cat with green eyes wandering out, a bell around it's neck jingling. Adrien's face went bright red as he realized who it mimicked, covering his face as Lain laughed softly.

"Lain, did you buy your own Chat Noir?" Nino asked, giggling softly as they all knew he loved the superhero icon, having seen his bathroom and all the merchandise he had from the Chat Noir collection.

Lain giggled softly, nodding as he set his backpack and jacket by the door. Lain yawned, stretching his arms up as he played with the sleeves of his shirt, Adrien blushing softly as he noticed his arms were a little bigger than before. "Wow, Lain…" Adrien mumbled, blushing softly as he slipped out of his jacket.

Adrien wore a dark green and white flannel, Lain smiling and walking over, wrapping his arms around him. "Mm, you noticed? I gotta be strong if I'm gonna last with you," Lain smirked a little, Adrien giggling and running a hand down his arm.

"Mm, indeed," Adrien mumbled before Nino pulled Adrien away, pouting.

"Adrien! Don't you dare run off and go a' fucking!" Nino pestered before looking over, seeing Alya and Marinette making out on the couch, Alya getting grabby. "Hey, you too!" Nino shouted as he grabbed the back of Alya's shirt, pulling her away as well. "Jeez! You guys are humping like bunnies," Nino mumbled, Adrien and Lain trying to conceal their laughter as they thought about it.

Nino sighed, sitting on the couch as Alya giggled, snuggling up to Marinette and Lain walking into the kitchen. Adrien sat beside Nino, grabbing a few chips from the bowl as well as Marinette. "Hey, Lain! Do you have salsa?" Marinette asked, Lain looking back at her from the kitchen.

"Uh…" Lain hummed, opening the fridge and rummaging through. "Yeah! Come grab it," Lain said as Marinette got up, walking by the three on the couch and grabbing the jar of salsa.

"Are you and Adrien doing well?" Marinette asked, Lain picking his head up from the cabinet of cups, kind of confused as to why she asked such.

"Yeah, of course, why?" Lain asked as Marinette shrugged a little.

"I dunno. Just trying to make conversation," Marinette smiled before the two giggled a little. "Do you need any help?" Marinette asked as Lain shook his head, grabbing a large bottle of soda from the fridge.

"No, I think I've got it," Lain smiled, walking to the coffee table and setting them down. Adrien smiled up at Lain, really appreciating the way his shirt made his arms bulge out. Lain noticed, glancing over at him and giggling quietly. "You gotta stop staring, babe."

"Oh, shut up," Adrien mumbled, Alya giggling to herself.

"Yo, Marinette. I bet twenty bucks they'll end up fucking while we're here," Alya smirked, Marinette laughing as she walked back over.

Lain smirked, crossing his arms. "Fifty bucks you guys'll be fucking before us," Lain giggled, Alya grunting confidently.

"You guys could never last as long as we could. We can go months without sex," Alya giggled, Marinette blushing but nodding in agreement.

"Seriously, you guys couldn't even contain yourself in a hallway," Marinette joined as Adrien blushed, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Hey, that was like two months ago, shut up!" Adrien mumbled, crossing his arms and looking down embarrassedly.

Alya laughed at him, Lain giggling at how cute he was. "I'm surprised you aren't sucking each other's dicks right now-"

"Can we get off this topic. I'd rather not hear about how much dick Adrien's been sucking," Nino dismissed as Adrien laughed softly, putting his head on Nino's shoulder.

Lain a remote, turning on the TV before grabbing a second remote. The main menu to a Roku Box opening up. Lain clicked over to netflix, yawning softly as he sighed. "What movie do you guys wanna watch?" Lain asked as they all looked over at him. Adrien shrugged softly, going from Nino to Lain and snuggling up to him.

"Disney movie?" Marinette suggested, Alya and Nino nodding excitedly.

"Yeah, Disney movie, dad!" Nino shouted before suddenly freezing, Lain covering his mouth as he tried not to laugh, Alya laughing loudly. Nino covered his mouth as Adrien gaped at him, not believing he said that.

"Idiot!" Adrien laughed and wrapped an arm around Nino, pulling him down onto himself as Lain grunted softly, finally letting out his loud fit of laughter. Adrien blushed, looking up at his lover as if there were stars in his eyes. Lain settled down a little before looking down at Adrien, noticing the look of admiration in his eyes. The fact that it was admiration rather than lust or love made him blush, feeling a little embarrassed by it. "I love your laugh…" Adrien mumbled, his head falling into Lain's lap as Nino say up, getting up from the couch.

"Let's turn the lights off!" Nino laughed as Alya and Marinette giggled. Nino already knew they would be making out the entire movie, but he also knew Adrien and Lain wouldn't. Some guy time would be nice. "Let's watch 'Treasure Planet'! The visuals for that movie are amazing!" Nino smiled as Lain nodded excitedly.

"They really are. It's so gorgeous to look at, I love it!" Lain smiled as Nino giggled softly, kind of happy that he could actually say something to Lain without Adrien's connection. Lain typed it in on the keyboard on the back of the remote, clicking on the movie after. The minute the movie started, Alya and Marinette were in their own little world, kissing each other as Nino gagged a little, hating the sound of smooching with a burning passion.

* * *

Halfway through the movie, Adrien and Marinette had fallen asleep, Alya, barely staying awake on Nino's shoulder. But Nino and Lain watched intensely, the two always breaking into little conversations every once in awhile. Lain smiled at Nino, about to mention something before hearing loud knocking on the apartment next door, suddenly tensing up. Nino looked at him curiously, hearing the knocking again as Lain sighed, slowly lifting Adrien's head and sliding out from under him. "Lain, is something wrong?" Nino asked as Alya picked her head up, looking at them sleepily.

"Just stay here," Lain instructed, opening the door to the hallway as light flooded in, Adrien groaning softly. Lain stood outside the door, looking at a man outside his neighbor's door worriedly. The woman had talked to him about her abusive ex and how he was threatening her, so Lain assumed this was him. "Um… Who're you looking for?" Lain asked softly, his voice getting deeper as the angered man looked over.

"What's it matter to you, get outta my business!" The man replied through gritted teeth, looking at the door again as he waited for someone to answer.

"Um… I was just wondering because no one lives there. That apartment's vacant," Lain continued, the man yanking his head up and glaring at Lain. The man then just sighed frustratedly, nodding.

"Must be at work…" The man mumbled before looking back at Lain. "Thanks," he mumbled, heading toward the elevator as Lain looked a little worried, rushing back into his apartment.

"I've gotta run out for a moment… I'll, uh… I'll see you guys soon…" Lain mumbled, slipping into his shoes and his jacket.

"Mmm? Lain?" Adrien mumbled, slowly opening his eyes as Lain looked at him, getting a good idea.

"Adrien! You come with me!" Lain insisted, Adrien nodding softly as he stretched his arms out, lifting himself from the couch and wobbling over to Lain. Lain leaned in close as Adrien started putting on his shoes. "I need Chat's help with something," Lain whispered to him as Adrien picked his head up, slipping into his jacket. Adrien nodded at him, zipping his dark green jacket on before Lain pulled him out, the two only getting outside the apartment before transforming. Adrien's costume now had actual fur all over the costume, keeping him toasty while Spring sighed, a little jealous of his outfit."C'mon. One of my neighbors might be about to get beat up by her boyfriend and we gotta go help her," Spring explained, seeming very nervous as Chat Noir gasped a little.

"Oh gosh! Alright, let's hurry!" The cat replied, quickly rushing to the stairwell to be quick. Spring chuckled a little by how quick he was to jump on the mission before realizing the severity. It wasn't an evil akuma that could easily be dealt with no matter what got damaged or who got hurt, since things would go back to normal after. This time, it was just a normal person, not wanting to hurt him if he didn't absolutely need to.

* * *

The two of them jumped across buildings, Chat laughing as they ran by as Spring just stared off worriedly, being distracted and slipping on some ice on the roof. "Fuck!" He shouted, falling on his back before Chat Noir stopped, looking back with big, excited eyes.

"Hey… Spring, are you alright?" The cat asked before holding his hand out to the hare, Spring sitting up and rubbing the back of his head softly.

"Yeah… Let's keep moving," Spring replied, slowly getting up and stumbling a little, Chat grabbing him and quickly checking the back of his head.

"You aren't bleeding… But you should go back… Here, I'll-"

"No, Adri… Chat! I can't!" Spring shouted, looking down and sighing softly as he clenched his fists tightly. "Adrien, I don't want her to get hurt! She's got two kids! She's a hardworker and she's struggling to get by and I just… I just…" Spring covered his face, Adrien rubbing his back softly.

"Lain, I know what you wanna do, but you might be really hurt. I can't let you fight like this," Chat whispered before caressing his cheek, people below smiling and giggling, having started to watch them since Spring tripped. The cat sighed before smiling a little, giving him a soft peck on the lips. "I'll go help her. You stay here until I come back," the cat assured him, Spring looking down and nodding softly as Chat smiled a wide, devilish, toothy grin, giving him another peck before pulling away and running off.

Spring watched him, sighing and sitting down on the roof as people started to try and ask him questions. He sighed softly, having a headache from having fallen on the ice but happy he landed on his butt rather than his head.

Meanwhile, Chat Noir was rushing past buildings, hopping down onto the sidewalk just as Lain's neighbor stepped out of the building. The woman gasped, staring at the cat boy in admiration. "Oh, uh, hello there, Chat Noir…" She said shyly, Chat giggling sneakily before wrapping an arm around her.

"M'lady," he started, taking one of her hands. "I've heard that you might be in danger with an ex boyfriend, so I, the great Chat Noir, was ordered to take you home safely!" The black cat laughed, as the woman blushed heavily, smiling softly.

"Ah, alright, my good sir!" She smiled, starting to walk as Chat took his arm off of her, walking next to her as he whistled softly. The two walked together, the woman being a little awkward as Chat danced around her and sang softly, causing her to laugh.

As the two walked together, the man from before began approaching Chat Noir kind of pursing his lips out as he assumed this was him. He quickly pulled out his staff, extending it a little as they continued walking. The man pulled a gun from his jacket as the cat's eyes went wide, quickly running to him. The man shot wherever he could, getting the cat in the right shoulder as he grunted, the adrenaline causing him to just ignore it as he kicked the gun out of his hand. The man received a swift wack in the side with the staff, causing him to fall over as the cat panted softly, picking the gun up, cops rushing over before the cat fell to his knees, holding his shoulder and screaming a little.

Spring heard the screaming from ways away, his eyes getting wide as he felt his stomach drop. He was hoping what he heard before wasn't a gunshot as he bounced through buildings, eventually reaching the crime site. Chat was being carried into an ambulance on a gurney, Spring covering his mouth as he could hear him making sounds of struggle.

He rushed down to the truck, climbing in with the paramedics as he stared at his boyfriend lying on the gurney. He noticed the hole in his suit was on his shoulder, sighing in relief before climbing in without any kind of permission, quickly sitting beside him and grabbing his left hand. "Dumb ass, you scared the shit out of me!" Spring shouted, the cat looking at him and smiling a little.

"You think I'd die? Not while I've got you to take care of," the cat giggled before grunting, hissing in pain as Spring held his hand, tight, crying hard as he kissed it continuously.

"Idiot…"


	7. Chapter 7

**OKAY, SO I THINK I'M TAKING THIS STORY A LITTLE TOO FAR INTO MY HANDS. NONE OF THIS PROBABLY RELATES TO MIRACULOUS LADYBUG ANYMORE, LIKE GOD DAMN. ANYWAYS, ENJOY READING MY OUTRAGEOUS FAN THEORIES BURIED IN THIS.**

 **Also, sorry this chapter isn't very long, I felt that where it stops was a good place to stop and the thing I want to introduce next should be in the next chapter. lol, enjoy.**

7

"Hey," Lain smiled, the sunshine blonde opening his eyes slightly as he looked around. Adrien was very disoriented, surgery having been done to remove the bullet from his shoulder. "How are you feeling?" Lain asked quietly, reaching out to caress his cheek before Adrien tried sitting up, Lain stopping him as Adrien whimpered from the pain. "Don't get up, you'll screw up your stitches," Lain instructed, Adrien lying back down on the bed before looking around again.

"Are we in the hospital? How long have I been out?" Adrien asked, rubbing his head with his left hand to prevent ruin on his other shoulder.

"Yeah. You've been out since about, maybe… five," Lain explained, Adrien looking at him with a bit of confusion.

"What time is it?" He asked, looking out the window and seeing it was dark out. Snow was falling slowly past the window, putting Adrien in a tranquil state now as Lain smiled a little.

"It's about… midnight," Lain whispered, his voice very gentle and quiet as he caressed his cheek, Adrien looking at him a little worriedly.

"Bunny, go home," Adrien mumbled, actually wanting him to stay until he could fall back to sleep. He was still really tired, but he also had some questions. "Hey, who operated on me?" Adrien asked.

"He said he was a trusted doctor for Chat Noir," Lain said, sitting on the side of the bed with a smile.

Adrien let out a sigh of relief, glad he had transformed with the doctor rather than some stranger who could leak his secret identity. "That's good…" Adrien mumbled before yawning softly, Lain leaning down and kissing his head softly.

"Sorry you got hurt…" Lain mumbled as Adrien smiled at him, shaking his head a little as his hair got messed up by the pillow.

"I protected that woman, right? So it's no big deal," Adrien replied, Lain smiling at his optimistic attitude. "And whatever you do, don't blame yourself. It's all chill."

"You have to say it like that in such an intimate moment," Lain sighed, the two laughing softly as Lain ruffled the boy's hair. "What a nerd."

"Oh shut up…" Adrien giggled softly before yawning again, blinking lazily. "Mmm, I'm sorry, love… I'm falling back asleep…" Adrien mumbled before Lain nodded, chuckling at him.

"Alright, babe, I'll see you in the morning…" Lain whispered, leaning down and kissing his head as the sunshine blonde slowly nodded off. Lain watched him for a little bit, taking one of his hands. ' _So small…'_ He thought, thinking his hands were actually quite tiny compared to his own.

Lain stared at him, tilting his head to the side before he started sniffling a little. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, Adrien…" Lain mumbled, starting to sob while putting his free hand over his face. "I said I wouldn't blame myself, but… It's all my fault… I wasn't there to protect you…" Lain sniffled, whining a little bit as he looked at his lover. "This shouldn't have happened…"

"Adrien!" A voice shouted, Lain turning and seeing Felix and Gabriel in the doorway. Felix rushed to the bedside, panic in his eyes as he grabbed Adrien's hand. Adrien heard the yelling and could feel Felix's shaky hands, slowly opening his eyes as Felix started crying, hugging him tight. "Oh, Adrien! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy you're okay! Don't scare me like that again!" Felix sobbed, Adrien groaning a little as his stitches stung from the movement.

"Felix, let me go…" Adrien mumbled, Gabriel strolling over to the bed as he took Adrien's hand carefully, his eyes glassy under the wide frame glasses.

"Adrien… What happened? How did this happen? What were you doing?" Gabriel questioned, sounding concerned as Adrien looked away, trying to think of something.

Adrien sighed, seeing that there was no other way to explain it to him since it would probably be all over the news later. "Lain, close the door," Adrien mumbled as his boyfriend nodded, rushing over and shutting the door. Adrien took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair as Gabriel looked at him, confused as to why they needed the door closed. "Dad," Adrien started, blinking a few times as he stared in front of him. He took a moment before looking up at his dad again, Lain and Felix nervous due to the lack of confidence in his eyes.

"I'm Chat Noir."

The room went quiet, dead silent as Gabriel's eyes went wide. He slowly took a hand away from Adrien's, covering his face with his hand, as his glasses got pushed up. Felix and Adrien stared at him with worry, wondering why he was acting like that. Gabriel suddenly sped out of the room, Felix rushing after him as Adrien held his breath. Lain looked at the door before back at Adrien, the boy starting to hyperventilate as he was extremely scared and confused as to what made his father act in such a manner.

"No no no! What if he hates me! What if he just stops talking to me again! What if… What if it becomes like before!" Adrien cried, covering his face as Lain rushed to him, only managing to sit on his bedside as he didn't want to hurt him at all.

Lain knew exactly what it was, the reason his father ran out like that with wide eyes and such panic. Lain knew Gabriel was Hawkmoth, all signs were pointed to him. Felix came rushing back in, tears in his eyes as breathed heavily.

"He's… He's…!" Felix panted, his fists clenched as he shook his head violently. "He's fucking Hawkmoth!" Felix shouted, suddenly covering his face as he shook his head, sliding down the wall.

Adrien's eyes widened as he heard what was said, Lain gripping the sheets as Adrien's were suddenly filled with emptiness, lying back onto the bed with limpness. "Dad… Dad's… Dad is Hawkmoth… My dad is… He's…" Adrien mumbled, repeating the same statement over and over as Lain covered his mouth, not mentioning this possibility to Adrien because he didn't want something like this to happen.

"Do you know how many times I've almost _died_ because of him!" Felix cried, sobbing violently as a nurse rushed in, looking around with startle and confusion.

"Sir, are you alri-"

"Ma'am, please just… Leave him be," Lain replied for Felix, rushing over as he picked the blonde up, the nurse backing away.

"He's so selfish…Does he realize how many people were put in peril! Does he realize how many times he put us in peril!" Felix continued to sob as Lain led him to the bed, the nurse frowning before leaving as Lain rubbed his back. "I'm gonna kill him."

Lain's eyes widened, Felix getting up and opening a drawer roughly, seeing Plagg asleep inside, slowly waking up and floating out. Lain grabbed him and pulled him back, being much bigger and stronger so he could easily hold Felix away.

"Plagg, transform me!"

"Don't! Felix is crazy!"

"Plagg now!"

"Don't do it!"

"Plagg!"

"No!"

Lain held him up, Felix squirming around in his arms before Adrien snapped out of his daze, grabbing Plagg. Lain's eyes widened as he pressed Plagg to the ring on his finger, Adrien starting to undergo a transformation. Lain dropped Felix, running over to grab Adrien before he could transform. Adrien's body surged with pain as the costume pressed against his stitches, giving Lain time to grab his hand and tug him down. "Adrien! Don't do this!"

"Lain! Let go!" Adrien shouted, nurses and doctors crowding the doors as they watched.

"Adri-... Chat!" Lain corrected himself, becoming aware that people were watching now. "Don't do it! I know you think it's the right thing, but-"

"Lain! Just trust me! I know what I'm doing, okay!" The cat shouted at him, the room going silent as he sounded more angry and frustrated than ever heard before.

Lain stared at him for a while, studying the look in his eyes before sighing loudly. He let go of his hand and stared at him with a look of determination and calmness. "Okay… I trust you."

Chat Noir smiled. It wasn't his usual cheeky smile, though. It was a small, shy smile. He leaned down and kissed Lain's head softly before hopping out the window, falling to the ground below the hopital. He landed with grace, not making a noise as he rolled before looking around, seeing a limo driving away. So he followed.

* * *

Chat made sure to be very discreet as he followed his father, the limo stopping outside his office building. He watched his father run into the building, suddenly jumping down and following behind him after a few seconds. He snuck around corners, staying out of his line of vision until he reached the elevator, cursing under his breath as Gabriel walked into the elevator with paranoia. The cat watched carefully as to what button he pressed, picking out what it was as the doors shut. He then ran to the stairwell, just jumping up on the railings rather than the stairs.

Workers were startled by seeing him jumping around, but he payed no mind to it, eventually getting to the top floor where Gabriel was heading. Chat Noir opened the door and stayed against the wall, the elevator dinging softly as Gabriel rushed out.

Gabriel hurried down the hallway before encountering a steel door with a padlock on the side of it. Chat Noir crept up behind him, crawling on all fours carefully as to not make a noise. Gabriel input a code onto the door, a little green light going off as it loudly unlocked. His father swung it open, walking in as a pink moth flew from his shirt, landing on the rim of his glasses and activating a transformation. The cat almost gasped before grabbing the door, opening it a little and sneaking in as it closed with a loud slam, the door audibly locking again.

The now transformed Hawkmoth walked to the wide space, standing in it with great fear and panic in his eyes. The cat finally stood out, walking toward him with loud footsteps as the moth looked at him, gasping.

"A-Adrien, I-"

"Dad, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you," Chat Noir said softly as he walked through the swarm of light, glowing moths. He slowly slipped his ring off, Plagg emerging from it as he transformed back to Adrien. "I'm not here to fight."

Hawkmoth stared at him and lowered his guard, staring at his son and taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry…" Was all the man could mumble before covering his eyes, tears welling up. "I never meant to hurt you… I'm just trying to put an end to this miraculous business! Destroy them once and for all!" Gabriel started to explain, speaking very passionately about it. "Humans are too emotionally unstable as a species to use these for good, no matter who we're fighting for or against! We can't handle this type of power!"

Adrien listened to his argument, narrowing his eyes a little but actually seeing a lot of reason in it. "You do realize that the people you're try to get these miraculous from have almost died _several times_ from your _fucking akumas!_ " Adrien countered, Hawkmoth looking away as he didn't want to hear such things.

"It's not like I make them do those things! They have some free will and do what they want! _I can't control everything, but I wish I could!_ _**I don't want to hurt anyone which is why I'm doing this!**_ " Hawkmoth screamed before taking off his mask, his miraculous powers falling from him as the pink miraculous fluttered about, standing out from the other moths in the room. "Adrien… I'm just trying to save you… This is a power that no one can handle correctly, no one can actually contain this power and be able to use it for good!" Hawkmoth finally finished as Adrien's eyes widened, understanding his point much clearer now, wondering what would run through the akumatized people's heads when his father wasn't in control.

"You're right," Adrien stated, before clenching his fists, shaking his head. " _ **But we were given these for a reason! It wasn't to defend against you, because as miraculous owners, we are supposed to work together! There's something bigger and scarier out there and we need to defend against it!**_ " Adrien shouted, the moths fluttering about a little faster as he yelled. " _ **This isn't all about you! We wouldn't all be given the miraculous stones if we were just supposed to face each other!**_ "

" _ **Adrien! You're just a kid! You don't understand! Of course they would pin us against each other! We're humans and they know we'll just act like this!**_ " Gabriel argued, marching up to him as the moths fluttered about, Adrien stepping back a little. " _ **Adrien, you-!**_ " Gabriel started before inhaling sharply, sighing and looking down. "You're just a kid, you don't understand…"

Adrien stared at him before sighing, walking up and hugging him. "Dad, you're too paranoid… You're just scared of losing someone else…" Adrien mumbled, nuzzling his face into his dad's chest as he felt his arms return the hug, Adrien being squeezed tightly as Gabriel started crying.

"You're right…" Gabriel muttered, burying his face into the blonde locks on Adrien's head. "I'm sorry… I love you…" He sobbed, hiccuping a little as Adrien smiled slightly, squeezing him tight as he rubbed his back.

"I love you too, dad… I forgive you…"

* * *

"Lain, you have to go find Adrien…" Felix mumbled as the two sat in Felix's room, his room being very different from Adriens. Bookshelves lined the walls, papers all over the floor, all about law, an elegant, curtain covered bed in the corner with a gorgeous dresser and armoire beside it.

"Felix, Adrien is gonna be okay. He can handle himself," Lain explained, seeming calm although almost each and every one of his fingers were bleeding from him chewing and picking at the skin around his nails. He sighed deeply, staring at the scabs from previous cuts along with the white, hanging, dry skin on his fingers, pursing his lips as he tried to stop picking. ' _After I finish this one,'_ He thought as he started pulling off another line of dead skin that went too many layers into the skin, causing him to bleed again as he cursed under his breath.

"Lain, Adrien can't handle himself! He's only fifteen, he doesn't know anything!" Felix yelled, slamming his hands down on the dresser, staring himself in the mirror as he tried to get a hold of himself.

Felix was about to let out another outburst before hearing voices down the hall. He quickly ran up to the door, slamming it open to see Adrien and Gabriel walking together, Gabriel's eyes all puffy and red under his glasses frames. "Adrien! What the hell are you doing with this-"

"Felix. Dad isn't who you think he is…" Adrien mumbled, Felix being a little shocked with how mature Adrien sounded and even looked. "It's not what you think… I'm too emotionally tired to actually explain right now, but… I will…" Adrien explained as his father, ruffled his hair a little, continuing down the hall without him and into his own room.

Adrien looked over at Lain who was standing behind Felix, noticing him playing with his fingers again. "Lain, come with me," Adrien instructed, Lain being a little taken with the way he talked as well. Lain nodded as Felix moved for him, Lain following Adrien down the hall to his bedroom.

The two walked in, Lain shutting the door behind him as Adrien strutted into the bathroom, seeming more confident and gentler than when he left. Lain felt a little belittled by this, becoming much shyer in his presence. "Here," Adrien said softly as he walked out of the bathroom with a box of bandaids. Lain walked over to him, looking down as he couldn't look Adrien in the eye. Adrien took his hands, their hands very different in size. Adrien wrapped bandages around each and every one of Lain's fingers, smiling at him before putting one of his hands on his own face.

Adrien suddenly let out a shaky breath as his gentle smile faltered, being replaced with quivering lips and furrowed eyebrows. Lain gasped a little before grabbing him and holding him close, Adrien holding him and crying softly into his arms. "Oh my gosh! That was so stressful! I was so scared I'd lose him again!" Adrien sobbed, Lain softly running his hand through Adrien's hair before one of the bandages stuck to some strands of hair, Lain frowning as he had to take his hand away from the sunshine locks.

Lain took a deep breath before leaning down a little, kissing Adrien's cheeks and nose as the sniffling boy pressed their foreheads together. "You should sleep, baby…" Lain whispered, softly rubbing his thumbs on his cheeks to wipe away tears. "You're tired and stressed."

Adrien hiccuped a little before nodding at him, kissing one of his palms and letting out another shaky breath. "O-Okay…" He mumbled, stumbling over to the bed before looking at the time. 2:00 am. "Are you staying here tonight?" Adrien asked, turning and seeing Lain taking off his shirt. He couldn't help but smile at the silly face Lain made.

"Um, _obviously_ ," Lain teased, smiling and walking to the bed. He sat on the covers, starting to pull of his jeans as Adrien followed his actions, wincing as he pulled his shirt off. He had uncovered his stitches, but was in huge relief to see they were still in place. Lain looked over, worried about his lover before lying down, climbing under the covers and yawning. "You alright, kitty?" Lain asked quietly as Adrien turned, looking at him with a soft blush. Lain noticed Adrien had a little muscle tone in his arms and stomach, causing him to blush a deep red.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Adrien replied quietly, climbing into bed and snuggling up with Lain, the strawberry blonde blushing deeper as he kissed the boy's cheek and took one of his hands, wrapping his legs around Adrien ashis lover lied on his back."I love you."

Adrien smiled and let out a laugh-sigh, kissing Lain's cheek softly before yawning once again. "Love you… Love you too…" Adrien mumbled, easily falling asleep accompanied by a pounding headache and stinging eyes. But Lain was with him, making it a million times easier to fall asleep.

Lain stared at him, watching him for a while as he could only think about how hard it must've been to confront his father like that. He wondered about what they talked about, how they left in such distress and came back with such a calm aura.

"Adrien…?" A voice whispered, Lain picking his head up as he saw it belonged to Gabriel.

"He's asleep. Sorry," Lain whispered back, Gabriel looking over at them and seeing how nicely Adrien and Lain fitted together. Gabriel was kind of disappointed with his past self, seeing as to how they were so close and lovely.

He smiled softly and walked over carefully, Lain looking up at him with a little bit of surprise, not thinking Gabriel would even want to get near them like this. Gabriel sat on the side of the bed beside Adrien, staring down at him with a soft smile. He stared at Adrien, softly petting his blonde hair as he took a deep, shaky breath. "He has hair like his mother's…" Gabriel whispered as Lain looked at Adrien, studying every strand of hair on his head. "You two remind me of Valentine and I… The next Agreste to take over the company and a model, both of us in two separate universes… We only got to meet when I was shadowing one of the managers at the studio one day. We ran into each other and I couldn't help but get butterflies in my stomach," Gabriel started explaining, Lain a little confused about how that related to them but also getting it since Adrien was a model and Lain was just a normal kid. Gabriel sat quietly for a while before looking up at Lain, staring him in the eye. "Promise you'll take care of him while you're together and make sure he doesn't get hurt.."

Lain looked at him, then at Adrien, sighing softly before looking back up at Gabriel. "I'll take care of him but I can't promise he won't get hurt. You learn from getting hurt," Lain replied, Gabriel a little taken by how mature Lain sounded at this moment. It was starting to seem that all the kids were suddenly growing up while he was becoming more and more childish.

"I see... " Gabriel mumbled, looking down at Adrien with a soft sigh. "Alright, then. Take good care of him… He's a great kid with such a happy spirit and… I don't wanna see it crushed again," Gabriel sighed, thinking back to when Adrien's mother died, thinking about how devastated and distant Adrien seemed at the time and all these years until just recently.

"If you don't mind me asking," Lain started, looking up at Gabriel with a curious and innocent look. "How did she die?"

Gabriel was obviously a bit struck by the question, but he took a deep breath and just tried to pull through without crying. "She, uh... " He was already getting choked up. "She was a miraculous holder… She held the one I hold today. During one of their battles, an explosion took place and… It was too late. The previous Ladybug wasn't able to save her with her power and… That's, um… That's how she went…" Gabriel started sobbing once he finished, Lain looking at him with a bit of concern before looking down at Adrien as well. Lain couldn't imagine how hard that must've been for a young child growing up, but then he looked at Gabriel. A greater deal of pain sunk in with him as he imagined what it must feel to lose the person you love most in the world.

Lain stared at Adrien before giving him a hug, Adrien mumbling softly before turning and wrapping his arms around him as well. "No, no… It doesn't…" Adrien mumbled as he slept, Lain smiling a little at how silly he was. He was asleep. He had no idea what was going on.

Gabriel smiled at Adrien as well, leaning forward and giving his son a kiss on the head. "Well, I should be going to bed," Gabriel whispered, slowly getting up. Lain could hear some of his joints popping, realizing Gabriel was much older than they were. He knew more and now Lain wondered what he could possibly have wanted the miraculous for in the first place. "Good night," Gabriel whispered, smiling at them before walking out of the room, a flash of light flickering into the room from the hallway as the door was opened and closed. It left Lain and Adrien alone with the moonlight to accompany them in their slumber.

* * *

The two slept in until three in the afternoon, Adrien waking up first beside his sleeping bear of a boyfriend. Adrien yawned softly, staring up at Lain as he slept, noticing he had dry tears on his cheek. ' _He must've had a nightmare…'_ Adrien thought, kissing his cheek softly. He was kind of surprised that he himself didn't have a nightmare that night with all the stress and anxiety.

Adrien slowly sat up, stretching before looking at the clock. 3:17 pm. "Woah, holy crap," Adrien mumbled, realizing how late they woke up. He softly shook Lain, the boy just grumbling a little and rolling over. Adrien smiled at him, wondering how his mom must've woken him up on school days. "Lain, wake up…" Adrien whispered, leaning over him before yawning again.

Lain woke up with a soft cough, opening one of his eyes slightly and giggling a little. "Your breath is so bad," He smiled, his voice much deeper and scratchier than last night. Adrien loved his morning voice, sighing happily at the way it sounded.

"Yeah, well so does yours," Adrien teased, Lain smirking a little before blowing into Adrien's face, Adrien laughing as he fell back before letting in a sharp breath. The stitches were killing him, every movement hurting like a bitch.

Lain turned and realized why he stopped laughing, suddenly looking really worried as he examined the stitches. "Oh, crap. Adrien, I'm sorry," Lain sputtered, looking down as Adrien just shook his head, leaning up and kissing his lips softly. "Hey, don't worry about it. Besides, that was my fault," Adrien smiled before sitting back up, slowly getting out of the messy bed.

Lain followed him, giggling at the fact that Adrien was wearing Ladybug boxers. "You're such a Ladybug fan nerd," Lain teased, Adrien looking back and blushing a deep red.

"When you get your own merchandise, hit me up, I'll buy all of it," Adrien replied, giggling a little as he stuck his tongue out at him. He strolled over to his clothes drawers, starting to pull down his boxers as Lain watched a little, pulling on his clothes from yesterday.

"Hey, watch where you aim that thing. Teenage boys don't have much willpower against it," Lain mumbled, looking away with a bright red on his cheeks. Adrien looked over at him and smirked, being very quiet before sneaking up behind him, wrapping his arms around him. ' _Oh gosh, Adrien…'_ Lain thought as he froze, his entire body going stiff. _All of it_.

Adrien chuckled behind him, squeezing his pecs as Lain went red in the face. "Mm, you're very weak to not be able to resist me while I'm changing," Adrien whispered, Lain shuddering a bit as he felt his pants suddenly get much tighter. Adrien was quick to notice, giggling mischievously as one of his hands trailed down, one of his fingers softly rubbing circles around the clothed hard-on.

"Mm… Adrien, stop it… I gotta go home…" Lain mumbled. "It was just a joke." Adrien looked at him as he took his hands away, covering himself up with them as Lain looked back at him. He was kind of surprised Adrien stopped the instant he said no, having watched a lot of porn with the exact opposite having happened.

"Alright," Adrien smiled, turning and covering himself up as he quickly tried to find a pair of boxers. Lain smiled, really appreciating how respectful Adrien was to him. "Hey, I'm doing another shoot in the park. You should come," Adrien said sweetly, finally getting a pair of boxers on. They were plain black, nothing very cute or funny about them.

Lain smiled at Adrien, nodding as he tucked his member into the waistband of his boxers with his shirt helping to hide it. "Alright, I'll be sure to come. What time?" Lain asked, Adrien pulling on a pair of jeans as he hummed in thought.

"I think around sixish…" Adrien said as Lain nodded at him before realizing it would be dark by then.

"Wait, you're going to be modeling in the winter, in the park, at six at night?" Lain asked before Adrien looked at him, a little confused before thinking about it a little.

"Shit… What time is it supposed to be…" Adrien mumbled, walking to the bed and pulling his phone from the sheets. "Oh, shit. It was supposed to be an hour ago," Adrien said, not seeming very worried about it as he just shrugged it off. "They probably cancelled anyways. It looks like it's snowing," Adrien said as he stared out the window, watching as the white flakes fell to the ground.

Lain noticed the snow as well and sighed, not having enough money on him to get a taxi. "Hey, can I just stay here the rest of the day?" Lain asked, looking at Adrien as the sunshine blonde smiled at him, nodding.

"Yeah of course," Adrien smiled, slipping into a tshirt. Adrien walked to him and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek softly as Lain smiled, staring down at him as his smile got bigger and bigger. Eventually the two of them were just in fits of giggles, continuing to stare at each other before looking away, laughing loudly. Lain covered his mouth as he laughed, Adrien noticing this before his laugh turned to small giggles, loving to not only hear Lain laugh but _see_ him laugh. Adrien moved Lain's hand away from his mouth, smiling widely at him. "I like your laugh better when I can see you smiling. Don't hide it," Adrien smiled as Lain looked down at him, sighing happily.

"Ah, alright," Lain smiled before giving Adrien a soft peck on the lips. "Hey, um. I've got a question," Lain started, Adrien tilting his head a little as Lain blushed. ' _Oh, how cute…'_ He thought before looking away a little. "What was your mom like?"

Adrien looked at him with wide eyes as he asked before looking down, seeming a little dejected at first before smiling a little, sighing. "Um, she was really sweet… She used to bring out the best in the family and bring us together…" Adrien started, sighing again before looking up at Lain. "She was really loving and caring for all of us. She always knew when something was wrong… She was the first one Felix came out to and she was really supportive of my modeling career…" Adrien explained as he had to take a deep breath, starting to get choked up. "She… She did a lot of designs for ads for me and herself. She loved flowers and butterflies. She could never harm a fly, she'd always catch the bugs that would fly in and let them out through a window…" Adrien explained before chuckling a little. "If it were a spider, she'd let it stay there and say it was her "pet,"" Adrien finished before taking another breath, instantly frowning as tears fled from his eyes.

Adrien collapsed into Lain's arms, Lain holding him close as he sobbed. "Lain… I want my mom back… I want her back…" Adrien hiccuped, Lain rubbing his back as he was going to start crying himself.

Lain was very impressionable when it came to emotions. When others laughed, he'd laugh. When others got mad, he got mad. When others got sad, he got sad. He felt a great amount of sympathy when it came to this, having always thought about his family members dying and how horrifying and devastating it would be. "Adrien, it's okay…" Lain whispered before smiling a little at him, pulling his head from his chest a little and staring into his eyes, gently caressing his cheek. "She's rubbed off on you _so much_. Your dad came in the other night and told me how much you reminded him of her," Lain whispered in a comforting tone, Adrien whimpering a little bit. "She made such a difference in your family and the world around there when she was here. And now that she's not, you guys are carrying on who she was…" Lain whispered, kissing his forehead softly as Adrien stared up at him, his lip quivering a little before he started crying again, Lain scared he said something wrong.

"I love you so much! You know how to comfort me, you're so much like her! You know what's wrong all the time and you can solve any problem. You understand me and my family and how everyone works and you don't like to hurt things unless you absolutely have to! You're so much like her! I love you, Lain! I love you!" Adrien rambled, wrapping his arms tight around Lain as Lain smiled a little, gently stroking his soft locks.

"I love you too, Adrien. I love you so much," Lain whispered, kissing his head softly before hearing Adrien giggling a little and backing up.

"I'm sorry, but oh my god, your dick is so hard, I can feel it through your pants," Adrien giggled, wiping his tears away a little as he hiccuped again, Lain blushing a deep red as he laughed a little as well.

"I'll go take care of it," Lain smiled, walking by him and ruffling his hair. "Remember, I'm always going to be here for you," Lain assured, giving a comforting smile before rushing into the bathroom.

Adrien stared at him, waiting for him to leave before frowning again, covering his face. "Don't leave me, Lain… Don't drop dead on me…" Adrien mumbled, crying into his hands as he started thinking about the incident with the wolf akuma, sniffling and shaking his head repeatedly. "I love you too much…"


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: TONS AND TONS OF DIRTY, ALL AMERICAN SMUT**

 **ANOTHER WARNING: DISCUSSES SOME TRANSGENDER STUFF AND PROBS AND IDK IF THAT MIGHT BE LIKE IDK TRIGGERING TO ANYONE SO JUST IN CASE!**

8

"Hello hello!" The tall woman laughed, her black heels clicking on the classroom floor as the class stared at her in awe. "I'm your new teacher, Ludovica Petrucci!" The woman laughed, before stopping and looking at the class, putting her hands behind the curves of her waist. "But you will all call me _Madame_ Petrucci," She smiled.

The woman had gorgeous, smooth dark skin. Her caramel brown hair matched, her bangs cut in a perfect line and covering her forehead while the rest of her hair dropped down past her devilish curves. She wore a yellow, button up shirt along with a dark brown skirt. black. see-through stockings climbing up her legs.

This new teacher had left most of the student's dumbfounded with her beautiful looks, Adrien and Marinette watching especially intensely as she was just their type. Dark, long hair, wide curves. Absolutely perfect. Lain crossed his arms a little as he noticed the look on Adrien's face from the back of the classroom.

"Now, let's start!" The teacher smiled, turning and starting to write on the blackboard. Adrien audibly swooned, Nino giggling at him a little bit. The teacher looked back, putting a hand on her hip. "Monsieur Agreste, I don't appreciate that kind of gawking," she stated in a very strict tone, Adrien getting bright red.

"Yeah, _Monsieur Agreste,_ " Lain mumbled, the class instantly breaking into a roar of laughter. Everyone besides the teacher seemed to know about their relationship, the teacher confused by the glare Lain was giving him.

"Monsieur… Martelli is it?" The teacher started, crossing her arms and making her way to the back of the room, Adrien blushing and subtly watching her butt as she strolled by. "I won't tolerate that kind of... _bullying_ in this classroom," she stated, Lain looking at her with confusion.

"Bullying? No, Adrien and I are dating," Lain explained, shrugging a little. "Just teasing a little for gawking at someone else," Lain continued before looking past her and over at Adrien with narrowed eyes, Adrien blushing deeper as Lain caught him staring at Ludovica's butt. "Adrien, what the hell!" Lain yelled at him, seeming genuinely pissed as Nino slapped the back of Adrien's head.

Ludovica looked back at him, seeming as mad as Lain. "Adrien Agreste, I will not tolerate that kind of staring in my classroom. I am your teacher and you will treat me as such! Not as some animal at the zoo!" She scolded before sighing, rubbing her head and walking back to the front of the classroom. "Now, if we could just start cla-"

"Yo, so where's Madame Bustier?" Kim asked, having his hand raised but completely ignoring the principle of it.

Ludovica looked back at him, sighing as she couldn't get a word in. "She's been moved up to the grade above you kids. A teacher recently quit and they needed a sub so they hired me and moved her up," she explained, Kim nodding at her.

"Cool."

"So does the homework from last night not count?" Alix asked, the rest of the students nodding at Alix before looking at the teacher.

The teacher sighed, looking up at the ceiling and cursing in Italian under her breath. "No, it doesn't."

Half of the class sighed in relief while the rest groaned in frustration of having done it for zero reason. Ludovica sighed softly, running a hand through her hair before walking to her desk, picking up papers and flipping through them really quick as kids pulled out their phones, screwing around on social media and games and such as the teacher sighed. "Alright, I've had a stressful enough day as is. How about we use this class as a study hall and then you guys read chapter four," Ludovica suggested, the students picking up their heads and nodding quickly as she sighed and nodded back. "Good…"

Lain immediately got up once the teacher lied her head down on the desk with a loud groan, marching down to Adrien and standing over him with crossed arms. "So, why am I standing here like this?" Lain asked as Adrien looked down with an embarrassed face, the whole class tuning in on them.

"Um…" Adrien started, glancing up at him before sighing deeply. "Sorry. Do you want me to stare at your butt for a while?" Adrien mumbled as Lain scoffed, chuckling softly as he shook his head.

"Oh, no no no. You owe me a little more than that," Lain said, leaning down and getting close to Adrien's face as Adrien turned a deep red. Lain slowly leaned past his face, caressing his neck softly and brushing his lips against Adrien's ear. "Adrien…" was all Lain had to whisper to send shivers down Adrien's body, all the way to his dick. Adrien let out a shaky breath, grabbing Lain's shoulder and squeezing it a little.

"Lain… You can't do that here," Adrien mumbled as Nino laughed awkwardly, pulling Adrien away.

"Okay, now, let's calm down," Nino said, Adrien looking over at Nino before back at Lain. The two locked eyes, both wanting and hungry.

"We're going to the bathroom," Lain said as Ludovica just gave a thumbs up, her head still down. A few kids giggled at her response, thinking she was a fun teacher.

Lain grabbed Adrien's hand and pulled him from his chair, Adrien following as Lain rushed them both out of the room. "Fuck me," Adrien whispered, kissing Lain's neck as he rolled his hips against him.

Lain moaned quietly, Adrien starting to suck softly on his skin as he let out shaky breaths. "Keep doing that and I'll fuck you right against the-"

"Hey! What're you kids doing!" The vice principal yelled, Adrien's lips pulling off with a pop as Lain looked over in panic.

"Fuck…"

* * *

"You're lucky I showed up instead of dad," Felix mumbled as he walked between them, Lain laughing softly as he wrapped an arm around Felix.

"Thanks for saving our asses, Felix!" Lain laughed, Felix smiling a little at him and ruffling his hair softly.

"Yeah, whatever, you idiots," Felix giggled, taking them out to the limo parked in front of the school. "But you guys have to be more careful about where you do that stuff. Even with your kinks-"

"What! Felix, shut up!" Adrien protested, covering his face as he opened the door, climbing in. Lain climbed in after him before giggling a little.

"I don't deny anything," Lain teased, starting to kiss Adrien's neck now as Felix rolled his eyes, climbing in and sitting opposite to them. "Hey, do you mind if we…" Lain gestured to Adrien as Felix rolled his eyes again, taking out his phone and a pair of earbuds.

"Yeah, whatever. We'll take the long way," Felix replied, obviously a little uncomfortable with knowing about his brother's sexual relationship.

Lain noticed this before shrugging and leaning back, yawning a little. "Ah, never mind, I'm too tired anyways…" He mumbled, Adrien sighing and looking over at Lain.

"Mm, me too…" Adrien mumbled before giggling a little. "We got sent home and it's the first class of the day," Adrien smiled.

Lain started giggling, his giggle slowly turning into loud laughter as he thought about it more and more. Felix smiled a little bit, starting to giggle as Adrien did the same. The three of them started laughing together, Adrien staring up at Lain and only laughing harder at the big smile he had on while he laughed. "Holy shit, we're terrible," He coughed out, starting to calm down a little as he watched Adrien, a big grin still plastered on his face.

The limo suddenly stopped, Lain and Adrien jerking forward as Felix tried to lean himself froward to prevent a head slam on the back of the seat. From outside the window, Lain and Adrien could see that there were decomposing bodies roaming the streets. Their eyes grew wide, the two opening their bags quickly and pulling their Miraculous out. "What the hell could this be…" Adrien mumbled, anxiety sweeping over him as he knew his dad was on their side now.

Beside him, Lain was already transforming with a big flash of pink. "Whatever it is, we need to stop it!" Spring responded, looking at Adrien with seriousness in his eyes. Spring leaned in, giving Adrien a tight hug before softly rubbing his shoulder, comforting Adrien a little. He hadn't touched Adrien like that in a while, Adrien loving the touches on the shoulder the most since it was something sincere about Lain. "I've got your back, don't worry," Lain whispered and smiled a little, Adrien taking a deep breath before nodding.

Lain leaned in and kissed Adrien passionately, the two transforming together. But rather than usual, screams of pain filled the limo, Felix looking at the two of them in great concern. The flashes of light surrounding them faded, Chat Noir whimpering softly as the car ears on his head now seemed to twitch. A new cat tail whipped back and forth in pain as he gritted his sharp teeth, huffing loudly as he tried to get used to the new features. He opened his eyes slowly, only seeing in black and white as his pupils narrowed into a thin line rather than a circle. His throat roared as he purred in pain, looking down at his hands and seeing the claws on his gloves were no longer artificial along with newly found whiskers stemming from his upper lip.

Beside him, Spring held his head around the new bunny ears moving rapidly, finding it too much to handle. A cotton tail replaced the cotton ball that was in place of it before and his pupils seemed much bigger now. But that wasn't the worst part. Instincts made him feel absolutely overwhelmed, as if everything was a danger to him. Especially Chat.

"L-Lain, are you okay…?" The cat asked softly, hearing things differently and cringing at the sound. He'd have to get used to that.

Spring stared at him, panting hard as he was in a state of panic. "D-D-D-Don't touch me! Stay away!" He shouted, curling up in a corner of the car as Chat frowned at him, not understanding why he was acting like this. He slowly reached out, Spring just cowering more before the cat softly pet him. The hare slowly stopped shaking, looking at the cat and seeing a warm, comforting smile on his face. 'Home…' He thought to himself, taking a deep breath and calming down, though his nerves stayed on end.

"Are you okay?" Chat asked, sliding a hand down his arm softly as the hare took a deep breath.

Before Spring could open his mouth to reply, Felix intervened. "Guys, I don't mean to be a nag, but there's some shit going on out there. Might wanna handle that," He suggested, the two heroes looking at each other before smiling a little.

"Alright, let's get moving. Are you gonna be okay, babe?" Chat asked, his tail slowly moving side to side now as he put his hand on the handle. Spring nodded at him, smiling a little before the two of them exited the car, only to see a howling hero, quickly running over building as she laughed.

Chat stared at her in awe, loving the way she looked and the cheerful spirit she gave off. Spring already hated her just from the way his cat stared at the fox. But he was too busy having an anxiety attack to deal with it as members of the undead surrounded them. His heightened nerves gave him a rush of adrenaline, taking out the slinky and smirking a bit. "Alright, you ready, Chat?" Spring asked, looking at the boy on the other side of the limo.

Chat chuckled softly, looking at him with a cocky smile. "I'm always ready, bitch," he replied, Spring raising his eyebrows a little in surprise by his colorful language. "Try to get on my level," he continued, pulling out his staff and running at the undead. He started swinging it around, flipping and swinging it like an expert.

Spring couldn't help but feel great admiration for him before feeling another pang of anxiety hit him, swinging his head and kicking his foot right into one of the decomposing faces. His ears flinched as he was surprised but also happy with that new sense of danger. He pulled the slinky off one of his pocket loops, smirking a little as his tail twitched back and forth. He whipped the slinky around, being very skilled with it after many years of practice with it and hooking their shirts and launching them aside one after another, before there were only a few left. Spring was about to take them out with his fists before getting another sense in greater danger. He jumped out of the way a few seconds before a giant hammer crushed the last few, followed by another howling laughter like before.

"Woohoo! Hey there, nerds!" The woman laughed, her miraculous seeming to be a fox. The girl lifted her hammer over her shoulder as Spring's ears flattened back, obviously pissed since his boyfriend would be all over her. Chat looked at her, his face going red before he jumped over the limo, letting his tongue drop out of his mouth. "The name's Volpina. Try to keep up," she smiled as the cat's tail whipped back and forth, his sharp teeth softly biting his lip.

"The name's Chat Noir, madame," he smirked, strutting toward her as he ran a hand through his hair. "But you can call me yours," he flirted, giggling softly as the fox chuckled a little.

Lain clenched his fists as he grew enraged, watching his lover go ahead and flirt with another person right in front of him. He gritted his teeth before listening to all he said, throwing down his slinky as Chat and Volpina both looked over at him. "Fuck you! Fuck you, you fucking flirt! I'm absolutely done with you! I'm not dealing with this!" He shouted, his face turning reddish as the cat stared at him in a bit of surprise.

"L… Spring, what do you mean-"

"Don't talk to me like you have no idea what you did wrong! I'm fucking leaving! Don't talk to me!" Spring yelled, Felix stepping out of the limo as he watched the events unfold. Felix tried grabbing Spring's wrist before he yanked it away, running off in a huff.

Felix and Volpina both stared at the cat that was almost on the brink of tears, not believing how angry he got over some simple flirting. He covered his mouth softly, trying to refrain from any whining or hiccuping. "What the fuck Chat!" Felix yelled at him, feeling a similar anger as Spring. "Why the hell are you flirting with other people, especially right in front of him!" Felix yelled, Volpina a little confused.

"Wait… Who was that, Chat?" She asked as the cat boy shook his head, covering his eyes with his free hand as Felix sighed softly, grabbing Chat and rubbing his back softly.

"You, go find Spring before he starts-" before Felix could finish his sentence, a loud boom came from the other side of town, followed by angry screaming. "Fuck. Chat, you need to get Spring and talk to him…" Felix mumbled, Chat sniffling as he stared over toward the noise.

"I… I…" He mumbled, playing with his bell a little in anxiety before taking a deep breath, exhaling loudly before looking determined. "I will. I'm gonna go get my boyfriend…"

* * *

"What the fuck is his problem!" He yelled, swinging a lamp post at the lifeless bodies walking around, screaming in anger again. His clothes had turned from pink to red from his anger, his hair now jetblack. With the mix of anxiety from the new powers and anger of Chat Noir's actions, his anger spread to his kwami, completely changing and manipulating his personality and thoughts.

"What makes him think he can do that! I ought to kill him!" He continued to scream before suddenly pausing, an idea flashing in his mind and causing a villainous smirk to creep on his face. "You know what," he chuckled, looking back towards where the cat was with and starting to cackle in a crazy manner. "You know what! Maybe I fucking will!"

He started flipping over buildings, his newfound hare-like abilities giving him an increased sense of agility. He laughed chaotically before seeing Chat Noir heading toward him as well. "La-! … What the hell?" Chat mumbled, staring at him in confusion.

"Oh look who it is!" Spring laughed, sliding to a stop as he slammed one of his fists into his palm. "Monsieur Cheater!" He yelled sarcastically as he slowly walked to the cat with a soft laugh.

"Lain, are you alright?" Chat asked, knowing no one else was around so it was okay to say his name. "You seem weird…" Adrien mumbled as Lain snapped his head to the side.

"Oh, better than I've ever been! Now come here, honey, lemme give you a kiss!" He screamed, kissing his knuckles before charging at him. Chat gasped, quickly dodging as he was about to put him in a chokehold before Spring kicked him in the stomach, launching him. "You think you can lay a hand on me!" Spring giggled, smirking widely.

Chat coughed, a little bit of blood showing up as he had received a pretty hard kick. He held his stomach tightly, whimpering loudly as he was, for the first time ever in his life, afraid of his boyfriend. "Oh, what's wrong?" Lain taunted, approaching the cowering boy with a smooth strut. "Did the little kitty take too much of a hit?"

Chat Noir slowly started standing up, taking a deep breath as his arms shook softly in supporting himself. "I can… I can take more than that…" the cat taunted back, heaving a little as he pulled his staff back out, gritting his teeth.

"Are you sure about that?" Spring smirked, putting a hand on his hip. Chat tried swinging his staff at him again, but Spring was too quick to define the danger, flipping over the staff and kicking Chat in the head, causing him to slam onto the rooftop with great force. "Aha, is that all you've got? Wow, how weak," Spring cackled softly, the cat slowly getting back up and barely supporting himself with his staff, taking short breaths.

"I'm not weak… I know you don't think I'm weak, Lain…" the cat mumbled, really confused as to why he was acting like this. He spread his legs a little to get a more stable stance, spinning his staff a little before going to hit Spring over the head with it. It was easily dodged as Spring grabbed the end of his staff and rammed it into Chat's chest.

The cat heaved loudly, barely able to breath from that hit as Spring walked to him, grabbing his bell and holding him up by it. He winded his fist up, Chat blinking slowly before Spring gave him a hard punch in the face that sent the cat flying and slamming to the ground. Spring laughed, cracking his knuckles and approaching the cat again.

Spring stood above him, rubbing his foot into Chat's stomach where a bruise was forming from the first kick. "By the way, I'd like to add…" Spring mumbled before grabbing him by his hair and lifting his head, leaning down next to his face. "We're over."

Chat Noir suddenly gritted his teeth, growling softly in anger before screaming, grabbing Spring and tackling him in a hug. Spring looked at him with surprise before throwing him off, Chat grunting but then quickly getting back up and grabbing him again. This time, Chat clung no matter how hard Spring tried to pull him off. "We're no over! We aren't! You hear me! We love each other! Lain, fucking listen to me!" The cat yelled before dropping his miraculous powers, turning back to Adrien as he grabbed the hare tightly, sniffling loudly with blood flooding out his nose, a black eye, and tears falling down his face. "Lain! I love you and you love me! Now please, come back to me!"

Spring stared at him with anger, just becoming more and more frustrated as he stared at Adrien. He huffed loudly before tearing away from Adrien finally now that he was weaker. He held his head and shook it violently. "Why would I do that to you if I loved you! I obviously don't if I've done all… this to you!" Spring yelled as he covered his face, starting to cry as Adrien slowly walked up to him, hugging him again as Spring yanked his head up, looking at him, "Why didn't I sense you…"

"Lain, because you love me! We're comfortable with each other and you know I'm not gonna hurt you…" Adrien whispered before running his thumb over Spring's lips softly, staring at him with a loving look in his eyes. "I love you, Lain… And you love me…" He whispered, leaning in and kissing him passionately as Spring was completely taken by him, his miraculous powers slowly falling away as the blonde color returned to his hair. He felt much calmer now without the pressure of something always wanting to kill him.

Lain quickly grabbed Adrien's cheeks, kissing him back as Adrien smiled against his lips. The two started crying together as they pulled their lips apart, holding hands. Adrien rested his head to Lain's chest, sobbing loudly as Lain shook his head, kissing the boy's sunshine locks. " I love you, Adrien… I do…I'm sorry I hurt you… I'm so sorry…" Lain weeped, rubbing his back softly before suddenly having the full weight of the boy on him.

"Lain, I… I can't stay awake anymore…" Adrien mumbled, blinking slowly as Lain gasped, looking at him with great concern as Adrien shut his eyes, his knees buckling as Lain held him up.

"No no no no, Adrien, you gotta wake up, you gotta. Adrien, open your eyes," Lain mumbled before Ladybug and Volpina landed down in front of them.

"Holy crap, is Adrien alright!" Ladybug shouted as she ran over to them, Lain holding up an unconscious Adrien with tears fleeing his eyes. "Volpina, take Adrien to the hospital, my miraculous is wearing off!" Ladybug instructed before Volpina nodded at her.

"Wait, did you guys finish off what was causing all of this? What was it?" Lain asked, holding Adrien close as Ladybug looked a little confused.

"An akuma. Why?"

* * *

Lain sat in the waiting room, falling asleep himself from so much emotional drama. He yawned loudly as he stared outside the window, hating himself for hurting Adrien so much in so many ways.

"Lain Martelli, you're a dead man!" Adrien's father marched through the waiting room, Lain yanking his head up and looking over at the infuriated man. Gabriel grabbed Lain by the collar of his shirt and gritted his teeth. "Don't come near my son again! After what you did to him… You should be ashamed! I should have you arrested!" Gabriel shouted as Lain stared at him in anger.

"Oh, I'm not the one at fault! I know you're still letting out the akumas! Without you, this wouldn't have happened!" Lain retorted, everyone staring as Gabriel's eyes went wide, staring at the boy with a look of anger yet fear.

Gabriel slowly set Lain back down as Lain smirked a little at him. "Don't come near my boy again, Martelli. If I find you anywhere near him, I'll have you taken out…" Gabriel whispered to him as Lain rolled his eyes a little.

"Yeah, I'm sure your relationship with Adrien will strive after he hears that he can't see me anymore," Lain retorted, crossing his arms and legs as he chuckled a little.

"Oh, I'll just find him another boyfriend. How hard could it be," Gabriel huffed, Lain scoffing and laughing a little as he said so.

"Yeah, it's not that simple. Adrien is in love with me, you can't replace that. You would know," Lain explained as Gabriel gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Don't bring Valentine into this…."

"Quote, "you remind me of me and Valentine," end quote, Gabriel Agreste, 2k15," Lain taunted, Gabriel huffing loudly and slapping Lain across the face. Lain was surprised by this, not expecting him to do such a thing as he was left stunned.

"I said don't bring Valentine into this!" Gabriel shouted, Lain rubbing his cheek before standing up, being a little taller than Gabriel as he stood over him.

"And you call me disgusting… If I had control over my actions from today, I would have never laid a hand on Adrien! You're the disgusting one, hitting me like that!" Lain yelled at him before Adrien's doctor walked into the waiting room, looking at them.

"You can see him now, but I suggest calming down before that," the doctor instructed, Lain ignoring the last bit of advice as he pushed past him and rushed into Adrien's room.

The little sunshine boy stared out the window, his face beaten up from earlier. "Adrien!" Lain shouted, the boy whipping his head and smiling brightly. Lain ran up to him, smiling a brightly as he hugged his boyfriend softly. "Thank fucking god, you're okay…" He whispered, kissing his black eye softly as he started sobbing immediately. "I'm so sorry… I'm so so sorry… Please understand, I didn't know what I was doing… I had no control!" Lain rambled, becoming a sniffling mess like before as Adrien just pet his head softly.

"I know… I forgive you…" Adrien said in a soft, soothing voice as Lain looked up at him, only seeing an angel in the light of the sun shining through the window accompanied by a warm smile.

"Oh, shit… You're too good for me, Adrien… You're way too good for me…" Lain mumbled, sniffling softly as Adrien gently caressed his hair, sighing happily. Lain buried his head into Adrien's chest, crying quietly as Adrien just softly pet him. After a moment, Lain finally spoke up with, "This would be pretty awkward if you had boobies."

Adrien stared at him for a moment before bursting into complete and utter laughter, Lain happy that he broke the tension he felt. He loved to hear Adrien laugh like this, not hearing it often anymore because of all that's been happening. "Oh, jeez! What the hell is with you, bunny!" Adrien laughed, wiping some tears from his eyes before wincing softly. Lain looked up in worry before Adrien just laughed harder, shaking his head. "I'm so dumb! Now get off me, you're heavy!" Adrien giggled out, Lain picking himself up off Adrien and pulling up a chair. "And Lain… By the way, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have flirted with Volpina like that, it was wrong for me too, especially while you were standing right there… I'm sorry," Adrien whispered, looking at his lover as he watched him sigh.

"Yeah, well… I'm not really sure how to forgive you for that, to be perfectly honest. Goggling at two different people today, I really can't believe you," Lain explained as Adrien looked at him, then down into his lap, feeling a little dejected from that before Lain leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. "I guess you'll just have to make it up to me," Lain smiled, Adrien looking at him with a bit of confusion. "Y'know…" Lain trailed off before making a thrusting motion as Adrien covered his mouth, a little surprised he would do that in here as he started laughing again.

Lain quickly joined in on it, laughing loudly with him as the two just made each other laugh harder and harder until they were wheezing messes. As the two huffed from laughing so hard, Gabriel marched in, stepping in front of Lain.

"Hey, dad! Wh-"

"Adrien, I forbid you from seeing this boy again."

Adrien felt something drop in his chest as he looked up at his father, then moved to look down at his lap, a puzzled look on his face. Lain stood up and looked at Gabriel, gritting his teeth. "Why?" Adrien asked as Gabriel glanced back at the angry boy before moving and showing him.

"This is why. He's got such a temper on him, you don't know what he could do next," Gabriel explained as Adrien looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, Lain about to start yelling before just clenching his fist and taking a deep breath,

"Dad, Lain is the best thing that's ever happened to me! You can't just take him away from me like that!"

"Adrien, please understand."

"No, I don't understand!" Adrien shouted, shaking his head as he gripped the bed sheets. "Why do you not want Lain around me anymore! He hasn't done anything to me-"

"Adrien, take a step back and look at yourself right now!" Gabriel retorted, staring at his son with piercing blue eyes. "This was all done by him! Ever since he came here, you've already been in the hospital twice! Your last hospital visit before he came here was five years ago! He's been tearing apart our family, tearing apart your friendships, and caused you nothing but pain for as long as he's been here!"

"What the hell are you talking about! If anything, Lain has made my life so much happier! I can smile every day when I leave the house now because of him! You give me kisses goodnight and actually have dinner with us because of him! My friendships are getting stronger because of him! I'm mentally and emotionally more stable because of him! He hasn't laid a hand on me until today and this was all an accident! He's done a more than amazing job protecting me and loving me and he's better at it than you ever were and are today!" Adrien lashed out, glaring at Gabriel as his father looked at him in frustration, enraged by everything Adrien had to say about Lain since he just wanted to label him as bad news.

Lain stood behind them, covering his mouth as Adrien finished his long speech, not believing that Adrien thought so highly of him. It brought tears to his eyes the way Adrien looked up to him and saw every little thing he did. It made Lain wonder if he's ever done a bad thing to Adrien before all of this. "Adrien…" Lain sniffled, starting to sob from how happy he was right now. "I love you so much…" He cried, both of them looking over at him as he wiped his eyes.

"Why do you love him so much, Adrien… What could you possibly see in him…" Gabriel mumbled, looking at his son. He wasn't really asking the question, Gabriel knew exactly what he could see in him, he knew exactly why Adrien loved him so much, even after all he'd been through.

"Dad…" Adrien mumbled, smiling a little bit before looking at Lain as he walked up to him, still covering his mouth as he was teary eyed. "Lain is the best thing that's ever happened to me… To us. He's affected everyone he's ever met positively and-"

"Oh, shut up already! You just wanna see me cry," Lain mumbled, hiccuping before leaning down, hugging him again as Gabriel sighed softly, crossing his arms.

He hated to admit he was wrong so much… But he was going to have to since he knew Lain had helped them in so many ways. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Valentine's Day finally arrived, Lain and Adrien spending it on a double date with Marinette and Alya. "And then he-"

"Shhh, don't tell anyone about that!" Marinette hushed her girlfriend, the two giggling as Adrien and Lain smiled, holding hands through their gloves. The four walked down the street together before Marinette stopped outside her parent's bakery, smiling at them. "Hey, it's fifty percent off on chocolate cakes at the shop. You guys want anything?" She asked sweetly as Lain's eyes seemed to shimmer as Marinette mentioned so, Adrien noticing this and taking a mental note.

"Yeah, sure," Adrien answered for his excited boyfriend, smiling as he walked to the door and held it open for them to walk in. Marinette and Alya nodding at him as they walked through. Lain held the door above Adrien, smiling at him a little. "Thanks," Adrien mumbled as he rushed through the door, Lain following after him.

"Welcome!" Marinette's father smiled at them, her mother behind him as she waved."What can I do for you kids, and my little princess," the man asked, his voice hearty and kind sounding.

"Ah, hi dad! My friends might pick up some cakes," Marinette explained as Alya walked to the counter, staring at the cakes.

"Ah, Alya, how've you been, darling?" Marinette's mother asked with a smile. "Taking care of this klutz?" She giggled, gesturing to Marinette as Alya snorted a little in laughter.

"Pfft, barely getting by with her," Alya joked, Marinette sticking her tongue out at her before Alya swooped in for a kiss, Marinette getting red in the face.

Lain and Adrien looked around at the cakes, Lain's cheeks red as he stared at all the cakes they had. Adrien smiled, loving to see him so excited about this. "How about we get chocolate cake and eat it together when we get to your place?" Adrien smiled, wrapping his arms around him as he nuzzled him a little. Lain blushed softly as he smiled a little.

"Okay, only if you want to, though," Lain said softly, looking away a little. Although Lain loved sweets, he hated receiving gifts, so he never told anyone he liked sweets as he didn't want to constantly be getting them, especially from Adrien.

Adrien smiled up at him and kissed his cheek softly, Lain smiling at the little sign of affection. "What kind of cake do you want to get?" Adrien asked, holding his hand as Lain pretended to just shrug it off.

"Any kind works…" He mumbled quietly, looking away as Adrien smiled, giggling at the way he tried to hide it.

"Well, maybe you'll like this one?" Adrien asked, pointing to one a chocolate cake combined with chocolate frosting on the top and chocolate chips all over the sides. Lain's eyes seemed to sparkle as he stared at it, Marinette's dad walking over and putting an arm around Lain.

"Ah, Lain! You're buying another cake?" The man asked as Lain blushed softly, looking at Adrien before laughing softly.

"Ah, yeah. This one is for Adrien, though," Lain said softly, Marinette's dad looking over at the boy as his eyes went a little wide.

"Adrien Agreste? Oh, wow! It's a pleasure to meet you!" He laughed, holding out his hand as Adrien giggled a little, softly shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, sir!" Adrien smiled, the man a little surprised by how bright his smile seemed.

"No, please call me Tom! Hey, um, I don't mean to impose on you, but would you mind helping us advertise for our bakery?" Tom said nervously, seeming a lot like Marinette in this way as Adrien smiled at him.

"I personally would love to! I'll have to talk to my dad about it, but I'm sure he'll say yes!" Adrien smiled, Tom grinning widely as he wrapped his arm around Adrien and gave him a noogie.

"Ah, what a good kid!"

"Dad, stop!" Marinette demanded before hearing Adrien laughing loudly, his cheeks bright red and his smile lighting up the room.

"Ah, Marinette, your dad is awesome!" He smiled as Tom slowly let go, ruffling his golden locks one last time before returning to behind the counter. "Anyways," Adrien started, looking over at Lain who was staring at the cakes again. Adrien grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek softly, Tom letting out a quiet "ohh," not realizing they were a couple until now. "I think we'll take this cake."

* * *

Adrien sighed softly as the two headed to a photoshoot, staring out the window as they drove in the limo. The grass was green again and the snow had melted away, spring was finally here and Lain couldn't be happier, now that he was out of the cold. But, with spring came a change in behavior for the two. Since they last transformed, they had noticed that they adapted some of their animal behaviors. Adrien was showing a lot, sleeping a lot more, becoming more active at night, even once having chased a laser pointer around the room (courtesy of Lain). But Lain, on the other hand, wasn't showing symptoms besides a bit of a heightened sense of danger every now and again. But once spring rolled around, one thing became apparent.

"Adrien, please…" Lain whispered, his face red as he took one of Adrien's hands and rubbed it against the bulge in his pants.

"Lain, no. I'm not doing this again. We're almost there, you've gotta calm down," Adrien demanded, sighing again as he continued to stare out the window, taking his hand away from Lain.

"Adrien… Please, just… One more time!" Lain begged, kissing his neck repeatedly as Adrien pushed him away, grunting.

"Lain, stop. I promise that once we get home, I'll give you a very special surprise, but right now, I need to focus on work," Adrien sighed, the limo stopping as he looked over at his boyfriend. He was a panting, red faced mess, really obvious about what was going on. Adrien groaned softly, shaking his head a little before lowering the window to the driver's seat. "Please go around once more," Adrien said as the man nodded, Adrien rolling up the window before starting to undo Lain's belt, Lain shaking his legs in anticipation. "I'm gonna do this one last time, but this has to hold you over until the end of the shoot, got it?" Adrien sighed, kneeling on the floor of the car and putting his head between the boy's legs.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise, just… please!" Lain panted, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants as Adrien pulled the boxers away.

Adrien sighed softly, staring at the hardened member with a bit of a blush. He then slowly licked up the side, repeating that motion over and over as Lain moaned loudly, being extremely sensitive from being so hard. "Oh, fucking hell… Adrien…" He continued to moan, Adrien slowly wrapping his lips around the boy's dick. Lain huffed softly as he felt the boy sucking softly on him, biting his lip and staring down at him. Adrien then started deep throating him, although he could barely get half of it in. "Adrien…. Adrien I'm so close… Just a little more…" Lain moaned as Adrien rolled his eyes, finding it very unappealing after having heard it three or four times just that day.

Lain then suddenly tensed up, letting out a loud moan as he came, Adrien pulling his head away so he wouldn't have to deal with the taste the rest of the shoot. He sighed softly, grabbing tissues from one of the compartments in the car and cleaning up his lover. "There, now just try not to get hard for a couple of hours." Adrien pouted, looking away as he stood up, Lain gathering himself again as he pulled up his pants, panting heavily.

"I'll try. I really don't know what's been up with me, lately…" Lain replied, looking down as he took a deep breath. The limo stopped once again as Adrien sighed, opening the door and climbing out of the luxurious car, Lain following behind him with a soft sigh. Lain stared at Adrien, sighing softly as he noticed more and more about him lately. The way he swayed his hips while walking when he was annoyed, the way a watch lied on his wrist, the way his hair was growing out, every little detail about him he noticed. And all of that admiration turned to lust and went straight to his pants, trying to look away and will himself away from a tent in his pants.

Adrien met with the photographer who was organizing it all, smiling as he chatted with him before the clothes we was going to wear were displayed. It was time for the ad for Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, the bakery Marinette and her parents ran. Lain sat near the changing station as he waited for Adrien quietly, a soft blush on his face as he continuously thought up dirty situations about Adrien, groaning a little in frustration as he shook them away. "Fuck…" He mumbled, running a hand through his hair as Felix walked up to him.

"Hey, Lain! I didn't know you were coming," the boy smiled, Lain taking his hand out of his hair and looking at the short blonde. "Hey, you seem stressed," Felix stated as Lain chuckled softly, looking away a little.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," Lain sighed, pushing up his glasses as Adrien walked up them, holding clothes over his arm.

"You're not allowed to look at the shoot," Adrien stated as Lain looked at him, a little surprised by the statement.

"And why not?" Lain asked, crossing his arms a little and leaning against the booth as Adrien walked in. The sound of clothes ruffling around just made Lain get red in the cheeks, knowing this was gonna be a long couple hours.

"You're just gonna- Fuck, come on," Adrien cut himself off, struggling with getting his skinny jeans off his ankles. "You're definitely gonna see as sexual and stuff," Adrien replied, a soft thud from him losing his balance and softly hitting the side of the booth with his elbow as his skinny jeans finally popped off.

"Well what is it?" Lain asked, standing with his back against the booth as he let out a quiet huff, being extremely sexually frustrated.

Adrien exited the booth in pink, pajama-esque clothing, sighing softly. "Ugh, it's… I… I don't know how to explain it without giving you weird ideas," Adrien mumbled before Lain let out a soft chuckle.

"Well, obviously you're the one who's dirty minded if you're thinking about whatever it is in a sexual situation."

"And, obviously, you're the one who has a much dirtier mind than me. You think I don't know any of your kinks? Try clearing your search history before I use your laptop next time," Adrien teased, smirking a little at him as Lain turned bright red in the face.

"Oh my gosh," Lain mumbled as he covered his face and bent over a little, Adrien giggling a little as he wrapped an arm around him. "What do you know, you have to tell me," Lain mumbled, looking up at him with innocent eyes that Adrien knew were lusting deep down.

"I'll tell you later, darling," Adrien laughed before leaning down and kissing the spot on his hands where his nose was hidden. "I gotta get into makeup, but we'll definitely have to continue this conversation," Adrien teased before walking away, Lain noticing he was wearing pink, fluffy slippers.

"Oh, god dammit," Lain mumbled before Felix patted his back softly. "Felix, your brother is killing me."

"Ah, I know, he's quite the tease," Felix sighed, as Lain looked at him.

"Ew."

"Stop." Felix ran a hand through his hair as he looked up at the giant. "Adrien was absolutely right, you are the dirty minded one."

"No. He said he's planning something for when we get home. So obviously I'm not the only one with a dirty mind."

"I said you're the dirty minded one, not that the two of you didn't have dirty minds. And do you mind not bringing up my brother's sex life with me. That's not something I particularly like to imagine."

"Oh, right, sorry." Lain looked down at Felix, studying him a little before starting to stare at his chest a little. "Hey, Felix," Lain started as the boy looked up at him, their eyes meeting. "Sorry if this sounds rude, but do you wear a binder? I'm just curious," Lain said as he looked away a little, hoping it wasn't offensive.

Felix looked down at his chest, sighing softly before looking back up at Lain. "Yeah. Well, I mean, I bind, but not with a binder," Felix replied as Lain immediately looked over at him.

"Felix, what are you binding with then?" Lain asked as Felix looked at him with a bit of frustration.

"Um… An ACE bandage, why-"

"Felix, those are extremely dangerous! Oh my gosh, come on, we need to take that off right now!" Lain exclaimed worriedly, pulling Felix into the booth as Felix grunted in protest.

"What do you mean! It's not tight or anything, it's fine!"

"Felix, it's gonna damage your back and your lungs! Take your shirt off!" Lain demanded as Felix stared at him in frustration before complying, sighing heavily and unbuttoning the vest first. He was a little worried that it could hurt him, not knowing it could hurt him in those ways. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt as Lain watched him, his cheeks a little red from embarrassment even though he knew he shouldn't be in the back of his mind.

Felix sighed as he took the two little pieces of metal that held it all together, letting the bandage fall off his body and exposing his breasts. Lain leaned down a little, inspecting the side of his body and finding red and a bit of purple lining his ribs. "Ah, you've got bruised ribs, Felix. Why didn't you ever get an actual binder?" Lain asked softly, softly running a hand down the injury as Felix pulled away a little, thinking that kind of touch was a little too intimate to him.

"Well my dad sees everything we order off Amazon and such since we're all on one account, and I didn't want him finding out. And I guess when he accepted the fact I was a guy, I got used to this," Felix explained, frowning a little as he covered himself up, Lain picking up the bandage and wrapping it up.

"I'll help you get a binder this weekend," Lain said softly and smiled at him, picking up Felix's shirt as well. "Here, put this back on."

"But I don't have a bra or anything!" Felix said as Lain looked down in thought, wondering if they might have one on set.

"I'll be back," Lain said, about to leave until Felix grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back in.

"Don't just leave me here! You don't even know my size!" Felix scolded him before blushing a little himself. "I don't even know my size. I haven't worn a bra in years," he sighed, Lain sighing before looking down at his breasts, sighing softly.

"What about just, like, a tank top. As an undershirt," Lain suggested, Felix looking down for a moment before sighing heavily.

"I guess that'll do. And also, can you stop staring at my boobs, it's really weird considering we're in this cramped booth all alone," Felix mumbled, looking away shyly as he used his shirt to cover himself up.

Lain looked at him and ruffled his hair softly, giggling a little. "Okay, but if I could just give my input on that, this isn't a sexual situation, I'm just helping you out, so don't worry, I wouldn't even think of trying anything. And I'm gay, Feli-" Lain stopped himself as he realized that statement might offend Felix.

And Felix was offended, looking down a little as Lain rubbed his back softly. "Sorry…" He muttered, Felix gritting his teeth as he covered his face, really off set by that.

"Yeah, no gay guy would ever like a guy like me!" Felix sniffled, trying to hold back his tears as he took strained breaths, Lain looking away a little as he honestly didn't mean to offend the boy.

"Felix, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that…" Lain mumbled, feeling terrible for saying that as Felix was turning into a sobbing mess. "I-I'll get you an undershirt! I'm sorry!" Lain said as he rushed out of the booth, running into Adrien immediately.

"Were you in there with Felix? What were you doing?" Adrien asked, not being jealous since he knew Lain would never pull something like that. Adrien awaited an answer before hearing quiet sobs, looking worried. "Why is he crying?" Adrien asked in a little bit of panic, pushing past Lain and rushing into the booth. "Ah! Felix, what's going on!" Adrien shouted before hearing his name being called onto set, sighing. "Did Lain do anything to you!" Adrien asked as Felix took a deep breath.

"It's not what you think, Lain just accidentally said something and I'm getting a little worked up about it. It's nothing, really. Go on set," Felix explained, pushing Adrien back out. Adrien was about to ask Lain questions, but Lain had already disappeared, having run off to get a tank top for Felix.

Felix waited in the booth, staring down at his breasts as tears continued to fill his eyes, squeezing them softly before letting out a long sigh. "I'm not really a boy… I'll never be a real boy…" Felix mumbled before Lain walked back in, Felix quickly covering himself again.

"What are you, Pinnochio? Felix, just because you don't have a male body doesn't mean you're not boy," Lain said, sighing softly as he presented the boy with a black tank top. "I'm really for that comment I made, what I meant was that I, personally, am not attracted to breasts and such, but there are plenty of men and women, whatever your preference is, who would love you the way you are," Lain assured him, Felix turning away as he changed, being a little embarrassed to walk out.

"Lain, you're so optimistic. But you could never know what I'm going through," Felix mumbled, turning around and staring down at his own chest as he was trying to see how noticeable his breasts were inside the shirt, being very self conscious about it.

"You're right, I couldn't. But there's always hope for everybody," Lain smiled before ruffling his hair softly. "And don't worry, they aren't very noticeable with your vest on if you don't know they're there," Lain assured him, wrapping an arm around him and walking out.

The first thing Lain saw, once they walked out, was Adrien sitting in front of a pink background, holding his feet together as he winked at the camera with his tongue sticking out a little. But the most noticeable thing was the whipped cream on his nose, two hearts made of chocolate sauce on his cheeks, and sprinkles and strawberries in his hair. Everything went up from there. Literally.

* * *

"So," Adrien started as Lain sat on his bed in the apartment, staring at Adrien with wanting eyes. "I figured out that Plagg can do costume changes, and well… We cooked a little something up for you," Adrien explained before looking at his plasma partner, smirking a little. Lain stared at Adrien in anticipation, softly rubbing the tip of his own hard on and teasing himself a little bit.

Adrien transformed into Chat Noir, the costume very different now. The whole middle part of the costume was gone, including the inside of the legs and arms, the only thing covering his privates being a tight, black thong. The bell remained around his neck, but another was on around his tail jingling a little as it swayed back and forth slowly. His boots were turned into just flats, much like Ladybug's feet. "Claws out…" Chat whispered, biting on a black claw emerging from his glove.

Lain was left speechless, his pants clearly growing significantly in size as Chat giggled sexily, his pupils wide as he licked his lips. He climbed on the bed, crawling towards Lain on all fours as Lain took a sharp breath, his face bright red. "Holy shit, that's hot," Lain muttered, the cat slowly crawling between his legs and purring quietly.

"Oh, daddy, do me," Chat whispered, Lain sweating slightly as he said that.

"Oh my gosh, you know about that?" Lain said as Chat Noir slowly licked his cheek, his tongue rougher and fatter than usual.

"You'll find out what I know as we go~" the cat hummed as he straddled his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his neck and immediately engaging into a heated kiss, his cheeks burning.

Lain felt as if he was dreaming with all of this going on, especially the kiss. Adrien had claimed a few times before that he wasn't a very good kisser, but god damn, the boy's definitely picked up a few tricks. Their tongues slid against each other, exploring the other's mouth as Lain was getting touchy. He groped the boy's bum, the cat tearing his lips away as he gasped softly. "Oh, daddy, touch me more," he whispered, licking his neck softly as Lain bit his lip, loving but also hating every second of this. He just wanted to get inside him already, but he knew he would miss quite the show if he rushed. Chat Noir slowly tore away from his neck, having left a hickey after sucking and biting. He reached into the left drawer, the one Lain kept unmentionable things in.

Before Lain could stop him, Chat opened it up, his eyes widening as he found dildos, vibrators, anal beads, lube, condoms, and even a pair of handcuffs. "Wow, Lain, what's all this?" Chat teased, looking over at him with a wide smirk. Lain didn't have the breath to respond, to busy teasing himself again as the boy narrowed his eyes, climbing off of his boyfriend and lying down in front of him. "I wanna see you tease yourself," the cat smirked, Lain getting a little red before looking away and nodding. He slowly pulled down his pants and boxers, his member springing out as it was rock hard and throbbing, precum dripping down. Lain pulled his pants, boxers, and socks off him, wanting to give Adrien a good view of what was going on.

He gripped his cock, but only slowly traced circles on the top with his thumb, groaning a little as he bucked his hips up, his breath hitching. "Mm… Jesus christ…" Lain grunted as he continued to slowly rub the tip before taking his other hand and slowly rubbing circles around his hole, the cat blushing as he actually watched it twitch. It was erotic for Chat to watch, the painful teasing tuning him on as he even contemplated trying it on himself sometime. Lain suddenly flinched before squeezing himself tight, panting and whining loudly as Chat went red in the face. He had stopped himself from coming.

"A-Adrien…" He mumbled, panting heavily as the cat stared at his throbbing member, eyes hungry for it.

"Nah ah ah," Chat Noir giggled as he pushed Lain back onto the bed, straddling his chest with a wide smirk. "You're with Chat Noir now," he whispered before reaching over, grabbing the lube from the drawer. He slowly put it in Lain's hand, giggling softly before letting out a quiet purr. "Now prepare me…" the cat whispered, Lain staring at him as his face almost seemed to be steaming from the way he was talked to and treated. He'd never thought Adrien would be this into it. But then again, he his Chat Noir persona, it was kind of expected.

Lain rubbed the lotion-like liquid onto a few of his fingers, reaching behind and grabbing Chat's butt roughly with his clean hand. The cat boy let out a quiet grunt, giggling a little bit as he stared at Lain. "Mm, playing rough, are we?" he teased before gasping a little as Lain put the first finger in, smirking at the way Chat Noir immediately crumbled. He slowly fingered him, going in and out at a painfully slow pace and causing Chat to moan and cling to Lain. "Lain, faster…" the cat whispered, his tail swatting back and forth as Lain just chuckled.

"What do you want me to do faster?" Lain asked quietly, bringing his free hand up and slowly caressing his boyfriend's cat ears as the boy whined quietly.

"F- Mmm… Finger my pussy faster…" Chat Noir mumbled, moaning again as Lain went red in the face, not expecting a reply like that.

"Okay… and do you want more fingers?" Lain whispered, complying with the boy's request and pulling in and out faster as Chat gasped, whining loudly and sticking his tongue out.

"Yes! Put more fingers in my tight pussy, daddy!" Chat Noir continued, Lain's face burning at the pronographic way the cat was moaning and begging.

"Okay, then, kitty," Lain whispered feeling Chat Noir get harder on his stomach. He slowly added two fingers at once, the cat squeezing around them as he moaned loudly, clinging to him. Lain smirked as he got this reaction, burying his fingers deeper in as he started expanding them inside as the cat moaned loudly, panting hard as he softly rubbed his member on the boy's torso. Lain grabbed his tail and pulled it as Chat Noir meowed loudly, his eyes glossing over as he panted harder and harder. "Don't start pleasuring yourself now."

"Ah! Ah! Yes daddy! Okay!" the cat moaned loudly, Lain pulling his tail even harder as the boy started screaming. "Ah! Daddy! Agh!" he continued to moan as Lain smirked up at him.

"Yeah, that's right," Lain mumbled before letting go and pulling his fingers out as Chat panted heavily. "Now, beg for me to fuck you," he whispered, the cat looking at him as he was recovering a little from such a heavy pleasure.

"Oh, Lain! Please! Fuck me in the ass with your big, throbbing cock! I want you so bad, I want your dick deep inside of me and I want you to cum inside my ass! I wanna be filled by you while I cum all over your chest! Please, Lain! Please, daddy!" Chat Noir yelled out, Lain getting red in the face as he heard him beg like that

"Gosh, Adri… Chat, you're so fucking sexy…" Lain mumbled, about to tackle him down before Chat Noir slammed his hands on his chest and pushed him back down.

"Fucker, you're not dominating me this time," Chat said, giving him a bit of a glare before pulling the thong down a little and exposing his member. "Now," he rose himself over the boy's butt and smirked widely. "Beg for my ass."

Lain was a little surprised by the demand, blushing deeply before looking down. "I… Uh… I want your ass… So, uh… I'm sorry, I'm not good at this," Lain mumbled, looking away before hearing the trademark Chat Noir snicker.

"Don't worry about it, darling," the cat whispered before suddenly sitting himself down, taking it in all at once as Lain looked at him in surprise, wondering if he was okay as Chat moaned loudly.

"A-Adrien! I didn't even put the condom on yet!" Lain yelled, a little panicked and surprised.

"Oh. Oh! Ohhhhh!" the cat yelled as he realized as well, covering his face before slowly lifting himself off, moaning softly as he did so. Lain reached to the nightstand, grabbing a condom from the drawer and throwing it to Chat Noir. The boy caught it and tore it open with his teeth, slowly setting the previously packaged rubber over his boyfriend's penis. "Aha, I can't believe I forgot! Got a little caught up in the moment!" He giggled, his ears perking up as he flashed a big, dorky smile. Lain smiled at him, loving that kind of smile, but then Chat slammed back down onto his member, moaning loudly again before he started quickly bouncing up and down on him, Lain moaning loudly. Chat Noir made loud, pornographic moans again as he bounced harder, moving his position a little and angling it so it would his his prostate each time. "Ah! Ah, oh god! Lain! Lain! Thrust into me!" The cat moaned loudly, Lain moaning again before starting to meet Chat Noir's thrusts, getting in deeper as the cat just moaned louder and louder. "Oh! Oh fuck! Lain! I'm coming! Ah! Ah! Ah~!" Chat Noir sat down on his cock, pulling on Lain's waist to get him as deep as possible. He came all over Lain's chest, along with his own as he flicked his tail around. Lain joined him, the rubber catching it all as Chat was a little frustrated that he wouldn't be getting filled up the way he'd like to.

The two of them panted hard as they stared at each other, having a really intimate moment as they locked eyes before smiling and giggling again, the transformation falling away with a flash as Adrien lifted himself off, collapsing on the boy. "Adrien, holy shit… You really know how to turn me on…" Lain mumbled as Adrien giggled, kissing his cheek softly.

"Mm, yeah, I know… That felt so great…" Adrien mumbled, taking a deep breath as he shut his eyes. "Lain."

"Yeah hon?"

"I'm lying in my own semen."


	9. Chapter 9

9

"Yahooo!" Volpina laughed as she jumped from the rooftop and over to the enemy. She blew a song into her flute as it flashed and turned into a pair of gauntlets. She slammed her fist down into the ground, the villain jumping out of the way beforehand. "Hey, come back here!" the fox giggled, howling again before running up and going to kick the lightning woman.

The villain jumped behind her and kicked Volpina, being much faster compared to her. The woman laughed as she stood above the knocked over fox, Volpina huffing loudly as he blew some hair out of her face. "Alright, calm down there," Volpina mumbled, sighing softly as she slowly got up off the ground. She suddenly felt the air around her get warm as the villain smirked at her. "What the-"

"Move!" Ladybug shouted as she ran in and tackled Volpina down, lightning striking right where she was standing. She landed on top of the fox, sighing heavily as Volpina smirked up at her.

"Gee, lovebug, didn't think you cared so much about me," Volpina teased. Ladybug just sighing softly.

"Don't _you_ go flirting with me now. Chat _just_ stopped," she mumbled before feeling the air get warm again, the two quickly rolling away from the spot and jumping up. "Hey, chill out over there!" Ladybug shouted, her hair frizzing up because of how humid it was getting. "Not in the mood to deal with this right now!"

"Look out below!" Chat laughed as he jumped from a nearby building, rolling a little as he landed before Spring followed behind him, laughing loudly as he landed gracefully beside the hero in black. "Hello, ladies~" Chat giggled as Lain wrapped an arm on them, the two wearing a devilish and playful smirk that looked like two ten year olds that had just pulled the master prank.

Volpina and Ladybug looked at them curiously, surprised they weren't bickering for once while on a mission. "Um, you guys seem oddly happy today," Ladybug commented, a little confused as the two giggled at each other.

"Ah, we just found a common standpoint on this whole fighting thing," Spring shrugged, the villain gritting her teeth a little.

"Hey! We aren't done here!" She shouted as they all looked towards her.

"You're right, I still have a bone to pick with you…" Volpina mumbled, her gauntlets turning into the flute again. As she played another quick melody, the flute turned to dust and formed two daggers in her hands, the fox laughing a little before charging at the woman of lightning. Again, the woman dodged but Volpina this time, Volpina was quick, countering her next attack, and the next one, before attacking again.

Chat Noir and Lain were whispering a little before smirking again, Chat laughing loudly as he pulled out his staff, although the staff wasn't like usual. It was made of wood. Volpina grunted softly before Chat ran over, going in for a swing as the lightning woman dodged again, flipping behind and kicking him down before Spring's slinky and Ladybug's yoyo wrapped around the woman's wrists, catching her off guard. "Ahh! Let go, fools!" The woman shouted as the two yanked her back. She slammed into the wall before static started sparking from her blue hair, her pupils disappearing as her eyes were just filled with blue. The lightning strikes were faster and more erratic as the team of heroes was continuously dodging.

"Ladybug! Now might be a good time for Lucky charm!" Chat called, not being fast enough and just narrowly dodging each lightning bolt before Spring grabbed him, dancing around every flash of electricity with grace. Chat found it amazing how concentrated and smart he was, his new senses giving him and increased ability to define the danger before it, quite literally, strikes.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug yelled, her yoyo spitting out a wrench. As she dodged around, she tried to focus on her surroundings, her eyes darting around as she tried to figure out what to do. As her eyes landed on the fire hydrant, she laughed a little in relief, but with this erratic storm, she couldn't unscrew it… So she did what her senses told her. Ladybug chucked the wrench at the lightning woman, her storm being calmed as she held the side of her head. "Chat Noir, the fire hydrant! And your staff!" She commanded, the cat nodding at her. Spring threw him over to the red fire hydrant, Chat using Cataclysm and breaking it, water pouring out all over the place. As it did, he pulled his staff out again, although it was metal again this time. He slammed it down into the road as it extended up to the sky, Chat laughing and swinging off as it got high enough. He fell through the air, loving the wind against his face as he felt as if he were flying before Lain's slinky hooked on his boot, pulling him down a little before it caught onto a lamp post in the middle, just narrowly avoiding Pancake a la Chat.

Chat hung upside down, having very familiar deja vu as he hung upside down. "Y'know, I had a plan for that," Chat giggled in a mischievous tone, Lain rolling his eyes as he walked up to him.

"Sure you did, he whispered before planting a firm kiss on the boy's lips, kissing him passionately as the cat blushed and kissed back, giggling a little.

The villainous woman shook her head out before hailing down large lightning bolts, the heroes all going wide eyed as they retreated themselves to the rooftops. All the electricity from the lightning bolts flooded down the staff and among the water puddles the woman was standing in, all of the volts being sent into her body.

The heroes rejoiced for a moment, laughing together before Spring noticed something was wrong, the black particles fading away from her before the akuma was even released. The dark butterfly fluttered around her as Spring broke away from his teammates, all of them looking at him curiously. "Guys, I don't think she's okay," Spring said softly. "I think she might be dead."

Ladybug and Chat Noir gasped before Volpina looked up with a comforting smile. "Now now, we haven't cured the akuma yet. Ladybug, if you would," Volpina said as Chat's eyes got wide at the sound of akuma.

"W-Wait… Akuma…?" Chat mumbled as Lain cursed quietly, having forgotten to tell him about it.

Ladybug captured the akuma in her yoyo and cured it while also dispelling any effects and damage they had caused to the city. All but one. "Ma'am, are you okay?" Spring whispered to the corpse as Ladybug and Chat stood behind Spring, struck with terror as she wasn't waking up. "Ma'am?" Spring asked once again before grabbing her wrist, checking for a pulse frantically. "Oh, fuck," he mumbled as he then checked her neck, tears filling his eyes as he continued. Volpina quickly ran to a random civilian, asking for their phone and proceeding to call 112 as she calmly talked to the person on the phone.

Once Volpina returned, she softly wrapped her arms around the two youngest heroes. "We all need to get out of here, right now. Go, hurry up," she instructed as the two took deep breaths and proceeded to run away. She then approached the teary eyed hare who was persisting in looking for a nonexistent pulse. "You too, bun. You need to get out of here," she whispered, as Spring twisted his head toward her, staring up at her before starting to cry again.

"V-Volpe… Non volevo…" Spring whispered as he sniffled, wrapping his arms around her as she heard sirens in the distance.

"Lo so, coniglio… But you need to leave before anyone sees you here," she whispered as the hare shook his head.

"No! Then they'll think Ladybug and Chat Noir killed her! We need to tell them what happened!" Spring shouted before cop cars and ambulances pulled up, the two heroes making their way over to them.

* * *

After weeks of sitting in interrogation rooms in their hero personas and telling all they know and what they might have thought happened, the two lovers were spending their day walking down to the graveyard. It was the anniversary of Adrien's mother's death. Adrien carried flowers in one hand and squeezed Lain's with the other, Felix accompanying them and occupying Lain's other hand. The walk there was very quiet, no one wanting to talk about it since it was in such a terrible way, a way she didn't deserve, and because of everything going on recently,-tabloids shunning the heroes of the city, Adrien finding out his father was once again behind devious acts, school work piling up because break was coming near-it was impossible for Adrien to even think about anything about his mother without starting to get all teary eyed.

The three all walked down the brick path together, seeing a funeral going on nearby and other mourners visiting graves. Some of them were smiling and happy and it gave Lain a little bit of optimism before he just sulked right back down, sighing as he couldn't bare the thought of losing a loved one. His first dog was still alive and well, his grandparents were doing well as well as the rest of his family, and Adrien was just fine. He couldn't even begin to imagine how painful it must've been to go through that.

"We're here," Felix said, his voice kind of choked up as he stared at a gorgeous mausoleum that had on the top "The Beautiful Valentine Agreste." Adrien clenched Lain's hand tightly as he stared at the building, holding his breath as his eyes started tinting red and brimming with tears. Lain then looked at Felix, who didn't look quite as emotional as Adrien, but he was definitely choked up and his breathing was a little ragged.

"Hi, mom," Adrien started as he smiled a little, imagining her standing before him. "Um… So… It's been five years since you've been gone," Adrien said before looking down as he took a deep breath. "A lot has happened in that time… I got a boyfriend! This is Lain!" Adrien smiled, gesturing to Lain as he blushed a little.

"H-Hello, Mrs. Agreste!" Lain exclaimed, a little nervous. "I'm Lain Martelli! It's nice to finally meet you! I've heard wonderful things about you!" Lain smiled, Adrien smiling as well as he saw his lover's grin, leaning against him a little. Lain looked down at him and smiled more before looking back at the Mausoleum. "I love your son very much. I hope you'll bless me with being able to marry him and love and care for him for the rest of my life." Lain said, in a more serious tone this time as both Felix and Adrien looked up at him as they heard him sniffle. Tears were building up in his eyes as he pulled his hands away from the two of them, covering his face a little.

"Mom, I'm a boy now. Just like we worked so hard to accomplish. I'm now Felix in everyone's eyes." Felix said to the gorgeous structure, taking a deep breath as he smiled a little. "And I've decided I'm gonna be going to law school next year! I know I'm already nineteen, but… Dad agreed to help fund for school!" he continued, taking another deep breath and smiling widely.

The three were silent besides Lain's sobs, Adrien and Felix smiling up at the structure. "We love you, mom!" Adrien said happily, Lain a little surprised by how happy they were compared to the walk here. Adrien looked up at the red face and teary eyed boy, grabbing his hand again. "Lain seems a lot like you mom!" Adrien continued as he looked back over at the mausoleum. "He brightens everyone up without even trying," Adrien said before taking the white roses out of the plastic and leaving them on the little steps.

"Bye, mom!"

"Take care, mom,"

"Goodbye, Mrs. Agreste,"

"Can I go to Italy for break?" Adrien asked during breakfast, his dad and Felix all looking at him funny. Adrien looked down a little shyly, a little embarrassed that he asked. "Lain is going there for break and he invited me."

Gabriel looked at him and sighed softly. "Adrien, I don't know-"

"Dad, please! I promise I'll be good there!"

"That's a big trip for you, are you sure you'll be able to handle it? It's out of the country and you won't speak the language, and the laws there are different…" Gabriel sighed before Adrien groaned.

"Dad, I'll have Lain there with me! Please dad! Oh, please!" Adrien begged as Felix groaned loudly.

"Shut up! Just let him go, it's not a big deal!" Felix yelled before groaning softly, holding his head.

Gabriel sighed before looking back up at him. "Who are you gonna be staying with?"

"Lain and his parents in Sorrento, Italy."

Gabriel cringed as he wouldn't stop mentioning Lain. "I want the numbers of both his parents."

"Okay! Lain is coming over today, so that'll work!" Adrien smiled, really excited as he pulled out his phone and started texting him.

"Are you sure you kids will be okay?" Gabriel asked, Adrien looking up and smiling a little before frowning a little, remember the akuma thing. They still had yet to find hard evidence that Gabriel, or Hawkmoth, was the killer of that woman rather than the group of heroes, hesitating to reveal it to the police.

"Um, yeah…" 'Not that you care…'

* * *

Adrien put his bags down as he walked into Lain's room, blushing deeply. "Wow! So cool!" He laughed as he looked up at the bunk bed with only the top bed intact, his desk replacing where the bottom one would be. "Lain, your room is so cool! Are we both sleeping on the bunk bed?" He asked excitedly, Lain smiling at him as he wrapped an arm around him, putting his bags down as well.

"Yep! Unless you want us to put out the air mattress," Lain said as Adrien shook his head violently, giggling.

"No! I wanna sleep in your bed," Adrien smiled before kissing the boy softly, Lain blushing and kissing back.

"Ah, uh…" Lain's mother said, Adrien breaking away from Lain's lips as his eyes went wide. Her wrinkles were more prominent in person, but it made her look more motherly and beautiful. Her hair was a messy, frizzy, light brown, and her eyes matched a dark chocolate. "Nice, uh… to meet you," the woman said, speaking english as it was the only way she thought to communicate with Adrien since he knew English too and she didn't speak a lick of French.

"Nice to meet you too!" Adrien smiled in English, being pretty fluent in English, or at least knowing enough. Lain's mother was obviously a little intimidated by that, blushing softly as Lain giggled.

"She's not very good at English. Her name is Raisa Martelli. I might end up needing to translate for her!" Lain smiled, Raisa confused by them but scowling as she heard her name in the sentence, grabbing Lain by the ear.

"Non meglio parlare di me, giovanotto!" She yelled at him, Lain wincing as he scowled as well, the two sharing a very similar likeness.

"Sì, mamma, non ero, lasciato andare!" Lain shouted back, slapping her hand away and sighing heavily.

"A-Anyways!" Raisa mumbled, her syllables a little more spread out as she wasn't very good at thinking about what she wanted to say. "Welcome to our… ah, cazzo, cosa è stato ... home!" Raisa smiled, kissing both of Adrien's cheeks before walking off, laughing softly.

Adrien giggled at how loving and animated his mother was, feeling a slight pang in his chest as he remembered his own mother being similar. "Man, your family's great," Adrien giggled, hugging his lover softly.

"Do you wanna go out and see everything?" Lain asked as Adrien shook his head.

"Tomorrow… I wanna stay here with you today…" Adrien said softly as he nuzzled his head into the boy's chest.

Lain blushed softly and smiled, kissing his head and nodding at him. "Alright. There's not much to do here, though, so I hope I don't bore you!" Lain giggled before sighing softly, staring down at the sunshine blonde. "By the way, we can't really have sex here…" Lain whispered, blushing softly and looking away. "At least… Loud sex…" He mumbled before Adrien laughed softly.

"Don't worry about that, darling! I don't really want to anyways, I'm too excited to be here!" Adrien smiled kissing his cheek before hearing loud yelling from down the hall.

"Che è mio, asino muto!" A boy cried from down the hall before a girl grunted.

"Zitto, è mio!" The girl yelled before Lain giggled a little, Adrien a little confused. He thought Lain was an only child.

"Caedmon! Ula! Sono a casa!" Lain shouted before the fighting was interrupted by the gasps of the two kids.

"Lain!" They shouted, about to run up and hug him before seeing Adrien in his arms, the older brother looking confused. "Chi diavolo è che?" Caedmon asked, crossing his arms and staring down Adrien before giggling a little. "Oh, questo è Adrien?"

"Vaffanculo," Lain stated, Adrien kind of nervous and confused because of the way they talked to each other. He didn't understand anything about what they were saying, frowning and looking down a little. Lain noticed this quickly, sighing and rubbing his arm softly. "Hey, sorry… This is Caedmon, my fourteen year old brother, and Ula, my six year old sister," Lain introduced as Adrien just nodded softly.

He felt an anxiety attack coming on because he couldn't understand anything and knew the whole week would probably be like this. "H-Hi…" Adrien mumbled as Caedon looked over at him, smirking a little as he was gonna start teasing him.

"Caedon, no. Non adesso," Lain said before leading Adrien into the room, sighing softly as he shut the door. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Um… I don't really know…" Adrien mumbled as he could feel himself starting to shake. "I-I'm sorry, I don't mean to do this… I'm just getting nervous, I don't understand what you're saying and I can't join in the conversation…" Adrien mumbled before Lain rubbed his back softly, shaking his head.

"No, babe… Don't worry about it. I think Caedmon's learning French, you guys might be able to talk… But, uh… The rest of the house is working on English. My dad is good at speaking English, and I can help translate!" Lain encouraged him, Adrien taking a shaky breath before hugging Lain tightly.

"Ugh, maybe this was a bad idea… I shouldn't have come here," Adrien mumbled before there was soft whining at the door, Lain smiling a little.

"I got someone to cheer you up," Lain giggled, pulling away from Adrien a little and opening the door and letting in a big, fluffy golden retriever, Adrien's eyes getting wide as the dog started barking at him.

"No!" Adrien yelled, about to rush to the bunk bed before Lain grabbed him, rolling his eyes.

"Shh, calm down… He's not gonna hurt you, kitty. He loves cats," Lain smiled, Adrien shaking a little before the dog sniffed his head softly, wagging his tail as he barked loudly, jumping up on his hind legs. "Down, Whisky!" Lain commanded as the dog fell back to all fours, Adrien looking at Lain with big eyes. "Go ahead and pet him," Lain smiled.

Adrien looked at the dog with hesitation, frowning a little as the dog just wagged his tail and panted softly. He then slowly reached his hand out, rubbing his head softly. "Oh, it's soft…' Adrien thought before Lain reached over, roughly disheveling the dog's fur and bending down beside him, kissing the dog's neck several times before giggling, Adrien pulling his hand away as he watched the golden retriever tackle Lain down, licking his face as Lain rubbed his back, the dog's foot thumping against the ground.

"Whisky, hey! Stop licking!" Lain laughed, nuzzling the dog, as Adrien giggled softly. Adrien had never had a pet before, his dad always thought they were too dirty. Lain then shoved the dog off, getting up off the ground and looking at Adrien with a big smile. "Aha, see! He's super friendly!" Lain giggled, Adrien smiling widely at how happy the boy seemed.

Adrien giggled a little, wrapping his arms around him and leaning in for a kiss before the door burst open, the two of them looking back and sighing softly. "Lain, mamma said we're going out to dinner tonight!" Caedon shouted, speaking French as he was told by his mother to do so, all of them trying to make Adrien feel as at home as possible. Lain scoffed, shaking his head as Caedon looked at Adrien, narrowing his eyes a bit before they went wide. "Hey! You're Adrien Agreste! Lain, holy shit, you're dating a model!" Caedon yelled, Adrien blushing and giggling a little as Lain groaned loudly.

"Wanna screw off, Caedon?" Lain yelled, pulling away from Adrien and literally kicking his brother out of the room. "We're trying to have a moment!"

Adrien walked up behind him, awkwardly wrapping his arms around the boy because of the size difference. "Don't worry about it, bunny…" he whispered, kissing his neck before Lain blushed a deep red.

"I've got something in mind for us to do later this week, but not now, Adrien."

Lain and Adrien walked among the colorful houses, Lain taking his dog for a walk with them. Adrien was still a bit nervous around it, but he was too busy looking at the beautiful town to really be fully aware of the dog's presence. "Lain, It's beautiful!" Adrien smiled, the two reaching the center of town that was a popular tourist spot.

Tourists were most of the people in Sorrento this time of year, Lain hating it as they'd speak broken Italian to him asking for directions or something. But being here with his boyfriend was so wonderful, it felt like a dream come true.

"We should go to the docks tonight, they're really pretty during the night time," Lain explained as he took a deep breath, loving the fresh, ocean air of the city. "Ah, man… I remember playing down here as a kid… It used to be so much fun…" Lain smiled before his eyes widened. "Oh, we should visit some of my old friends!" Lain smiled.

Adrien looked up at him and looked away, frowning a little. "I-I mean… If you'd like to…" Adrien mumbled, trying to make it as obvious as possible that he was uncomfortable with the idea.

Lain smiled at him before ruffling his hair, laughing softly. "You nerd. Can I please introduce you to a childhood friend, though?" Lain persisted, Adrien looking a down a little, fidgeting and sighing softly.

"I-I don't know… Not too long…" He mumbled, looking at Lain, then out at the blue ocean, smiling again. "But let's stay out here longer!" Adrien exclaimed, Whisky howling in excitement as everyone stared at them.

"Whisky, no!" Lain yelled, stomping his foot on the ground as the dog returned to happy pants and wagging his tail. He sighed softly, a little annoyed by the dog, but once he looked down and saw how happy the puppy looked, he couldn't help but smile and kneel down, snuggling him roughly and snickering as he buried his face into the long, gold fur.

Adrien smiled a little at him before looking back out at the ocean, a nice breeze sweeping through as it made him feel more relaxed than ever. He wondered why Lain would ever want to get away from all this and he wished he could participate in an exchange program here, but knew there was no hope and gave up on the idea almost immediately.

His feet mindlessly carried him toward the stone wall, passing between tourists and leaning on the wall softly as he stared out at the ocean. 'Why was I so worried again?' Adrien thought as he was caught up in another breeze, goosebumps crawling up his arms as he smiled a little, his eyes fluttering shut. As he opened his eyes again, a pair of arms wrapped around him, Adrien immediately recognizing the warm, comforting feeling they gave him.

Lain rested his head on Adrien's the two staring out into the ocean in silence as the found it mesmerizing, while Whisky was tied up to one of the posts on the wall, sitting patiently as he stared at a few butterflies floating by, his tail just wagging faster. Adrien could feel Lain's chest slowly rise and fall on his back, smiling to himself and not daring to move as he loved to be able to relax like this. "I wanna fall asleep to this every night…"

"Fall asleep to what?" Lain asked softly, his voice very quiet and gentle, making Adrien blush softly.

"The soft sounds of the nearby markets… The breeze sweeping my mind up and away… The ocean calmly crashing on the docks… The feeling of your breathing on my back… All of this… I would love to fall asleep to this every night…" Adrien explained, taking one last breath before pulling forward a little, standing on the barrier and giggling to himself. "I never wanna go home!" Adrien laughed, Lain smiling at how happy he looked with the sun also shining down on him.

Lain started laughing as well, Adrien laughing harder because of it and vice versa until they were both hunched over, struggling to breath and coughing up their lungs. "Oh gosh, Adrien…" Lain panted, leaning on his lover a little. "I love your laugh so much and I love the way your smile lights up like the sun," Lain grinned, Adrien blushing a little.

"I love your laugh too, Lain! It's so goofy and quirky and it does more than just light up, it also warms up hearts and souls!" Adrien smiled in response before looking at the colorful houses again. "Let's keep looking around!" he demanded, running away a little before running back, realizing he needed Lain. "Come on! Come on!" Adrien persisted, Lain untying Whisky and wrapping the leash on his wrist, sighing softly.

"I am, hold on, dumb ass!"

Once night fell on the city, comforting golden lights lit up the streets, Adrien staring out the window at the way the dock was lit up. "Lain! Are we going to the docks tonight?" Adrien asked excitedly, Lain sitting on his laptop and just mindlessly scrolling through the internet.

"Hm? Oh, yeah! It's gonna be really nice to share that time with you," Lain replied, Adrien sighing happily as he looked out the window again, smiling at the glimmering, night sky blue ocean. Everything about this city just made him smile and feel more at home than ever before. "We can start heading out now, if you want," Lain smiled, getting up and rubbing his eyes, his vision a little disoriented from staring at the screen so long.

"Can we really!" Adrien exclaimed, his behavior reminding Lain of Whisky. "I'll go get my shoes. Does your family want to come?" Adrien asked, his hand sliding against the doorframe as he was about to go downstairs and get his sneakers on.

"I'd rather just spend it alone with you," Lain smiled at him, walking to Adrien and resting his arm above the Adrien's head on the door frame. Adrien blushed, a little flustered by how sweet Lain was being and the way Lain looked at him while the stood in the doorway.

Lain used his free hand to tip Adrien's chin up, staring at him with soft, caring eyes that would, of course, remind Adrien of a bunny. "I love you, Adrien… with all my heart…" Lain whispered, Adrien trying to look away again as he was getting too red in the face.

"I-I love you too, Lain…" Adrien mumbled, glancing away before staring up into his eyes, grinning up at the taller boy. "I love you so much, you don't even know… Your eyes, your hair, your laugh, your touch, your temper, your gentle nature… I love everything about you and I would give the world to be with you…" Adrien described, reaching up and softly touching his hair. "I love you."

Lain stared down at him, his smile getting wide as he looked away and covered his mouth. "A-Adrien…" he mumbled, giggling a little. "Jeez, you know how to make me weak…" Lain sighed, Adrien laughing and jumping on his back. "Ah! Get off, you nerd!" Lain laughed before the two of them fell to the ground, Adrien laughing harder as Lain turned over, smirking at him. He flipped their positions, sitting on Adrien now.

The model stared at him, kicking and screaming for him to get off. "You're too heavy, dumby! Get off! Get off!" Adrien yelled, laughing behind all his screams. Ula came rushing in at the screams, staring at them shyly as Lain looked up at her.

"Ullie! Vuoi giocare con noi?" Lain asked her sweetly, slowly getting up and off his boyfriend as the girl nodded softly, Adrien panting on the floor. "Veloce, ottenere Adrien!" Adrien picked his head up at the sound of his name, Ula rushing at him and jumping on him as she giggled.

Adrien grunted before smiling, hugging her tightly as she giggled softly. "Tickle her," Lain mumbled, giggling a little before Adrien smiled mischievously rubbing his fingers on her sides as she let out a squeaky, high pitched laugh, Adrien's eyes lighting up. He loved the sound of a child's laugh, hoping to have kids once he got older.

"Fermare! Fermare!" She screamed as Adrien took his hands away, assuming she wanted him to stop.

Ula ran out of the room giggling as Adrien slowly got up from the floor, beaming at Lain. "Lain, I wanna have kids with you!" Adrien shouted, kissing Lain passionately as Lain went red in the face, thinking for a moment that his whole family heard the before realizing they don't speak French.

Adrien slipped his tongue into the kiss, Lain blushing more as he let Adrien do so. The two sucked on each other's tongues, Adrien pressing Lain against the wall as he moaned softly into the kiss. "Lain, stai ancora andando-" Raisa started before seeing the two making out next to the doorway, Lain going red as he pulled away, Adrien smirking a little and going for his neck before he was pushed away again.

"Wha-"

"Mamma! Sì, sto andando al porto di questa sera!" Lain laughed nervously, Adrien realizing what happened before going red in the face, burying his face in Lain's chest as Raisa smirked.

"Lain, la mia bontà, facendo ad esempio con la porta aperta?" Raisa teased, chuckling as Lain burned even hotter. Raisa laughed loudly, her laugh a lot like Lain's, slamming the door behind her as the two of them took a deep breath.

"Dude, your mom is so cool, it's insane," Adrien mumbled, looking up at Lain. Lain blushed more, looking away as he sighed softly, shaking his head.

"So… Do you wanna go to the docks, or… stay in…" Lain asked, looking away a little as Adrien giggled a little at him.

"Let's go to the docks, I wanna see it… I wanna be alone with you…" Adrien smiled, kissing his neck softly before nuzzling his head in the crook of it.

Lain smiled down at him and pet him softly, kissing the head of sunshine blonde with a soft smile. "Alright, let's head out then."

The two pulled apart from each other, Adrien in a bit of a sleepy daze after being so close and snuggled up with Lain. They both walked out of the room together, heading down the rugged staircase and over to the door where several pairs of shoes were scattered.

"Dove voi ragazzi stanno andando?" Lain's father asked, being tall and big just like Lain. The two were almost the same height, his father beating him by just a couple centimeters.

"Ah, Adrien e io andiamo al porto," Lain said, Adrien sitting on the floor and tying his shoelaces, looking up at the tall man with a little bit of shock. The man looked back down at Adrien with a very friendly smile, his facial hair curving along his lips and chin. "Oh, papà, Adrien francese ma in grado di parlare inglese," Lain explained, slipping on a pair of boots as Adrien looked at Lain, then his father at the sound of his name.

"Ah, so you're the famous Adrien, no?" His father laughed, his laugh loud and hardy, Adrien trying to make sense of the English in his head as he just smiled, having a hard time translating it himself. "Welcome to the family, kid! I'm Gabriel!" The man smiled, his English very fluent and a little too quick for Adrien.

"Euh, Gabriel is my fadzer's name too! I-I mean… It's, euh… nice to meet you, euh… too, sir," Adrien replied, his accent thicker as Lain noticed how nervous he was getting.

"Beh, stiamo andando al porto ora, ciao!" Lain smiled nervously, opening the door and running out with his boyfriend, the both of them sighing softly once the door closed behind them. Lain took a deep breath as he felt the warm air hit his skin. "Man, I haven't felt the warm airs of Italy in forever…" Lain smiled, Adrien loving to see him so happy.

"Yeah… I don't know why you'd wanna go to France, this place seems so much better. It's so relaxed and peaceful…" Adrien replied, holding Lain's hand a little tighter. "Now let's head to the dock," Adrien said, starting to walk through the colorful houses and bustling streets, people playing music, chatting away, and just having a good time together. Adrien loved this kind of environment, it was cozy and comfortable, all the people seeming really sweet and nice. The two walked together, Lain leading the way. They reached the center of town again, Adrien welcomed by the ocean breeze again as he took a deep breath, smiling to himself. He looked out to the ocean, boats lit up in the distance and around the dock, knowing the docks were gonna be romantic, but also probably crowded with tourists just as the center of town was.

The two finally reached the docks, the light from the city reflecting on the water and shining back up into their eyes. Adrien stared at the water with a wide smile, loving the sounds of the ocean and the way it moved so freely. There were many tourists, but with the way everything felt between them, it felt like there was no one around. "Adrien…" Lain whispered, the two locking eyes and just giggling at each other. "Isn't this nice?" He asked softly, the lights shining on his face as Adrien blushed at the sight, thinking he looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Yeah, it really is…" Adrien mumbled, about to lean in and kiss him before hearing his name spouted among the people around them.

"Is that Adrien Agreste?" "Chi è con Adrien?" "Adrien Agreste? Isn't he a model?" "Adrien! Can I get an autograph!" It didn't take long for fans to flock around them, Lain and Adrien both sighing as they just wanted a romantic night together.

"Should we just go back home?" Lain asked, before Adrien just sighed, putting his head into the boy's chest.

"No, I don't wanna… I wanna stay out here and kiss and snuggle and all that stuff…" Adrien instigated, Lain huffing heavily as he looked once again at the crowd of people, knowing they were taking videos or pictures of the two of them.

'Poor Adrien… He must have to deal with this wherever he goes…' Lain thought before smiling at the boy, wrapping his arms around him. "Alright then, let's go. Just pretend they're not there," Lain smiled, starting to walk with an arm around Adrien while his boyfriend snuggled next to him, slipping a hand in Lain's back pocket. "Hey, you're gonna get bad publicity for that."

"There's no such thing. The most I'll get is maybe a scolding from my dad, but there'll just be more people who want me as their model. And maybe you'll even get noticed," Adrien explained, smiling at his boyfriend before Lain looked away a little.

"I'll only do it if I can do it with you," Lain sighed, sliding his hand down and over into Adrien's pocket, the sunshine blonde blushing and giggling a little, squeezing his boyfriend's butt as payback. Lain jumped a little, blushing softly and giving Adrien a bit of a challenging smirk, squeezing back.

The crowd behind them noticed what was going on, some of the kids giggling as the model looked back, sighing softly. "Why can't they go away…" Adrien mumbled, Lain looking at him worriedly before looking back at them.

"I would tell them to fuck off, but that could put a bad name for you," Lain sighed, leaning his head against Adrien. Adrien looked up at him and frowned, glancing back at the crowd before sighing softly.

Adrien smiled a little, staring up at Lain as he stopped in his tracks. "Well ,whatever," he smiled, reaching up and caressing Lain's cheek. He stared at him with a longing look, Lain getting red in the face before Adrien got on his toes and kissed him, the world around them just disappearing as Lain melted into it almost immediately, holding his cheeks too and smiling softly against his lips.

Their lips parted after a moment, the both of them staring into each other's eyes as they just got lost in them. "Lain, I love you too much… I don't know what I'm supposed to about it anymore…" Adrien whispered before kissing him again, Lain just smiling more as he kissed him back.

"I love you so much, Adrien…" Lain mumbled against his lips, their kiss getting passionate as they held each other close, Adrien running a hand through his lover's soft, long hair. Lain tugged their lips apart before sighing happily. "Let's sit down together," Lain suggested, leading him to the edge of the harbor.

Lain sat on the wood, Adrien following him and instead lying down along the dock, resting his head in the boy's lap. He stared up at his lover, feeling so calm and relaxed as he stared up at his lover and listened to the sounds of the ocean, the soft breeze brushing against him. "Lain, I love it here…" Adrien whispered. "I love you."

Lain smiled down at him, petting his head softly as Adrien groaned happily, loving that feeling. "I love you too… I love you so much, Adrien… I can't wait until we can get married and adopt kids and grow old together…" Lain smiled, Adrien nuzzling his face into his boyfriend's stomach.

"Hey… I might fall asleep…" Adrien mumbled, yawning softly as he once again nuzzled him. "We should go back soon…" Adrien suggested, but instead made himself more comfortable in his lap.

"Yeah…" Lain replied, softly softly stroking his head as he smiled at his boyfriend. "Man, you really are like a cat…" Lain whispered as people started leaving, no longer entertained by the model and his boyfriend.

"Mm… Yeah, I guess I am… I did take like a four hour long nap today…" Adrien mumbled before letting out a tired giggle as Lain stared down at him intently, really starting to focus on more of his features. He had very subtle freckles along part of his cheek, his eyelashes were really long, he has a piercing, his nose is kind of squished, but it's cute, he has some brown strands of hair in the blonde, and he even had some heavy bags under his eyes that Lain never noticed beneath the rise of his cheeks whenever he smiles.

"Let's head back to the house, kitten," Lain said, Adrien groaning softly before picking up his head, blinking softly. "Mm… I love you…" Lain smiled, softly petting Adrien as he stared down at him.

"Sounds pretty gay," Adrien mumbled, smiling at him a little. Lain stared down at him, taking a moment to realize he didn't get an "i love you too," in response. Lain then smiled widely before laughing loudly, Adrien's eyes going wide as his cheeks flushed red, never really prepared for his wonderfully fun and outgoing laugh. Lain even snorted, just making him laugh harder as Adrien stared at him in amazement, loving his laugh. He slowly sat up, Lain calming his roaring laughter as he noticed him getting up.

"H-Hey, where are you-" he was cut off by a kiss, Adrien locking lips with him passionately as Lain smiled, letting out a little huff of a laugh.

Adrien tugged his lips away, smiling as he held one of Lain's hands softly. "I love you too, you gay idiot."

"You're one to talk."

* * *

The sun peaked through the window, Adrien groaning softly as he snuggled up to Lain, not wanting to get up from such a nice sleep. The two were huddled together on the top bunk, having been snuggled up all night.

Adrien sighed as he slowly opened his eyes, staring at his sleeping boyfriend with a soft smile. Lain had forgotten his razor, and the blonde stubble on his face was really starting to show itself, Adrien loving that kind of look on him. "Mm, you're like a big 'ol bear…" Adrien mumbled, yawning softly as he nuzzled his face into his chest, Lain letting out a low growl as he shifted positions a little bit, letting out a heavy breath as he settled himself again, Adrien giggling a little as he even sounded like a bear. "So much for being a bunny…"

Adrien slowly sat up, Lain rolling over again as he grumbled, Adrien reaching over and petting his soft, shoulder length hair. He jumped down from the bunk, landing quietly as he ran a hand through his hair, sticking a hand down his boxers and scratching the top of his thigh. He opened one of the drawers to his dresser, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt, figuring it was early so he might as well go for a walk. He took his phone from the charger, clicking it on as it brought up his lock screen; a picture of him and Lain making silly faces. Adrien smiled before slipping it into the pocket of the grey sweatpants as he walked out of the bedroom, heading downstairs and getting on his slippers.

"Buongiorno," a soft voice smiled, Adrien gasping as he was startled, not thinking anyone else would be up. He turned to see Raisa in a tank top and pajama pants, her hair done up in a bun as her wrinkles showed much more in the morning. But the look flattered her a lot.

"B-Bonjour," Adrien smiled, hoping she'd understand. She smiled at him and leaned against the wall, her hands down the sides of her pants to keep her hands warm. "A-Ah… What are you doing up dzis early?" Adrien asked her, his English a little rough but luckily slow enough for Raisa to understand.

"Oh, ummm…" She mumbled, looking down as she tried to think about what to say next. "I was, uh… Going to make you… You two, uh… Lunch?" She said, obviously struggling as Adrien smiled at her.

"Do you mean breakfast?" He asked, Raisa laughing quietly as she nodded quickly.

"Y-Yes, thank you," she smiled before looking down and noticing his slippers. "Where are you… You going?" She asked, Adrien blushing before just smiling a little bit.

"Euh… I was gonna go for a walk," Adrien replied, being a little shy about it as he thought it was just a tourist thing to do. "It seems like it would be really nice this time of day."

Raisa stared at him intensely, trying to understand what he said as she huffed in frustration, holding her head. Trying so hard to understand and speak English was giving her really bad headaches, Adrien just sighing softly before wrapping an arm around her. "Let's just walk in silence," he smiled at her, talking slower in hopes she'd understand. He opened the door, gesturing out as Raisa stared at him, sighing softly. She put on her own slippers before stepping out of the house, taking a deep breath as Adrien followed. He shut the door quietly, following Raisa since she knew where she was going.

Throughout the town was just the sounds of the sea, ship bells, and a soft acoustic guitar from up the street. On the balcony of one of the buildings was a woman strumming guitar in nothing but a tank top and panties as she smoked a cigarette. Adrien smiled up at the woman, loving how relaxing and carefree her life seemed. She stopped playing, taking another breath of the poisonous smoke before blowing it out, glancing down at them. "La chitarra era bellissimo!" Raisa shouted up to her, the woman looking over the railing before smiling widely.

"Grazie, bella!" She responded, Raisa nodding at her before Adrien looked back around at the streets, loving how quiet it was this time of day.

The sounds of people walking into their shops and starting to open them were echoing around the streets, Raisa stopping outside a bakery that just opened for the day. Her eyes were wide, Adrien smiling at her as she reminded him of Lain a lot. He then pulled the door open, Raisa looking over as the bell rang. She smiled widely and ran in as Adrien pulled out wallet, waving it in his hands a little as to communicate nonverbally and avoid stressing her out.

She smiled back at him, tapping her lack of pockets, then shrugging to show that there was a lack of money with her. "Grazie," she smiled at Adrien before turning to the shop owner, the man having a thick, black, puffy mustache, reminding Adrien of Mario. "Posso ottenere una dozzina di ciambelle glassate?" She asked sweetly, the man laughing and nodding as he started preparing the homemade donuts right in front of them, Adrien watching intently as he's never seen this before, even in Marinette's bakery.

As he watched, his text tone went off, Raisa looking at him as Adrien smiled at her, pulling his phone out and seeing Lain was texting him. He unlocked his phone and opened his messages, smiling as he saw his contact picture beside his name.

-Hey! Where'd you go, babe?

The text made Adrien smile to himself, his heart fluttering about.

Oh, I'm out w ur mom-

I was gonna go on a walk and then we decided to go together-

-Aw, you should've woken me up!

-Alright, well, I'm gonna go back to sleep

-Love you!

love u too!-

Adrien returned to the counter, the donuts almost done as he pulled out his wallet, his credit card poking out a bit from one of the slots as Raisa looked at it in a bit of astonishment. She couldn't believe Adrien had a credit card and wasn't even sixteen. She sighed softly, the man putting their box of donuts down on the counter in front of them. Adrien slid the credit card forward, Raisa looking over at his hands and noticing how long and graceful his fingers were, causing her to blush a little, starting to understand why Lain was so in love with him.

The man swiped it and handed it back to Adrien, Adrien smiling sweetly as he took it back and slipped it into his wallet, putting it back into his sweatpants pocket. He picked them up off the counter, flashing a charming smile at the man as he nodded his head in thanks. Raisa flinched a little as well as the shopkeeper, Adrien's gorgeous looks making just about anyone swoon.

"Quel ragazzo può fare il cuore goccia di nessuno…" Raisa mumbled to herself as she took a deep breath, running a hand through her hair.

* * *

"Hey sleepy head…" Adrien whispered sweetly to his still asleep lover, the boy groaning softly as he opened his eyes a little. Adrien once again noticed the stubble forming on his face, smiling a little before leaning in and kissing his nose as Lain smiled softly, laughing quietly.

"Hey, babe," Lain mumbled, running a hand through his hair as he tried to wake up a little more. "Where'd you guys go?"

Adrien smirked a little, resting his head on the mattress as he stood on the ladder. "You'll find out if you come down stairs~" Adrien giggled as Lain yawned loudly, rubbing his own face and noticing the stubble.

"Oh gosh, I really need to shave-"

"No, keep it!" Adrien cut him off before covering his mouth, his cheeks turning red. Lain smirked widely at him and leaned in close, Adrien seeing the mischief in his eyes and just getting redder.

"Hm~? What was that, sweety?" Lain teased, Adrien looking away and hopping off the ladder quickly.

"I just think the stubble kind of suits… And it's kinda sexy…" Adrien mumbled, sighing softly as it was Lain's turn to be red in the face, not expecting Adrien to actually come out with it.

"Is it really? Should I keep it?" Lain asked as he ran a hand along his face, Adrien looking over at him and putting a hand behind his head.

"I-I mean… Maybe for a little… See how it is," Adrien said as he looked down, smiling to himself before looking up at Lain. "A-Anyways… We got donuts!" Adrien smiled as Lain was almost instantly out of bed. His boxers read across the front "Wanna see my Master Sword?", making Adrien giggle softly as he walked to Lain, wrapping his arms around him softly as Lain stopped in his tracks, blushing. "Mmm… I do wanna see your Master Sword…" Adrien whispered in his ear as one of his hands trailed down to his boxers.

Lain didn't encourage it… but he didn't stop it either. Adrien's hands made their way inside the fabric, softly nipping at his neck. Lain shut the door in front of him as Adrien started pumping him, Lain blushing a deep red and moaning softly. "We probably shouldn't do this…" Lain whispered, turning his head and looking at his boyfriend with a look in his eyes that didn't match his words.

"Mm, probably," Adrien whispered, the two of them having an intimate moment of staring into each other's eyes before Lain turned and wrapped his arms around him, locking lips as they kissed passionately, Lain immediately forcing his tongue in. Adrien let out a quiet whimper as Lain was so forceful, starting to pump him faster as Lain gasped, tearing his lips away.

"Dammit, Adrien, you know how to get me off, don't you?" Lain grunted, smirking at him as Adrien rose his eyebrows.

"I'm just stroking your dick, dumb ass, it's not like I'm doing anything special," Adrien said, sighing a little before looking up at him with mischievous eyes. He reached around, pulling down the back of Lain's boxers and slowly slipping a finger in. "But I can, if you want me to…"

Lain didn't expect that, leaning against Adrien a little to keep his balance. "Oh, goddamn it… I think I'm gonna cum…" he mumbled, huffing loudly as he gritted his teeth. "Oh… Oh, gosh, Adrien! Ah! Ahh!" Lain moaned, Adrien smirking at him before the door behind them flew open, Caedmon standing in the doorway and going bright red as he saw the scene. The two boys both locked eyes with Caedmon, everyone's face getting red before Caedmon slammed the door shut, panting heavily. "Caedmon, che cazzo!" Lain yelled as Adrien pulled his hands away, Raisa rushing upstairs at the sounds of doors slamming and screaming.

"Cosa c'è che non va!" Raisa screamed, slamming Lain's door open as the two boys got redder, Lain in the middle of cleaning himself off. "Che diavolo stai facendo!" Raisa yelled, Lain just glaring at her before fixing his boxers.

"Sta 'zitto...:"


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, sorry that this chapter is short! It's also almost all angst so, have fun with that.**

 **I also wanted to add that for anyone who's following this story, you should also go follow my blog on tumblr, .com. I update a lot about what's going on story-wise and if I'm going on a hiatus or something because I often get really busy and all that jazz, so there's something to keep you updated and out of the dark. Hope you have fun with this, tbh idk where I'm gonna go with this afterwards.**

10

"Mm, deeper…" Adrien mumbled, Lain thrusting into him as they lied on Adrien's bed. The two were back in France and spending the last day of spring break together. They were both moaning messes, Adrien panting as he gripped the sheets, moaning loudly. "Oh god, I'm gonna cum! Lain, faster!" He yelled, Lain complying as he bit his lip hard.

"Oh god, Adrien! Adrien! Ah!" Lain screamed out as he came, Adrien tightening around him as he moaned with him, coming as well. Just as such happened, a head popped in the door. Gabriel walked in on them just as the two were moaning out each other's names, white fluids draining from their members.

Adrien panted softly, staring at Lain before noticing a new figure in the corner of his eye. He looked over, his dad red in the face with a scowl. Adrien blushed a deep red, Lain sharing in the color as Gabriel stared at them in disgust. "Adrien Agreste!" Gabriel yelled as he marched over, Lain immediately pulling out and covering the both of them up with the blankets. "You're _not_ supposed to be having sex at your age! You're supposed to wait until you're married!" Gabriel yelled at him, Adrien rolling his eyes as he just snuggled up to Lain.

"Dad, relax, I'm having safe sex, it's not like we're just-"

"I don't wanna hear about your disgusting activities with your _boyfriend!_ " Gabriel yelled in protest, Lain looking down with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Dad, I can do what I want, okay! I know how to take care of myself, I don't need to wait until I'm married to have sex!" Adrien shouted at him as Gabriel clenched his teeth.

"Adrien, I'm your father! I know what's best for you!" Gabriel shouted as Adrien rolled his eyes once more, letting out a loud sigh.

"Oh, shut up! Just because you're my dad doesn't mean you know best for _me!_ You haven't even been here for one tenth of my life and you keep disappearing again!" Adrien shouted before sighing softly, looking away. "Besides, having sex at this age isn't a bad thing, dad. As long as we're safe," Adrien continued, looking at his boyfriend as he nodded at him.

"Yeah, I'm wearing a condom and we're being careful, there's no reason for you to be worried," Lain finally spoke up, trying to smile a little as Gabriel gagged a little.

" _Disgusting_ ," he replied, crossing his arms. "Y'know, I'm trying to accept this whole _gay_ phase, but I'm having a hard time when you're doing stuff like-"

"Phase?" Lain spoke up, a little offended by the way he treated his son's sexuality. "If anything, _you're_ the disgusting one, saying shit like that to your son," Lain said on Adrien's behalf, sighing loudly and looking away.

Adrien was on the brink of tears though, feeling really pained as he felt he was being completely deceived by his father this whole time. "Get out of my room…" Adrien mumbled, clenching his fists as Lain looked down at him, concerned by the angry tone he had.

"What was that, Adrien?" Gabriel asked, annoyed by the way he was being talked to.

Adrien gritted his teeth as he grabbed a pillow and smacked his dad in the face with it, knocking the glasses off his face. " **I said** _ **out!**_ " Adrien repeated, tears streaming down his face as Lain put hand on his shoulder softly, feeling terrible about what was going on.

Gabriel rose his hand, about to give Adrien a slap on the face as Adrien prepared himself, but Lain grabbed him and pulled him back and a random hand grabbed Gabriel's, revealed to be Nathalie's.

"Monsieur Agreste, what do you think you're doing!" She yelled as Gabriel huffed loudly, looking at her with anger before his breathing slowed to normal. He took a moment, looking around and seeing the fear in everyone's eyes along with Adrien shaking a little.

"I-I…" Gabriel mumbled, not being able to find words to even begin to apologize.

"No, don't even talk to me…" Adrien mumbled, clinging to Lain tightly. "I'm tired of being played like this, I'm tired of your mind games…"

Gabriel looked at him with what seemed to be a sorry look, but Adrien wouldn't have it, just ignoring it and snuggling up to Lain as Nathalie walked him out of the room.

Once the door closed, Adrien wrapped his arms tight around Lain as he started crying out of frustration. "I'm fifteen… I can do what I want… I know what's best for me!" Adrien mumbled as Lain sighed, looking down at him as he knew he was hurt.

"Adrien… Okay, yeah, you're fifteen, and yes, your father may not know what's best for you… But be careful, because not even _you_ know what's best for you, alright? You should maybe consult Felix or Nathalie at least when thinking about decisions and all that jazz," Lain explained, feeling a little embarrassed as he didn't want to seem really philosophical and have Adrien think that he was silly.

"I did consult Felix about this, and he said as long as we're safe…" Adrien replied, pouting a little.

"I don't mean just this, I mean any other important decision you make. You don't always know what's best for you is all I'm saying, alright, kitten? You can even talk to me about stuff, if you feel you need to," Lain continued before holding his lover close, kissing his head gently.

Adrien frowned, holding him close as he sniffled. "My dad is stupid…" Adrien mumbled as he nuzzled his head under Lain's neck, choking up as he held back tears and refused to cry, thinking he had been crying too much lately and would seem feminine. But Lain rubbed his back and kissed his head over and over, giving him little gestures to show that it's okay for him to cry. So he did.

Adrien let out all his pent up anger and sadness through his tears, becoming a sniffling and sobbing mess as Lain made sure to comfort him by rubbing his back and just whispering in his ear sweet things about him.

"Lain… I don't know what to do anymore…" Adrien mumbled as he clung to him, shaking his head repeatedly as Lain shushed him quietly.

"You can cry it out for now and we'll figure out something to do about it…" Lain whispered. "Now you gotta get ready, you're on patrol with Ladybug in fifteen minutes," Lain whispered, about to pull away before Adrien squeezed him again, refusing to let go.

"Can… Can you come with me… I really need you with me right now…" Adrien mumbled, looking up at Lain with his teary eyes as Lain sighed, knowing he had tons of homework which is why he didn't take the shift in the first place. But he couldn't say no to his boyfriend, especially when he looked like that.

"Ah, I guess… But only if you give me some kisses while we're there…" Lain teased, trying to lighten the mood a little. Adrien couldn't help but crack a little smile, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his cheek softly.

"Ahh, I guess… Now hurry up and get ready, we're leaving soon," Adrien responded, giggling softly as he got up. Lain sighed as he watched him, running a hand through his hair as he thought about how late he'd have to stay up. But if it's for his boyfriend, he'd do just about anything. As long as it's within reason.

* * *

Spring and Chat Noir ran together to where they were patrolling, Spring of course speeding up a little ahead as Chat tried to keep up without tripping over himself. Spring constantly looked back at the cat, with a bit of an annoyed look, speeding up a little as Chat continued to run after him and try to keep then suddenly sped ahead, leaving the cat confused by his boyfriend's behaviour.

"Hey, wait up!" He shouted after him, running on all fours and getting more speed from the newly acquired agility. He looked up at the hare, right on his tail before he stopped and turned, kicking Chat in the face. The cat whimpered as he held his face, Spring's eyes going wide as he covered his mouth.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright! I'm sorry!"

"What the hell was that for!" Chat shouted, taking his hands away and being thankful no blood was spilled this time.

Spring was obviously panicking, his ears twitching around as he tried to pick and his gloved fingers. "I-I don't really know what happened! You were following me, and something in my mind made me think you wanted to mate with me?" Spring said, really confused by the stuff he was saying as the cat gave him a flabbergasted look.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Chat yelled at him, Spring starting to hyperventilate a little at the anxiety he was getting as he couldn't help but see his boyfriend as a threat right now.

"Chat, it's probably the new instinctive powers you've received," Ladybug's voice explained, the two looking up and being a little surprised by her new look. She had wings on her back, now, along with a pair of antennae, and a thicker suit. "It's kinda like we've levelled up, and Spring's is just… very different from what you know," she continued as Spring blushed softly, kind of relieved by the explanation, but also flushed from how quick his breathing got.

She walked to him calmly, Spring getting a little frightened again before Ladybug began rubbing his back, then his head. He was still on edge, but let it happen, trying to keep in mind that Ladybug was not a threat his him. "Spring, why'd you come out on patrol? It's not your turn," she asked, Chat looking down as he felt a little guilty.

"I-I asked him to come out with me… Something happened and I really needed him to be here with me…" the cat explained as he poked the tips of his claws, liking the feeling of the sharp edge on his finger tips.

Ladybug sighed, absolutely despising how lovey dovey they've been lately. "Chat, Spring can't be with you every second of every day, alright? He has his own life to live," Ladybug scolded him, the hare jumping a little before she just sighed softly. "Spring, you go home, Chat and I will stay on patrol," she instructed, Spring sighing with a nod as he slowly got up and bolted away from them.

Once Spring was out of sight, which took no longer than ten seconds, Ladybug whipped her head around and looked back at Chat. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you should know not to bring him out here!" She yelled at him, Chat furrowing his eyebrows and looking down.

"Why shouldn't I! There's no reason for him not to come out, it's not like it's that big of a burden on him-"

"Chat, it is! It's a huge burden on him!" Ladybug cut him off, seeming a little angrier than her usual scolding of Chat. "With these new instinctive traits, Spring is going to be going through a lot. Once I found out about these changes, I looked up some of your guys' instinctive habits and he has a lot of anxiety inducing traits," Ladybug explained, rubbing her temples roughly. "What just happened now was an instinctive thing for him, he felt threatened by you following him. And he has this heightened sense of danger, too, so he can't help but perceive everything as dangerous. He just… he won't be what you were used to seeing, more and more things are gonna give him anxiety and stress, and he just won't be able to handle it well…"

Chat listened intently, letting her finish before sighing and looking down at his boots. "But why… Ugh, why can't things just be like before where it was just me and you doing our back and forth shit! Before other people started coming in, interfering, before we probably accidentally killed someone, before we got caught up in these emotional fits, before I fucking found out who the hell Hawkmoth is!" Chat rambled, putting his face in his hands as he was finally breaking down. He collapsed on the rooftop, Ladybug rushing to his side and giving him a big squeeze. Although she had some questions about how he knew who Hawkmoth was, she knew now wasn't the time to ask.

The cat cried in her arms, squeezing her tight as she rubbed his back softly, shushing quietly in his ear as he stared to shake a little bit. He started to let out quiet, repetitive meows as she looked at him a little curiously, never hearing him actually meow unless it was as a joke. "Hey Chat…" She whispered as he sniffled softly. "I think it's time we reveal our identities to each other."

Ladybug's eyes went wide as she found herself at Adrien Agreste's mansion, sitting on his bed as she put the pieces together. And she was blown away. How could someone like Chat Noir be Adrien Agreste, she found it kind of distasteful and unsettling that Adrien seemed to be two completely different people. By this logic, she easily figured out who Spring was too, assuming Adrien would never cheat on Lain.

The costume fell from the blonde boy, exposing him as Adrien Agreste as Ladybug blushed a deep red, not believing she missed her chance to be with Adrien. She clenched her fists a little in her lap as she thought about all the playful flirting with Chat Noir and how she never realized it was Adrien all along. She couldn't lie to herself, she still had feelings for Adrien, even while she was with Alya, and she hated herself for that, but now that she saw it right in front of her, she hated it more.

"So, um… Yeah, I'm Adrien Agreste…" He mumbled, as if she didn't put it together already. He looked over at her with a soft red on his cheeks, really excited to finally see who Ladybug was. "S-So… who're you, My Lady?" He asked, teasing her a little bit as she blushed more.

She sighed as she stood up, clenching her fists a little. As her transformation fell, she approached him, wrapping her arms around him before he could see the face behind the mask. He was very confused by this gesture, not quite understanding it. "L-Ladybug, who are-" Before he could breathe another word, their lips were connected, his eyes widening as he was kissed. All his previous feelings for her were rekindling, feeling a little guilty since he was with Lain, but right now, he didn't care about those feelings and let the kiss go on, even kissing her back with great passion.

After a short while, he pulled his lips back, opening his eyes to find Marinette's sky blue eyes staring back at him. "Marinette…" he asked quietly, the girl nodding before looking down.

"I'm sorry… I know you have a boyfriend… and I have a girlfriend, but-" Adrien put a finger over her lips, smiling at her.

"It's not like they have to know…" he whispered, Marinette blushing a deep red and looking at him with a bit of disgust. But she was quick to realize that she kissed him first, feeling a little ashamed of herself for doing such a thing behind Alya's back. "Will you be My Lady?" Adrien whispered as she furrowed her eyebrows a little, looking down.

"No." Marinette pulled away from him as she covered her face, Adrien feeling his chest hurt a little as she responded in such a way.

"B-But you… You kissed me! You can't just do this to me, Marinette!"

"Adrien, you have a boyfriend and I have a girlfriend! We can't-"

"I'll break up with Lain!" The room fell silent as Adrien said such a thing, Marinette feeling a wave of guilt wash over her as she couldn't believe she stirred up such feelings in him. "Marinette, please… Now that I know you're the girl I longed after for so long… I need to be with you… Please…"

Marinette refused to look at him as she bit her lip, trying to find the words to respond to him. "Adrien… You said you loved Lain…" she started as she looked away. "If you've been lying about that this whole time, how can I be sure you'd even be true to me!"

"Because I dated Lain just because I couldn't have you!"

"No, you didn't you didn't even know Ladybug had a special someone until just now!" She yelled at him, Adrien freezing up as he wasn't sure what to say next. "Adrien, you can't just pull this stuff with Lain! You're so terrible to him by pulling stuff like this!"

"Marinette, please, just listen to me! I only want you, you're the only person for me!" He shouted, Marinette now getting angry with him.

"Adrien, you say that stuff about Lain all the time! What kind of game do you think this is! Have you just been messing with his heart this whole time!" She shouted, absolutely disgusted by his behaviour. "All this time I thought that Chat was a womanizer, I never thought you were Adrien. You seem so different from your alter ego, but I guess there really is no difference, you'll just go after anyone you find attractive!" She shouted before turning and storming out of his room, Adrien running and grabbing her wrist before she could open the door.

"Marinette, please! That isn't who I am! Give me a chance, I promise I'll treat you better than I've treated Lain! The truth is I don't love him, I love you!" Adrien shouted, only making things worse by saying such things. Marinette yanked her hand away from him and ran out of his room, rushing past Felix who was heading over to see what all the commotion was about. As the front doors slammed shut, Adrien was left in tears as Felix ran to his brother, really confused by the whole situation, but wanting to try and comfort him.

* * *

I think…-

I think we should break up-

Lain stared at the texts for hours on end, an empty feeling filling his chest as he repeated the words in his head, along with questions that he didn't have the guts to ask. He would instead just leave it at that, wondering where he went wrong and why Adrien decided to break up with him.

'I love you... ' He thought to himself, sniffling softly as he thought about how meaningless the words seemed to him now. 'This must just be some kind of nightmare… I'll wake up soon…' Lain thought, staring at the ceiling as he waited for him to wake up in his boxers in a sweaty fit. "Adrien… I love you…" He mumbled to himself, his voice cracking as he rolled over and stared at the empty space next to him where Adrien would be found sleeping a lot of nights. "Maybe his dad is making him… That's probably it…"

Lain sat up, sniffling as he felt a little comforted by the fact that it might not be Adrien actually breaking up with him. He grabbed his phone and opened his contact, smiling at his picture for a little before clicking on his number. He waited only for a moment before Adrien picked up the phone, sounding like he just took a deep breath as Lain lost a bit of confidence.

"So… You're breaking up with me?" He asked quietly, his voice very choked because of all the crying from before.

On the other end of the phone, he could hear Adrien whining a little, Lain knowing he was starting to cry. "I… I don't know…" Adrien mumbled, sobbing on the other end of the line as Lain was left in a bit of confusion by the answer. "A lot has been happening and I feel like I'm losing my mind… I… Lain…" he choked out, Lain listening intently as he knew Adrien must be facing some pretty big demons right now. "I don't even know if I love you anymore, so much is getting jumbled around in my head and I'm so impulsive… I made a lot of stupid decisions last week, okay? Some stupid decisions you won't like… I-I don't know…" he continued before taking another deep breath, gathering himself again. "But I think we should break up. I'm only gonna hurt you, and I won't be able to hurt you anymore if we break up… So… So p-please understand…"

Lain bit his index finger harder and harder as Adrien spoke, hiccuping a little as he couldn't believe the things he was hearing. "I… I don't understand… I don't understand at all! This is why I didn't want to say I love you! I can't believe I made the mistake of telling you that I love you and letting you tell me back!" Lain shouted, covering his face as he cried loudly over the phone. "You couldn't hurt me anymore than by breaking up with me, but if that's what you want, fine! I don't want to be with a liar!"

"I'm not a liar! I just got mixed up, okay!"

"You are a liar, you told me you loved me, you told me it was more than just your heart beating a little harder than normal when we're together, you told me I was your rock, your home! Did that mean nothing!"

"It meant everything to me Lain! But sometimes people just fall out of love okay!" Of course after Adrien hung up on him in a fit of anger, a sneaky akuma flew through the window, landing on the choker of an unexpecting hare.

'He lied to you… He told you he loved you, then went ahead and broke your heart…' A voice rang inside his head, Lain's eyes yanking open. 'Now make sure he can never love again! Bring him down! Get revenge!' Around his eyes turned a distasteful red, his eyebrows furrowing as he called for his miraculous.

"Shiri!" He yelled, the fluff ball floating up from the covers in a sleepy daze. Lain grabbed the hare roughly, a small gasp being emitted from it as Lain pressed it to his choker. His transformation was accompanied by a dark, plasma-like matter that turned his outfit to a red and black pallet, just as when he fought with his boyfriend the first time.

* * *

Chaotic laughter filled the streets, accompanied by the sounds of screams from civilians and the crashing of buildings, lamp posts, almost anything left out in the streets. The newly turned villain was making his way to the Agreste manor in a very destructive path, all of this, of course, calling attention to the other miraculous holders.

As the hare tore through buildings and even people, he was stopped by a whack in the back of the head with a yo-yo. The hare stopped for a moment, slowly lifting his head to the back of his head as Ladybug stood behind him, the suddenly slowed movements making her regretful of her decision.

He turned and faced her, quiet chuckles coming from his insane smirk as his wide eyes stared at her psychotically. The look struck absolute fear into her as his chuckles roared into laughs again, Ladybug's breathing getting a little sharp.

"Ladybug," he started, striking another pang of fear into the bug as he grinned at her, his teeth seeming a little sharper. "This is your fault… Isn't it…" Ladybug froze, accompanied by her eyes getting wide. A tsunami of emotions suddenly slammed into her, her chest tightening as she wasn't sure what to think about this besides the fact that Adrien wasn't kidding.

"Sp-Sp-Spring-"

"It's not Spring anymore!" He shouted, taking a breath as he ran a hand through his hair, smirking widely again. "The name's Fall…"

Before another word was even thought by either of them, a loud war cry came from above, Volpina jumping from a building her her giant hammer lifted over her head. She went to slam the giant hunk of mass on him, but Fall just put a hand up and stopped it immediately, not even having to look. He jerked his head around, the look in his eye freezing her up as well. "Looks like we have guests…"

Fall ripped out his slinky, the tip latching to her clothes as she gasped. Without missing a beat, he sent her flying, the weight of the hammer carrying her much farther than she would have gone without it. "I'm not even here for you two… Pfft, girls, how disgusting," he said, launching the slinky towards ladybug as she kicked it away.

She was impressed with herself for only a moment before looking back down, seeing only a fist meeting her face.

The punch sent her through a building, the sounds of his laugh echoing about as she lied in the rubble, staring at the semi collapsed building and just hoping with all her life that the rest wouldn't fall onto her.

Fall began his chaotic destruction again, about to climb on and destroy another building before being a black figure landed in front of him, his smirk just getting bigger by the second.

"Ah, the heroic Chat Noir has decided to join us! What's say you, cat! What will your last words be before your tongue is the one in someone else's clutches!" The hare taunted, Chat remaining silent as he tried to think of a way to maneuver around this. "Oh, nothing? Not even one last fake 'I love you' to try and escape the situation?" His sarcasm was like a slap across the face to the cat, Fall knowing this and thoroughly enjoying it. "I'll ask again, what says you-"

"I say to fucking shut up and stop!" Chat Noir shouted, gritting his teeth as Fall rose his eyebrows a little, just giggling softly.

"Little Chat has a bite today," Fall continued, loving to see him this way too much to stop just yet. "Not as much of a bite as earlier though~ 'Sometimes people just fall out of love.' That's what you told me, right?" Fall chuckled, Chat obviously hurt by the repetition of the statement. "Ahhh, what I wouldn't give to be able to fall out of love…"

"La… Spring, please-"

"The name. Isn't. Spring!" The hare yelled, gritting his teeth as he clenched his fists. "You aren't in love with Spring anymore, are you! Well then what about Fall, huh! What about me!"

"Fall is the worst! I want Spring back!" Chat yelled as he suddenly covered his face, tears suddenly flooding from his eyes. Fall looked a little taken back before just rolling his eyes at him.

"Why? So you can just break his heart? Well… I guess we can make things even if you let me break your heart!" He yelled, running at him at incredible speed with his fist raised. Chat lifted his head from his rooms just receive the same meal Ladybug was having tonight; knuckle sandwich with hot sauce dumped all over it.

The cat was sent flying into a nearby building, smashing into the wall as Fall approached him with slow steps, laughing maniacally as he approached.

"Ahahaha! How's that feel, huh?" He laughed, Chat groaning softly from the pain. The tears that welled in his eyes fell down his face, Fall staring at him intently as his maniacal grin disappeared and was replaced by a look of worry. "Chat…?" He mumbled before shaking his head, the fiery aura returning as he roared loudly.

"What do you think you're doing! He broke your heart!" The hare yelled at himself, Chat looking up at him with blurry vision, confused by what he said.

"I-I love him though!" He mumbled to himself, his movements changing and becoming more closed and shy.

"He doesn't love you, though! Forget him!"

"He doesn't deserve what you're doing to him…"

The hare wrinkled his nose and roared a loud yell as he huffed. "Shut up! Why are you even still here!" He yelled at himself, his rage back in control of his thoughts. "I've had it! I'm gonna kill that cat!"

Chat gasped quietly when he heard that, trying to rise from the rubble before the hare could catch him. He was too slow though, Fall quickly tackling him down and smirking widely, the chaotic laugh returning.

"Lain, don't do this!" The cat yelled, struggling against his grip as Fall just laughed.

"Your words mean nothing to me! Lain is gone! Spring is gone! All that's left is Fall!" The black haired boy rose his fist up, Chat whimpering softly before something snapped in him again.

"Don't hurt him!" Fall called out, gritting his teeth as he tried to resist anything, his arm shaking as he tried holding back.

A wide smile came onto Chat's face as he realized that his current ex was still trying to fight back for control. "Lain! Lain, I have to tell you something! Something important! So, please, fight!" The cat yelled, a smile on his face as the person who seemed to be Spring smiled at him, nodding before his face turned back into a raging inferno.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up! You liar!" Fall shouted, the punch finally delivering as the cat screamed in pain.

"Ahhhhh! That's it!" Spring yelled, getting up and breathing hard. "Get out of my head!" He ripped his necklace off and crushed it his hands, the akuma floating out as the hare then started laughing again.

"Dumb ass! Ladybug isn't here to ca-" before he could finish, the superhero transformation fell from his body, the black hair and red eyes remaining, but now in Lain's clothes again. "What the hell is this…" He mumbled to himself, confused by the abnormal form as Chat grinned ear to ear.

He ran past the civilianized villain and over to Ladybug, choking up a little as he realized what he would have to tell Lain. He hesitated a little to help her, not wanting to feel so much internal turmoil. But he sucked it up, grabbing her yo-yo from her and swinging it toward the akuma. He missed the first time, his eyes widening at how hard it was to use the simple looking weapon. He grabbed it after a couple more times, purifying the akuma and looking at Lain with big eyes, watching as the black hair turned blonde again and seeing his red eyes become brown again.

"Lain!" He yelled as he dropped the yo-yo, rushing to him and letting his transformation fall away. Adrien wrapped his arms tight around Lain, sniffling a little as he nuzzled him roughly. "Oh my gosh, that was so scary! Are you oka-"

"Adrien, are you okay! Oh my gosh, your nose is broken! And your eye, oh gosh! Lemme see your back!" Lain worried over the sunshine blonde, Adrien just laughing at his concern before shaking his head.

"I'm fine, my back is fine, I'm fine! That suit actually provides a lot of protection!" Adrien smiled, giving him a thumbs up before hearing his lover sob quietly. Lain wrapped his arms tight around Adrien, nuzzling his face into the soft, apple scented head of hair.

"I'm so sorry… Adrien, I love you so much… But I know you don't love me, I just can't help it, I-"

"Shh…" Adrien shushed, putting a finger on Lain's lips. "Lain, that's what I wanted to tell you… I do love you…" Adrien smiled at him, leaning up and replacing his finger with his lips.

A wave of relief fell over Lain as he was kissed, his lips pressing back as one hand slipped through his hair while the other held his back. Adrien blushed at how passionate the kiss was, holding his lover's cheeks softly before breaking away, breathing hard.

"I'm sorry for saying such stupid things… I just… A lot of feelings have been getting tangled together lately and… something happened the other day… We need to talk…" Adrien mumbled, the smile falling away from his face as Lain frowned a little, kind of predicting what he would be told.

"Hey, what the hell happened here!" Volpina yelled as she looked at the trashed city and the two boys who were unknown to her standing in the wreckage.

"Ah, the butterfly thing was released!" Adrien replied, trying to look like an unknowing citizen.

"Well where are the other heroes? The bunny guy and the cat guy?"

"He's a hare!" Lain yelled as Adrien giggled a little beside him. "I saw them take off. They made out and left!" Adrien giggled more as Lain replied to her, knowing that is absolutely what would happen if it were any other mission.

Volpina looked down at Ladybug, her eyes widening as she watched the red super hero rise from the rubble. "Woah! Ladybug, are you alright!" She jumped down over to her, helping her out of the rubble as Ladybug laughed softly.

"Volpina, I'm fine," Ladybug smiled, Volpina sighing and looking down.

"Are you sure? You got hit pretty hard…" Volpina replied, Ladybug laughing and waving her hand.

"Don't worry, babe!" Ladybug laughed before getting red in the face, realizing what she just called her. Volpina smirked at her a bit as Ladybug rolled her eyes, pushing her away. "Shut up, it was an accident, and it's only because you kinda remind me of my girlfriend…" She explained, Volpina flinching a little.

"Girlfriend?"

* * *

Lain sat on his bed, Adrien sitting beside him as he stared into his lap with a frown on his face. He let out a deep sigh, clutching the sheets tightly. "I…" He started before shaking his head, Lain rubbing his back softly as he tried to comfort Adrien, letting him find his words for what he wanted to say. Adrien looked up at the ceiling, letting out another heavy sigh and running his hand through his hair.

"Ladybug and I… We had an incident…" He started, Lain quietly grunting as he figured this was what it was. "She wanted me to show her my secret identity, and then after I showed her, she kissed me and… I, uh… I kissed her back… And… I said some things I didn't mean…" Adrien said, his eyes getting a little red and watery as he covered his face, pressing his eyes. "All my feelings for her got stirred up again and I started saying that I didn't love you anymore and that I would break up with you for her!" Adrien finally confessed, Lain feeling really hurt as his chest throbbed a little. "I didn't mean it, I promise! All I've been thinking about lately is the day I met you…" Adrien tried to recover as he thought about it again, smiling to himself. "I was Chat Noir… and I was trying to hit on you in a Dunkin Donuts… And you dirty talked yourself into my heart," Adrien recalled, tears welling in his eyes again as he rubbed them roughly, making them puffy and red.

Lain wrapped his arms around Adrien, looking away a little as the sunshine blonde looked at him in hopes for some forgiveness. "... I'm not really happy about what you did… And I don't know that I can forgive you for that…" Lain whispered, Adrien looking down before Lain kissed his cheek softly. "But I love you… and you love me, right? So… we can work this out, right?" Lain finished, smiling a little at him as Adrien blushed and nodded at him.

"Right! To both!" Adrien smiled before tackling his lover on the bed, connecting their lips and straddling his chest. "Now fuck me," Adrien giggled, Lain rolling his eyes and shoving Adrien off.

"Go fuck yourself…" Lain giggled as he wrapped his arms and legs around his boyfriend tightly. Lain squeezed him tight before feeling something poking him, his cheeks going red. "Oh my gosh, you're really hard," Lain mumbled, pulling away and laughing a little.

Adrien went red in the face as he giggled a little, covering himself up. "Sorry, I got a little excited there," he smiled, running a hand through his hair as Lain started laughing wildly again, Adrien watching him and blushing a deep red as he found his boyfriend most attractive when he was laughing and happy like so.

"Ah, Lain, you du-" Lain was cut off by Adrien's lips meeting his, Adrien immediately tackling down again as Lain smiled at such affections. "Alright, alright, you horny cat. Just a little," Lain smiled, kissing him passionately as Adrien giggled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I've taken so long! We just finished midterms and with the new semester... Blugh, just super tired and busy lately, sorry!**

 **WARNINGS: There's some smut but there's also some suicide mention stuff and poor body image. I'll double bar the section before them.**

11

"Achoo!" Lain sneezed loudly, sniffling a little as the kids in the classroom all looked up at him. Adrien, who was sitting on his lap, just giggled a little at how loud his sneeze was, watching him rub his eyes raw.

"Lain, are you feeling okay?" A shy Nathanael asked softly, looking up at him as Lain just smiled at him.

"Yeah, just allergies!" Lain smiled, Adrien furrowing his eyebrows a little as he noticed a red color creeping onto Nathanael's cheeks. He hummed softly, trying to ignore it before Lain sneezed again, Adrien jumping a little from the loud noise. " _Blugh…_ " Lain grumbled, resting his head on his lover as he sniffled again. "I hate this time of year… I'm just horny and sick…" Lain mumbled to his lover, coughing a little.

Adrien noticed Nathanael flinch at Lain's statement, furrowing his eyebrows together again as he felt himself get a little jealous. "I know how you feel, bun," Adrien empathized once he finished studying the red head, caressing his cheek. "I've got a feather allergy…"

Lain looked at him in a bit of shock, obviously trying to hold back a laugh but not doing so very well. " _F-Feathers…?_ " He sputtered, Adrien rolling his eyes but smiling at his attempt to not laugh.

"Yes, feathers. Shut up," Adrien replied, Lain bursting into his loud fit of laughter as Adrien inhaled sharply. His laugh never failed to make him smile and brighten up the world around him. Adrien started giggling a little, noticing Nathanael giggling a little as well, the smile on his face immediately turning to jealousy. He pouted softly, Lain's laughter dying down a little before he looked at his lover in worry.

"Is something wrong, kitty?" He asked, Adrien looking at his lover and sighing softly. He leaned into his ear, Lain thinking something sexual might be whispered and biting his lip in preparation.

Adrien cupped his hands around Lain's ear and glanced at the redhead, leaning in close. "I think Nathanael is getting a crush on you…" He whispered, Lain blushing a little as he listened and realized it was nothing like he thought. Adrien pulled away, Lain looking over at the red head of hair with a soft blush.

"Really?" Lain asked, not very good at whispering as Adrien put a finger over his mouth.

"You need to learn how to lower your voice," Adrien mumbled, snuggling up to him a little bit before nodding. "And yes… What do you think you'll do about it?" Adrien asked as Lain looked over at his lover with a playful look in his eyes, obviously not taking it very seriously.

"Well, y'know. Fuck boys, get money," Lain giggled as Adrien smiled at him, hating, but loving the fact that he could never take anything seriously.

"Ah… You dork…" He mumbled, taking his hand and holding it loosely as he intertwined their fingers. "I love y-"

"Oh, Adrien!" Chloe called to him, Adrien and Lain both picking up their heads to find her in a very… different attire. It's not like it was bad, it was very cute. She had a flowery dress on, the yellow making her blonde hair stand out even more and really complimenting it. He hair was down and straightened, and she was wearing a pair of stockings with flats. Adrien stared at her a little, his cheeks getting a little red as he liked the more natural look to her, it truly made her more attractive and approachable, but she knew that, that being the reason she wore such an outfit.

"A-Ah, Chloe! You look really nice today!" He smiled, the girl giggling a little more charmingly than her usual snickering, Adrien being a little taken by it.

"Thank you, darling. Do you have any plans today after classes?" She asked kindly, Adrien smiling a little at her and shaking his head.

"No, I-"

"Yes, he does." Lain stated sternly, Adrien looking back at his boyfriend and immediately reminding himself how handsome and gorgeous his boyfriend was compared to Chloe. "We're going out to eat, right?" Lain said, looking at Adrien as Adrien rose his eyebrows in surprise.

"R-Right! I must have forgotten! Thank you, Lain!" Adrien smiled, looking at his lover as Chloe moved some hair from her face, still smiling and keeping her calm.

"Would you mind if I joined?" She asked as Adrien smiled at her, shaking his head.

"No, not at a-"

"ACHOO!" Lain sneezed loudly, Adrien bouncing up in his lap as the dirty blonde sniffled, letting out a congested sigh before rubbing his eyes again. "Aggh! Damn allergies!" He mumbled, groaning softly as Adrien looked past Chloe a little, seeing Nathanael looking back at them as if he wanted to join but was too shy to ask. Once the two made eye contact, the redhead jumped a little and turned back around immediately, Adrien glaring daggers into the back of his head.

Adrien never knew himself to be the jealous type, he was pretty easy going about those types of things and he trusted Lain not to cheat on him, but just the fact that he liked his boyfriend was enough to set him off.

"See you after school," Chloe smiled, Adrien whipping his head back to her as he smiled fakely, wanting to return to joking around and laughing with his lover.

"Yeah, later," he responded as she turned and went back to her seat, the bell finally ringing as Adrien let out a quiet groan. "Lain, I don't wanna leave…"

"Yeah yeah, you lovestruck idiot. Get up, your butt is hurting my thighs," Lain teased, Adrien laughing at his comment before giving him a little peck on the lips and getting up. He rushed back down to his seat as Ludovica started the class.

* * *

The three of the kids walked down the street, heading to the closest McDonalds to go get some food after classes. Adrien and Chloe laughed together as Lain grumbled to himself, hating the way she was clicking with Adrien like this. He watched as Chloe grabbed Adrien's hand, about to yell at her before Adrien took his hand away. "Chloe, no…" Adrien sighed, grabbing Lain's hand softly.

Lain's pout turned into a smug smirk aimed towards Chloe, his eyebrows raising as he chuckled a little. She only glared at him, subtly flipping him off as he just laughed more, Adrien looking up at him as Lain returned to a neutral face. Adrien smiled at him, leaning up and kissing his cheek as Lain blushed softly, giggling. Chloe sighed and looked away as she tried to keep her cool, taking a deep breath to stop herself from fighting with Lain.

"So, anyways, Chloe, I'm thinking about going somewhere in America for college," Adrien stated as Lain's eyes widened, not realizing Adrien was going all the way out there. "I'm not really sure what I want to do, though… I really have to think about it."

As they walked, Lain seemed to just gradually get sadder, thinking about his lover going away to college out in America while he was left here, going to community college somewhere in Italy. He sighed softly, letting go of Adrien's hand as it seemed Adrien didn't really mind. Lain stared at the two of them, both of them talking so enthusiastically and happily. They seemed really nice together.

"Hey, uh…" Lain started as he looked over at the two, mostly staring at Adrien. "I have to go… I… Forgot I had something to do after school," he lied, being quick to turn and start walking the opposite direction. He glanced back over at Adrien and watched him talk happily with Chloe, wanting Adrien to come after him and ask if anything was wrong, even though he knew Adrien wouldn't. Even if he did ask, Lain would probably just say no.

He wandered around a corner, the two of them out of his vision as he suddenly just became even sadder, breathing a little harder. "Oh, shit…" He mumbled, realizing what was happening as he tried taking deep breaths, looking around to see where he was. He spotted the school, then Marinette's bakery, rushing over to the little shop in a hurry as he felt himself getting paranoid.

"Ah! Lain!" Tom laughed as he saw the blonde walk in, quick to see something was off. "Hey, are you feeling okay?" He asked in concern, reminding Lain a little bit of his own father.

"Yeah, just… Is Marinette home?" He asked looking around nervously as if anything could jump out.

Tom looked at him with even more concern as he realized all his little movements and such. "Lain, are you having a panic attack?" He asked as Lain picked his head up, surprised he noticed, even though it was obvious.

He sighed and nodded in defeat, looking around again as he then resulted to picking stall the dead skin around his fingers, looking at the already bloodied fingers in a little bit of a panic. "I'm afraid Marinette is out with Alya again… But you're welcome to stay in her room for the time being. If you want, you can talk to me or Sabine," Tom explained, Lain just breathing a little harder as he felt a headache, more of a migraine, coming on.

"N-No that's alright… I'll just go home…" Lain mumbled as he smiled fakely and waved to the man, very thankful for the way he reacted but really not able to stay calm enough to actually give him a smile. He quickly exited the shop, feeling trickles of blood rush down his fingers as his heart was beating faster than the blood could dry.

He pulled his phone out as he walked, his legs starting to feel a little weak as he just walked down the street, unlocking the phone and clicking on Adrien's contact as he got a little blood on the screen. As the phone rang, Lain wiped the screen on his pants and pressing the phone to his ear as he waited for Adrien to pick up.

It took a few rings for Adrien to pick up, but once Lain heard his voice he sighed a little in relief, the combination of excitement and anxiety almost making him throw up. Lain grumbled at the feeling in his stomach, quick to worry Adrien as he could just imagine his face now. "Lain, are you okay?" He asked as Lain breathed hard, only making a little noise of 'nuh uh,'

Adrien looked over at Chloe, then back at his phone, putting his hand over the mic as he sighed softly. He was having a really good conversation with Chloe, something that's never happened before, and it felt like such a bother to have to go and get Lain. He heard quiet sniffling noises from the phone and looked down, feeling guilty for having just thought that about him. He wasn't clingy, he wasn't needy, this was one of the first times he's ever called him about this. "I'll be there in a moment, bunny… Where are you?" Adrien asked softly, Chloe seeming a little frustrated.

"I-I'm by Marinette's bakery place thing…" Lain mumbled, feeling like his chest was constructing as he gasped a little for air. "H-Hurry…" He mumbled, coughing slightly and immediately hanging up.

As Adrien was about to give Chloe an excuse on why he had to leave, she grabbed his hands, smiling slyly at him. "Does he really need you?" She whispered, leaning in close as Adrien tried pulling away, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Chloe, now is not the time for this stuff, Lain needs my help," he replied in a serious tone, pulling his hands away as she grabbed his wrist.

"Oh, Adrien, quit it with this fucking gay thing! I know one hundred percent you aren't gay!" She started shouting, people looking as Adrien blushed softly, easily attracting any paparazzi to come and watch this.

"Chloe, please! Let go, I don't have time for this!" He shouted, tearing his hand away again as she grabbed his other hand, gritting her teeth a little.

"Adrien, you don't love men, I know that! You like woman! Lain is the only man you've ever had a crush on in the first place, meanwhile look at all the girls you had a crush on-"

"Openly!" Adrien yelled as he took his hand away once more, this time much rougher as he was getting tired of dealing with her. "Lain is the only guy I've _openly_ had a crush on!" He yelled before turning and running off, going to go find his lover before getting a call from Nino, sighing and picking it up as he couldn't deny his best friend.

"Hello?" Adrien asked into the phone, panting a little as he ran, almost having an anxiety attack of his own but knowing he couldn't if he was going to help his boyfriend.

"Hey, I found Lain outside the bakery having a panic attack! I'm gonna help take him home," Nino said as Adrien slowed to a walk, breathing in relief as he continued to head to Lain's apartment now.

"Alright, that's great, thank you…"

* * *

Lain choked a little as Nino help him home, Nino being really nice and understanding about it as Lain kept apologizing. "S-Sorry, this has nothing to do with you…" He mumbled, Nino looking at him and smiling happily.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Adrien has anxiety a lot too so I have no problem helping. But you seem more paranoid, did something happen?" Nino asked as Lain looked up at him, gasping for air again as he rested on Nino a little.

"I just get like that… When I have… Anxiety…" Lain explained, having to pause to breathe as Nino looked worried, never dealing with anyone else when it came to anxiety and overly concerned that Lain was dying or something.

"Alright, let's get you home immediately…" He mumbled, dragging Lain along before running into Adrien at a street corner, Adrien apologizing for a moment before realizing who it was.

"Oh my gosh, Lain!" He shouted, running to his other side and helping Nino support him, Nino a little surprised by how much stronger Adrien seemed as of recent. "Are you alright? Are you having trouble breathing?" Adrien asked, being a little panicked and just increasing Lain's anxiety, causing him to struggle more.

"I-I-I'm fine… I just…" He took a second to try and get a breath in, struggling a lot as he looked up at Adrien as he once again thought about the boy going away to college all the way in America. He then buckled over completely, collapsing to the ground as the two boys couldn't support him completely.

"Oh my gosh! Adrien, is he alright?" Nino asked in a fit of panic as he watched the boy suddenly barf, Adrien's eyes getting big as he froze in fear, never having seen his boyfriend like this. He never knew about how bad Lain's anxiety could get, he's never seen it, never heard about it, and Lain's never mentioned it before.

"I-I… I don't know!" He shouted, before Lain looked back up at him, watching him pull out his phone and start dialing for an ambulance. Lain reached up and stopped him, using the boy's arms as a bit of a support while he stood up, his breathing still very jagged, uneven, and choked.

"I-I… I'm f… fine…" Lain protested, starting to walk down the street a little as both Adrien and Nino grabbed him.

"Lain, you aren't! You should-"

"Adri-... Adrien, I'm fi-... fine!" Lain protested. He never liked to call for help, even when he needed it. He was always told that you have to play through the pain, and so that was a lesson he took with him the rest of his life. He never wanted help with anything, and he would never get help when he was injured, being very persistent on such things. "Take me home… That's… A-All I ne… need…"

* * *

As Adrien came to terms of the reason Lain flipped out in such a manor last week was because of his dad, he just became angrier and angrier, sitting on his bed with his teeth grit and his fists clenched. His breathing was rough and hard, just thinking about the way he took over Lain's mind and body, the way he made Lain beat him, and the other miraculous up mercilessly, the way he totally betrayed him, leaving Adrien a son without a real father.

Gabriel had been showing up less again, Adrien knowing where he was spending all his time. He tried to pay no mind to it and just pretend nothing was happening, living in a hallucination of a reality to avoid the obvious truth Lain had presented to him. Adrien slammed his hand down on his bed, breathing hard as he clenched his teeth together tighter, trying not to have a complete and utter meltdown to avoid his father's control as such was obvious.

Nevertheless, an akuma swooped in through the window, Adrien seeing it from the corner of his eye and finally losing it.

" **I'VE HAD ENOUGH,** " he started yelling, grabbing the akuma himself and crushing it into the dark matter it really was, watching as it seeped through his body. " **OF YOUR BULL SHIT!** " He shouted, hearing the sound of a tongue clicking a few times in his head.

"Oh, Adrien… It's simply-"

" _ **No. Shut up.**_ " Adrien demanded, grabbing Plagg from his little pillow on his bed and forcing the transformation. His suit bled white, the newly transformed boy running a hand through his jet black hair. He quickly took his staff and immediately dialed for Lain's cell phone number, tapping his foot with impatience.

"I thought today was my day off from you…" Lain mumbled through the line, Chat Blanc scoffing on the other end.

"Something's come up, I need you to transform immediately. And get _mad_. I can't stress that enough," Chat instructed, Lain sighing softly.

"I'm out with Nathaniel right now, I can't just-"

"Say goodbye to Nathaniel _something's come up,"_ Chat once again stated, Lain looking a little confused by his behavior. "Look, just meet me at the corporate building in twenty minutes. I'll be waiting for you there."

"Adrien, are you feeling okay?" Lain asked, looking at his redheaded company with a little worry and a shrug.

"No, not really. To tell you the truth, I've never felt worse in my life, not even when my mom died. But I'm about to make that _all_ go away," Chat said into the mic, smirking a little behind the staff as Lain got really worried now.

"What're you gonna do…?" Lain asked as Chat chuckled, his laugh staying the same which gave Lain comfort... until his next line.

"Isn't it obvious… I'm gonna fucking kill my dad."

Lain rose from his seat as Chat Blanc hung up, looking down at his phone in complete panic. "Ah, is something wrong!" Nathanael asked, his cheeks going a slight red as Lain tried to think about what he should do.

"I have to go. Let's do this again sometime," was all he said before taking off, leaving Nathanael with a red face and a shy smile as he watched Lain take off. He ran out of the cafe they were in, around the corner, and into an ally, transforming quickly.

He was becoming more adjusted to his heightened senses, able to handle the change a lot better now. He could immediately sense the biggest threat to the city, Chat Blanc, who was already running along rooftops. He ran as fast as he could over to him, running vertically up a building and across the rooftops, toward the destructive cat. He reached him in record time, tackling him down and into the street as cars stopped and people gasped loudly, Spring holding the dark haired boy down.

"Let me go!" Chat Blanc yelled as Spring went for his ring, having let go of one of his arms, only to get a hard punch in the face that actually knocked him off. "You aren't going to stop me! I have to do this! If I don't _who will!_ " Chat yelled, Lain not really paying attention to his rantings and more looking around for a way to stop him. It was all too predictable, he wouldn't be able to execute it quick enough, and his usual distraction was now his enemy.

' _Where the hell are the other miraculous…'_ He thought to himself, sighing as he looked back at the white cat, the two of them locking eyes and staring at each other for a little before the two of them started blushing. "Stop staring at me like that!" Spring yelled as the boy's nose twitched in frustration.

" _You_ stop staring at _me!_ " He hissed, the two of them continuing to stare as they felt their whole bodies get warm. "Quit it!"

"No, _you!_ " Spring retorted before the two charged at each other, their fists slamming into each other as they banged heads together, Spring pressing hard against him as Chat Blanc started snapping his teeth at him. The two stayed locked in that position for a few minutes, not really wanting to hurt each other as they were both in full control of their actions, but Chat needed to do this, he felt that this is what needed to do to feel relieved.

"Spring, _please_ , let me do this! _Do this with me!_ " Chat yelled before their hands were slapped away by a green whip, both of them tearing apart and looking toward the source.

A short man with white hair approaching them. The mask he had on resembled one of a snake, the rest of his suit a long cloak that seemed to be scaled. He snapped the whip back as he approached them with quiet footsteps, the man almost seeming ethereal as he approached the two boys. They both looked down at him as he stood before them, the man taking Chat Blanc's hand and staring at his ring. He kissed the ring softly, his lips parting from it along with all the dark energy from Chat's body as it formed into the butterfly. The boy was a little shocked by the quick unclouding of his mind, falling into Spring's arms as the old man caught the akuma in his hands gently, purifying it with a bright light as he opened his hands and let it sit in his palm.

"You two still have much to learn… Things will fall into place in time, so don't get too ahead of yourselves," the man spoke, his words very wise as they hit the two like a brick wall, both confused, but understanding of it.

"Who… Are you?" Spring asked as the man chuckled softly, smiling kindly at them.

"In time… You'll come to learn…" He smiled before suddenly jumping high into the air, the only thing they could see of him being the ends of his cloak as he vanished behind the buildings.

* * *

Hawkmoth stood in his chambers as he toiled with the idea of maybe killing off his son as he did with that one woman, surprised that the cops hadn't looked towards him with all the evidence the two male heroes had. He knew Adrien was coming to kill him with his newfound physical strength from the akuma, and he knew that the boy would be completely unresponsive to any of his commands, so he had to at least consider killing him before being killed. He traced back and forth as he thought about it, cursing under his breath as he continued to consider it and saw more pros of cons. ' _I could just kill him and be done with him! One less kid off my back! I'll be able to get the miraculous from him, finally!'_ He thought, before shaking his head.

He looked at the stained glass window, seeing everything Chat Blanc was seeing and becoming closer and closer to doing so with every step he took. ' _I could do it… I could do it… If I wanna survive, I'll have to do it…'_ he thought, getting ready to do it before he watched him get tackled by Spring, sighing in relief as he watched the situation unfold through Chat's field of vision.

He breathed hard as he let them fight, biting his lip in concern as he thought about his options again. "... I could kill my son… Should I kill my son?" He asked himself out loud, realizing how crazy the idea was. This was the one time he didn't feel in control of the situation, and it was greatly affecting him. "What the hell am I saying… He's my son… I love him…" He mumbled to himself, holding his head before looking into Chat's field of vision once more, seeing the mysterious man and gasping loudly.

"No… Wait…" He mumbled as he breathed hard, shaking his head violently as he thought about his face, biting his lip hard. "I thought I had more time!" He shouted to himself, quickly losing all contact with Chat Blanc in an instant as he took a deep breath, looking out the stained window again. "I thought I had more time…"

* * *

Adrien stayed snuggled up to Lain as he cried next to him in bed. His father was becoming stricter again, Adrien having had to sneak out just to see his boyfriend. Lain held him close as he let the boy sob into his shoulder, and shake his head.

"I hate him! I hate his guts! I wish I wasn't part of this family, I wish mom was back!" The boy mumbled into Lain's bare chest, Lain having been awoken in the middle of the night when a crying Chat Noir slammed into his window. All Lain could do was rub his back and try not to cry with him, feeling great grief over the fact that his lover was sustaining such terrible treatment from his family. "I wanna live with you, Lain! I wanna be with you, someone who accepts me for all I am!" Adrien whimpered, his voice cracking with every word as Lain completely encompassed the smaller boy into his giant figure, wrapping his arms and legs around the boy to, not only comfort his boyfriend, but comfort himself as was on the brink of tears, sniffling quietly.

"I'm so sorry you're being hurt like this… I'm so sorry… If I could do anything, I would do anything in my power to help y-" It suddenly dawned on Lain. The police needed one last piece of evidence before they could hold a trial against Gabriel. But would they ever believe them? They could just be accused of trying to bring down some big corporate executive, but they might trust him… They might trust _them_ … But he'd also have to let Ladybug and Volpina in on it, explain it all to them, stories could easily get screwed up that way and even more evidence might be pointed to Spring trying to pin it on someone else. Lain shook the thought away as he came back to reality, to the terrible reality of a crying Adrien, his crying boyfriend. who was suffering in his home life every day.

"I don't want to live anymore, Lain…" Adrien mumbled as Lain's eyes got wide, his whole body tensing up as Adrien could feel it, regretting having said anything.

"Adrien, what do you mean…?" Lain asked in a serious tone, Adrien lowering his head as he didn't want to face him now.

"Never min-"

" _Adrien!_ What do you mean?" Lain asked, lifting Adrien's face to look at his own as they stared into each other's red, glassy eyes with great concern and regret filling the air around them rather than comfort and sorrow.

Adrien stayed silent for a moment before just sobbing harder than before, shaking his head. "Sometimes I think I'd rather be dead than live through this, Lain! Nobody loves me! Not even my own father! I feel so unwanted all the time, I feel like such a bother! I feel like the world would be better without me, like, if I dropped off the face of the Earth, no one would care!" Adrien confessed, crying harder as he started to hiccup and had to keep wiping tears and snot from his face. "I've felt like this for so long, Lain! It started to get better when I dated you, but I still feel worthless! I feel like I don't matter!" he continued, his breathing staggering as he looked at Lain, seeing him crying silently as he just felt even worse for saying such things and making him sad.

"I'm sorry you feel this way! I'm sorry there's nothing I can do to help you, I really am! I want you to be happy so bad! I want you to know that I love you with all my heart! I'll never leave you, no matter what happens, no matter what you say to me, no matter what you do to me, even if we decide to break up, I'll still love and care for you so much, I'll never neglect you! I promise!" Lain cried to him, feeling so terrible for pouting all this as he felt selfish for saying it. But Adrien hugged him tight, burying his head into Lain's shoulder as he hiccuped repeatedly.

"I love you too, Lain! I know we say it all the time, but hearing you explain it to me like that makes me… really happy and assured that you really will love me forever! No matter what happens, I'll love you too! I'll always love you, Lain!" Adrien called out as Lain laughed and sobbed at the same time.

"You think I don't know that, you dumby!" He teased, Adrien smiling a little at the sound, kind of forgetting about what was going on before his boyfriend's sunny smile faded and they were left alone in the sad moonlight again. Lain didn't feel the same, though. He was good at letting go of problems and letting them solve themselves in time, but he's never felt Adrien's pain, he's never known the demons Adrien face every day that are his problems.

* * *

The two fell asleep in each other's arms, Adrien staying up and sobbing a little longer as he was left alone with his thoughts in the silence of the night before Lain's snores snapped him away from it. He only managed to get about an hour of sleep, unlike Lain who was managing to sleep for insane hours of the day.

Adrien rubbed his tired, baggy eyes, looking in the mirror on the nightstand across from the bed and seeing the underpart of his eyes already bruising from the heavy bags. He sulked at the sight, looking at himself in disgust before getting out of bed quietly, being sure not to wake Lain on such a nice Saturday morning. He tip toed into the bathroom, taking this time to stare at himself in the mirror and judge his figure. He was thin, slightly toned in reality, but Adrien only saw the slight bloating in his stomach, and the lack of room between his thighs, failing to recognize the nice parts about himself too. He looked down at his legs, biting his tongue softly as he only managed to see the giggling movement of them as he wiggled them a little, just so he could see that. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, contemplating going on a cleanse for a while.

He continued these thoughts in his head before Lain walked in, his hair messy, his eyes baggy and bruising too, and his stomach having that same little bit of bloating. Adrien couldn't help but just sigh in a little bit of relief before his eyes wandered to his thighs, noticing marks that seemed like scars on the inside of his legs. ' _Woah… Wait, what? How've I never noticed that before… Does Lain…?'_ "Hey, what're those scars from?" Adrien asked quickly, pointing to his things as Lain looked down.

"What scars?" Lain asked before realizing what he was talking about. "Oh, that. Yeah, no, those aren't scars, I've just got some stretch marks," Lain explained, Adrien looking up at him in a bit of confusion.

"Stretch marks? Don't those only happen with girls?" Adrien asked as Lain laughed softly, grabbing the hair brush from the counter and shaking his head.

"They happen more often in females, but they can occur in males. And they just happen to occur to me!" Lain explained, giggling a little at his terrible grammar.

Adrien looked up at him, then back at the marks, studying them closely before looking down at his own thighs, imagining them on himself. "Don't they bother you?" Adrien asked, Lain looking down at him and giggling again before shaking his head.

"Not at all! I mean, they're there, there's nothing I can do to make them go away, so why bother worrying about them!" Lain explained, Adrien suddenly feeling intimidated… but also admiration for Lain.

"You have a really good self image, Lain," Adrien said before looking down at his own body and frowning a little bit before Lain wrapped an arm around him.

"I just don't care what anyone thinks about me, and I know my body is my body, so there's not much I can do to change that!" Lain smiled, ruffling Adrien hair as he leaned down in front of him a little. "What're you insecure about, kitty?" Lain asked as Adrien looked away, sighing softly as he hated to talk about such with anyone. He wanted to say, but his voice was caught in his throat, Adrien about to start whimpering and crying again before Lain started kissing his thighs softly, having noticed him staring down at them repeatedly. "I love your thighs! I like how they're thin, but also a little thick! I like how soft the hair is on them! I like how they're really pale and you can kind of see the veins under the skin a little! I really do love your thighs!" Lain smiled, giving both thighs a little kiss and looking up at a smiling Adrien. "What else is there?"

"My dick," Adrien replied without skipping a beat as Lain playfully punched him in the stomach, Adrien bending over for a moment as Lain started walking out with little laughs emerging from him. Adrien giggled and charged at his boyfriend, jumping on his back and laughing wildly before they both fell to the floor in a collapse of laughter!

* * *

Adrien was at another photoshoot, Lain having decided to stay home this time. Adrien didn't have a problem with such at all, just going about his usual business. He stood in the dressing room, getting dressed before getting a snapchat from his boyfriend. He smiled at his username, le-lapin-lain, before opening the app, tapping on his name as a picture of his gorgeous face popped up under a monochrome filter with the words "are you alone?" across the front.

Being the ignorant boy he was, Adrien just sent back a picture of himself holding up a piece sign and a shy smile. "yeah, im changing rn, why?" Adrien replied, slipping out of his usual shirt before his phone buzzed again, opening the snapchat from his boyfriend and immediately going red in the face. Lain sent a picture of his member, hard and bulging, as Adrien covered his mouth, staring at it with big eyes.

"Lain, hold on! I'm not done with work yet!" Adrien replied under a text rather than a picture. Lain sent something again, this time a video as Adrien was a little reluctant to open it, although he knew he wanted to. He walked to the door and locked it, being in a real studio this time with an actual dressing room, before leaning against the wall and sliding to the floor. He turned his sound on, but the volume only up one notch as he opened the video, very pleased by what it was.

The video featured Lain stroking his staff up and down slowly, teasing himself again as precum was already dripping from the tip. Adrien could hear the small whines from Lain as he did so, making the boy sound so innocent and cute that Adrien couldn't help but suddenly get up from it. His pants felt uncomfortably tight as he took a deep breath, biting his lip once the video ended. He sent a picture back of his tight pants, captioning it "see what u do to me" as he started rubbing it softly.

Lain sent back another video of himself, panting as he was face down in the pillow. He had his middle finger inside himself, thrusting it in and out as he breathed hard, looking back at the camera and sticking his tongue out. Adrien felt his own breathing pick up as his face got warm, looking at the dressing room door with a bit of guilt before unbuttoning his pants sliding his cock out of his boxers and letting his legs fall open, starting to stroke himself as he thought about how hot Lain looked in those videos.

He faced the camera toward his crotch, videotaping himself rubbing it up and down as he let out quiet whines, sounding really innocent and helpless. "Mm… Lain…" He mewled out unconsciously at the end, panting a little as he sent it with bright red cheeks, feeling the need to cover himself now with all the embarrassment filling him. He whined softly, letting out a quiet breath as he held his phone tightly, wanting another video back.

What he got back was amazing, though, definitely worth the wait. Lain was completely naked, his legs spread wide as he had two fingers in his hole, his cock throbbing and twitching back and forth as he moaned loudly. "Mm! Adrien! Mm! I'm so close, I want you so bad… Ah! Ahh!" Lain moaned as he came all over himself, panting and falling back.

Adrien panted as he stroked faster, biting back moans as he thought about how sexy his lover was, suddenly coming into his hand with a heavy breath. He breathed hard, sending Lain a picture of his cum covered hand as he laughed to himself a little. "look what u did…" he captioned it as he sat back taking a moment to recover as his brother slammed on the door. "Adrien, what the hell is taking so long in there!"

"Nothing! J-J-Just a minute!" He shouted back, staring at his hand in worry as he realized there was nothing to wipe it up with. "Felix… Can you get me a napkin?"

"What, why?"

"Please!"

* * *

"Lain, I like you a whole lot! And I know you're with Adrien, I'm just… Hoping you'll be able to look at me the same way…" A shy, quiet Nathanael stood before Lain, his head down, his cheeks red, and his fingertips rubbing against each other. Lain stared at him in both confusion and pity, feeling bad that he'd have to let him down, but being shocked Adrien was right about Nathanael's crush.

"Um… Nathanael… I… I'm sorry, I really can't return your feelings…" He mumbled, looking away awkwardly as he thought about how much heart and courage it must've taken to do this, only to get shot down. "Maybe if I wasn't dating Adrien, I might, but Adrien and I are a sure thing so… I don't think so…" He mumbled in response, wanting to try and let him down gently but only making things worse.

Nathanael looked down in sorrow as he was rejected so badly, looking like he was about to cry as Lain gasped, flailing his hands around for a moment while figuring out what to do before just wrapping his arms around the boy. The smell of his cologne swam around in Nathanael, dazing him a little as he looked up at Lain with big eyes. The boy was about to lean up and kiss Lain before Adrien, Nino, Alya and Marinette found where they were hiding.

"There you are! I-"

"Yo! _What the fuck are you doing!_ " Adrien yelled, Alya a little shocked by the way he said it as it was a little out of character for him, but Marinette and Nino knew it all too well. Nathanael looked over at Adrien as Lain took his arms off the red headed boy and spread them wide, sweating a little bit. Although he was never guilty of anything, if he felt he'd been "caught," for one reason or another, he'd look very guilty. And Adrien knew that, thankfully.

"A-A-Adrien!" Nathanael gasped as he took his hands away from Lain, looking down quickly as his face burned red. Adrien was obviously furious with him, knowing none of this was Lain's fault as the boy would never really do anything to try and cheat on Adrien.

"Why the hell do you have your hands all over him, and why the _hell_ were you gonna kiss him!" Adrien started shouting, Lain pulling him back a little as he saw how scared Nathanael seemed.

"Adrien, chill out, okay? Nothing happened, I wasn't gonna let anything happen, so everything is okay," Lain assured him, rubbing his shoulder softly as Adrien blushed, smiling as he thought about all the times Lain would just touch his shoulder and only his shoulder when they were first friends. He immediately backed off and calmed down as he relished in the sincere touch for a while, staying close to him. Nathanael looked at them and watched how they giggled together, how well Lain was able to handle Adrien and how Adrien was sticking up for Lain like that. It was all too precious to ruin, they were perfect for each other.

"U-Um… I'm gonna be… Leaving now," Nathanael mumbled as Lain looked over, smiling a little as he pulled away from his conversation with Adrien and walked over to the other boy, smiling at his shyness. He reached over to him and ruffled his hair softly, Nathanael blushing a deep red for the moment of touch.

"Listen, you're a great kid and you _are_ cute! Just, I have someone in my life… And they're very important to me. I know you'll find someone like that though, Nathane, I promise!" Lain smiled at him as the boy blushed at his moving words, admiring how deep he could be and how wonderful he was. And he was happy that they weren't feelings of love for Lain anymore.

Nathanael rushed off, his face bright red as he walked past Adrien and could feel him staring daggers into his back. Adrien sighed as he looked back at Lain, huffing loudly as Alya laughed, wrapping her arms around the couple. "Adrien, looks like you've got some competition! Better show Lain your A-game~" she teased, making an obvious sexual reference as the two blushed, Lain smirking as Adrien looked away in joking distaste.

"I don't know… Lain's gonna need more competitors for me to _really_ show what I can do," Adrien smirked, joking as Lain chuckled, both of them blushing as they bumped their waists against each other. It took them a moment to realize they both intended to grind on the other, hence why their hips bounced off the other, and once they did, they broke into complete and utter laughter, being really goofy with each other as they held each other's shoulders, bending over and laughing together before Adrien pulled Lain close by an arm snaking around his neck, the two laughing wildly as the sounds echoed down the hallways.

The two stopped once an alarm on Adrien's phone went off, "Fencing" coming up across the screen as he sighed softly, sliding the alarm off in annoyance of that feature as it reminded him of all the mornings he's woken up and tried to slide his alarm off but had the phone upside down or would slide it off the bed as the alarm would continue. "Well, I'm off to fencing. Goodbye my friends-"

He was cut off by an alarm on Lain's phone as well, looking over and seeing it said "football" on the screen, making him a little confused. "Football?" Adrien asked, as everyone whipped their heads toward the dirty blonde.

"Woah, Lain, are you ok the football team?" Nino asked as Lain looked a little flustered from all the sudden attention.

"Y-Yeah! U-Uh… I tried out once we got back from spring break and… yeah," Lain smiled as Adrien pouted a little bit.

"You never told me about this! I wanna come see some of your games!" Adrien scolded him, Lain laughing softly as he put a hand behind his head.

"I'm really not all that good at it-"

"We should all go to one of your games!" Marinette suggested and smiled as the three others nodded, Adrien smiling at him with a look of excitement and determination. "We can make posters and stuff too!" Marinette giggled as Lain blushed, shaking his head.

"No, it's not that important, really! Besides, there aren't many people who come watch anyways, there's no reason for you to do that!" Lain sputtered, seeming worried about it as he looked away, picking at his fingers nervously.

Adrien noticed this and sighed, putting a hand on Marinette's shoulder, a touch that caused them both to blush. "Let's not get _too_ extravagant. Let's just be there for him," Adrien smiled before looking at his boyfriend, grabbing his hand. "Well, we should be heading to the team room. Bye!" Adrien smiled as he looked at Lain, narrowing his eyes a little as they parted from the group.

"And how come I've never seen you changing in the team room?" Adrien asked, a little coldly in fact as Lain giggled a little.

"Ahh, to be perfectly honest, I didn't want anyone really knowing because I knew you'd make such a big deal about it. So I hid a little…" Lain confessed, looking guilty as Adrien punched him in the stomach jokingly, but hard enough for Lain to buckle over and start laughing a little. "I deserved that."

"Fuck yeah you did." The two walked into the locker room together, the room much fuller now with all the spring sports coming in. Lain started heading in another direction before Adrien followed, Lain turning reddish.

"Why're you-"

"I wanna be with you is all," Adrien responded as Lain raised an eyebrow.

"Is that true?"

"I also wanna see your football shorts, I've heard their small as hell."

"You are to be disappointed." Lain giggled as he started undressing, taking off his flannel first as Adrien followed, taking his shirt off. Adrien kept glancing over at Lain, staring at the newer bulge of his muscles, knowing he must be working hard to get really strong. His eyes wandered to his waist once he saw Lain starting to take off his pants. The impressive V line going to his pants made Adrien's face redden as he looked at his boxers, noticing they were tighter than usual and that even his limp cock made a wonderful bulge.

Adrien breathed a little hard as he tried not to talk about it, pulling his pants off as he felt Lain's eyes on him, glancing over to see his eyes locked on Adrien's butt. Lain noticed he was caught and was about to create some silly excuse before he noticed Adrien's breathing and the red in his face. He glanced down to see a big bulge in his boxers before blushing and looking away quickly.

"A-Adrien! What the hell!" Lain shouted, trying to resume changing and get his uniform on as quick as he could. But Adrien was already grabbing at him, running a hand across his chest as he started grinding against the boy's waist. "N-No, Adri-" Lain noticed how needy the boy looked in the way he acted, blushing as he was not admittedly turned on. "We can't do that shit here, just get your uniform on and go!" Lain instigated as Adrien pouted a little, looking down.

"We'll always do it when you wanna do it… Why not when I do?" Adrien mumbled as Lain looked over at him, a little perplexed.

"Adrien, you have every right to say no when I do things like that. You know that, right?" Lain whispered before kissing his cheek softly, sighing a little bit. "A-Anyways, we should get going… I'm gonna be late," Lain said as he yanked on a pair of shirts and shorts, sitting on one of the benches as he took out his shin guards and cleats.

Adrien sighed as he started putting his outfit on, having a little more to put in than Lain. He was really annoyed by the as he wanted to walk out with him and hold hands until they got to the gym together. Maybe even make out in the hallway on the way. But Lain was already out the door, kicking a basketball down the hall before an echo of a teacher yelling at him to stop made him groan as he probably picked it up.

As he pulled on the rest of his uniform, the looked down at the hard in on his boxers with a sigh. He took the sports cup from his locker and slipped in into his boxers, hoping that would hide it as he slipped the white jeans on. ' _We haven't had sex since spring break… That's been a couple months…'_ Adrien thought as he walked out of the locker room and down to the gym, pouting a little as he continued to think about it. ' _Why am I suddenly so concerned with that… We've gone so much longer without that… Why is my body becoming like this…'_ Adrien sighed before getting tapped on the shoulder with one of the swords by one of his teammates, Adrien looking over at him as he was a little startled.

"Hey, Adrien! You're already spreading a lot of stress, what wrong?" The other boy asked, Adrien blushing as he was figured out so quickly.

"Oh, um… Y'know, thinking about Lain again," Adrien replied, just chuckling softly as the boy replaced the sword with a hand, smiling at him encouragingly.

"Ahh, you need to chill out! We're having a team sleepover at Liam's place this weekend, you should come! We'll have a lot of fun!" The boy encouraged as Adrien looked at him, smiling a little bit and shrugging.

"I don't know-"

"Adrien, you're going. It's gonna help you destress and bring us all together! Come on!"

* * *

Lain sat in his living room, dressed nicely as he stared at the clock on the cable box under the TV. 8:47 pm. ' _He was supposed to be here an hour ago… Did I misunderstand something?'_ Lain scrolled through his texts with Adrien, smiling at all the goofy pictures and funny jokes they'd send one another before finally finding the plans they had made to go out to the mall on Saturday. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, dialing Adrien's phone number and calling him. He stayed on the phone for a moment before Adrien answered the phone with a happy, giggly tone.

"Hey, Lain! What's going on?" Adrien asked as Lain rose an eyebrow in confusion, sighing as he bet he forgot.

"Um… We had plans tonight…" Lain mumbled before getting a loud gasp and a long groan from Adrien on the other end.

"I totally forgot, oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I'm at a team sleepover for fencing right now! Do you wanna try again another-"

"No, it's fine," Lain sighed, being a little frustrated but letting it go as he was just too cute to stay mad at when he imagined his face once he realized he forgot. "You're just gonna have to give me a lot of snuggles during the week!" Lain laughed, of course kidding as he didn't even really like to snuggle much, needing a lot of space in between Adrien's snuggly moods.

Adrien laughed on the other end before hearing mumbled laughter, Adrien shouting something at them as they all laughed harder. "I gotta go, darling, but I'll be sure to stop by tomorrow and kiss you lots!" Adrien smiled. "I… I love you…" He whispered before getting a bunch of "ooo"s from his team, Lain chuckling a little bit.

"I love you too, darling!" Lain then hung up and looked down at his phone, sighing again as he rubbed his temples. "Dammit Adrien… I love you too much…"


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: There is some HEAVY suicide mention, but also some key plot points. I've double lined anything with suicide mention, so you can skip past them. If you can't read it because of triggers or anything about it, tell me! I'll give you a summary of it, and don't worry about being a bother! Also, some NSFW. As always.**

12

* * *

Lain and Felix sat with a crying Adrien, holding his arms around him as they were trying their best not to break down as well. So much had happened in the last few hours, it was all way too quick, and everyone in the room was traumatized by it.

It started when Lain was relaxing at home, sitting on his couch while eating caramel popcorn and watching some shitty anime Adrien suggested to him. It was interesting, but a little too fluffy for his taste, the romance being way too fake. As he thought about it, he got a call from Adrien, smiling at the goofy picture he had of him mid-sneeze when he was taking a group photo. He slid the button on his phone and accepted the call, holding the phone to his ear.

"Hey babe, what's up?" He asked sweetly as Adrien stayed quiet for a while, Lain raising an eyebrow. ' _Did he pocket dial me or something?'_ He thought to himself before hearing a deep exhale on the other end.

"I wanna say that I love you. I love you so much Lain. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I just wanna make sure you know that. Goodbye." Adrien hung up after that as red flags stuck up immediately in Lain's head. Although he sometimes overreacted to things, he would rather be prepared for the worst and pleasantly surprised rather than ignorant of the problem and crushed by the consequences.

He got up, the caramel popcorn spilling all over the floor, but he could care less right now. He slipped his jacket on as he called Felix, his anxiety levels rising beyond belief as he tried to keep himself under control.

"Y'ello?" Felix answered sillily, Lain rolling his eyes at the stupid voice as he rushed out the door.

"Go into Adrien's room right now. He's just called me and I think he's about to do something stupid," Lain instructed, rushing down the stairs through his apartment as Felix agreed to do so.

It took a moment as Felix could be heard getting out of his seat, walking out of his room, down the long hallway, and over into his brother's room. Once he entered, a loud thump was heard over the phone as Felix screamed, "Oh my god, _Adrien!_ " Lain almost lost his cool for a moment at the sound of that, but tried to stay calm, knowing everything would be okay as long as Felix was there to help him.

About ten minutes later of Lain running down the street, he quickly requested access into the house through the buzzer at the gates, Nathalie letting him in immediately as he rushed past the barely open gates and into the home, not even bothering to say hi to her when she greeted him as he kicked his shoes off and ran up the stairs into Adrien's room.

He froze as he saw a noose hanging from the railing of the loft above, Adrien sitting on the bed with Felix as he had red rope burns around his neck. The two of them stared at him as he wobbled in, his legs shaky as his breathing was finally giving way. He hobbled over to the two and sat next to Adrien, grabbing him and holding him tightly as they both cried together.

"Adrien, please don't do that… Please don't kill yourself, _please_. Felix and I love you too much, you can't just leave us…" Lain mumbled as he buried his face into his apple-scented hair, loving the smell of it and how comforting it was. "I'm your home, okay? Don't run away from home…" Lain whispered as Adrien sobbed harder than he already was, shaking his head.

"Why couldn't you let me just do it… I'm so miserable here!" Adrien wailed as he wiped his eyes, Felix holding him as well now to get them to where they were as of the beginning.

Adrien shook his head as he thought about everything that's happened, been happening, all his responsibilities, everything about the future, it was all making him collapse, and both Felix and Lain knew that. "Adrien, it's time we go to a therapist," Felix mumbled as Adrien shook his head more.

"No! I don't wanna talk to them! I can't talk to them, they don't understand! I can't let them know about everything!" Adrien yelled as Lain looked down, knowing he had a point as it would be hard to unveil that you're a superhero and your father is the one always destroying the city. "I can't get help from anyone… Please, let me die, I'm miserable…" Adrien mumbled as Lain kissed his cheek softly.

"I'm sorry, but we aren't gonna do that…" Lain whispered as he squeezed Adrien tightly, showering him with kisses now as it was more for his own comfort than Adrien's. "Because we're selfish and we love you way too much…" Lain whispered as Adrien cried harder.

"Whatever it is, Adrien, we can try to help you as much as we can-"

" **These are things that can't be** _ **fixed,**_ **though!** " Adrien yelled, his voice getting raspy as Lain squeezed him tightly.

"Everything will get better, Adrien, I promise…" Lain whispered as he looked down at his lover's lap, thinking about how they might be able to put Gabriel away… But wondering if that would cause more trouble or help him. "Stay with me tonight, Adrien… We're gonna take some time and destress," Lain said as he held the boy tightly, still not believing he attempted to kill himself…

"Can I come too?" Felix asked quietly as he seemed a little embarrassed to ask, Lain nodding quickly before kissing Adrien's head.

"We'll work on everything together, Adrien. I can promise that Felix and I will always be there for you to help you and love you and make sure you always know that," Lain explained before giving his lover a soft kiss on the lips, Adrien pulling away almost immediately as he wasn't in the mood for lovey-dovey bull crap.

The both of them packed a duffle bag full of clothes, a toothbrush, a hairbrush, and other things such as phone chargers, laptops, etc.. Lain stayed with Adrien as he did so, continuously glancing over at the noose and feeling a burst of sadness and fear through his body. His fingers were stinging as they bleed, Lain trying to hold down on a few of them at once to stop the bleeding.

Adrien looked over at him as he noticed the boy fiddling with his fingers, feeling a little guilty before looking back up at the noose. Emptiness rang through him as he stared at the rope, all the pressure returning, but only for a moment before he heard Lain's voice.

"Hey, do you have any bandages?" Lain asked as Adrien whipped his head back to his lover, hating the vibe he was giving off right now as it was unlike him. The fear that shook from him was not in his character, and it made Adrien think about what he was going to do even more, glancing back at the rope before back at Lain.

"Yeah," he finally said as Lain smiled shyly, following Adrien into the bathroom. Adrien pulled a package of bandages from a cabinet, taking out a few as he stared at Lain a little bit, wondering if he would still feel this way if Lain hadn't become part of his life. Maybe his dad was right, maybe Lain was a bad influence on his life. But… How could he trust anything his dad said anymore after such a betrayal.

He began wrapping Lain's fingers, a little lost in thought as Lain was quick to notice, not wanting to let him keep his thoughts to himself. "What's on your mind?" Lain asked as Adrien picked his head up in a bit of surprise.

He remained quiet for a moment before sighing a little. "I need to be completely open and honest with you, right?" Adrien asked as he was a little afraid of what Lain would think about this.

"Please do be open and honest. I won't force you, but I wanna hear about what you're thinking, all about it. No matter what it is," Lain explained, Adrien sighing softly as he knew this would be hard for Lain to hear.

"I'm thinking about how… When my dad said you weren't good for me… Maybe he was right…" Adrien mumbled, glancing up to see Laun wasn't really affected by the statement. "But, then I thought about how his word wasn't… Really to be trusted…" Adrien said, Lain kissing his head softly to Adrien's surprise.

"Well… I don't really know whether I'm a terrible influence on you, because I really might be… But whatever you decide is in your hands," Lain said, Adrien taking a deep breath as he was moved by how supportive he was.

"Lain, you're so supportive of me… Anything I do, you're always there to tell me it's okay and that whatever I do, you'll be there beside me, even if I were to blatantly say I want to break up with you, because I know that one time was just my dad messing with your head…" Adrien rambled before shutting his mouth and thinking for a moment, sighing in frustration. He started kissing every one of Lain's bandaged fingers, Lain getting a little red in the face as Adrien then nuzzled his cheeks between both hands. "I want you to know I'm here for you too, okay? No matter what you do or say, I'm here. And I don't care what it is, you can talk honestly and openly to me too…" Adrien mumbled as Lain smiled, kissing his head again.

"I know that… I just don't have anything all that important to talk about. I let go of things easy, is all," Lain explained, smiling a little as Adrien leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"But even if it's something good… You should tell me! I like to hear about things that happen to you," Adrien whispered before taking a deep breath thinking about the fact he almost killed himself just a few minutes ago. "I wish I could live with you… There would be such little stress in my life if I could…" He whispered, nuzzling his face into Lain's chest and taking a deep breath so he wouldn't cry.

Lain looked down at him and felt terrible that he couldn't help Adrien with this. "Adrien, I love you…" Lain whispered as Adrien chuckled softly.

"Are you even listening, dumby," he tried to tease before Felix walked in, his cheeks a soft pink as he was actually really excited to sleep over Lain's.

"Are you ready, Felix?" Lain asked as the boy nodded at him.

"I've never had a sleepover, though, so… Treat me kindly…" He mumbled looking away a little as Lain's eyes went wide.

"Ah, don't worry Felix! We'll watch some movies, snuggle up together, and then fall asleep in my room." Lain explained as he Ruffles Felix's hair a little bit.

Adrien stared off into space as they talked, looking down at the tile as he thought a little bit, contemplating all the events from that night. ' _Why can't I be happy like Lain… Why doesn't he have a crappy life too, why is he so happy all the time?'_ He thought as he ran a hand through his hair, looking into his palm and looking at the strands of hair that stuck to his fingers. Lain quickly grabbed his hand, expelling his thoughts of loneliness as Adrien jerked his head up to see Lain smiling brightly at him.

"Adrien, it's okay…" Lain whispered as he leaned in and kissed his cheek, Adrien just nodding, although he knew that it wasn't okay. Nothing about what was happening to Adrien was okay. "Let's go hang out at my house, we'll watch some movies and snuggle up, okay?" Lain explained as Adrien just nodded, grabbing his phone from the bathroom counter and looking into the wide mirror for a moment, seeing nothing but a dead face. He continued to stare a little as Lain frowned again, realizing how bad it was as he couldn't even perform simple things without getting caught up in his thoughts.

Lain wrapped his arms around the boy and held him tight. "Stop doing that…" He whispered, Adrien furrowing his eyes together as he looked down.

"I can't just stop." He looked back at his boyfriend, obviously a little angry about the comment as he let out a loud huff of frustration to try and expel any lashing out. "Lain, it isn't in my power to fucking stop this, okay? It's everything around me, it's everything I can't control, that's what's making me depressed," Adrien explained, surprised he kept such a calm demeanor but then thinking about how it's probably just because he feels empty inside.

Adrien looked over at his silent boyfriend to see tears welling in his eyes as he buried his head into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I know that… I just… All I want is to see you happy, Adrien…" Lain mumbled as he clung tighter to the boy. "I've noticed for so long the empty look in your eyes, I really have, and I was afraid to say anything about it… I didn't want to make you feel bad, I didn't want to make you feel like you _had_ to tell me what was going on…" Lain continued, Adrien taking a deep breath as he tried to get his emotions under control and not break down as well.

Felix popped his head into the bathroom as he saw what was going on. "Is everything alright-"

"Leave, Felix." Adrien demanded as he turned and grabbed his lover tightly, holding him and looking down. Felix quickly closed the door as Adrien nuzzled his head into his shoulder. "I know I should've talked to you… But I didn't think you'd understand… And I didn't want to bring up anything about you, either…" Adrien mumbled as Lain sniffled harder at that comment.

"Is there a lot about me? I understand if there is, I know that I'm not a great boyfriend… But if there is that much about me, maybe we should break-"

"Lain, I swear to god, do not finish that sentence!" Adrien yelled as he squeezed tighter. "Lain, you're the best boyfriend! You're amazing, okay? You're the best thing I could ever ask for! There's a _little bit_ about you, but you're still such a wonderful boyfriend, I couldn't ask for anyone better!" Adrien explained to him as Lain buried his face further into Adrien's shoulder.

"You're lying."

"Lain, I am one hundred percent not lying."

He sat quietly for a moment as his chest jerked with a hiccup, Adrien looking at him and feeling guilty for even saying anything about it. ' _And Lain wonders why I can't talk with him…'_ He thought, suddenly feeling emptier at that comment as he looked down a little. ' _I can't believe I just thought that about Lain… No, he's helped me so much…'_ He continued before looking over at him. ' _But I think his heart has had enough too…'_

* * *

The three of them snuggled up on the couch together, Adrien lying in Lain's arms as the two cuddled up tightly, as if they could lose the other any second. "What do you wanna watch, Adrien?" Felix asked as he took the WiiU gameplay from the coffee table, trying not to mind the spilled caramel-popcorn all over the floor.

"Have you started 'My Little Monster'?" Adrien asked as Lain nodded a little bit, still trying to get over what had happened. "Did you like it so far?" He continued as Lain shrugged a little.

"I dunno… It was all… Kind of fake… And confusing a little… But if you wanna watch it, I'll watch it with you," Lain explained as Adrien shrugged, looking back at the screen.

"Let's pick something to watch together," Adrien whispered as he kissed the boy's cheek, playing with his long hair that was already getting past his shoulders. "You should cut your hair soon…"

"Yeah, I know… I've been putting it off for a while. I might dye it too," Lain explained as Felix flipped through animes, knowing it would make Adrien feel better if they watched one. "What about 'Gurren Lagann'?" Lain suggested as Adrien shrugged a little, looking over at the screen and studying all the characters in the cover image, deciding whether or not it seemed interesting.

"I guess. I don't think we'll be watching much anyways. What color are you gonna dye your hair?" Adrien asked as he ran his hands through the soft, dirty blonde locks of hair with a little bit of a smile.

"Maybe pink. I mean, I might only put some streaks in too," Lain explained as Felix started it, the two of them looking over at the TV and suddenly lost interest in the conversation as they watched.

Throughout their watch time, Lain kept making comments about how hot the blue haired guy was, Adrien rolling his eyes, yet making the same comments about the redhead of the show. Felix, meanwhile, sat on his phone in disinterest the whole time as Adrien and Lain had a little giggle fest. Once episode six rolled around, it was almost 1:30 am, the two of them nearly falling asleep as Felix looked at the two, smiling a little bit. He turned the WiiU off and smiled at the sleepy boys, the two of them groaning a little as they knew they had to get up and head to bed.

Lain lifted Adrien with him as he peeled himself off the couch, picking him up as he stood and started heading towards his bedroom. "Now, it'll be a bit of a tight squeeze, but I think we can all fit," Lain explained as he headed to the messy bed, Adrien at least proud that he hadn't destroyed his room since last he was there.

Lain lied down on the mattress with his boyfriend, the two snuggled up with Adrien on the inside. Felix climbed in beside Adrien and snuggled up to him, yawning loudly as Lain was pretty much already asleep. "I love you, Lain. And I love you too, Felix," Adrien said, turning to his brother and smiling a little as Felix held Adrien tightly, giggling a little. The best he could get was just a grumble from Lain in response, but Felix was so happy to hear his brother say such, not hearing it often.

"I love you too, Adrien…" Felix smiled and held him close, Adrien snuggled up as Lain was already letting out little snores. The two fell asleep together, cuddled up to Lain as he was a really good heat source for them.

In the morning, Adrien was the first to wake up, having tossed and turned and ended up in Lain's arms, the thought making him giggle to himself a little bit. He stared at his stubbly face and loved everything about it… Besides one thing. A little something poking at his upper thigh made him a bit uncomfortable, Adrien having started to think about how Lain would probably want to have sex once he woke up, but Lain would be respective of his boundaries and take care of it himself. 'It feels like all he thinks about anymore is sex… But that isn't true, he sees my personality, he sees who I am and loves me for that-'

His thoughts were interrupted as Lain jerked his hips up, moaning a little as he slept which caused Adrien to go red in the face. 'Maybe I should wake him up! No, no… It'll be easiest if he just has his wet dream…' Adrien thought before Lain let out another quiet moan, his member twitching a little in his pants as Adrien felt it against his thigh. 'I should just get out of bed!' Another thrust on his thigh. 'I really should get out of bed…' Another breathy moan. 'Maybe… I won't get out of bed…' Adrien thought as he glanced over at a peacefully sleeping Felix, Adrien's face getting all red as he breathed a little hard, not believing he was gonna do this.

Adrien rolled over, sliding the pants he forgot to take off last night off of himself. He then unbuttoned Lain's exposing his cock a little as he carefully pulled down his boxers and jeans a little bit. He couldn't believe he was doing this, this was so risky with Felix right there, and the fact that Lain could wake up to this… Why was it all turning him on even more?

He pulled his own boxers down a little before buying his lip, slipping Lain's member into himself raw. It didn't hurt at all, though. Adrien never really experienced any pain when it came to his butt. He slid down on it as he bit his lip harder, taking the whole thing before lifting himself off again, then pushing himself back on. Lain was moaning a little more now, his hips bucking as hitting right into Adrien's sweet spot as it caused him to let out a quiet moan, covering his own mouth as he tried to keep it concealed.

He continued the movements, biting his fingers to contain himself before seeing Felix move a little and grumble quietly. He probably woke up. Adrien suddenly stopped his movements, closing his eyes so he'd at least look somewhat asleep. Felix sat up, a little disoriented as he rubbed his face, his breathing kind of staggered. He sighed as he took his shirt off, revealing he had accidentally worn his binder through the night as red marks were seen down his sides. "Fuck…" He whispered before looking at Adrien, sighing and ruffling his hair a little before climbing out of bed. Felix was almost out of the room before Lain suddenly thrusted, catching Adrien off guard as he let out a loud moan.

Felix looked over as Adrien blushed a deep red, his eyes wide open as it was now obvious what was going on. "Jesus christ, keep it in your pants for once, Adrien," Felix mumbled, walking out with a red face as Adrien took the opportunity to finish himself off. He flipped Lain into his back, the boy still fast asleep as Adrien started riding him, gasping and moaning all we wanted since he knew Lain would never wake up, and Felix already knew what was going on.

Adrien got faster with his movements, getting closer as he bit his lip hard. Lain suddenly came inside of him, Adrien blushing as he, for the first time, was absolutely filled up by Lain. He felt like such a slut and it made him feel good. But Lain was starting to wake up and Adrien was still using him to get himself off, keeping Lain inside of him as he pumped himself quickly. Lain was a little disoriented, not exactly registering what was going on as he mumbled to himself. "Mm… Nathanael?"

Adrien suddenly stopped as he heard the name Lain mumbled, almost immediately going soft. "What?" Adrien mumbled as he glared at his boyfriend a little, Lain looking up at his angry boyfriend and gasping a little, looking guilty for something in a dream.

"You had a wet dream about Nathanael…?" Adrien whispered as he leaned in, pressing their noses together. Lain held his breath as he tried to think of a response to the situation.

"In my defense, you were there too… It was, um… Kind of a threesome?" Lain mumbled as he looked away again, Adrien pouting his lip out in jealousy and anger. "Hey, wait! What're you doing!" Lain shouted as Adrien suddenly went red in the face, lifting himself off of the boy as he felt all the white fluid sliding out of him, causing him to just get redder.

"Um… I saw you having a wet dream and… I kind of got horny too… Ehehe…" Adrien laughed shyly as he looked away, Lain blushing a little.

"Th-Then that's fine… I don't mind… Waking up to that…" Lain whispered as Adrien looked at him in surprise before laughing a little bit.

"Dork… Anyways, I was there too? What was I doing?" Adrien asked as he giggled a little bit, Lain rolling his eyes at him.

"Idiot."

* * *

The three spent the rest of the day wholed up in Lain's apartment Adrien not being able to even look at his brother because he kept his shirt off for the day and… It was making him very uncomfortable. But Felix had said it wasn't fair that they get to strut around the apartment shirtless, so he should be able to as well. So Adrien sat on the couch, his cheeks red as Lain stared at Felix's breaths a little.

"What're you staring at?" Felix asked as Lain looked back up.

"I'm curious how they feel," Lain responded, Adrien going red for him with how upfront he was.

"Wanna squeeze?"

"Yes." Adrien covered his face as he glance over at his boyfriend through his fingers, not believing he was watching him squeeze at his brother's boobs.

"Oh my gosh, they're sooo soft," Lain commented as he Felix laughed a little bit at him, looking down at the hand prints forming on the sensitive skin around the tissue. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm gonna lie on them."

"Nice." Felix and Lain giggled as Lain lied his head on the soft skin, blushing a bit as he noticed anipple right in his face, but ignoring it as he knew Felix just wanted to be like one of the guys.

"Boobs are cool. I wish I had them."

"No you don't, Lain. I can one hundred percent guarantee you don't," Felix stated as he sighed, Lain looking down and squeezing his pecs a little bit.

"I bet Adrien would love to lie down on them. Oh my gosh, me and Adrien as a straight couple would be adorable," Lain giggled before looking at Adrien, trying to think about how it'd be different if Adrien were a girl.

"It… Actually really would. I mean you guys are cute enough now, but Lain, if you were a girl you'd be the cutest, oh my gosh," Felix started calmly before starting to "aww" about it, the both of them loving the thought of Lain with a female body.

"I like you the way you are, Lain," Adrien finally commented before resting his head on Lain's chest, Felix smiling at them a little.

"Yeah, but I'd also be super cute as a girl," Lain continued before laughing a little bit.

"Honestly, Lain, you would look stunning with any body type," Felix commented before reaching down and squeezing Lain's pecs around Adrien's head.

Lain gasped jokingly and looked up at Felix. "Scandalous." The two giggled together as Adrien sighed, not really understanding their humor very well as he looked up at the ceiling, zoning out and ignoring their teasing of each other.

He stared off into space a little as he continued to think about the night before, a headache quick to accompany such thoughts as he rubbed his temples a little bit. He sighed as he got up, Lain and Felix both looking at him in a bit of concern. "Relax," he started as he noticed their worry. "I just want some water." The two of them nodded before Lain started playing with Felix's boobs again, the two giggling a little as Adrien walked into the little kitchen, looking around the cupboards before finding plastic cups. He grabbed one and took the jug of water with a filter in it, pouring some into his cup. 'I want to be alone with Lain… I want to be alone…' Adrien thought as he covered his face, taking a deep breath before picking up the cup and sipping it softly.

He suddenly felt his stomach tightening in knots as his head hurt even more, gritting his teeth a little before collapsing a little, calling attention from the other boys. Adrien's legs shook a bit as Lain held him up, immediately rushing him to the couch and lying him down. Right then, Adrien curled into a ball and whimpered a little, clutching his head tightly as his head hurt even more.

"What happening to him?" Felix asked in panic as Lain sighed.

"He must be having a migraine, I used to get them all the time as a little kid," Lain explained as Adrien sniffled, the pain being very great as he gripped his head tighter. "He must be crumbling from the stress…" Lain mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair and stared at his lover with a sad face.

He kneeled down beside Adrien and rested his head on his arm, starting to help rub his head a little as Adrien looked at him, being very appreciative of what he was doing. "Adrien… Please be happy… Don't think bad things, I love you…" Lain whispered and kissed his nose, Adrien groaning a little as he took a deep breath, being in too much pain to properly respond as it only really stressed him out more.

"Is there anything we can do?" Felix asked, admiring how cute and caring they were for each other in almost every situation. Lain looked up at him and nodded at him.

"Yes, actually. There's some ibuprofen in the bathroom, inside the cabinet of the mirror. Grab that," Lain instructed as he picked Adrien up, starting to walk him to his room since the bed might be more comfortable.

"I think I'm gonna barf…" Adrien mumbled as he started undoing his pants, pulling his boxers up a little as it hurt his bloated belly to have them tight like that. As Lain set him down, the two worked together to get Adrien's pants and boxers off of him, Lain wrapping him up in the fluffy blankets. Adrien groaned as he tried taking deep breaths, Felix rushing in with the bottle of ibuprofen and some water.

"I got it!" Felix exclaimed, a little panicked by the way his brother looked. He started working out two of the pills as Lain ran his hands through his hair and tried to rub his head to relieve pain. Felix handed the pill to Lain, along with the glass of water as Adrien whimpered a little, knowing he was going to have to sit up to take the medicine.

"Adrien, sit up. This will help you…" Lain whispered as he kissed his head softly, Adrien groaning a little as he squeezed his throbbing head harder, slowly sitting up as he held his stomach a little bit. "Just really quick, take this and drink the water," Lain whispered calmly, Adrien really appreciating his efforts to be careful and gentle with him.

He quickly took the pill, chugging down the rest of the water in a desperate attempt to get it all down to lie back into the mattress. Lain sighed and caressed his cheek as the boy flopped back into the fluffy blankets, Adrien grabbing one of Lain's hands as he sobbed softly. "I've got you, darling. No worries," Lain whispered as Felix sighed, looking around a little for his shirt.

"Maybe I should go… You seem to have everything under control-"

"Mm, wait…" Adrien mumbled as he reached his other hand toward Felix, the boy smiling a little as he ran to the bed and carefully climbed in beside Adrien, holding his hand tightly as they both watched the sunshine blonde squirm and whimper softly.

Lain stared down at him and squeezed his hand tighter, holding him close as he felt himself holding back tears, absolutely hating to see his lover in pain. "I love you, Adrien… I'm sorry about all that you're going through…"

* * *

The villain they were fighting today was exceptionally tough, one of the archeologists at the museum having been turned into a rock monster. Spring's hits didn't do much, there was nothing much that they could possibly do, but he was good at distracting. Volpina accompanied him and continuously slammed her hammer into it, only managing to really chip it in certain places.

As Ladybug looked around with a wrench in her hand, Chat Noir was just kind of staring off into space as he watched the battle, everyone obviously very worried about this behaviour. Ladybug's wings buzzed quietly as she flew to a nearby fire hydrant, yelling at Spring to start preparing his slinky so the monster could be tripped. Volpina was left to distract him while Chat just watched, furrowing his eyebrows and shaking his head every once in awhile.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug yelled as he snapped his head up, looking down at her and remembering that he was Chat Noir and that he had a job to do to protect the people. He flipped over the monster, but in a very unentertaining fashion, not really acting like his usual self. He landed next to Ladybug and looked at her, the girl being quick to notice how bored and lazy he looked, but she didn't have time to question it yet. "Help me unscrew this! Quick, he's coming!" She instructed as he just nodded, not even bothering to add an "Of course, MY Lady," to the gesture.

As Ladybug pulled the wrench, Chat pushed on the other side, not really trying all that hard as Ladybug was now extremely worried about her partner. Nevertheless, they got the fire hydrant to burst as the beast tripped on the slinky, wetting the rock and making it a little softer and weaker. Volpina's hammer then turned to a pickaxe as she slammed it into the giant, cracking the rock into pieces to reveal a small man on the inside, the button on his chest having been akumatized.

Spring was quick to grab it and smash it as they watched the purple butterfly emerge, Ladybug being quick to catch it and purify it. She tossed the wrench into the air as it disappeared into sparkles that fluttered around the city and restored any damage done. Once she finished, the walked up to Chat to see him pressing his head against the wall to one of the buildings, all the miraculous starting to approach him.

"Chat… Are you alright?" Ladybug asked softly as she softly petted his head, trying to treat him like the cat he was and make him feel comforted. But she didn't get anything from him with the gesture, not even a purr. Spring sighed and softly put a hand on his shoulder, Chat yanking his head up at the familiar and comforting touch of Lain's big hands.

He looked down a little as he turned toward them, Chat starting to run his tongue along his fangs, a new nervous habit he's developed lately that Spring has noticed. "... It's nothing, actually…" He mumbled, looking at Spring and smiling a little as he tried his best to stay positive, trying his best to turn away from the fact that this was his father's doing and embrace the fact that he could kick ass with his friends. "There's no need to worry… I have been a little lost in thought, but it's really nothing," Chat continued before looking up at Lain, smiling widely as Spring felt like he was falling in love again, having been a little while since he's seen him smile so brightly. "Besides, I've got Spring!" He finished as Spring covered his face a little bit.

"It's nice to see you smile like that after what happened…" Spring whispered as he kissed the boy's cheek, holding him tightly. Volpina and Ladybug both smiled at him, Volpina glancing over at Ladybug and suddenly seeming a little down.

"So… How're things with your girlfriend?" Volpina asked as Ladybug looked over at her, noticing how melancholy she was about the fact that she had a girlfriend.

"Well… We actually got into a fight… I told her about something that ended up happening with someone else because the guilt was killing me, and… she's really mad…" Ladybug explained, laughing it off although she was holding back the dam of hurt feelings and sadness in the back of her head. "I know it'll get better, though!"

Volpina nodded a little as she looked down, playing with the flute in her hands with a soft sigh. The two looked up at the couple, Chat seeming down again all of a sudden and Spring seeming to be comforting him, both of them sighing as Ladybug walked over and hugged the cat from behind. "I'm sorry about whatever is happening…" She whispered and nuzzled him as he finally let his emotions run free, crying softly as both people wrapped their arms tighter around the cat, letting him sob a little bit.

A quiet beep came from Ladybug's earrings as everyone looked over at her, the girl sighing as her wings spread out a little bit. "I'll see you soon…" She mumbled, pulling away before flying off into the sky, Volpina replacing her spot as Chat sniffled a little bit.

"Can we go home, Spring?" Chat asked quietly as he looked up to see his boyfriend holding back tears as the cat felt a little crushed by the look.

"Y-Yeah… We should go…" Spring whispered as Volpina pulled away, nodding at them with an understanding smile. Spring let go of the boy and they both grabbed each other's hands, starting to run off as Volpina watched them, sighing a little.

The fox girl sighed as she started walking down the street, still in her costume as she didn't feel like having to hide away to go change right now. She'd rather spend her time climbing the beams of the Eiffel Tower and looking over the lights of the city, quietly wishing she had someone to share it with. She ended up going home instead, hurrying along rooftops and flipping through the window of her house as she transformed back to her everyday identity, Ludovica Petrucci.

The woman ran a hand through her hair, her makeup looking messy from her day out. She wandered into her bathroom, her feet tired from having walked around in her heels all day in the classroom. She kicked them off as she walked onto the white tiles, staring into the mirror of her bathroom with a wide frown.

'This house is always so quiet,' she thought as she started tying back her hair and taking off her jacket, revealing her white tank top underneath it. She slipped out of her skirt, and took off her black stockings, staring down at herself for a while before looking back into the mirror, sighing as she stared at the makeup wearing off.

She began washing her face, the sun setting in the window as a quiet bark came from the bedroom. She couldn't help but smile a little, looking at the small maltese puppy sitting in the doorway, wagging his tail. "Hello, Snowy!" Ludovica smiled, makeup falling with the water.

Once she finished in the bathroom, she walked to her closet and pulled on a pair of sweatpants, flopping down in bed as she sighed softly. She turned over and stared up at the ceiling a little, thinking about how Chat had Spring and how Ladybug had someone as well. "So young…"

* * *

Adrien snickered a little as Lain and Nino sat beside him, all of them staring at a screen with a story pulled up. A fanfiction in specific. Since Lain and Adrien had become open about their relationship with the media and such, more and more people were starting to write fanfiction about the two, and all three of them wanted to see the details of each one, mostly to make fun of it.

"Oh my gosh, that is not how we met," Adrien laughed softly as Lain was roaring next to him, tears in the corners of his eyes as he couldn't believe the stuff they were spouting. Adrien continued to scroll through, reading aloud as he giggled a little bit. "They depict you as so fucking rough with me!"

"Do I look like that kind of guy?" Lain laughed as he rested his head on Adrien, Nino laughing with him.

"Adrien was pretty afraid of you when you guys first met," Nino added, Lain looking at Adrien and starting to laugh so hard, he fell out of his chair, Adrien and Nino looking down at him and starting to laugh just as hard. The room was loud with laughter, the three of them, nearly in tears about this before they began taking breaths to calm down, Lain still letting out little giggles in between as he continued to think about it.

"Hoo, okay. Get to the smut," Lain giggled, Nino laughing softly as Adrien started skimming through, looking for anything that would indicate such.

"Wait, I think it's in the next chapter," Nino added as they reached the end, Adrien nodding and clicking for the next chapter. They're eyes went wide at how rough the writer depicted Lain in bed, not bothering to use lube and going in raw as Adrien screamed and cried in pain. Their faces went a little red as Adrien red before Lain started laughing again.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe all the bull shit they're spouting about me! I'm not that rough!" Lain laughed as Nino narrowed his eyes a little while his eyebrows arched up, a little smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't know unless you proved it~" Nino joked, Adrien not being able to contain the giggles from seeing such a ridiculous look on his best friend's face.

Lain then smirked a little, only raising one eyebrow as Adrien started laughing at him as well. "Is that a challenge, because I'd happily accept…" Lain teased, both Adrien and Nino blushing a little at him as Nino didn't expect that. He just thought Lain would start laughing harder, not be so witty and quick to reply with that. "Whaddya' say~?" Lain continued, both Adrien and Nino starting to wonder if it really was just "joking around" now.

Nino wasn't sure how to respond, still trying to figure out whether or not he was being serious as Adrien looked up at Lain with a bit of a confused look. "Are you serious?"

"Only if you guys want to," Lain giggled before yawning, leaning back in his seat as Nino's face burned all the way up to his ears. "Anyways, let's go back to this," Lain sighed as Adrien nodded, Lain's actions making him feel a little heated now. It actually made both Adrien and Nino curious as to how he would "show" Nino how gentle or rough he could really be, it left them both wondering what exactly he meant.

"Wait," Adrien mumbled as he looked at both Nino, then Lain. "I'd be up for it… If you guys are…" Adrien admitted, Nino just getting redder as he couldn't believe this was happening. Nino knew he was straight, completely, one hundred percent straight, but… Something about Lain really captivated him, maybe it was his eyes, his chiseled features, the way he talked. And now it was up to him whether or not to get down and dirty with the couple.

"I, uh… I dunno. I'm more of a 'lady's man,' you feel?" Nino mumbled as Lain started laughing wildly again, Nino afraid that what he said came out sounding dumber than it was supposed to.

"No, Nino, I wouldn't feel!" Laing laughed out, Nino smiling in relief as he realized it was just another gay joke, Lain looking over at Adrien as he took a deep breath to try and deliver another smart comment. "Adrien, I'm guessing you could 'feel' that. I mean like, halfway."

"So like I've got half a hard on."

"Yeah, something like that," the couple joked with each other before bursting into laughter, Nino giggling awkwardly as he wasn't really over the situation and how he felt towards it all. It was a little uncomfortable to be around Lain, now, afraid the boy might start coming onto him. He didn't mind the playful flirting from Adrien, they were close enough that people genuinely thought the two were in a gay relationship before Adrien started dating Lain. But Lain… Although he was kidding a lot of the time, his flirting could be genuine if you wanted it to be, he's half serious all the time when it came to flirting and that's what made Nino a little nervous. But he tried to ignore it now, Adrien continuing to read the story as they giggled every few words.

"'Ohh! It feels so good!' I don't scream like that in bed," Adrien mumbled as Lain started laughing to himself, remembering his experience of having sex with Chat Noir, recalling all the things he called out throughout it. "'Spank me'? Damn, they make me the kinky motherfucker. Oh my gosh, then you deny it because you're afraid of hurting me!" Adrien busted into laughter as Lain joined him, resting his head on Adrien's shoulder and Nino tried to laugh with them, pretending to open his phone like he got a text.

"Oh," he started, catching both of their attention. He remained quiet for a moment as he recontemplated the idea of having sex with the two of them, wondering if he should say his mom wanted him home. 'I mean… Gay sex can't be that bad… Maybe I'm just a little gay,' he thought before looking at Adrien and Lain with red cheeks. "I, um… I change my mind…" he started as he began to regret saying so. "I wanna… I wanna do it…" Nino mumbled as Lain and Adrien went red in the face.

"Okay!" Lain smiled as he got up from his chair, opening Adrien's desk as he pulled out lube and condoms from the bottom drawer. "But tell us if you wanna stop, okay?" Lain said as Nino felt his face get warmer at the gentle words.

Adrien nodded in agreement with Lain as he put a hand on Nino's thigh, looking at him. "Yeah, don't worry about wanting to back out, you're free to at any time," Adrien reassured as Lain threw everything onto the bed, Nino taking a deep breaths as nerves were raging through him. It wasn't his first time, he's had sex with other girls, even Alya before she started crushing so hard on Marinette and before she knew she was gay. But as for other men, and two of them, and one being his best friend! He was starting to get extremely nervous, continuing to wonder what it's like with them.

Adrien got up from his seat, walking to the bed where Lain lied down, staring at the two with a look that could melt anyone, even the straightest of men. Nino got up after Adrien as the two walked to the bed, Nino not really sure how they'd do this as Adrien was left in wonder as well. Both of them sat on the bed beside Lain as they watched him giggle a little.

"Adrien, why don't you show Nino how soft a gay kiss is~" Lain giggled, wanting to tease Nino the whole time as he knew the boy was new to all of this.

Adrien's face went bright red as he looked down, gripping the sheets a little as he furrowed his eyebrows. "I-I-I can't kiss my best friend!" Adrien protested as Lain got up, sitting behind Adrien and starting to rub around his waist, just under his shirt. Nino couldn't believe that something like that was starting to melt Adrien watching as he started breathing heavily while Lain whispered in his ear. "O-Okay… You can stop…" Adrien mumbled as he then looked over at Nino, Lain pulling away so he could watch.

Nino held his breath as he saw how lustful and embarrassed Adrien was, only having seen him like this on rare occasions when they'd jack off to porn together. "R-Ready?" Adrien mumbled, snapping Nino out of his dreamy state as he just nodded softly, closing his eyes a little as he could feel Adrien's weight shifting closer and closer to him, the suspense growing. It suddenly stopped though as Adrien sighed in a bit of frustration.

"I can't do it… Kisses are a special thing that I only want to do with you, Lain…" Adrien mumbled, looking at his boyfriend and causing Lain to turn bright red. It left Nino a little disappointed as he knew Adrien's lips were probably really soft and girlish from the way they looked, and he was kind of looking forward to smooching them. He wanted the kiss.

"Hey, Adrien," Nino called as Adrien turned toward him, Nino leaning in and giving Adrien a passionate kiss, his lips feeling just as amazing as a girl's. As Adrien pulled himself away in a bit of panic, Felix walked in, without knocking, of course, and started walking over.

"Hey, Adrien, I need- What the hell is going on in here," Felix mumbled as Adrien yelped a little, Nino taking a deep breath as he stared at Felix. He was wearing a dress for the first time in awhile, everyone a little surprised by it as Felix stared at them in complete confusion.

"I like your dress," Lain smiled casually as Adrien glared at Nino a little, offended that even after he said no, his friend stole a kiss anyways, never having that experience with Lain.

"Thanks," Felix replied as he ruffled Lain's hair, nearly shaking the glasses off his head. "Anyways, I'm trying to find my binders, have you-"

"Why're you wearing a dress?" Nino asked as Felix rolled his eyes, obviously getting insecure about it now before Lain started playing with the bottom of it, Lain's relaxed nature comforting Felix a little bit.

"Because I feel like it. Anyways, have you-"

"But you're a guy," Nino continued to comment as Adrien punched him in the arm, Nino groaning a little bit in pain before Lain smiled up at Felix.

"Guys can wear dresses too! Anyone can wear whatever!" Lain smiled, Felix smiling back at him as he couldn't believe how comforting Lain was, loving how sweet he always was.

"Isn't that weird?"

"Nope." Lain was quick to answer, Nino shrugging it off as Adrien sighed, leaning back in bed as he let his back stretch out, lots of new stress piling onto him as he touched his lips.

"Shit, now I forget why I was in here," Felix mumbled in frustration as Lain giggled a little at him.

"Your binders?"

"Oh right, have you seen them, Adrien?" Felix asked as Adrien sighed a little, Lain frowning as he knew that meant more stress.

"Yeah, I saw Annabel taking some to the laundry room-"

"Shit, some of those aren't washer safe!" Felix shouted as he ran out, Nino's phone going off just as Felix slammed the door.

He saw it was his mom texting him, sighing as he wanted to continue, but knew he was needed at home. "Mom needs me home, so I've gotta go now," Nino explained as he got up from the bed, feeling very sexually disinterested in either of the boys now that Lain wasn't working his super eye magic. "Later," he mumbled as he grabbed his backpack and headed out.

Lain immediately rolled Adrien onto his stomach, sitting on his butt as he started to rub his back, Adrien groaning in a bit of relief. "I'm so mad… I can't believe he'd- Mm, ow… Do that!" Adrien mumbled as Lain furrowed his eyebrows at the thought.

"I know, baby. Some boys just don't understand the meaning of the word 'no,'" Lain explained, digging into a knot by his shoulder as Adrien tensed up from the pain of it. "Relax," Lain instructed as Adrien started taking deep breaths, still tensing up a little. "But that doesn't justify his actions. You should tell him off tomorrow. And if you don't, I will," Lain said as he started pressing his thumbs into Adrien's shoulders, rubbing out the knots of stress.

"Agh! Ow, Lain, that hurts-"

"I know! Just breathe, it'll feel better!" Lain instructed as Adrien sighed, complying with him while he grit his teeth. "I see your jaw tensing up, stop that," Lain mumbled as he gave a soft tap on Adrien's cheek, causing him to groan in frustration.

"Just have sex with me."

"No, that's too much this month, I'm not turning you into a sexaholic," Lain mumbled, Adrien groaning in a bit of pleasure as he felt his shoulders become looser under Lain's care.

"You were gonna do it with Nino!" Adrien instigated before groaning loudly at the knot in his neck being rubbed out.

Lain chuckled softly at Adrien's comment, shaking his head. "Pfft, no. I was just gonna tease Nino a little bit. Besides, I can feel some more heats coming up so be ready for that," Lain explained as Adrien giggled a little.

"Ah, I can't wait for that," Adrien giggled, Lain frowning a little bit at him as he saw him thinking more and more about sex every day.

"Adrien, please don't become obsessed with sex. Let's try to have our sweet moments too. Like now!" Lain smiled as he pulled down the collar of Adrien's shirt a little, kissing his neck as the smell of apples filled his nose, loving the smell as Adrien giggled, turning his head and looking at Lain with a soft smile. The two giggled at each other before giving each other sweet kisses on the cheeks, smiling together.

"I love you, bunny."

"I love you too, kitty."


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ALLLLLLLRIGHT, YOU GUYS SEEMED TO HAVE WANTED THIS BACK SO BADLY, SO I GUESS I GOTTA BRING IT TO YA'. This is the finale to this fanfiction, and i _would_ like to continue to like a second part to this, but only if you guys want me to, because otherwise, I'm not putting in the fuCKING 179 PAGE EFFORT IT TOOK TO DO THIS. I WROTE A BOOK FOR YOU GUYS. I mean like, a first grade level book rated M, but ayyye. Anyways, it's kind of messy because I'm tired and a little sick of writing and arts in general for some reason, so have this finale and let me know if you really want a part 2 to this.**

13

Adrien laughed loudly as he played games on his couch with Marinette, Lain sitting in the back on the bed with a book. He didn't want to leave them, as he loved spending time with them, but being his introverted self, he was getting very tired of spending so much time with people, and needed some recoup. So he had gone through Adrien's bookshelf, and after a few minutes of rooting around through tons of manga, he found a nice book to read and immediately jumped right into it. The touch of the book always brought him back to how he met Adrien, every time he picked up a book reminding him of the feel of the paper, the smell of the coffee shop, and the emotions rushing through him when he made eye contact with the wonderous hero, Chat Noir. It was only his first day in town, and he was already captivated by the hero's looks, and the eye contact made his heart beat faster. But he played it cook when the cat boy approached and started telling him dirty jokes.

He looked up at Adrien and smiled at the boy cheering, Marinette smiling up at him as she had obviously let him win that round to give him a confidence boost. He loved where they were today. He loved being able to kiss, and hug, and just love this boy he began to fall for almost a year ago. School was coming to an end and once summer vacation would be over, there anniversary would be near.

"Adrien to the controller! It's off the hook!" Adrien laughed as Marinette gave him a gentle punch in the stomach, being obviously playful with him.

"That's my line, idiot!" She shouted as Adrien just laughed harder, causing Lain to, once again, break the concentration from his book and look at his seemingly happy and smiling boyfriend. He wondered if that's really how he felt. Thoughts of the attempt popped back up into his head as he tried to forget about them, trying to think about what a happy kid Adrien was and how they were going to face the world together. But the attempt never left his mind, and it was stressing him out all the time, ever since it happened. He was always reluctant to ever leave Adrien alone after that, always wanting to make sure someone was with him at almost all times. Adrien never seemed to mind it, really enjoying the company, unless they were becoming too clingy.

The two of them yelled at the top of their lungs, breaking Lain from their thoughts as they were both with one hit point left and dodging each other's attacks on the game. Lain sighed as he close the book and got up from the bed, walking over to the kids as they got louder and louder. He looked up at the screen right as Adrien delivered one last kick to Marinette, Adrien shouting in victory as Lain started giggling behind him, Adrien turning and looking at him with a wide, toothy grin on his face.

"Ah, I gave you that one!" Marinette shouted as she laughed, wrapping an arm around him and ruffling his hair. She seemed much closer and relaxed with Adrien nowadays, ever since they all decided to ignore the incident from a few months ago. They were becoming much closer now, Lain even felt a little jealous, but obviously hid it, as Marinette was a good friend and wouldn't turn on him like that.

"Bull crap! You gave me the last one, but I won this one on my own!" Adrien shouted in return as Marinette spread her arms widely, giggling loudly.

"Fight me, man!" Marinette shouted as Adrien gave her a little punch in the stomach as she laughed harder, collapsing onto the ground as Lain wrapped his arms around the excited blonde and kissed his neck softly, Adrien blushing a soft red as he looked back at him, grabbing one of his hands.

Marinette smiled happily at them, but also felt a little awkward as she didn't really know what to do with herself as the couple gave each other gentle, loving gestures. She watched how intimate they were, the two knowing exactly what the other was thinking with just a look as they both smiled at each other, their energy reflecting onto Marinette as she smiled widely, staring at them in a bit of envy, but happiness as well. Lain detached himself from Adrien as he walked around the big, white couch, and lied down next to him, his head in Adrien's lap as Adrien smiled to himself. Adrien started running his hands through the boy's hair, the two of them starting to relax together as Marinette just pulled out her phone, starting to text Alya and Alix while she waited for the two of them to finish their moment.

But the two of them were inseparable at that moment, their eyes locked as they both couldn't help but think about the day they met, and the way their eyes locked in the cafe compared to today. They laughed at each other as they knew they were thinking the same thing, Lain looking at his sunshine one last time before shutting his eyes, wanting to fall asleep in his lap.

"Should I leave?" Marinette whispered as Lain then opened his eyes and looked at her, smiling a little as she smiled back.

Lain sat up from Adrien's lap, sighing at the short while he got to spend on it as they didn't have as intimate of moments anymore. "I'll go nap in Felix's room, he won't mind," he mumbled as he yawned a little, walking lazily behind the couch and ruffling both of his friend's heads before strolling out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Adrien smiled at Marinette as his boyfriend left, picking up the controller again before Marinette stopped him. "I'm not in the mood to play games, I wanna watch a movie," she stated as Adrien rose his eyebrows in a bit of surprise.

"Yeah, sure! Do you want popcorn?" He asked as she smiled at him and nodded, picking up the controller and exiting out of the game, going to the XBOX menu screen and scrolling over to Netflix, Adrien getting up and walking to a speaker next to his bed.

"Could you please send up a bowl of popcorn?" He said into the microphone after pressing the button for the kitchen, waiting only a moment before a reply from one of the cooks confirming the order be brought up.

* * *

"Master Adrien, he… Made an attempt at his own life…"

Gabriel replayed those words through his head as he sat in his office, not being able to focus on any of the work he was doing with Nathalie's voice echoing. He stared at his laptop, not so much concentrating on the work, but staring off into space as he thought about his son.

"How long ago was this?"

"A couple weeks…"

He couldn't believe he was so oblivious to everything going on. Sure, his son was Chat Noir. Yes, he wanted his Miraculous Stone. But… he would never dream of having his son dead because of that. It all swirled around in his head before he covered his face, letting out a deep sigh of stress as he shut his eyes tightly.

"Why was I not notified earlier?"

"We only just found out about it ourselves from Master Felix."

He collapsed his head between his arms on his desk as he couldn't believe he let something like this happen, he didn't want to believe he wasn't there for his son. 'How terrible of a father am I?' he thought to himself as he could feel his eyes starting to sting a little bit. He was starting to cry, he couldn't believe it, it's been so long. Last he really felt so pained and empty like this was when… Valentine disappeared. 'A liar… I'm a liar, I'm such a vile person!' he continued, starting to think about the decisions he's made as he took his glasses off and covered his face , rubbing his eyes roughly.

"Gabriel," the moth kwami whispered quietly, Gabriel gasping as he hasn't talked to the thing in a long while. "What's going on? You can tell me," they whispered as Gabriel took a shaky breath, shaking his head side to side as he didn't want to share. He took a deep breath and tried to rid all those sad feelings from his mind.

"Nothing, it's nothing," he replied, sniffling a little before looking back at his computer screen, seeing his reflection and focusing on such for a while before starting to break down again, this time, past a composable state. He rubbed his eyes roughly as he felt the tears continuing to fall from his eyes as he sniffled.

"Gabriel, please tell me, I want to help you…" The kwami whispered gently as they floated over and softly rubbed Gabriel's hand.

"Get away from me!" Gabriel yelled and swatted it away from him, the tightening in his chest just constricting him more as he felt terrible about what was happening. "I don't want your help… Just… Leave me be…" Gabriel mumbled as he hiccuped a little, the kwami staring at him with a worried look. Gabriel didn't treat them very nicely, he was actually quite cruel, but the kwami believed he was just scared and alone under all of that cold, hard exterior.

"Gabriel, is this about Adrien?" The kwami asked as Gabriel flinched a little, his body starting to shake a little bit.

"This is all because of you! You and your stupid friends, invading my life! My son's life! Why did you choose him for this! Why did it have to be him!"

"Gabriel-"

"If it weren't for you and your friends having to pick out people like this, we wouldn't be in this situation! None of this would've happened if you didn't exist!" Gabriel's head collapsed back onto the desk as he cried his eyes out, his kwami floating above him calmly as they tried not to get mad at him.

"Gabriel, please listen to me. You need to stop doing these bad things to the city, you need to stop working for evil, and you need to stop discriminating your son." Gabriel picked up his head at that, the kwami looking at him worriedly. "Your son is gay. He is a teenager, he's going to make mistakes and such as he grows up. And you have to let him have some freedom. Your son is suffering, and it's not because of me. It's because of you," the kwami explained as Gabriel gritted his teeth together, biting back more tears as he pulled his hair softly.

"I know… I just can't admit it…" Gabriel mumbled as he took a few deep breaths, trying to compose himself. "I… I need to get back to work…"

"You need to talk to Adrien," the kwami mumbled as they floated over to Gabriel's laptop, sitting on the keyboard. "You should go home, take a sick day, and spend some time with Adrien and Felix, because they're both in need of your attention," the kwami explained as Gabriel stared at the fairy for a moment, then over at a picture of his family that he had framed on his desk.

He reached over the glass desk and picked it up, leaning back in the big office chair as he stared at it intentively. 'Valentine already left me… I can't let Adrien disappear…'

* * *

Adrien lied in bed as he thought about the schoolwork he'd have to do that night, staring up at the ceiling mindlessly. This was the first time in the last few weeks he had any alone time, and he didn't spend it well. He stressed out about things, which caused his anxiety levels to rise, which just made him even more stressed out, a vicious cycle that would continue until the end of time. He rolled over in his bed, staring at the empty spot beside him, as he wished his boyfriend was here, next to him.

'I should tell Felix to come in… Lain said that if I felt like this, I need someone with me… I have a lot of work due tomorrow…' Adrien covered his face with a pillow as he thought more and more about it. He decided he wasn't going to school tomorrow, he was going to fake being sick. He then pulled out his phone, looking at the little black cat charm dangling from his phone, a present that Lain bought him, and the feeling he got from looking at it made him almost reconsider skipping tomorrow before he was, once again, kicked in the bad with how much work he was gonna have due tomorrow.

im not gonna be in school tomorrow-

I don't feel well-

-Oh, really? Do you have a cold or something?

I can stop by, if you want, I'll come take care of you.

nono, not that kind of sick-

im just…-

stressing out again-

-Oh, I see.

-I'll definitely drop by tomorrow, I'll take some

notes for you.

thanks bunny, i love you-

-Love you too, kitty!

And with that, Adrien turned off his phone, smiling to himself a little bit as he was really happy to have a lover like Lain, someone who is willing to hear him out and love and care for him, no matter how stressful and time consuming it is. 'How did I deserve someone like this… I love him so much…' he thought to himself, a smile growing on his face as he thought more and more about his boyfriend and how wonderful he was. 'I wanna see him… I wanna kiss him, and hug him, and cuddle with him, and go on a date with him… I wanna spend my life with him,' Adrien thought as he cuddled up in the blankets of the bed, feeling his face get all red. "Ahhh! I love him so much!" He smiled and opened his phone, staring at the lock screen of his boyfriend making a goofy face with him. He loved it, he loved him.

The next morning, when Nathalie came to wake him, he faked a stomach ache, groaning and holding his stomach tightly. He wasn't a very good faker, though, but she let him stay home as she could only imagine all the stress he's under. Adrien sighed as he sat in bed, shutting his eyes again to fall back asleep.

About an hour later, Gabriel walked into the bedroom, Adrien out cold by now. He had heard his son was sick, and decided that he should be there to take care of him. "Adrien…?" He whispered as he stared at the sleeping boy a little bit, not being able to help a smile from how cute he was. 'Ah, he has Valentine's face,' he thought as he quietly tiptoed over to the bed, sitting down beside the blonde and softly caressing his cheek, moving his hair away from his face.

"Mm… Lain…?" Adrien mumbled as he started waking up, blinking a few times as he was really disoriented. Gabriel slowly took his hand away as he waited for his son to collect himself, trying to give him a caring smile, even though it was fake. He did want to be there to care for him, but he was just too stressed out at the moment.

Adrien blinked a few times before finally making out his father's figure, flinching a little bit as he moved away a little. "What." Adrien asked cruelly as Gabriel's eyes widened, never seeing him this hostile before. Only as Chat Noir, and even then he wasn't his defensive.

"I heard you weren't feeling well, so… I thought I'd come and… Take care of you…" Gabriel explained as Adrien let out a heavy sigh, looking away a little bit as he snuggled back into his blankets.

"No thanks," Adrien mumbled as Gabriel looked at him, heartbroken by those simple words.

"Adrien, I just wanna-"

"Listen, you wasted your last chance." Adrien rolled over in frustration, not even wanting to see his face as it just made him sad and angry. "I've had enough of your two-faced attitude towards me. You can either stop being Hawkmoth and be here for your kids, or just drop off the face of the Earth, I don't want you sometimes here and sometimes not," Adrien explained as Gabriel bit his tongue, a nasty habit he had formed to actually bite back his feelings.

The two sat in silence, as Adrien was silently hoping that he'd actually give up the supervillain gig and at least give up his kwami. Gabriel was conflicted as to what he should do. He could rule the world with the other Miraculous… forget about his son and daughter, forget about all of his turmoil in life, just focus on victory forever. Why was this such a hard choice…? Was his son more to him than the world? "Adrien…" Gabriel started as Adrien flinched, absolutely terrified that he'd lose his father, that all his parent figures would fall away from him at last. "Why don't you join me?"

Adrien looked back at him with wide eyes, full of fear, full of anger, full of… temptation. He could be with his dad forever if they joined forces… "We can rule the world, Adrien," his father whispered as Adrien picked his head up, startled by his seemingly psychic statement. "Forget about everything, everyone. You'll have all the girls and guys you could want, all the money you could want, all the power you could want. Anything you could imagine would be yours…" Gabriel continued to persuade as a malicious smirk formed on his face, knowing that Adrien was tempted by all of this. He could see it on his face.

Adrien sat in silence as he actually thought about it before starting to think about how he wouldn't see Lain, or Nino, or Marinette, or Alya, or any of his other friends ever again… "I'll never join you, Gabriel," Adrien stated confidently before getting up from the bed and crawling past his father quickly. "Plagg!" Adrien yelled as the little kwami was quick to follow, having been watching the whole thing and anticipating this kind of outcome after Gabriel started saying such malicious things.

"Get back here, Adrien!" Gabriel yelled as he then started running after him, Adrien jumping down over the railing to the bottom floor and hiding in the corner of the stairs, hoping that his father wouldn't find him. He watched as the older man ran down the stairs and out the front door of the house, Adrien letting out a breath of relief as he walked out from behind the stairwell, heading back up to his room as Plagg floated beside him.

"Your dad is frightening," Plagg stated, looking at the newly angered blonde.

"Wow, Plagg, couldn't really tell," Adrien replied snarkily, Plagg glaring at him before a shiver ran down his spine. "What?" Adrien asked, noticing the odd movement as Plagg looked a little panicked for the first time since Adrien first met him.

"Something bad is about to happen," Plagg stated as Adrien flinched a little at the reply, looking out the window in worry.

"We should transform and go tell the mayor to evacuate," Adrien stated as Plagg nodded in response, transforming the boy with a bright green flash.

* * *

"Monsieur Bourgeois, we have to evacuate the city immediately, some recent events have unfolded and terrible things are about to happen," Chat Noir explained as he made his way into the mayor's office, not having been stopped once by any of the guards. The respect he was given made him feel like the king of the world, but with the most recent situation, it felt like his world was crashing down on him. "We need to do this now," he stated strictly as the mayor looked at Chat with a flabbergasted look on his face.

"Chat Noir…" He mumbled as he looked at the boy in shock. "We can't just evacuate the city all of a sudden like this, it takes a lot of time and money, and how am I supposed to know whether or not you're completely sure of this," the mayor explained as Chat's nose twitched a little in frustration.

"I'm sorry, are you questioning me, one of the heroes who's been saving your city for the past year because your law enforcement isn't capable of doing so? If you don't listen to me right now, we're all gonna be in deep shit, you, your citizens, your whole city will be destroyed if you don't listen to me right now and-" before Chat could finish, loud crashes were coming from the city. Chat locked eyes with the mayor for a moment, glaring greatswords into his chest before taking a deep breath. "Issue a fucking evacuation," Chat stated as he left the office, walking out of the town hall and looking around for what was causing the chaos. It was time to call Lain and Marinette. None of them knew who Volpina was yet, or even had a hunch, so he wasn't really sure how to reach her.

As the cat's staff slid down to mimic a phone, he felt a sharp pain in his back, followed by a darkness swallowing him up. The boy screamed in pain as he collapsed, his back arching in distress as he yowled loudly. His whole body and mind felt encompassed by such a tortured soul, he couldn't believe such a thing existed, or that it belonged to him. His body rejected the dark energy, as he wasn't in any kind of pain, suffering, or any intense, negative emotion at the moment. He breathed hard as he lied on the ground, watching a dark akuma start to float away, huffing loudly before fear was struck into him. 'What is going on…' he thought as he looked around for any other kind of familiar faces, suddenly spotting the wolf boy, the same one that tore Lain's neck open and nearly killed him. 'Oh no… Oh no, no, no, please don't tell me that's happening…' Chat continued to think in panic, his breathing getting harder and harder. He wasn't ready for this. Not for all these nightmares to come back to life. 'What's happening to the city? Is Lain okay? What about Marinette? Nino? Alya? Chloe? ...Am I the only one left?' He collapsed to the ground in shock, his entire body shaking terribly as he thought about the possibility.

"Hey, are you alright?" A familiar voice behind him asked in the sweetest tone he could ask for. It was Lain! Spring! Whatever, it was the one he was waiting for, the one he needed right now. He quickly whipped his head to the side in excitement, only to get a mouth full of foot, being launched across the wide street into a nearby building. In that moment, all hope disappeared from Adrien's being, the boy looking up in pain to see his lover in the black hair and red suit again, his chest starting to hurt a little, before he felt empty.

"Aw, so quick to give up?" Fall taunted at the seemingly lifeless cat, only looking into his eyes for a second before feeling a quick pang of sorrow. "Woah, wait, Chat-"

"Kill me." Chat mumbled, the villain being accompanied by several others now as two of them held a paused Ladybug from Lady Wifi, and a babified Volpina, courtesy of Baby New Year. As Chat was surrounded, he felt another large wave of fear and emptiness wash over him, staring around at all the villains. "KILL ME!" He yelled, Fall's eyes widening as some of the villains looked a little surprised, while others smirked.

"Gladly," stated the wolf boy, a smirk growing on his face as he nearly pounced at the cat before Fall grabbed him by the tail.

"Our job isn't to kill him," The Bubbler stated as the wolf received glares from his peers, the cat starting to sob a little.

"Why not…? Why do you need me alive…?" The cat mumbled as he sniffled a little before feeling a powerful presence nearby, looking above him to see the snake man from the day he was akumatized for almost the fourth time.

"You cannot die, Chat," the man stated as he jumped down, his long cloak cascading down with him gracefully. "You have so much to do outside of being a hero," the man stated as he snapped his whip out, the gang of akumatized villains taking a step back.

Chat stared up at him with watering eyes, wasting to believe him, but just thinking about how much of an endless cycle his life had become. He wanted to do more, he wanted to be more involved, he wanted to stop being sad and just be happy for once. As the boy stood up, the akumatized villains charged at them, fear once again filling Chat before he looked at the mystery man, seeing how ready he was to fight for his life. So Chat decided to mimic this.

His first target was Fall, get his boyfriend back so he could help fight with them. 'Wait, shit… To get Lain back, I have to break his collar. He won't be able to help, he'll just be in danger!' Chat panicked as he smacked the bunny on the side with his staff, knocking some of the wind out of him. He then extended his staff and propped himself up as Stormy Weather and Timebreaker both ran into the pole, Chat swinging it around and knocking the three to the ground as he landed, a wide smirk falling on his face. His biggest problem was the wolf, though.

The villain charged at him, claws first as Chat moved out of the way just in time, watching him land on all fours as he growled. Behind him was Animan, transformed into a wolf as he readied to pounce as well. Chat spun his staff slowly as he stared at them, being ready to fight, but not really sure how to completely handle them. He smirked a little as he thought of something extending his pole and jumping out of their circle as they growled and jumped after them. Animan was quick to turn into a hawk as Chat then flipped off his pole, right out of Animan's clutches.

The boy landed beside Copycat and smirked a little at him. "My my, what a sexy fellow," Chat giggled as the villain hissed at him. "Aw, that's no way to act towards your clone," he emphasized, knowing the two animals would be quick to come and listen to this.

"What?"

"Get him!" He yelled as the wolves pounced onto the Copycat, Chat taking this opportunity and smacking them both over the head with his staff as he laughed. "Ahh, it looks like the cat's outsmarted the mutts," Chat giggled snarkily before having an arm locked around his neck, gasping a little in surprise as he turned and saw the hare behind him.

"Aw, little kitty thought he could outsmart the hare?" Fall whispered in his ear as Chat blushed softly, glaring at him a little.

"You may not be my boyfriend, but you got his voice, now stop whispering in my ear before I get a hard on," Chat explained as he looked away a little shyly, Fall smirking and just laughing at him a little bit.

"You dumb ass! Ahaha!" Fall laughed as Adrien looked over, seeing his guard down and smirking as he reached up and grabbed the necklace, snapping it open as the akuma floated out, the boy turning back to normal as Chat smirked a little at him.

"What the hell, where am I?" Lain asked as he looked down at his hero, dropping him from the choke hold.

"Nice to see you, dahling~" Chat giggled as he picked up the larger boy and swiftly jumped away from the akumatized villains. "Let's get you somewhere safe before I go and take on Hawkmoth," the name in his mouth felt sour and disgusting, knowing that it was his father and feeling disgusted. Lain stared at him with great admiration as his eyes almost seemed to shimmer.

"Y'know, I've always dreamed of being rescued by the heroic Chat Noir," Lain smiled, leaning up and giving him a soft kiss as Chat kissed him back.

"You and every other teenager in town," Chat snickered as Lain blushed a little, staring at him as he felt that same mesmerizing feeling that Adrien felt when he first met Spring. He'd never felt like this before, having always wondered what Adrien was talking about whenever he'd bring up their first encounter. It felt amazing, like he was falling in love all over again.

Chat jumped building to building, putting him down and looking back to see more villains following him. "Ah, shit. Looks like I'm gonna have to take you to the big house with me. Maybe I should get Ladybug and Volpina as well," Chat thought aloud as he then looked over at Lain, noticing he was spacing out as he smirked a little, ruffling his hair. "You look like you've seen your first love. Oh wait, you have!" Chat joked, snickering as Lain blushed hard, covering his face a little as he wondered how much more intense this feeling would be if they hadn't met yet. "Alright, do you think you'll be able to hold yourself if I go and handle this?" Chat asked as Lain's eyes went wide, looking at the huge swarm of villains.

"I, uh… No… Wait… How are you gonna be able to handle all of this?" Lain asked in a worried tone, obviously just concerned for his lover.

But Chat Noir just giggled and winked at him. "I've handled it all up until now! It's do or die!" He laughed, Lain loving how passionate and playful he could be about such serious situations. He hasn't seen that kind of tone since they found out who Hawkmoth was. And this meant that Adrien was ready to stand up to his dad and take him down once and for all.

"Alright, I trust you. I'll fight alongside you," Lain stated and smiled at him, grabbing the boy's hand as Chat smiled at him, leaning in and kissing his cheeks as they were easily surrounded, although a few were missing from the rough, tough gang of villains. "Hm~? Looks like a few have backed down, my friend," Lain smirked as Chat giggled, flashing his trademark smile.

"Purrhaps we should show the rest who's in pawrge," Chat joked in return as Lain glared at him a little.

"Now I want you to get beat up."

Before either of them could add another snarky remark, they were charged at left and right, Chat quick to help defend his boyfriend as he swung his staff around and knocked each villain away. But he wasn't all that worried, considering how much Lain had been working out in the timespan of them dating. But all of them were becoming too much, Chat beginning to wonder where the hell the mystery snake was before Ladybug dropped in.

"Am I late?" She teased as she immediately jumped into the fight, alongside the duo. She was quick on her feet, mostly using them to fight the villains around her as Chat laughed.

"Right on time, My Lady~" he giggled before Lain actually gave him a good punch in the arm for still flirting with her like that. "What the hell!"

"Swing and a miss," Lain replied before dodging around attacks and starting to serve some as well.

Chat rolled his eyes as he began fighting the villains around him once again as well, getting closer to Ladybug to explain things to her, but, of course, not straying very far from Lain, in case something came up and he needed to be protected. "We need to go to the source! We need to find Hawkmoth!" He instructed as he looked over at Ladybug for a split second, getting punched in the face by an enemy.

Ladybug looked at him and nodded as she expertly took down the person who hit Chat, starting to spin her yo-yo around as she flung it past herself and towards an enemy behind Lain, pulling him towards her as she stood on his chest. "But where is that?" She asked as Chat looked toward where the company building was located, gritting his teeth a little bit.

"I've known where for a while… But I never got around to telling you about it all…" Chat explained before spinning his staff around and swinging it around him, knocking down several of their enemies.

Before they could land another hit, akumas were flying all around them as the people turned back to normal, all of them dropping to the ground. The heroes froze in place as they suddenly realized what had happened, not seeing anyone get up or open their eyes as the bodies laid lifeless. Lain collapsed as he looked at it all, having always hated the idea of death, especially in the hero villain situation as the civilians in the city didn't deserve to die because of this.

"We need to hurry…" Lain mumbled as Chat looked at him, mortified by what had just happened. "We need to go now!" Lain yelled as Chat ran at him, picking him up and carrying him bridal style.

The two of them had no idea of the pain and torture Ladybug was going through internally as she stayed in place, staring at a now lifeless Alya as she breathed hard. "It's all my fault…" She mumbled, her knees being weak, but refusing to collapse as she then looked around at the empty city, knowing the civilians were hiding best they could from the atrocities that… Hawkmoth brought onto them… And the Miraculous were supposed to save them from. The doubt was quickly filled with anger and determination as she gritted her teeth before screaming at the top of her lungs, Chat and Lain both immediately following as they heard her.

The girl smiled before getting her yo-yo out, the wings on her back starting to buzz softly as she lifted off the ground, rushing towards the sound of Chat Noir. She screamed again as Chat returned it, being heard not too far away, and before long, she could hear people in the city screaming as well. Paris was soon full of people screaming loudly for the heroes, screaming loudly for themselves, screaming loudly because they knew the end was coming and that they were ready for it.

The three arrived together as the city was still screaming, staring at a broken window in at the very top of the tower. Chat looked up in confusion, wondering who could've possibly got there before them before hearing loud yelling from the building, Chat freezing for a moment as Ladybug started flying up. She looked down at him curiously as she cocked an eyebrow up, a little confused as to why he was all choked up again.

"Chat are you oka-" before she could finish, the boy slowly put Lain down, taking a deep breath before screaming again and jumping up the building, grabbing every ridge and pulling himself up to the top of the tall corporation as his screaming just got louder and more intense. Ladybug followed him up, wondering why he was screaming like that again before Lain called down to her.

"Wait, help me!" He yelled as Ladybug looked down and sighed, diving down to go grab him.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh!" Chat screamed as he ran in and jumped at Hawkmoth, easily identifying him out of the three people in the room as he bashed him over the head with his staff, knocking the man over as Chat breathed hard, huffing and puffing before standing up straight and taking a deep breath.

"Adrien, honey, stop!" A familiar voice shouted as Chat looked back with watery eyes, locking them with another pair of green eyes as he held his breath. The blonde hair that fell to her waist, the beautiful, bright eyes, the worry for the boy, it was all so easy to see, to figure out.

"Mom?" Adrien asked as he stared at the woman, covering his mouth as tears welled up in his eyes. "Mom!" He shouted and ran up to her, hugging her tightly as she smiled at him, rubbing his back softly. "I thought you were dead! Oh my gosh, mom! Where have you been all this time!" Chat shouted as he held her tighter, sobbing loudly as quiet buzzing came from the window, Ladybug carrying Lain with her as she landed in the room, looking around in confusion.

"What the hell…?" She mumbled as Lain looked over at the two embracing, a little confused as to who that could be. But once the woman lifted her face out of the blonde locks from Chat, it all hit him like a bus. It was Adrien's mother.

"No fucking way, Valentine?" He asked as she rose her eyebrows, looking at him in confusion.

"How do you know who I am? Who are you?" She asked as Chat looked over, at Lain, a huge smile growing on his face as he softly let go of her, standing up straight and pointing to Lain.

"This is my boyfriend, his name is Lain," he explained and smiled a little at her before hearing a loud sound of disgust from behind them as they all turned toward him.

"How repulsive! I can't believe this, I can't believe you! You had your chance to join me, Adrien, you had your chance to be one with me!" Gabriel yelled at him as he slammed his cane on the ground, standing up straight. "You shouldn't have wasted it!" The man charged at what seemed like was going to be Chat, he prepared himself and held up his pole before Hawkmoth jumped over him, grabbing Valentine once he landed as a smirk wrapped around his face.

Chat's eyes grew wide as his mother, his alive and well mother, was suddenly screaming and squirming on the ground as he skin started turning black, the darkness in Hawkmoth's hands and the resentment in his heart spreading all over Valentine as she screamed.

Chat's breathing became erratic as he watched his mother be brutalized in such a horrific manner, the peacock hero that had been standing next to her throughout the encounter, staring with the same look of horror. But his was much more driven by anger. The man looked up at Hawkmoth before yelling at him, no words, just a powerful voice. Feathers on his back flared up, the man grabbing two and plucking them out as the ends were revealed to be sharp as a sword. He charged at Hawkmoth, Ladybug joining him as she was also mortified by Hawkmoth's terrible deeds.

The two heroes fought against the baddy as he just dodged around them, laughing maniacally as he was finally in his element. "You think you can stop me!" Hawkmoth shouted before his hand enveloped in the dark purple again, Chat looking up at watching as he ran to go stop him from touching Ladybug. The peacock kicked him down before he could do anything to the girl and quickly got on top of him, straddling his chest to make sure he wouldn't get up.

"You think you can stop us?" The man shouted as he took both of the feathered swords and stabbed them through the man's hands. "I refuse to kill you… But I'm sure someone else can," he mumbled before looking back at the crowd of people, everyone taking a step back.

"I'll do it," Chat said as he started walking over, plucking another sword from the peacock's feathers as he walked over.

"Chat, don't…" Lain mumbled as the cat yanked his head towards Lain, his eyes wide with tears overflowing out of his mask.

Another person swung through the window, being the mysterious snake person that's been guiding them. "Chat Noir, do not kill your father!" The man shouted and ran up to him before wrapping his arms around the boy. "You've been through alot, sit yourself out and let Ladybug take take of what has to be done…" The man mumbled as Chat sniffled, dropping the sword and faltering into the man's arms as he hiccuped a little bit, the man guiding him away.

Ladybug swung her yoyo in the air and used Lucky Charm, a pair of scissors dropping down as she screamed and moved out of the way, watching them fall to the ground.

Lain laughed a little at her as he walked to Chat, wrapping his arms around him as well as he knew he needed all the support he could get right now.

Ladybug walked over to Hawkmoth and stared down at the wiggling man, kneeling beside him as she looked at the brooch on his chest, watching it flash in black and red. First she tried pulling it off, but it wasn't budging, the fabric being stronger than she thought. She then started cutting through the shirt, watching as the transformation fell away from the man.

She threw the scissors up in the air as they broke away into a flash of sparkles, all damage that was done quickly being fixed around them. The deaths of their friends was, luckily, undone, and Valentine gasped loudly once she came out of the dark place. But she didn't look well… At all. She seemed jittery and very scared of everything, but Chat ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her, which seemed to snap her out of it for a little.

She smiled and rubbed his back before squeezing tightly, Ladybug smiling as she watched them. Lain stared at the, now black, choker in his hands as he sighed, a little disappointed that he didn't get to be part of the final battle. He then looked at the two embracing, watched the old man talk to the peacock man, and looked over at Gabriel still pinned down as he sighed again, realizing their exciting adventures were all over, their Keanu probably having to return back to where they came.

Ladybug ran over to Chat Noir and smiled as she leaned down beside him, holding up her fist. "One last fist bump before it's all over?" She asked as Chat looked at her hand and smiled, nodding quickly as he took his hands away from his mom and pumped his clenched hand to hers. "Goodbye, Chat Noir…" She mumbled as Chat let out a huff of sadness, both of them trying to hold back tears.

"Goodbye, My Lady…" He smiled before the two hugged tightly, a beep coming from Ladybug's earrings as she jumped a little.

She slowly pulled away from him and ruffled his hair a little before walking out of the room, opening the door and letting officers in as she ran off.

* * *

Adrien and Lain sat on Adrien's bed together as they held hands tightly, not really believing it was all over. "This isn't goodbye for us, right?" Adrien asked as Lain looked away a little bit.

"I have to go back to Italy over summer break so…" Lain mumbled as Adrien looked down, squeezing his hand tighter.

"Oh," was all he managed to say before he started playing with his ring a little bit, wondering where Plagg was floating around, or rather, where he was taking a nap. "Do you have to go? What if you… Stayed here…" Adrien mumbled before Lain looked over at the boy, watching his cheeks get a little red as his shoulders rose in insecurity. "We could share a room… Fall asleep together every night…" Adrien explained as Lain smiled, leaning down and kissing his cheek.

"I already have my plane ticket for this summer… But when I come back, at the end of break, I'll definitely take you up on that offer…" Lain smiled before looking down again, everything feeling so over with, it was becoming scary and very saddening.

The both of them looked up and locked eyes for a moment as they held their hands together tighter. "One more time?" Adrien whispered as Lain nodded.

"Shiri!"

"Plagg!"

The two kwamis floated over to them faster than ever before, happy that they could be put to use. "Transform…"

The both of them were turned back into their superhero alter-egos, closing their eyes during the transformation before opening them again, staring at each other. "I love you," Spring whispered as Chat sniffled a little bit.

"I love you too!" He shouted, swinging his arms around the other boy as he kissed him passionately, the two smiling as they locked lips, Spring caressing Chat's cheek as the cat ran his hands through the other boy's hair, mumbling "I love you"'s through each gasp of breath.

 **Everything was right with the world, as far as they knew, and it was a very melancholy victory for them. So they thought.**


End file.
